Kim Possible: Dark Side Chronicles
by Avengelith
Summary: After the events of 'So The Drama', an unstable Shego seeks revenge against Kim with unexpected results. Kigo. Characters may be slightly OOC, especially Shego. This story is currently on Hiatus.
1. Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of its characters or concepts.

Author's Note: Okay, not that long ago I would never have considered writing a story like this. Then I discovered the fanfictions of people like NoDrogs and StarvingLunatic and became relatively enthralled by the whole idea of Kigo, despite not having any real interest in the Kim Possible series. This story mostly takes place after the events of 'So The Drama' and is essentially an alternative to the fourth season. There are parts in this chapter where a considerable amount of time is simply skipped over, and I apologise in advance for them.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Revenge**

Shego, mercenary and thief extraordinaire watched as Dr. Drakken's Little Diablo robots fell from the sky, each of them shrinking down to toy size before impacting against the ground. Her long hair plastered to her head by the drenching rain, she had an expression on her face that most would find difficult to describe but could at best be referred to as contemplative.

There were many emotions that Shego could be expected to feel at a time like this. Frustration at yet another of Drakken's schemes falling apart, anger at Kim Possible for interfering in the plan, trepidation at the looming threat of being arrested once the local authorities arrived and even curiosity at how long it would take Drakken to come up with yet another plot for world domination. In actuality however the green skinned female felt nothing, it didn't matter to her that the plan had failed and it didn't matter to her what happened next. She didn't care.

Turning, Shego began walking towards the building's edge, intending to jump down to the ground below and escape. Drakken could take care of himself. He didn't pay her enough to save him from this one.

Before she could reach her destination however she was confronted by none other than Kim Possible, the so-called teen hero and the one most directly responsible for the defeat of the Little Diablos. A flash of emotion appeared in Shego's eyes but was quickly suppressed.

Kim smiled slightly and assumed a thoughtful expression. "Do you know what I really hate?" There was a slight hint of anger in her voice. This had not been a good day for her.

Forcing herself to assume a cocky smile Shego got into a combat stance. "That your date melted?" It seemed like the kind of thing she'd usually say and that was why she said it. To her it meant nothing.

The redhead smirked slightly. "No…" She frowned and glared slightly at her raven haired enemy. "You." With that she landed a powerful kick to the pale woman's abdomen and sent her flying backwards.

Shego was taken aback by the teen's declaration of hatred towards her and as a result she didn't see the foot heading towards her abdomen until it was too late. The battle-suit enhanced kick got her airborne and sent her flying backwards at high speed.

As she flew backwards Shego's mind tried to figure out what had just happened. Kim Possible hated her, not a huge surprise but not something she would expect her goody-two-shoes rival to ever say to her. Before the mercenary could decide what, if anything this new development meant to her, her back hit something hard and she screamed as thousands of volts of electricity coursed through her body. As the current reached her mind she blacked out, the last thing she felt was a distant sensation of falling.

------------------

When Shego finally regained consciousness the first thing she became aware of was a large weight pressing down upon her. The second thing was that she could feel multiple wounds both external and internal littered across her body. Struggling to open her eyes Shego only succeeded in widening them to narrow slits, what little vision she achieved blurred by her eyelashes.

At first all the mutated female could see was darkness but then she heard seemingly distant voices and whatever it was that had been blocking her view was pushed away along with a sizeable amount of the weight that had been crushing her.

As the soaking rain once again began to fall on Shego's form she tried to make out anything other than the stormy skies above her. She could vaguely make out some kind of figure looming over her, though what exactly it was eluded her.

Suddenly a loud masculine voice rang out. "Heh, I've found her!" The voice had come from the figure that stood over the stricken female, revealing itself to at least be a human male.

Another voice soon responded to the first, this one coming from further away. "Is she alive?" Like the first voice this one was loud and masculine.

Shego was aware of the figure above her bending down slightly to get a better look at her. As he did so she was finally able to focus enough to make out the shiny badge he wore on his shirt. The emerald eyed thief easily recognised him as a police officer. "Yeah, she's breathing."

The second man, another police officer, walked over to stand on Shego's other side. "Man, she doesn't look too good. Any idea what happened here?"

The first man frowned slightly. "Sergent says that Kim Possible kicked her into the transmitter tower. It electrocuted her and then collapsed on top of her."

"Jeez, that's a bit harsh don't you think, I mean look at her. I'm surprised she's even alive." Neither of the officers would have expected such a thing from the teen hero, though of course they did consider it might have been an accident. The second officer obviously then took a closer look at her face. "Heh, her eyes are open, she's awake."

The first man looked down as well, noticing as Shego's eyes opened slightly further. "Wow, I'm surprised she's conscious, her body's taken a lot of damage." He looked worryingly at his fellow officer. "Do you think we should get some backup?"

The second man shook his head. "Nah, she's way too beat up to do anything, look she's twitching." The statement brought Shego's attention back to her own body and she realised that it was in fact twitching, her arms especially, obviously a side effect of having so much electricity run through her body.

The next thing Shego was aware of was her damaged body being lifted by the two men and placed on what she assumed was a stretcher. There were several pieces of rubble lodged in her skin and the movement caused another wave of pain to course through her body. The injured mercenary ignored the pain however. She was used to it by now. Unfortunately even if Shego's mind could deal with her pain, her body could not and she promptly passed out once again.

------------------

The next time Shego regained consciousness a new man was standing over her. This one wore the uniform of a paramedic and had obviously been treating some of the woman's more serious wounds.

He smiled slightly as the pale thief opened her eyes and looked at him. "Good, you're awake. I must tell you you're healing rate amazes me. Many of your wounds are already beginning to heal over." His smile waned as he looked down at his hands and the slight burns that covered them. "Working with your blood is certainly interesting." He sighed when Shego didn't respond. "Well, I've done all I can for you. I'd like to take you to hospital but I'm afraid the police won't let me." He turned and picked up his med-kit before slowly beginning to walk away.

Shego turned her head slightly to watch him leave, noticing at the same time that her body had finally stopped twitching. Struggling to make her damaged limbs work she pulled herself up to a seated position and took a good look at her body for the first time since Kim had kicked her into that tower.

A slight frown crossed her face as she saw the sheer amount of wounds covering her. The paramedic had obviously made an attempt to clean and stitch up a few of the more serious ones, including a deep cut that ran diagonally across her stomach. Many others however had been left open and though they were slowly healing of their own accord they never the less still oozed luminescent green blood across her form. Her bodysuit was torn in so many places it was actually surprising it was still intact at all.

The sound of a gun being cocked slowly brought Shego's head up. She saw four police officers standing before her, guns raised. Two of them were the men who had found her, the other two she didn't recognise.

A brown suited man stepped out from behind the four officers, his eyes quickly scanning over Shego's body before coming to rest on her face. Stepping forward he slapped a pair of handcuffs onto her wrists. "Miss Go, you are under arrest for treason. Please come with me." He turned and took a couple of steps before looking back over his shoulder. "Come on. Don't tell me you can't walk. You're far too infamous a mercenary to allow such wounds to stop you."

Shego simply stared at him for a few moments before finally forcing her body to rise to its feet. Pain immediately shot through her at the movement but she ignored it as inconsequential.

The suited man smirked, ignoring the dirty looks the four officers were giving him, clearly not agreeing with how he was treating the wounded female. Facing forward again he walked off towards a prison van into which several of Dr. Drakken's henchmen were being pushed. Shego slowly followed him, the pain that every step caused her lessening as her wounds continued to heal. The four policemen followed right behind, their guns pointed at their prisoner's back.

Finally reaching the armoured van, the suited man motioned to the open doors. "Get in." His hand went inside his suit and Shego was immediately aware that he was placing his hand on his gun.

Coming to a stop in front of the vehicles rear doors, the bleeding woman turned to see who was already in there. Drakken sat just inside, glaring at the suited man while several henchmen sat on either side of the van looking decidedly dejected. With one last glance at her captures Shego stepped up into the van and sat down across from the insane doctor who had been her employer for the last few years.

Turning to look outside, the villainess caught sight of Kim Possible chatting with Ron Stoppable in the distance. Her eyes narrowed and for the first time in awhile actual emotion was visible in them, what exactly that emotion was was almost impossible to identify but it certainly did not mean anything good for the redhead it was directed at.

Shego's line of sight was soon broken as the rear doors of the police van were slammed shut in her face and the vehicle began to shake slightly as the engine started. There was a slight lurch and then the van was away, beginning the moderately long journey to the nearest maximum security prison.

------------------

Dr. Drakken banged loudly on the small window that separated the rear of the armoured van from the driver's seat. He growled when there was no response, just like every other time he had done this. He silently cursed whoever had invented sound proof glass.

Trudging back to his seat near the door, Drakken flopped into it, glancing around at his fellow prisoners. His henchmen were all just sitting around, having long since given up on speaking or even really moving.

As the blue doctor's eyes came to rest on Shego however he noticed that she was repeatedly clenching and unclenching her hands, squeezing the fists so tight she was causing more blood to flow from her still wounded arms every time she did it. Her head was tilted forward and several locks of hair hung down, partially obscuring her face from view. Drakken was still able to see her eyes however and the look he saw in them frightened him, it was the most intense look he had ever seen and he was singularly glad that that look wasn't directed at him.

Shego's hands clenched again but this time they remained like that, the claws of her gloves beginning to dig into her palms. As the fists tightened even more blood began to seep from her hands, the green ooze dripping to the floor where it hissed and smoked.

Suddenly the green skinned martial artist pulled her arms violently to either side and the handcuffs that had held them together shattered into pieces, even the loops surrounding her wrists breaking apart and falling to the vehicles metal floor. Raising her head she looked at the clearly startled Dr. Drakken, her still extremely intense gaze freezing him in his seat.

Slowly Shego rose to her feet and turned to face the van's rear doors, ignoring the startled looks Drakken's henchmen were giving her. Looking down at her right fist she watched as it flared up with green plasma and then turned her attention to the lock in the center of the doors that blocked her path.

Without so much as a grunt the super powered female raised her right fist and then slammed it into the armoured lock, hitting it with such power that it broke completely loose from the door and crashed to the road whizzing by below. As soon as the central lock was gone, another powerful punch was all it took to break the secondary locks and send the two sturdy doors swinging open.

Having heard the commotion behind him, the man driving the van immediately applied the break and the vehicle began to skid to a halt. Paying no attention to her fellow prisoners, Shego jumped from the back of the van, landing in a roll that quickly brought her to the edge of the road with only a few scrapes from the bitumen. Rising to her feet, the still bleeding woman began to run as fast as she could.

She had 'disembarked' in what was obviously a farming area as the road was bordered on both sides by large wheat crops and it was into these that Shego made her retreat. She was vaguely aware of a large degree of commotion coming from the direction of the van. It would seem that Drakken and his henchmen had tried to escape the same way she did but were having less success than her in their endeavours.

Loud sirens signalled the arrival of a police car that should have been travelling directly behind the van but had fallen back slightly, the driver obviously not paying enough attention to the situation. It didn't matter anyway. Shego was already too far away and too fast regardless. Some of the officers tried to pursue her but they never really stood a chance. She was gone.

As she continued to race through the crops, the pale mercenary's mind was focused on a single person. The one who had caused the injuries that even now left steaming blood on every piece of wheat she touched. The so-called hero, Kim Possible.

------------------

Casually cutting the ignition, Shego jumped out of the car she had stolen soon after her escape. Over the last half day her eyes had lost their previous intense expression and her gaze now seemed almost hollow. She looked up blankly at the relatively small mountain that stood before her. It looked mildly impressive, isolated as it was in the middle of a large plane of parched earth.

Directly in front of Shego was a large iron door built into the very side of the mountain. Drakken may have gotten better at not putting up large signs that announced the presence of his secret lairs but he still had trouble with the idea of hiding entrances.

Leaving the stolen car where it was, the emerald eyed female jogged up to the door and casually placed her hand on the identifier pad. There was a series of soft beeps and then the doors hissed open, granting the recent escapee entrance to the base beyond.

Aware that it was only a matter of time before someone tracked her here, Shego quickly made her way to the base's elevator and took it to the floor her room was on. Once there she stepped into the room and immediately tore off what was left of her bodysuit, throwing it into the corner of the room.

Rifling through a box of medical supplies in the room's corner she pulled out a large wad of bandage and quickly began applying it to her more serious wounds. The bleeding had by now slowed down considerably but Shego made sure to pull the bandages extra tight to make sure.

Once that was done she pulled a basket of clothes from under the bed. Pushing aside the spare bodysuits she instead pulled out a dark green tank top and black three-quarter length pants, quickly donning the two items. Her suit's boots were replaced with a simple pair of green combat boots. Her damaged gloves were simply discarded, the claw like fingernails of her hands weapon enough.

As she dressed, Shego silently considered what her next course of action would be. Those who thought they knew her would likely be surprised by the orderly manner of her actions, the silent intensity that now seemed to be exuded from her very body. But in reality those people didn't really know her. They only saw the exterior. They never saw what lay beneath.

Finishing dressing Shego reached over for the knife sitting on her bedside table. Picking up the bladed instrument she lifted up her long black hair with her free hand and began to saw through it with the knife, cutting it off just short of her head. In truth she had only begun growing her hair long when she began her villainy career, always before she had kept it short and now she was doing so again.

The reason? Soon she planned to fight her rival with all of her strength and she was smart enough to know that long hair was a weakness in combat. She had no intention of losing this next battle, just as she had no intention of allowing Kim to survive it.

Eventually the knife had sawed off all of the long hair that had previously flowed down Shego's back, leaving only a few centimeters of hair from each strand and single-handedly drastically altering the pale thief's appearance.

As Shego went to put down the knife she heard a sound outside her door and the next thing she knew it violently swung open and three men came running through it. Turning only slightly the young woman studied the three men out of the corner of her eye. All three were dressed in the uniforms of GJ and the two on either side were middle aged men sporting automatic weaponry. The one in the middle was a teenaged boy holding what seemed to be some sort of high tech taser.

The teenager stepped forward, holding his weapon out before him. "You almost managed to escape Shego, but you made a mistake by coming here." The two older agents began to circle around the sides of their target.

Shego frowned slightly and turned to fully face the boy. "Who are you?" Her voice held none of its usual sarcasm. It was as hollow as her eyes.

The young agent blinked. He had expected some sort of witty comeback from the infamous Shego. "Agent 1st Class Will Du, top field agent for Global Justice."

Cocking her head slightly, the now short haired villainess looked thoughtful. "So you're the best they could muster." She laughed softly, a very disturbing laugh. "It doesn't matter, you can't stop me. Not even Kimmie will be able to stop me this time." Her hands lit up.

------------------

Dr. Director watched as one of her agents tried to hack into the lair's security system, hoping the cameras would allow them to get a fix on Shego's position. Even if he failed however Betty had already sent out multiple search teams to comb the base, if their quarry was indeed here then she wasn't going to get away.

Turning away from the hacker the one-eyed woman took a moment to survey the surrounding base. As far as Dr. Drakken's bases went it wasn't half bad, according to the schematics her agent had already been able to bring up it had quite extensive facilities both above and below ground, though it would seem all the more interesting devices had already been moved to another location. Still, it was somewhat unfortunate that they were going to have to activate the selfdestruct when they were done here but they couldn't allow this place to fall into the wrong hands.

The GJ leader was broken from her thoughts by the sound of an explosion coming from one of the above floors. The hacker immediately alerted her that the explosion had come from three floors above and, quickly signalling the surrounding agents, she rushed to the base's main stairwell.

Hurtling up the stairs, Betty quickly reached the desired floor and was easily able to identify the source of the explosion when she witnessed the door to one of the rooms had been blown off and that Will Du was lying in the hallway just outside.

Quickly checking on the young agent the middle aged female was glad to discover he was only unconscious and quickly headed into the nearby room. Inside she found two more of her agents lying among the wreckage of what had once been the room's contents, now little more than smouldering rubble.

The room looked like a bomb had gone off within it. Pieces of burnt furniture had been thrown everywhere and even the walls had small chunks missing out of them. Two melted guns lay just out of reach of the two men's outstretched hands. Fortunately Betty discovered that while they were unconscious both agents were nevertheless alive.

The brunette soon realised she had no time to linger when she heard the sound of jet engines revving coming from above. Pushing through the agents that had begun to file into the room she raced back to the stairs and ran up to the top floor.

Unfortunately when she opened the stairwell's door she could only watch as a sleek black jet lifted from its berth between the mountain's two peaks and shot off into the sky, quickly disappearing into the clouds that drifted lazily above.

------------------

Shego's jet dropped out of the night-time clouds above Middleton, quickly diving towards the ground. Veering up at the last moment it just barely avoided crashing into the houses below.

Pulling back on the throttle, Shego brought its nose up and slowed it down to landing speed. Looking out the cockpit window she spotted what looked like a useable landing site behind what appeared to be a row of warehouses. Deciding that the large buildings would help obscure the jet's location the bandaged woman brought the plane down behind them, smoothly landing it on a vacant slab of concrete.

Pushing open the cockpit roof, the pale female jumped swiftly to the ground below, landing in an effortless crouch. Rising to her full height she immediately broke into a sprint, heading through the warehouses to the street beyond. It took her only a few moments to get her bearings and then she was off again, her destination fixed firmly in her mind.

As she ran, small amounts of her luminescent blood continued to seep from beneath her bandages, in some cases beginning to seep through. If one looked carefully enough small wisps of smoke could be seen rising from the white material.

Leaping onto a backyard fence, Shego jumped to the roof of a nearby house. She ran across the edge of the angular roof and leapt off, sailing through the air and eventually coming to land on the next house along. She continued in this way for some time until her feet eventually touched down on a somewhat familiar roof. She had reached the Possible residence.

Crawling along the roof on all fours, Shego snuck up to one of the top storey windows, but it wasn't her rival's room she was heading for. No, this was far too personal a situation to simply kill the girl as she slept. She had something else in mind.

------------------

James Timothy Possible opened his eyes slightly as he heard something move beside his bed. He saw a shadowy figure hovering over him and thinking it was his wife opened his mouth to speak. Words never came however as he felt something press into the back of his neck and he quickly lost consciousness.

When the rocket scientist's eyes did open again it took him a moment to realise he was no longer in his bedroom, in fact he was no longer in his house. He was tied to a chair in the middle of a large empty structure, a single light above his head the only source of illumination. He tried to speak but found his mouth gagged and any attempts to move his limbs proved impossible, the ropes that held him bound too tight.

He felt a slight movement behind him and immediately tried to turn his head as much as possible. He caught a glimpse of red hair and familiar white pyjamas. The middle aged man had been married long enough to know it was his wife who sat behind him. Clearly still unconscious from whatever had knocked them out.

Mr. Dr. Possible craned his neck to look around as much of the building as he could, trying to catch sight of whoever had done this too him and his wife. At first he saw nothing but then he caught sight of a figure sitting among the rafters above what appeared to be the place's entrance. Whoever it was they were bathed in shadows and therefore impossible to fully make out but the scientist got the disturbing idea that whoever it was was looking directly at him.

"You're awake." The voice filtered down from the rafters, confirming the brown haired man's suspicions that whoever it was could see him. The voice was quite non-descript but was nevertheless identifiable as female.

The gag stopped James from responding but he immediately began going through his daughter's female enemies in his head, trying to figure out exactly who his capture was. He needn't have bothered though as the woman in question soon jumped down from the rafters and stepped calmly into the light.

The shorter hair and change of outfit threw him for a moment but the identity of his capture soon clicked in the scientist's mind. He'd only seen her in person once before but he'd heard of her often enough, and her skin complexion was not a feature that was easily missed. This was his daughter's arch-rival. This was Shego.

Stepping forward, the green skinned kidnapper tore the gag from James' mouth. "I suppose you're wondering what the two of you are doing here?"

The father of three tried to look as calm as he could. "Not really. I assume you're hoping our daughter will come to save us."

A sinister smile crossed Shego's face. "Hope has nothing to do with it. I know she will come." Her head suddenly turned as she heard a muffled attempt to speak from her other hostage. Reaching out with her left hand she tore the gag from Mrs. Dr. Possible's mouth. "About time you woke up."

James turned his head around as much as he could. "Ann are you okay?"

The redheaded surgeon turned to get a glimpse of her husband. "I'm fine James." Her blue eyes flashed to Shego and she glared angrily. "Kim is going get you for this."

The martial artist chuckled, sending a chill down both of her hostages' spines with the sound. "I find that unlikely. For you see, Kimmie is not going to survive our next encounter."

Ann gasped, frightened by the seriousness she heard in the younger female's voice. "You… you wouldn't." Perhaps she shouldn't be surprised. She knew Kim risked her life all the time saving the world from a variety of villains. Was it that surprising that one of them would want to take the teen hero out of the picture permanently? But still, it was shocking to hear someone directly threaten her daughter's life.

James shot daggers at Shego with his eyes. "You're a monster."

The emerald eyed female turned slowly to look her male hostage in the eye. "Maybe I am, BUT WHY DO YOU CARE?!"

The last part was yelled directly into his face and took the scientist back slightly. "She's… she's my daughter, of course I care."

A maniacal glint flashed across Shego's eyes as she leaned in closer. "Have you forgotten that I'm human as well? I had a father too you know? I know how your kind works." She cocked her head slightly, the maniacal glint returning to her eyes. "Tell me, do you enjoy making her scream. DO YOU!!" She lit up one of hands and held it dangerously close to the middle aged man's face.

James couldn't even respond. The very suggestion that he would ever hurt his Kimmie-cub shocking him so much he couldn't talk.

Her eyes narrowing at the lack of response, Shego turned to her female hostage. "And what about you? Do you comfort her? You probably do. But let me ask you this. Do you stop him, do you even try?" Finally pulling back her burning hand and allowing the plasma to die off, she made no attempt to stop the single tear travelling down her right cheek.

Ann just stared at the younger woman for a moment before eventually finding the words to speak. "You're insane." It wasn't a suggestion, it was a statement of fact, there wasn't even any malice in its speaking.

Shego stared back at the doctor for a moment before smiling slightly, a smile that might even have been sincere. "True enough, though you're daughter never managed to spot it." She sighed and reached behind James' head, pressing her fingers into the pressure point located there.

Ann felt rather than saw her husband slump into unconsciousness. As she felt Shego's hand slid to the back of her neck she tried one last time to get through to her capture. "Don't do this."

The mentally unstable female pressed her fingers into the surgeon's pressure point and watched as she too slumped into unconsciousness. "It's too late for that. Far too late."

------------------

Kim Possible yawned and stretched as she rose from her bed, fond memories of the prom two nights ago still circling through her head. She quickly made her way to the bathroom and took her morning shower, all the while feeling positively giddy about the kiss she had shared with Ron.

Her emotional high continued as she skipped down to the kitchen and began preparing some breakfast for herself. Then she went to get the milk from the fridge and in a single instant her high came crashing down. Taped to the front of the fridge was a simple two sentence note.

_'If you want your parents back, come to the attached coordinates. I'll be waiting.'_

Tearing the note from the fridge the teen immediately flipped it over. Unsurprisingly there was a set of coordinates written on the back.

Dread rose up from the pit of the redhead's stomach as her hyperactive mind began running through all the terrible things that could be happening to her parents right now. Whipping out her ever present Kimmunicator she initiated a call through to Wade's computer, almost screaming when the screen didn't immediately light up.

When Wade did answer he was dressed in his pyjamas and looked decidedly tired. "What's up Kim?" He didn't sound too happy with her call.

Kim didn't have time to worry about her friend's tiredness and began typing the coordinates she'd received into the Kimmunicator. "Wade, someone's kidnapped my parents! I need you to tell me where the following coordinates are right now!"

The computer genius' eyes widened slightly at the information and he began typing rapidly on his keyboard. "Okay, okay, they're in Middleton. Industrial district. One of the old warehouses on Thomas Road. Looks like number… 22. Do you need a ride?"

The teen hero was already racing up her house's stairs. "No thanks Wade, if they're that close it will be faster if I just leg it." Bursting into her room she disconnected the call with Wade and opened up the doors to her wardrobe. Pushing everything else aside she grabbed the item hanging at the back of the cupboard. Her battle-suit.

Stripping quickly, Kim pulled the suit on at lightning speed and paused only to pick up the Kimmunicator before rushing down the stairs and out the front door. She briefly considered that it might have been a good idea to check on her brothers before leaving but right now her attention was focused almost entirely on her missing parents. She ran off towards Middleton's industrial district as fast as her battle-suit enhanced legs could carry her, which was quite fast.

A beep from the olive eyed girl's pocket alerted her that Wade was trying to initiate a call. Not breaking stride she pulled the Kimmunicator from her pocket and looked at the screen. "What!?" She was far too anxious to be polite.

Wade seemed to understand and didn't take offence at his friend's tone. "Do you want me to call the local authorities? They could be there in a few minutes."

Leaping effortlessly over a backyard fence, Kim shook her head forcible. "No. This is personal, I'll handle it myself."

The short boy was hesitant to agree with the teen's reasoning. "Are you sure Kim? You don't know what's waiting for you."

The redhead nodded again. "I'm sure." She disconnected the call, not wanting to argue her point with Wade any longer. Leaping over several more fences she found herself in the industrial district and quickly made a bee-line for Thomas Road.

Less than a minute later she stood in front of two large iron doors, the entrance to Warehouse 22. Oddly the doors were unlocked and swung open easily when she applied force to them. As soon as the doors were sufficiently open the young martial artist snuck carefully inside.

Any plans of stealth vanished however as the seventeen year old saw her parents tied to two chairs in the center of the cavernous warehouse. Fear almost overwhelming her at their stillness, Kim rushed to their side, fearfully checking to make sure they were alive. Sighing in relief when she realised they were just unconscious, she shook both of them by their shoulders. "Mom, Dad, wake up. I need you guys to tell me what happened."

Ann groaned as she returned to consciousness, immediately noticing the hand placed on her shoulder. Relief flowed over her when she realised it was the hand of her daughter. "Oh Kim, it's so good to see you, I…" She stoped mid-sentence and looked at something over Kim's shoulder, fear registering on her face.

Worried at her mother's expression Kim slowly turned around. When she saw who it was that stood behind her she almost gasped in shock. "Shego?" The young genius had never seen her rival looking like this before, and it wasn't even the outfit and change of hairstyle that got her, it was the expression on the green skinned woman's face. Gone was the usual cocky smirk and the eyes that usually exuded sarcasm. Instead an expressionless face looked back at her and the only thing that could be seen in those emerald eyes were the reflections of her own.

Shego smiled slightly, a glimmer of some deeply suppressed emotion flashing in her eyes. "Hello Princess, I'm so glad you could join us."

Kim blinked, from her presence it was apparent that it had been Shego that had kidnapped her parents but for the life of her the redhead could not figure out why. She knew that right now she should be feeling angry but all she really felt was confused. "Shego, why are doing this?"

The raven haired mercenary took a moment to respond and when she did it was not the answer Kim had expected. "Because Princess, I promised myself a long time ago that I would never allow myself to feel emotions again. That I would never allow myself to be hurt again. I hid behind a facade to keep the rest of the world out. But you…" She raised one hand and pointed it accusingly at the olive eyed girl. "You make me feel. I tried to suppress it. I refused to even consider what emotions it was you stirred. But in the end it was pointless. For a moment there, on that roof, you made me feel. You told me you hated me, and it hurt." She looked down at the bandages covering her abdomen. "And physical pain followed soon after."

It took a moment for Kim to take in everything the older female had said. The Shego she'd known had been nothing more than a facade? It just seemed so unreal. She had never before stopped to consider what had made her enemy become who she was, but if her aversion to emotion was as real as it seemed then it was almost certainly something terrible.

Until this very moment Kim hadn't stopped to really think about what she had done to Shego on top of the Bueno Nacho building. Looking back on it now though she realised it wasn't something she should be proud of. She had told Shego she hated her, and perhaps she was justified in that. But kicking her fellow martial artist into a collapsing electrified tower had been going too far, especially considering she hadn't even checked if she was alright afterwards. And by the look of the green blood seeping out from the mass of bandages covering the green woman's body, it was clear she had not been alright. "Shego, I'm… I'm sorry."

The older girl laughed, though it sounded more like a cackle. "I'm afraid it's too late for sorry Pumpkin." Her eyes widened slightly and it was clear she was not in the right frame of mind. "You made me feel! You made me hurt! And now there's only one way to make the feeling stop." She clenched her fists and got into a combat stance. "You must die!" Her hands simultaneously lit up with plasma.

Kim barely had time to register the statement before Shego came charging towards her. She tried to protect herself with her arms but was not quite fast enough and her opponent's plasma charged right fists collided solidly with her abdomen, sending her flying back to land in a sprawl at her mother's feet.

The young hero however quickly regained her feet and was ready when three plasma blasts came her way. She dodged the first two and then transformed the suit around her right hand into a scoop, using it to catch the third blast and send it hurtling back at its source.

Rather than dodge the treasonous plasma, Shego simply threw another blast to counter it, the two attacks colliding in mid-air and creating a mild explosion. Following up the counter she charged forward once again, throwing a plasma blast at Kim's head.

The plasma blast was deftly dodged, but then its creator had expected that. As Kim spun sideways she unexpectedly encountered Shego's right leg swinging up towards her. Pushing off hard from the ground she propelled herself backwards and watched as the bandaged limb swept past just short of her body.

Pivoting on her heel, Shego brought her right leg down and instead lashed out with her left arm. The fist stoped just short of her redheaded opponent's still moving body, but as it reached its maximum extension a blast of plasma erupted from it, slamming full force into Kim's chest.

Grunting in pain from the impact, the nimble hero back flipped to put some more distance between herself and the plasma wielding martial artist. She was supremely glad for her suit's protective properties. Without them that attack may very well have done some serious damage. As she regained her feet she was immediately forced to dodge yet another plasma blast, this one aiming for her chest.

This time Shego didn't follow up the plasma blast with a charge but instead held her hands close together at her side and formed a glowing ball of plasma, which she subsequently sent hurtling at her teenage rival.

Kim saw the plasma ball coming and was successfully in dodging it but was unprepared for the plasma beam that Shego fired directly after, the stream of plasma slamming into her side and smashing her into a nearby wall.

Ann couldn't stand to see her daughter getting beaten around. "Kimmie get up! Don't let her beat you!" She didn't want to think about what would happen if the olive eyed girl lost this fight.

Smiling slightly at her mother's encouragement, Kim rose to her feet, wiping a small trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth. Looking across the warehouse she realised that Shego was just standing there, as if waiting for the redhead to make the next move. Slightly annoyed at the ease of the other female's stance Kim charged forward, hoping to catch her opponent off guard.

Shego however was well prepared for the attack. She side-stepped the teenager's first punch and tried to knee her in the stomach. This attack was avoided but the follow up punch from her right hand was more successful, catching Kim on her unprotected chin and knocking her into the air slightly. The combo was finished off with a powerful left spin kick to the girl's side that once again sent her hurtling through the air to land in a heap near her parents.

Once again Kim rose to her feet, but this time did so with considerably more difficulty. Her chin had been bruised and burnt where the plasma charged fist had connected and although the battle-suit had absorbed much of the damage her side was still aching from where Shego's leg had connected. Had she not been wearing the suit she had no doubt that attack would have broken several of her ribs.

Spitting out a wad of blood, the battered hero tried to figure out how this could be happening. In the past she'd been able to defeat Shego without the use of her battle-suit but now it seemed even with the suit she was no match for her. Had her rival been holding back all that time? And if so, why?

Kim had no further time to consider the past though as Shego jumped into the air behind her and brought her right arm swinging around in a slashing movement. Immediately three spears of plasma erupted from the plasma trail the thief's right hand left behind.

Recognising this attack from when she had fought Shego at the Bueno Nacho headquarters, Kim immediately leapt backwards as far as she could. Sure enough the spears hit the ground where she had previously been standing and exploded violently, throwing up dust and small pieces of concrete. Fortunately her parents were just outside of the explosive radius and although James was cut across the cheek by a small piece of rubble they were both relatively unharmed.

The injury to his cheek was positive in that it finally roused James back to consciousness. Though he did not really consider seeing his battered daughter facing off against a seemingly unharmed Shego a positive. "Kimmie-cub!"

Though she heard her father's voice Kim knew she could not afford to get distracted by it, not when her very life was riding on the outcome of this battle. As another set of three plasma spears came racing towards her she threw up her suits energy shield, hoping it would stop the attacks. The tactic was successful to the extent that the first two spears detonated harmlessly against the shield. However it was unable to stand up to the impact of the third spear and collapsed as the plasma exploded. Part of the explosive force broke through and sent the teen hero tumbling across the ground, as well as ripping through her suit in several places. Though the battle-suit repaired itself almost instantaneously, its occupant's body was not so easily fixed and Kim was left in a considerable amount of pain.

Falling back to earth, Shego landed in a crouch several meters from her injured opponent. Rather than charge forward though, she instead turned her attention to her right arm. That last attack had reopened a rather deep wound near her shoulder which was now bleeding profusely. As she watched the luminescent blood ate away at her bandages and began to flow down the length of her arm. The super powered female frowned slightly at the wound but soon turned her attention away from it. There were more important things to worry about now, like finishing Kim off.

Finally regaining her feet, Kim immediately focused on Shego's bleeding arm. She considered that taken advantage of an unfairly inflicted injury was a little cheap, but right now she couldn't afford to let any opportunity for victory go to waste. Pushing her battle-suit's abilities to the limit she sprung forward, swinging her leg around at her opponent's right side.

As expected, Shego raised her right arm to protect herself but the damaged limb was unable to take the full force of the attack. It buckled under the impact and forced its owner off balance. Taking advantage of the opportunity this presented, Kim rammed her right fist into the martial artist's abdomen, the most bandaged part of her body.

Groaning in pain, Shego slid back several feet, silently thankful that the stitches in her abdominal wound had held together. Noticing her nimble opponent diving at her again she quickly let loose with a plasma blast. The attack missed but was successful in so far that it forced the teenager to break off her attack and fall back.

Back flipping to escape the plasma blast, Kim landed on the back of her heels and skidded to a halt on the hard concrete floor. Placing her right hand on the ground she tried hard to catch her breath. She had put all the strength she had left into that attack and despite it all Shego was still standing. It was now becoming increasingly hard to believe in the chance of victory. The redhead silently cursed herself for not asking for backup when she had the chance.

Shego watched as Kim struggled to rise, wondering why the girl even bothered to try. She was beaten. She should just give up and accept it. "Face it Pumpkin, this is the end for you." Clenching her left hand she began concentrating plasma around it, watching as the intensity of the surrounding glow increased. "But if you will not accept that. Then I guess I'll just have to show you!" She air punched with her left arm and sent a vividly glowing sphere of plasma racing towards her stricken opponent.

Raising her head, Kim watched as the high-speed projectile streaked through the air towards her. In actuality the sphere crossed the intervening distant in less than a second but to the teen hero that period of time seemed to stretch out into minutes. Something in her mind told her that if she didn't dodge this attack she was going to die. Now she'd been it situations like this before, many times in fact. But never before had she felt so drained at a time like this. For a fraction of a second she almost gave up hope, but then determination welled up within her. Determination to live.

Tapping into stores of energy she didn't even know she had, Kim leapt to her right, watching in slight awe as the plasma bolt sailed past inches from her head. The heat from the sphere was so intense that even without making contact it still left a burn behind on her left cheek. Turning her head to the side the young martial artist stared in shock as the green sphere passed straight through the warehouse wall behind her, not even slowed down by the solid metal bulkhead.

Both of Kim's parents sighed in relief as they saw their daughter avoid the deadly attack, but their joy was short lived as they witnessed Shego stalk over to the injured girl. That last dodge had taken everything Kim had and she was unable to resist as the taller female reached down and grabbed her around the neck with a surprisingly unburnt left hand.

Lifting the younger girl up by the neck Shego held her at eye level, the teenager's feet dangling just short of the ground. "You shouldn't have done that Possible. It would have been painless." She pulled back her right hand and pointed her outstretched fingers at Kim's heart, plasma immediately beginning to flow along them. "But this I'm afraid, is going to hurt."

Despite attempts to stop them a pair of tears slid down Kim's cheeks. "Shego please. I… I don't want to die." She didn't want it to end, not like this.

There was a glimmer of something in Shego's eyes but she quickly clenched them shut and shook her head. When they opened again they were once more vacant. The unstable woman's mouth twisted into a cruel parody of a smile and without saying a word she sent her glowing hand streaking towards Kim's vulnerable chest.

* * *

End Notes: Well that's it for now. Please review, so long as it's not a flame I'd appreciate it. Constructive criticism is always welcome, and to be honest this story hasn't turned out quite as I had originally planed so I could really use the feedback. 


	2. Birth of a Killer

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of its characters or concepts.

Author's Notes: I wasn't going to put this chapter up yet, but it seems there has been some confusion over the last chapter, namely the impression that the Shego in this story is evil, which is not entirely true. She's mentally ill, which is significantly different, and this chapter will look into some of the reasons for that mental illness. It also reveals a different, more stable side of Shego.

* * *

**Chapter 2: ****Birth of a Killer**

Ann Possible closed her eyes, unable to bring herself to watch her only daughter's demise. Squeezing them shut as tightly as she could, she waited to hear a scream. Then waited a little longer. Then a little longer again. When a whole ten seconds passed without a scream she forced herself to open her eyes.

To say what she saw surprised her would be a gross understatement, but to say it filled her with relief would be an even greater one. Shego's death bringing hand had stopped mere inches from Kim's chest, the flaming appendage twitching slightly as if fighting against some unseen force that kept it trapped in mid-strike.

For her part Kim just stared at the burning hand, wondering why it had suddenly stopped. She had been so sure her life was about to end. She had seen her entire existence up to now flash before her eyes. Yet she was still alive, a few inches all that separated her from what would have been her doom. Slowly raising her eyes she looked to the hand's owner.

Shego just stood there, her pale green arm outstretched. Her eyes were wide and her breathing heavy. She looked confused more than anything, as if she herself could not understand what happened. Though she was looking straight at Kim, something in her eyes told the young hero that she was looking right through her. Slowly, very slowly, she let her right arm fall to her side, the plasma that surrounded it silently going out. As she did so several drops of blood fell from her fingertips, splashing and hissing to the ground below.

All three Possibles were by now staring at the emerald eyed thief, each of them wondering why it was she had stopped. Would she let Kim go, or had they only gained a reprieve? That question was answered as Shego slowly released her opponent's throat, allowing her to fall to her knees and catch her breath. Trembling slightly, the green skinned woman took a few hesitant steps back before promptly falling to her backside. Her heavy breathing continued as her wide eyes stared off into space.

Struggling to her feet, Kim turned her attention away from her would-be killer in order to check on her parents. Rushing over to their seats she began to gradually untie them, her hands slowed by her enduring state of shock. "Don't worry, I'll… I'll have you free in… in a second."

For a moment Ann just stared at her daughter, she herself too shocked to speak at first. Eventually though she knew she had to say something. "Kimmie, it's… it's okay. You're alive." It seemed like a sort of stupid thing to say but it was all she could think off. Soon however her shock wore off and as her arms were finally free from their bonds she threw them around the younger redhead, suddenly filled with a sense of elation. "You're alive Kimmie! You're alive!" Never before had the doctor felt such fear as when she thought her daughter was about to die, and never before had she felt such elation as she did now. For a few brief seconds she could forget everything else that had happened that day and just find solace in the warmth of her child's body.

His own limbs now free, James bolted from his chair and threw his own arms around Kim, hugging her just as tightly as her mother. "Kimmie-cub, I'm so glad you're okay!"

Kim smiled widely at her parents' enthusiastic hugs. Returning the embraces as best she could, she felt her own fear and shock wash away to be replaced with a deep inner warmth. This family moment however was soon disrupted.

"Why?"

The Possible family turned as one to the origin of the voice, seeing that Shego had risen to her hands and knees and was know seemingly staring at the floor. Her breathing at least had returned to normal.

Although she could not see them, the mercenary could feel the eyes of the warehouse's other occupants on her. "Why? Why couldn't I finish you?" She suddenly punched the ground below her with her right fist, leaving a bloody dent in the concrete. "WHY DO YOU MAKE ME FEEL!!?" As the Possibles continued to watch, silent tears slid down the injured female's face and splashed to the floor below. Finally raising her head, her now undeniably intense eyes fixed squarely on Kim. "Why do I want you to live?" For a moment the two retained eye contact, then Shego's blood loss finally caught up with her and she collapsed to the floor, quickly slipping into unconsciousness.

------------------

Shego awoke to the sound of voices passing over her. It took her a moment to figure out that she was lying on a hard wooden table in what appeared to be a modestly decorated dinning room. It took her even longer to realise that the voices she could hear belonged to Kim and her mother and that the two redheads were looming over her.

Eventually the fogginess of Shego's mind cleared and she was able to identify a strange pulling sensation from her right arm. She soon realised that the sensation was Ann stitching up her damaged flesh.

Focusing on her work, the surgeon didn't notice her patient's return to consciousness. "Kim could you get me some more water, I need to clean up this blood before it burns through the table." Her fingers were already slightly burnt from her treatment of Shego's wounds. Not badly enough for them to pain her to any real extent but enough for her to wonder how someone could possibly have such hot blood, not to mention the fact that it was a luminescent green.

Kim quickly complied with her mother's request and brought her over a dish filled with warm water. "Do you think she'll be okay?" The teenager was genuinely worried about her injured rival, both in terms of her physical and mental health.

Ann nodded slowly. "I think so. She's lost a lot of blood and she's bleeding internally but her body is healing itself at a remarkable rate. In all my years as a surgeon I've never seen anyone heal so fast." She looked up to meet her daughter's eyes. "It may take some time until she's fully healed but it shouldn't be necessary to take her to the hospital." The older redhead could understand why Kim didn't want to take Shego to the hospital. After all the woman was a wanted criminal and it wouldn't take long for someone to try and arrest her. It was a viewpoint that Ann agreed with.

Okay, yes, the pale thief had tried to kill Kim. But in the end she had not, could not. She clearly had some deep seated psychological problems and both of the female Possibles agreed that they should do what they could to help her. There had been no malice in her attempts to kill Kim, she had simply been scared. Not wanting to feel but unable to escape her emotions.

James had not been quite so keen to bring the green skinned mutant to their house, but he had been over ruled by a majority decision. He was now upstairs carefully explaining what had happened that morning to the Tweebs, who had both been rather surprised to wake up to an empty house. In doing so he was also able to avoid having to watch his expensive dinning room table being slowly eaten away by burning blood.

Taking a deep breath to center herself, Shego decided to make her conscious state known to her two companions. "Healing is one thing I do very well." She actually smiled slightly as both redheads jumped.

Looking down at Shego's face, Kim tried her best to smile brightly, though the expression came out as somewhat forced. "Oh, heh Shego. Are you, um… okay?" Her own body now sported several bandages, though her wounds weren't all that serious.

Taking note of the fact that Ann had finished stitching up her arm, Shego pulled herself up to face her younger rival. "Better, I think." She looked down at her freshly bandaged abdomen, briefly wondering what Kim had thought when she saw her wounds. "This is going to change things. If I can't kill you then it means that I… am going to have to begin feeling again." She said the last part with dread.

Hesitantly Kim reached out and placed a hand on Shego's shoulder, bringing the older girl's attention back to her. "Shego, what happened before, when you…" She trailed off, unable to put words to what she wanted to ask. There was so much she needed to have explained to her.

Shego seemed to understand what the redhead was trying to ask and took another deep breath before responding. "It was a psychotic episode Princess. It's been almost three years since the last time I had one, but I remember them well enough. They're always triggered by something different, and in this case it was me seeing you when they put me in that prison van." She paused for a moment and waited for Kim to nod slightly in understanding before continuing. "They're never the same but there's one thing they all have in common." She held up a single finger before her face. "When I experience one I have only one goal, one thing that I fixate on with all my being. In this case that one thing was killing you. Only… it wasn't exactly that. I was methodical, calm, I planned this carefully. I think maybe I wanted to kill you, but I also wanted you to understand.

"This wasn't just about your death. It was about freeing myself from my emotions once and for all. I don't know what it is you stir in me, maybe I just enjoy our fights or maybe I consider you a friend. Whatever it is, killing you, making sure you knew why, that was how I would have freed myself." Breaking eye-contact with Kim, Shego hung her head. "But I couldn't do it, I couldn't kill you."

Slowly Kim moved her hand from Shego's shoulder and placed it instead on the martial artist's cheek, drawing her face up so they were once again looking into each others eyes. She wasn't sure what she was doing exactly but for some reason she really wanted to help. "Whatever happened to you Shego, whatever made you this way. You can talk about it. I'll listen to you."

Lifting her own hand, the bandaged female gently removed Kim's hand from her chin. Breaking eye contact she swung her legs over the side of the table and stood of her own accord, noting that her legs were recovering well. "Maybe later Princess." Her emerald eyes fixed on the room's third occupant. "I don't suppose you'd consider putting me up for a few days. I'll sleep on the couch. I just need some time to figure things out, then one way or another I'll be out of your hair."

Ann raised an eyebrow slightly, wondering what Shego had meant by that last part. She waved it off as irrelevant however and casually answered the question, almost as if she wasn't talking to an at least partially insane individual who had almost killed her daughter. "You can stay Shego but only if you agree to work with Kim on your problems." She would have offered her own services to help but she had a feeling Kim could handle it better.

Shego nodded. "Fair enough, I'll talk." She turned briefly to Kim. "Just give me a few hours. If you want me I'll be in your backyard." With that she simply walked out the door, almost as if she owned the place.

As soon as their guest was out the door, Ann turned her attention to her daughter. "Are you sure you really want to know her past Kim? I doubt you'll like what you find." She was a little worried about the younger redhead's mental health if she delved too deep into the memories of a woman as psychologically damaged as Shego.

Kim nodded solemnly. "I'm sure mom. From what I know of her past already, Shego was once a hero. I need to know what it was that made her fall, so that I can avoid it myself." The argument seemed logical enough to her, and of course then there was the added element of her natural tendency to want to help people who she thought were in the need. Right now her pale rival certainly fit into that category.

Nodding in acceptance of Kim's argument, Ann used the remainder of her warm water to clean up the rest of Shego's spilt blood, frowning slightly when she realised that the rag she was using to clean it up was being burnt through. "I really don't understand how she could possibly carry this stuff around inside her. I mean, either her body is completely immune to her own blood or…" She shook her head, refusing to consider what she had been about to say.

Leaning down, Kim examined a slight depression that a pool of the green blood had left in the tabletop. "I see what you mean. I guess that's just another thing I'm going to have to ask her about." Her olive eyes travelled to the door Shego had departed through. "Do you think I should go after her?"

Ann slowly shook her head. "I'm not a psychiatrist Kimmie, but I'd say it'd probably be a good idea if you left her alone for a little while. She needs time to short this all out in her head."

------------------

Several hours later, Shego was standing in the backyard of the Possible residence, practicing some combat moves against a large birch tree. At that exact moment she was just doing some standard punches, slamming her left and right fists into the tree in rapid succession. Such was the strength behind each hit that the bark was beginning to twist and splinter under the impacts. The martial artist's knuckles were beginning to become rather badly bruised and small amounts of steaming blood were left behind with each punch.

As she punched, Shego struggled to come to terms with everything that had happened to her over the last day and a bit. It wasn't like she was really a stranger to the idea of feeling. It was just something she had avoided over the last few years, mainly because she was also no stranger to being hurt. Now it had been such a long time since she had really allowed herself to feel that she wasn't even sure if she could still do it.

On the other hand though the last few years hadn't been so great either. Other than fighting Kim, she hadn't done anything that she found even remotely interesting or productive. And besides, in the end she had just ended up hurt anyway.

The experienced thief heard the sliding door behind her open but didn't turn around. She knew it was Kim. She wasn't really sure if she was ready to deal with the young hero yet but considered that she might not really have a choice. Without saying a word she switched from punches to side kicks, continuing to batter the already damaged tree.

Coming to a stop behind her raven haired rival, Kim took a few seconds to gather her thoughts before speaking. "Shego, I need to ask you a question." She took the other woman's lack of response as a signal to continue. "Have you been holding back against me all this time?"

Shego kicked the tree a couple more times before finally turning to face her redheaded companion. She knew that it would hurt Kim's pride somewhat to hear the truth, but she also knew that a lie would only end up doing worse. "Yes, I have. I didn't even realise it at first, I thought you were just good enough to beat me. But eventually I realised that my attacks weren't doing as much damage as they should have been. It was subconscious. Even now I don't know why I did it, so don't ask me that. I just did."

Kim nodded slowly in acceptance with the response. It was disheartening to an extent. She had always thought her combat skills were exceptional, and perhaps they were, but Shego was so much better than her. Even badly injured as she had been, the pale female had still managed to get the teenager at her mercy.

Thinking about the older girl's injuries brought Kim to the next thing she wanted to say. "Shego, about what happened on the roof that night. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you so badly. And I don't hate you." She meant it too. It had really just been something done in the heat of the moment, she hadn't really thought it through and she certainly hadn't considered the consequences.

This time Shego just stared for a moment before responding. "It's… okay I guess. I understand where you were coming from. I don't blame you for doing what you did, but… thankyou for the apology."

Kim smiled in response. "That's okay, I'm just glad to get it off my chest. Do you… want to talk about something else?"

Turning back to the tree, Shego continued where she had left off. "Not right now Possible, maybe later." She smiled almost imperceptibly as she finished, listening to the quite sounds of Kim returning to the house. Although she'd probably never say it, she was glad to have the younger female around.

------------------

Kim sat on her family's oversized couch, casually flipping through the channels on the TV but not really watching any of them. She had been doing this for the last couple of hours, having been unable to find anything more productive to do with her time.

While flicking off a particularly boring cooking channel, the redhead's view was suddenly blocked by a bandaged green abdomen. She slowly looked up, surprised and more than a little disturbed that Shego had managed to walk right up to her without being noticed. When the teenager's eyes finally reached her pale companion's face she graced her with a small smile.

Shego looked back with a relatively vacant expression, though Kim could see a flicker of emotion in those emerald eyes. "I'm ready to talk now. If you still want to listen."

The shorter female's smile widened and she scooted over slightly on the couch. "Sure, sit down." Inside her head she was still silently debating wether or not she really wanted to know Shego's past, but she accepted because she thought it was the logical choice. A way to safeguard herself against following her rival's path.

After only a brief moment of hesitation, Shego sat down on the couch beside Kim, quickly making herself comfortable against one of the arms. She still wasn't sure if she really wanted to tell Kim what she was about to tell her, but something deep inside her told her she had no choice. "I guess I'll start at the beginning." She waited for a nod from her companion before continuing. "I was born twenty-two years ago, under the name of Samantha Golovin."

Kim raised an eyebrow slightly. "Your real name is Samantha?" She didn't mean to sound like she was insulting the name, it was just that it sounded far too tame a name for the green skinned vixen. She stored the age information away for later.

A slight smirk crossed Shego's face, reminiscent of the expression Kim was used to seeing. "Yeah well your name is Kimberly, so you can't talk." A slight smile was her only response and she took that as a que to go on. "Anyway, the first four years of my life were mostly uneventful. I of course spent most of my time with my mother then and seldom interacted with my father. There were times however that I noticed my older brothers sporting bruises whose origin I could not explain." There was a short contemplative pause, in which all emotion suddenly disappeared from her expression. "I found out when I was four. I can't even remember what it was I did wrong. Maybe I didn't even do anything. All I remember is that my father beat me silly, and Henry and Mitchell's bruises no longer seemed so mysterious."

Kim gasped, already starting to think it was a bad idea to ask for Shego's, or rather Samantha's life story. "He beat you?" Growing up in a family like hers it was hard for the olive eyed girl to comprehend why any father would beat his children.

Shego fixed Kim with an unblinking gaze. "After that day Princess, he beat me periodically. Just like he beat my older brothers, and just like he beat my mother as well. He didn't really care at all about his family. We were just a drain on his bank account. He was smart enough however to not beat us in public and he was careful to make sure no-one outside of the family got wind. My mother comforted us as best she could, but she was never able to stop him. She was too afraid to tell anyone about it, worried that he would snap and do something drastic.

"Those first two years were heaven though, compared to what happened. On the night of my sixth birthday my father announced that he had a 'special' present for me. I told him whatever it was I didn't want it, but all that meant was that I was already beaten when he gave it to me."

Swallowing the bile that had risen in her throat, Kim dared to ask another question, dreading the answer she'd receive. "What was it? What did he do to you?" In a way she already knew the answer, she was just hoping that she'd be proved wrong.

Shego crushed such hoped with a single sentence. "He raped me." She ignored Kim's gasp of shock and forged on, not wanting to dwell too long on the issue. "It wouldn't be the last time either. He began inter-splicing such 'activities' with my more conventional beatings."

Her mouth hanging open in both shock and horror, Kim was seriously beginning to understand why Shego had forsaken her emotions and chosen to become one of the bad guys. "Shego, that's… that's terrible. I'm so sorry."

A flash of revulsion crossing her eyes, the pale thief did her best to suppress the mental images such memories stirred. "Don't apologise Kimmie. It's not like you could have done anything about it. You were only one year old at the time."

That didn't do anything to ease the young hero's mind. "That's beside the point Shego! That your own father could do such things to you, it's… horrible."

Shego breathed out slowly, trying to center herself and shake old memories from her head. "How about we just drop the subject for the moment Princess?" Not waiting for an answer she quickly moved on. "I believe Hego already told you some of this part, though I'm sure he left out some details…"

------------------

_Seven year old Samantha Golovin sat in the corner of her family tree house, slowly crying her eyes out. A rip in her frilly pink dress evidence of the reason for her tears. Her long, light brown hair hung down over her face, contrasting oddly with her ghostly pale skin._

_On either side of the little girl sat her two youngest brothers, embracing their female sibling with all their might and trying everything their three year old minds could come up with to make her feel better._

_In a rather un-fatherly gesture of disinterest, the children's father David Golovin had given his two youngest children the same name to save the need to differentiate between them. As a result, the Williams Golovin were often confused by people outside the family to be one and the same person._

_Despite their naming difficulties however, the twin boys were currently more fortunate then their other siblings, in that they had so far avoided any beatings from their father. They did not fully understand why their sister was crying, but they loved her and they wanted her to stop._

_Henry Golovin paced angrily near the tree house's entrance. Occasionally he would cast a glance in Samantha's direction, but that only served to make him even angrier. At twelve he was the oldest of the siblings and had therefore lived with their father the longest. As a result he had received the most, and in many cases the harshest beatings. But he knew that his experiences could not measure up to what his sister had to endure._

_The second oldest sibling, Mitchell Golovin leant against the wall in the corner opposite from Samantha. His eyes too were on his sister as he slowly rubbed the large bruise developing on his right side, the price he paid for trying to interfere with his father's 'activities'. He was ten and therefore the second oldest among them. He too was beat in a manner similar to Henry, but just like his older brother he pitied his sister the most._

_Crying out in frustration, Henry slammed his fist into the tree house's wall, ignoring the wall panels' protesting creaks. "I can't take this anymore! "Why won't that bastard just leave us alone?!"_

_Mitchell snarled in agreement. "One day we're going to grow up." He clenched both hands into fists. "Then we'll make that asshole pay for what he's done."_

_Slowly raising her tear strained face, Samantha focused her emerald eyes on her two older brothers. She blinked slowly, then opened her mouth to say something. Wether she intended to agree or disagree with them however was never revealed, as all five of the siblings were distracted by a high pitch whistling sound._

_Before any of the children could say a word the tree house quite literally exploded, and after experiencing a brief moment of intense pain they all blacked out._

------------------

Shego watched silently as Kim took a moment to process all the information she had just received. The teenager had heard the story before but had not been told the first time why the children had been in the tree house, nor what their ages were at the time.

When she decided the redhead had had enough processing time, the pale female continued with her story. "When I finally regained consciousness it was two weeks later and I was in the Go City Hospital Emergency Room. My father wasn't there of course, he was far too important to come to a hospital. My mother was there though. She'd been sleeping by my bedside, waiting for me to wake up. Apparently my brothers had recovered faster than I did and had already been released, to an extent." She noticed Kim raise a quizzical eyebrow. "You see their… mutations, were already beginning to show. The hair and skin colour changes had occurred immediately and they were starting to exhibit signs of their powers. Obviously my father saw a way to make money because he signed up all four of them for tests. He signed me up too."

Having gotten over her original horror at Shego's father's behaviour, Kim's inquisitive side was once again coming to the surface. "Were your powers beginning to show as well?" She thought committing children to testing was bad but she considered that in relation to the other things the man had done this wasn't so terrible.

Shego shrugged. "I couldn't wield plasma yet, but my hair and skin had changed colour and… my blood had been affected." She glanced at the bandages covering her upper right arm. "I'm sure you've already noticed my blood's somewhat unique nature. It's infused with my plasma, and no I don't mean blood plasma, I mean the plasma I use for attacks. That turns my blood green, as well as making it incredible hot."

It was at this point that Kim remembered her earlier conversation with her mother. "I was meaning to ask you about that? How come your own blood doesn't burn you?"

Before responding, Shego slowly flexed her hands. "There's a simple answer to that question Kimmie." She fully clenched her hands into fists. "It does. It burns. It never stops burning!" A slight widening of Kim's eyes let the green skinned mercenary know she understood. "My body is capable of healing the damage my blood causes before it can do anything permanent, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. At first they had me on pain meds but I no longer take them. My body is agony but even that pain is useful. It helps me focus. It makes me stronger." In truth Shego had long since become use to the pain her body caused her, and in doing so had become largely immune to other forms of pain.

Kim didn't know what to say. She had assumed such a thing was a possibility, but she had hoped it would not be true. To have to live with a body in a constant cycle of destruction and regeneration, it was almost incomprehensible. She swallowed forcibly. "What happened after you got out?"

The raven haired woman shrugged, almost as if she didn't care. "Nothing really changed. I started to try to control my powers, and Henry started to talk about the idea of being a superhero team, but for awhile at least everything was still the same. Father did what he always did, though he commented that I was more 'spicy'." Her redheaded companion's cringe went largely unnoticed. "Shortly after I turned eight though, I made myself a prototype clawed glove as a superhero weapon. It wasn't much, just some needles and a couple of old scalpels I found tied to an old leather glove. It worked well enough though…"

------------------

_Samantha pulled on her makeshift glove, marvelling at its perceived brilliance. In her opinion at least it was an amazing work of engineering, a weapon of a true superhero._

_The pain killers filling her body had numbed all her nerves, making it more difficult to move and creating doubt among her siblings as to her ability to fight. She was determined however to prove her brothers wrong._

_Henry's idea had quickly caught on among the siblings, and all of them, including Samantha were now dreaming of fighting evil and saving lives. It was a good way to escape from the truths of their lives._

_The eight year old child's head snapped up as her bedroom door suddenly swung open violently, the light from the hallway illuminating the last person she wanted to see. Her father._

_The almost middle-aged man stalked forward, a slight faltering in his step evidence of his intoxicated state. "Heh sweetie, daddy's got a present for you."_

_Her eyes widening in terror, Samantha backed up against her bedroom wall. She was too scared to say anything, she just whimpered quietly as she waited for the inevitable._

_Smirking lopsidedly, David stepped right up to his child and began to slowly unbuckle his belt. He felt no remorse for what he was about to do, nor for any of his previous actions. He fed and housed this girl, so as far as he was concerned she owed him this._

_Pulling Samantha down underneath him, Mr. Golovin began to lower himself down on her, either not noticing or simply ignoring his daughter's clawed glove. He noticed too late the flash of anger in the pale girl's eyes._

_In a single instant Samantha felt all her fear drain away, to be replaced with a burning anger. Everything her father had ever done to her flashed before her eyes in less than a second. She didn't feel her hand move. She didn't feel her plasma flare up._

_All she could think about were all the beatings she had endured. All the times her father had raped her. All the pain he had caused to her brothers and her mother. The living hell he had turned her life into. The world around her turned red._

_A drop of blood dripping onto her face brought Samantha back to her senses, and her eyes widened in shock as she took in the scene that lay before her. Her still glowing hand was pressed up against her father's chest, the needles and scalpels having disappeared into his body. Though the child did not know it, her makeshift claws had buried themselves in the man's heart. He was well and truly dead._

------------------

"You killed him?" Kim would have liked to say that she was shocked, but she wasn't. Killing her own father fit with everything else Shego had told her so far about her cruddy life. That didn't however make the loss of innocent at such a tender age any less tragic.

Apparently ignoring the question, the former villainess simply continued her story. "My brothers didn't know what to think when they found me. They weren't sad that that bastard was dead, but I think they were shocked that I had killed him. They might have been scared of me too, though they tried not to show it. My mother on the other hand, in her own words she was 'sorry she didn't do it herself and save me the experience'. She would hardly let go of me for a few days, she was trying to make sure I didn't feel like I'd done anything wrong." For the first time in their conversation actual sorrow showed in Shego's eyes. "A little over a week later she slit her wrists, apparently unable to live with the guilt of being unable to protect us from our father. But how could she have thought that abandoning us would help?" Her emerald eyes focused on the younger martial artist. "Make no mistake Princess, I loved my mother. But I'll never forgive her for abandoning me."

Actual tears were beginning to form in the teen hero's eyes. Right now words escaped her and she just watched silently as Shego rose from her seated position and departed the living room without a sound. After simply sitting there for a few minutes Kim too rose from the couch and slowly made her way to the kitchen.

The sound of running water from upstairs told her that Shego had retreated to the bathroom and was taking a shower. Endeavouring to be silent nonetheless she picked up her house phone and began to dial a number she had been given some time ago.

As the phone began to ring Kim couldn't help but feel guilty about what she was about to do. It was just that Shego had been her enemy for so long and even if she seemed to be harmless for the moment, there was no denying the fact that she was dangerous. It was considering the pale female's past that filled the redhead with guilt but she still believed this had to be done. The phone finally established a line. "Dr. Director, it's Kim Possible."

------------------

Shego was sleeping on the living room couch, or at least she appeared to be sleeping. In actuality she was fully conscious, too many thoughts running through her head for any chance of sleep.

Unfortunately, reiterating her early life to Kim had forced her to unearth memories she would have rather forgotten. Her mind was replaying her experiences with her father and it was not exactly something that helped the process of sleep. She had tried to wash away her past with scorching hot water but that had done nothing but necessitate a change of bandages. Now she could do nothing but lie down and try to get some rest.

It was because of this that she heard the quite sound of footsteps outside, and the almost noiseless creak of the front door opening. Several pairs of footsteps quietly crept up to the couch and Shego could almost sense the weapons pointed at her.

Opening her eyes, the green skinned mercenary almost smirked as several of the surrounding GJ agents jumped. It didn't take her long to notice the two people standing directly in front of her. Kim's presence had been expected, and she was only slighted surprised to see Dr. Director standing beside the teenager. "I was wondering how long it would take Global Justice to turn up. I'm surprised it took you so long."

Kim seemed stunned by her rival's calmness. "You're not surprised." She was almost insulted that Shego didn't trust her.

The pale thief smirked, even though there was no real emotion in the expression. "I know you Kimmie. You're a hero, but you're also a follower. You will always do what others tell you is right, even if your heart tells you differently."

The younger girl frowned at the statement, not accepting of Shego's reasoning. She wasn't a follower, she was a doer. She did what she thought was right. But then why had she decided to turn in Shego? Did she really think that was right?

Dr. Director chose to intervene in the two younger females' conversation, wanting to cut straight to the point. "Samantha Golovin, you are under arrest for the murder of Shawn Reiken, as well as numerous charges of theft and assault."

Shego frowned slightly and a hint of anger began to show in her eyes. "You should know better Betty, then to bring that man up around me. He got what he deserved. Just like my father." There was something vaguely threatening about her tone.

The GJ leader inclined her head slightly. "I'm sorry Samantha, but I have to do my job. You're going to have to come with us." She actually did sound sorry, though her voice was authoritative at the same time.

Casually stretching, the plasma wielding ex-sidekick rose slowly from the couch, ignoring the variety of high-tech weaponry pointed at her. "Whatever. I give up. I'm tired of doing all this shit anyway." She held up her hands and allowed herself to be handcuffed by a nearby agent.

Meanwhile, Kim was looking back and forth between the two women. "You two know each other?" She of course wasn't surprised that they'd heard of each other, but from their casual use of each others first names it seemed they knew each other personally.

Betty briefly turned her attention to the redhead. "We have met before, but that is not an issue now." She motioned to her agents and they immediately assumed guard positions around Shego. "If you wish, you may accompany us back to GJ headquarters. I'm sure your parents would understand."

Kim nodded in agreement and followed the agents and Shego out of the house. Outside a large black jet hovered above the ground, strangely silent despite its obvious engine activity.

As the group approached, a section of the jet's underbelly broke off and descended to the ground. The GJ agents and Shego stepped on, followed closely by Kim and Dr. Director. As soon as everyone was onboard the section rose up and disappeared back into the plane's body.

Immediately after, the jet's main engines ignited and it shot off towards the eastern horizon.

------------------

Kim sat in the cargo bay of the GJ transport, doing little but staring at the emerald eyed martial artist sitting across from her. The teenager was wondering what Shego was thinking right now. Was she angry at being turned in, or was she following her usual method of feeling nothing.

That question was answered as Shego looked up to meet the young hero's eyes. "Don't beat yourself up about this Pumpkin. I don't blame you. In your position, with your past, I'm sure I would have done the same thing."

The younger girl breathed out slowly. "I am sorry about this Shego." She laughed softly. "How many times have I apologised to you today?"

The green skinned woman smiled slightly, showing at least a hint of a positive emotion. "This would be the fourth time. It's probably a habit you should break."

Kim returned the smile, briefly considering what all her apologies meant. She had always engaged in playful banter with Shego and had never really felt any sort of malicious emotion towards her, but did that mean she considered the other female to be her friend? If her need to apologise was anything to go on then the answer was probably yes.

* * *

End Notes: Well there's chapter 2, I apologise to those of you who liked the darker Shego from the last chapter better than this one. The dark Shego will return in future chapters. She is the 'Dark Side' from the story's title so she certainly won't disappear. Again, I'd appreciate reviews. 


	3. Locked Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of its characters or concepts.

Author's Notes: To those of you who have reviewed so far, I thank you. It is greatly appreciated. This third chapter will explore a little more of Shego's past, as well as begin the main storyline. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Locked-Up**

Hovering silently, the black GJ transport came to a stop above a seemingly average warehouse. It revealed itself to be anything but average however as the entire roof split in two and moved to the side, surprisingly creating only a very small amount of noise while doing so.

Landing gears descending from the jet's underbelly, it slowly lowered itself into the warehouse, the buildings roof closing as soon as the plane was inside. Once the roof was fully closed the floor on which the jet sat began to move downwards, its passage soon covered by an identical floor sliding into place from either side.

Inside the jet Dr. Director strode into the cargo bay, her eyes immediately focusing on her latest prisoner. "Alright Samantha, this will be a whole lot easier for all of us if you cooperate." She was well aware that no law enforcement agency had so far been successful in holding Shego, so her cooperation was fairly critical.

The pale thief nodded slowly. "As I told you before Betty, I'm tired of all this shit. I became a villain because no-one cares if a villain feels or not. But now I've decided I have no choice but to feel again, so there's no longer any point." She rose obediently from here seated position, studiously ignoring the surrounding agents.

Kim rose herself, somewhat excited that she was going to get a glimpse into the bowls of the GJ headquarters. She would have preferred that her visit be under different circumstances however.

Silent as always, the dozen or so agents accompanying them directed Shego down the jet's now lowered gangway door, marching resolutely around her. Dr. Director marched at the front, with Kim bringing up the rear.

------------------

From the underground hanger Shego was taken directly to an interrogation room where she found herself facing Betty and Kim across a stainless steel table. She was doing her best to look decidedly bored, while silently wondering how many guards were stationed outside.

Dr. Director cleared her throat softly and took a video tape from the top of a pile of folders that sat beside her. She calmly slid it into the VCR system that was built into the room's wall and hit play.

The large screen immediately came to life, although at first all that could be seen was static. Eventually though, what was obviously a recorded camera feed appeared on the screen. The camera was pointed at a wide semi-circular desk in what appeared to be a completely vacant room.

Behind the desk sat an overweight middle-aged man who was calmly going through what appeared to be some minor paperwork. Although the camera feed was in black and white, the uniform the man wore identified him as a prison guard. The timer in the screen's corner declared it to be almost midnight.

Picking up a folder and quickly leafing through to the relevant page, Dr. Director began providing an oral commentary of the silent recording. "Five years ago you broke into the Go City Maximum Security Prison."

On the screen the guard's head suddenly snapped up and the body of a second guard came sliding into view, coming to a stop against the base of the desk. "In the process of breaking in you severely injured Officer Frank Henrys, leaving him with a broken arm and several fractured ribs." The first guard drew his gun but had it blown out of his hand by a plasma blast originating from outside the camera's range.

At that moment a figure calmly strolled into view, the camera feed immediately zooming in on her face. She was immediately recognisable as a younger, teenage version of Shego. She was wearing one of her standard bodysuits, although this one appeared to have had the sleeves ripped off and was torn in several other places as well, tears which revealed bandages lying beneath. Her hair was slightly longer than her current hairstyle and appeared to be badly tangled and matted, several thick locks hanging down over her eyes. Those bits of her eyes that could be seen however were burning with an inner rage and there was a maniacal quirk to her mouth. It was clear to all in the interrogation room that she was suffering from a psychotic episode.

As the teenaged Shego stepped forward, Dr. Director continued her commentary. "You then proceeded to assault Officer George Cooper and to steal the keys to the prison cells." On the security footage the pale teenager raced forward and delivered a powerful punch to the security guard's stomach, successfully knocking him out with the single attack. Reaching down to retrieve the guard's keys, Shego turned her head slightly and looked directly at the camera. The video footage returned to static as a plasma blast filled the screen.

Dr. Director ejected the tape and fixed Shego with a steady stare. "You proceeded to deactivate all the other security cameras and enter the prison blocks. By the time the Go City Police arrived, you were already gone. However upon inspection of the cells they found the prisoner Shawn Reiken dead." She pulled a picture from her files and slid it across the table face-up.

Kim made the mistake of glancing at the picture and almost vomited as a result. It showed the mutated husk of a man. Strips of half-melted flesh clung to blackened bones, revealing partially dissolved organs beneath. One hand was frozen in mid-air, half-raised in a defensive position. What few features of the man's face remained revealed a twisted expression of horror and pain. The entire body lay in a large pool of black inky blood and melted flesh.

Shego regarded the picture silently, with an air of disinterest. It was nothing surprising to her. She'd seen it before. After all, it was her handiwork. "I'm sure you already know that it was me who killed him, so what is it you want to ask?"

The one-eyed female seemed to think for a moment before responding. "I want to know what you did to him Samantha. How did he end up this way?" She motioned with her right hand to the picture.

Cocking her head slightly, Shego chuckled, a sound that raised questions about her current state of mind. "You really want to know? Okay then, I'll tell you." She lifted up a hand and held it before her face. "I took my hand and rammed it into his side. And then, I injected my plasma into his blood. For a sort time at least his blood became like mine. Except that his body wasn't strong enough to take it." She herself motioned to the picture with her other hand. "You've seen the results." She smirked slightly, still feeling justified in what she had done.

Still holding a hand over her mouth, Kim asked what she thought was the obvious question. "Why?" She wanted to understand what could drive someone to do something like this. She didn't want to believe that Shego was capable of cold-blooded murder but there was no arguing with the evidence.

Shego twitched, something that didn't go unnoticed by the room's other occupants. "That's… personal. Too personal. I don't think I want you to know." She cast a glance at Betty. "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't tell her either."

Kim blinked and looked to her fellow interrogator. "You know?"

The brunette nodded stiffly. "Yes, I know. And Samantha's right, it's personal." She hit a button underneath the table and two heavily armed agents immediately stepped into the room. "Take Miss Golovin to a holding cell while I decide what to do with her."

The two agents nodded and stepped towards Shego, who quietly rose of her own accord and, after casting one last lingering glance at Kim made her way out of the room at gunpoint.

For her part the redhead opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again when no words came to mind. Instead she just silently watched Shego depart. When the interrogation room door closed once again, she slowly turned to Dr. Director. "What are you going to do with her?" She found that she generally did care what happened to her rival, despite everything she'd done.

The director sighed, rubbing her temples with her fingers. "I don't know Kimberly. Samantha's case is… special." She knew there was no need to elaborate further.

Kim sighed as well. "I guess you don't want me visiting her right now huh?"

Betty nodded slowly. "Yes, I would appreciate it if you allow my people to talk to her first. Why don't you go home for a while? I'll call you if we need you." She raised a hand slightly as Kim began to leave. "One last thing Kimberly, about the villain community…"

------------------

Shego sat in her cell and waited, wondering just how long she'd been there. She considered it had been a good few hours at least as she was usually able to keep track of time for periods shorter than that. Perhaps GJ thought that leaving her alone in the stark grey cell would make her amiable to their questions. If so then they seriously underestimated her will-power.

The green skinned woman's thoughts slowly turned to Kim, as they had an annoying habit of doing when she became bored. She had been telling the truth when she told the teen hero she didn't blame her for dobbing her in. Okay, so maybe she would have preferred if she didn't but it wasn't like it was a surprise. Just because you had a shitty past doesn't mean someone's going to completely forgive you for trying to kill them. Maybe she should have apologised, even if it would have been a very strange thing for her to do.

Lying back on the concrete slab that apparently served as a bed, Shego folded her hands behind her head and stared at the featureless ceiling. She really didn't have any intention of escaping but she did wonder how much power it would take to blast a hole up to the next floor.

At the moment this particular block of GJ holding cells were mostly empty, the only other occupant some sort of deranged moron down the hall who kept calling out for his 'mommy'. When Shego had first arrived there had been only a single guard patrolling the cell block, but the event of her arrival had boosted that number to a dozen. At least GJ was taking her seriously, unlike the stupid police who had arrested her earlier.

Sensing movement outside her cell, Shego lifted her head slightly to she who it was. A slight smirk crossed her face when she recognised the person standing at the bars as the teenager who had tried to apprehend her at Drakken's lair. His left arm was in a sling and he rested his weight uneasily on his right leg. "Well, fancy seeing you here. I see our last encounter has caused you some damage."

Will growled slightly and glared wholeheartedly at the pale prisoner. "You got lucky that's all. Next time I'll beat you." He considered that such a statement was outside of normal procedure but for once in his life he didn't care.

Rising to a seated position, Shego continued to smirk at the young male. "What makes you think there'll be a next time Soldier Boy? If you guys do your job right, you'll never to have to worry about catching me ever again." She vaguely motioned to the surrounding cell, noticing as she did so the stout middle-aged man that stood beside Will.

Ignoring the thief's last statement, the teenaged agent motioned to the man beside him. "This is Dr. Ikkens. He'll be evaluating your mental well being." His voice was back to its usual matter-of-fact tone.

The man in question stepped forward, his pasty skin, greying hair and thick spectacles leading Shego to believe he'd inhabited the darker areas of GJ for a little too long. Pulling a clipboard from behind his back he made a tutting sound as he looked at the current psych file GJ had on Shego. "Oh my, you are a troubled one aren't you?" He pulled a pen from his pocket and scribbled a note at the bottom of the page. "We'll get started right away then shall we. I'm going to do a word connection exercise with you. Basically I say a word and you say the first word that comes into your head."

Shego raised an eyebrow slightly but didn't object to the idea. She figured playing this man's game couldn't hurt. He was just going to end up confirming everyone else's claims that she was indeed insane. Besides, it might be fun to play with his head.

Taking his patient's silence as a sign of consent, Dr. Ikkens began the exercise.

"Tree."

"Fire."

"Father."

"Hatred."

"Dog."

"Fangs."

"Friends."

"None."

"Explosion."

"Fire."

"Friday."

"Sunday."

"Rival."

"Princess."

"Sun."

"Fire."

"Killing."

"Three."

"Car."

"Crash."

Dr. Ikkens quickly scribbled down Shego's answers on his clipboard and considered them for a moment. "You said Fire three times, any particular reason?" Shego held up a plasma-encased hand. "Ah I see." He scribbled another note on his clipboard. "Why did you connect Rival with Princess?" That was one answer that confused him.

Shego shrugged. "It's my nickname for Kimmie."

Dr. Ikkens blinked owlishly. "You mean Kim Possible?" Shego nodded and he wrote something else down on his clipboard. "When I said Killing you said Three, any reason?"

The martial artist smiled slightly. "It's the number of people I've killed." The man had her profile so she knew he already knew the answer. Obviously he just wanted to see how she would respond.

Nodding slightly, the man jotted down another note on his clipboard. "Okay then Miss Golovin, let's move onto my other questions. What are your feelings about your current situation?"

Shego shrugged again. "I'd say boredom's right up there. Indifference would have to come in pretty close."

Glancing down at an earlier note on his clipboard, the stout man seemed unaffected by his patient's rudeness. "I believe you're angry. Would you agree?"

Smirking, Shego silently wondered what she would have to do to piss this guy off. "I agree that you think I'm angry. As for whether I really am or not, I suppose maybe to an extent. But then I'm always angry when I allow myself to feel. Now here's the big question Doc. What do think I'm angry about?"

Jotting down another note, Dr. Ikkens took a moment to respond. "I think you hate the world. I think you're angry that the world screwed you over." He paused for a moment. "And I think you're insane."

Shego rolled her eyes, unimpressed with the psychiatrist's reaching of an obvious conclusion. Without even bothering to respond to the statement she lay down again, folding her arms behind her head.

Experienced as he was, Dr. Ikkens recognised the signs that Shego was no longer interested in answering questions and returned his pen to his pocket. "Alright Samantha, I believe that's enough for today." Without any further words he walked away, casting a glance at the cell block's other detainee before exiting.

It took the emerald eyed mercenary a moment to notice that her other visitor had not yet departed. "You want something?" She didn't bother looking up as she talked.

Will just stared at her for a moment. "Does it not bother you, to have killed those people?" The young agent thought that delving into the mind of a criminal would help him in future assignments.

Although Will could not see it, Shego actually looked thoughtful for a moment. It was an interesting question, though it didn't take her long to figure out her answer. "I've been absolved of two of those deaths already, and neither of those was my intention. As for the third, it has never, and will never bother me."

------------------

It was early morning, and the upper levels of GJ were a hive of activity. Countless technicians and administrative staff went about their daily routines, occasionally stepping aside to allow the passage of a silent agent.

The agents themselves were either being briefed on their latest assignments or already suited up to leave. This was not all of GJ's agents of course, as many were already out on covert operations.

The buzz of the upper floors however was balanced by the almost deathly silence of the base's lower reaches. The few agents inhabiting the depths moved quickly, wishing to return to the higher levels as soon as they could.

Of all the areas in the depths though, the quietist by far were the prison blocks. Those few prisoners being held here were all either asleep or perfectly silent, their intense eyes following anyway who dared walk past their cells.

In front of one particular cell stood Kim Possible, staring at the seemingly sleeping figure that lay within. At that exact moment she was wondering wether or not the figure was indeed asleep or wether she was merely faking. It didn't take long for her question to be answered.

"So you came back did you?" The voice emanated from the figure, which quickly sat up and fixed its emerald eyes on its visitor. "Did you just come to talk, or did you want something in particular?"

Kim smiled nervously, noting the shadow of a smirk that crossed Shego's face. "Dr. Director said that I could come visit you now. However I don't think she's yet come to a decision about what she's going to do with you?"

"I know that Possible." The martial artist motioned to the cell around her. "I'm still in this holding cell after all." Her smirk increased slightly as Kim looked embarrassed. "So what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Biting her bottom lip for a couple of seconds, Kim eventually decided to just spit it out. "Shego, I want to know what happened between you and that prisoner. Why it is you killed him."

Any trace of emotion quickly disappeared from Shego's face and she jumped from her bed, stepping up to the bars in a single stride. "Are you sure you really want to know that Kimmie? It is not a pleasant story."

Trying her best to ignore the intensity of the other woman's eyes, Kim nodded firmly. "Yes, I want to know."

Shego maintained eye-contact for a moment before turning away and marching back to her bed. "Well I'm not ready to tell you." She sat down on the concrete slab and casually ran a hand through her remaining hair. "How about this though? I'll tell you about the second man I killed. How's that?"

Kim sighed. "I still want to know what happened with that prisoner Shego. But if you are not ready to tell me then I suppose I can wait. In the meantime you can tell me about whatever piece of your life you wish."

Resuming eye contact with the younger female Shego took a moment to collect her thoughts before launching into her story, dimly aware that a nearby security camera was taping the whole thing.

------------------

_Gritting her teeth in pain, a fifteen year old Shego hid behind an overturned car, listening to the loud metal pings as bullets cut across the vehicle's side. Looking down at her bleeding left shoulder, the pale teenager cursed herself for becoming distracted. The bullet had successfully lodged itself in her shoulder, effectively eliminating her ability to use her left arm. To make matters worse her burning blood was beginning to eat away at the vulnerable flesh surrounding the wound._

_Sprinting out from behind the car, Shego dove into a small alley between two buildings, grimly aware of the line of bullets biting at her heels. Once in safety she looked back across the street to check on her brothers' positions._

_Hego was sitting with his back to the wall in another alley, his large hands clutched to his bleeding stomach. The super strong male had made the mistake of trying to charge straight at the three gunmen who had them pinned, and had payed the price when several bullets were fired into his gut. Thinking quickly, Shego and Mego had been able to drag him to safety but had each been injured as a result._

_Sporting two bullet wounds in his right leg, Mego was currently pinned down with Hego, trying as best he could to stop his older brother's heavy bleeding. He had torn some clothes from an overhead clothesline to use as makeshift pressure bandages but it was clear that the oldest sibling needed some serious medical attention very soon._

_The two youngest brothers on the other hand were further up the street, having become separated from their siblings when Hego was injured. Although from their position they were almost on top of the gunmen, the twins had no idea what to do. They were not use to having to operate without the aid of one of their older siblings. That was why Shego was currently making her way towards them, and drawing most of the men's fire in the process._

_Diving out from cover once again, the super powered female performed a running skid that brought her safely behind another large minivan roughly twenty meters from the three gunmen._

_While the third gunmen kept her pinned however, the other two attempted to circle around, only to encounter the cowering Wegos in the process._

_Shego cursed again as she saw her two youngest brothers led out of their alley at gunpoint. She knew they were too young to take on a mission. Why hadn't Hego listened to her? They were only eleven years old for crying out loud. It was no use having the power to multiply yourself if you were too scared to use it._

_The two gunmen holding the Wegos reloaded their machine guns and pointed them at the young boys' foreheads. The third stood several feet in front of them, his emblazoned cloak declaring him the leader. "Okay girly, come out here right now or you can say goodbye to your little friends."_

_At the man's brazen words, Shego felt a not unfamiliar emotion welling up inside her. Seeing her youngest brothers at gunpoint, knowing her oldest brother was bleeding to death behind her, filled her with a dark rage._

_Concentrating on her right hand, the mutated teenager clenched it into a fist, watching as a sphere of plasma began to form around it. Never before had she tried to concentrate so much power into one attack, and never before had it taken this form._

_Ignoring the mystery of the new plasma attack, Shego instead focused her attention on the lead gunmen, directing all her rage towards him. Pausing only a second in thought she dived out from behind the van and hurled the sphere of plasma at her target._

_The cloaked man seemed shocked at the teen's move but by the time he'd realised what exactly had happened it was too late. The fast moving plasma attack drove through his chest, bursting out the other side and leaving him with a gaping and undeniably fatal wound in his torso._

_As the body collapsed to the ground, the other two gunmen dropped their guns in shock and took off down the street, not wanting to suffer the same fate as their leader._

------------------

Kim let out her breath slowly. "So you weren't trying to kill him?"

Nodding slowly, Shego looked down at her hands. "I was just trying to hurt him. To make them let my brothers go. I had no idea how much damage that attack was capable of." That was the one death she regretted having on her hands. The man had been a bad guy and had almost killed one of her brothers but she did not truly believe he deserved to die. In the end the local authorities had declared it an incident of self-defence and let her off without punishment, but although she was somewhat use to the idea of death the incident continued to weigh heavily on what was left of her conscience.

Sorry to see her companion's saddened state, Kim wished they were not separated by iron bars. Unable to physically comfort the older girl, she decided to change the subject instead. "Do you always just stumble across new ways to use your plasma?"

Shego smiled slightly at the redhead's subject changing attempt. "Not always Princess. Most of the time I work on developing new attacks. The concentrated plasma bolt is an exception." She almost laughed as Kim raised her eyebrows. "Yes okay, I name some of my plasma attacks. Martial arts moves have names so why shouldn't I name some of mine."

The teen hero actually did laugh, finding Shego's defence of her attack naming hilarious. It was the kind of thing she would usually expect from Ron. Thinking of Ron however brought her mind back to the present, and she mentally admonished herself for not talking to him the entire day. "Shego, I… I still want to know. What happened between you and Shawn Reiken?"

The humour of Shego's expression disappeared and she lay back on her arms. Although she knew it was inevitable, a part of her had hoped the redhead would not ask that question again. "Go away Possible. Just… leave me alone." Kim opened her mouth to say something further but was cut off by the pale thief. "I mean it Princess, just leave."

------------------

Henry Golovin stepped out of the elevator in the GJ headquarters, immediately grabbing the nearest agent by his collar. "Tell me where my sister is!" He wasn't exactly rough but he was also in no real mood to play around.

Mitchell followed his older brother out of the elevator, placing a restraining hand on the superhero's bulky arm. "Easy there Hego. We don't want anymore of us to get arrested." He was as restless as his brother but was far better at controlling it.

Heeding his younger brother's words, Hego reluctantly released the man he had grabbed and addressed him in a more polite manner. "Would you please tell me where I can find my sister?"

Somewhat shaken by his experience, the agent pointed nervously down the corridor to the right. "Down there, she's in the prison blocks." He of course already knew who these people were.

The two brothers immediately turned and headed down the indicated hallway, neither bothering to apologise to the agent. Right now they were concerned only with their sister.

It wasn't long before they were confronted by Dr. Director, standing defiantly in their path. "I assume you have a reason for barging into my base and assaulting my agents gentlemen." She made no attempt to hide the displeasure in her voice.

Hego stepped forward, puffing out his chest and trying to look authoritative. "We have come for Shego. We wish you to release her into our custody."

Betty almost laughed at the proposition. "You can't be serious. She's charged with numerous cases of assault and theft. Plus she's charged with the murder of Shawn Reiken." She immediately decided it was a mistake to bring up that man.

A growl rose from the back of Henry's throat, an odd sound coming from the usually dim-witted male. "How can you even think of charging her over that!? You know what happened as well as I. After everything he did to her, he deserved what he got!" There were few things that the muscle-bound man felt strongly about, but this was certainly one of them.

Taking a moment to consider her options, Dr. Director looked at each of the brothers in turn. "I cannot allow you to see her right now. You will have to be patient." In truth there was no reason why they could not see her straight away. It was just that she didn't fully trust them to not do something drastic.

Mego would have been the next to talk, but the purple male was interrupted when Kim stepped out into the corridor, her eyes showing surprise at their presence. The young hero had had no luck in getting Shego to speak to her about Shawn Reiken and had eventually been forced to give up when the other female began showing signs of psychosis.

Henry seemed just as confused by the teen's arrival. "Miss Possible, what are you doing here?" She had probably been one of the last people he would have expected to run into in the depths of GJ.

Although she didn't know how much the superhuman duo knew, Kim decided she might as well be honest. "Um, I was just checking on Shego." She wondered if they knew it had been her that dobbed their sister in.

Mitchell suddenly became very interested in what the redhead had to say. "Is she okay?" He didn't bother asking why she was allowed to see their sister over them. He could guess the answer to that question.

Not entirely sure how to respond, Kim took a moment to figure out what to say. "She's… okay. A little unstable maybe but apart from that she's fine."

Both brothers breathed a sigh of relief. Shego had been unstable ever since the deaths of their parents so that was no big surprise. If she was not completely out of her head then it was still a positive.

Thankful for Kim's arrival taking some of the heat off her, Betty cleared her throat and drew attention to herself once again. "My security teams tell me that Shego is a little riled up right now, so I would appreciate it if you all waited a while before seeing her."

Shego's siblings grumbled slightly but eventually agreed, allowing themselves to be led along with Kim to a small waiting room. There were chairs in the room but all three of them chose to remain standing.

Kim considered that she might as well leave. She had already spoken with Shego and had little other reason to stay. As she was about to head to the door however, she remembered just who it was she shared the room with. She turned to the eldest brother. "Hego, I don't suppose you would consider telling me more about your sister's past."

The large man raised an eyebrow slightly. "More? What is it that you already know?" He knew there were few people who knew the full extent of Shego's past and was somewhat fascinated to know how much his sister's rival knew about her.

Biting her lip slightly, Kim considered the best way to word her response. "I know about her early years, up to the… death of your parents. And apart from that I know about the time she killed a man on one of your missions."

Seeing the shock on his older brother's face, Mitchell himself was astonished at the redhead's knowledge. "I'm surprised Shego would tell you so much. She rarely ever talked to anyone about her past, even before she quit the team." He considered the girl's request for more information. "There isn't really much more for us to tell you, not that you wouldn't be able to figure out for yourself at least."

Hego nodded in agreement, finally getting over his shock enough to talk. "Yes indeed. I suppose though we can at least tell you what happened after our parent's died." He waited for a nod before continuing. "Well we were soon adopted by our mother's sister. She has no children of her own and did her best to bring us up right. Shego was emotionally unstable at that time, but Aunt Jessica helped her as best she could."

Taking advantage of his brother's pause for breath, Mitchell took up the story instead. "I needn't tell you that school was hard for us. None of us are exactly normal and kids can be cruel. Shego often let her temper get out of control and got in trouble several times for beating a fellow student, she even used her plasma a couple of times." A slight smile on his face showed he was recalling at least one humorous occasion involving his sister's 'fiery' temper.

Clearing his throat, the oldest brother reclaimed the attention of their female companion, slightly annoyed at his brother's usurpation. "When I was seventeen and Shego was twelve, the two of us and Mego created Team Go, the greatest crime fighting team the world had ever known!" He held his head up proudly at the memory of his original team. "The team wasn't really about being superheros though. It was a way to further unite our shattered family, to give us a common goal. I had hoped it would keep Shego from having an emotional or mental breakdown." He hung his head in shame. "But unfortunately I failed."

A deep frown crossed Kim's face. What was this one event that seemed to be able to bring down any member of Shego's family? What could possible have happened that was an even more touchy subject than the death of their parents? "What pushed Shego over the edge? Why did she kill that prisoner?"

The two brothers sighed simultaneously, though it was the elder of the two who spoke. "That Miss Possible, is a long and troubling story. We know it of course, but it is not our place to say. If Shego wishes to tell you, see will. But if she doesn't…" He shrugged. "Then neither will we."

Kim nodded in understanding. She herself had brothers and could understand the brothers' unwillingness to share their sister's darkest secrets. Considering that Dr. Director knew she could always look it up in the GJ archives with the help of Wade's hacking skills, but she would not do that. She would wait and hope that Shego would eventually share the information of her own free will.

------------------

Duff Killigan stopped to catch his breath, leaning heavily against the wall of his castle. The golf club clutched in his hand was bent at an almost ninety degree angle and he was already fresh out of golf balls, exploding or otherwise.

A large cut on his right leg was leaving a trail of blood behind him and several other cuts and bruises were littered across his body, causing him to experience pain merely from the action of breathing. Running was pure agony.

The Scottish villain was soon forced to dive away from the wall as a shadowy figure burst through it, reaching for the golfer with its arms. The dive was mostly pointless however as the figure was quickly on top of him regardless. A powerful hand closed around his throat and lifted him bodily into the air.

Struggling to breath, Killigan stared into the glowing red eyes of his capture, terror showing in his own bulging eyes. It had all happened so quickly. Just a few minutes ago he had been relaxing inside his castle and then the next thing he knew he was running for his life from this... thing.

The fight between the two of them had been a rather one-sided conflict, with every one of the minor villain's attacks proving almost completely ineffective against his pursuer. The result of course was their current situation.

The red eyed figure stared back for a moment, before speaking in a clipped, robotic tone. "Target Killigan captured. Threat level confirmed as minimal." It fired an electric surge into the Scotsman's neck, effortlessly knocking him out. "Target neutralised. Returning to base."

* * *

End Notes: Okay, that's it for chapter three. I hope you like how this story is progressing, although personally I'm worried it's a little slow. Oh well, please review if you have the time. 


	4. Deliverance

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of its characters or concepts.

Author's Notes: Sorry about the delay in posting this chapter. My computer contracted a virus, slowing down my progress considerably. There is one unfortunate fracture in this chapter, see if you can spot it.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Deliverance**

Dr. Director sighed as she folded her hands before her face. "What's your diagnosis?" The room was dark, lit only by a single bulb hovering above her large wooden desk, and the lack of movement and relative silence was oppressing.

Across the desk, Dr. Ikkens glanced down at his half shadowed notebook. "Well she has a veil of sanity, but it's incredibly thin. It wouldn't take much to push her over the edge." He sighed and adjusted his glasses with one hand. "I'd have to say she's the most emotionally screwed up person I've ever met. The only one more mentally unstable would be Mr. Hart, and he won't stop screaming for his mother."

Shifting a few papers on her desk, Betty did her best to look utterly composed. "What then would you recommend I do with her Doctor?"

Flipping a page on his notebook, the psychiatrist had to squint slightly to make out his own hand writing. Why it was he had to constantly check the thing was anyone's guess. "Indefinite incarceration would be my recommendation. I doubt any degree of psychological help will do her any good now. She is a danger to anyone she interacts with, a great danger."

Sighing again, Dr. Director tapped her fingers lightly on the tabletop. "I'm not sure if I can do that. It hardly seems fair given her past."

Though he nodded, Dr. Ikkens did not fully agree with the statement. "I understand that ma'am, and her past is truly tragic. However that does not change the truth of her mental state. She is dangerous."

For a few seconds Dr. Director seemed to be considering the suggestion, but eventually she shook her head. "I'm sorry Ikkens, but I can not take your advice. If we tried to hold her, nothing good would come of it." She picked up a pen and tapped it on her fingertips for a moment. "I'm letting her go."

The stout man tensed up, his small eyes widening to their maximum. "I must object! To do such a thing would be completely unjustifiable! You'd be releasing a menace upon society! A possibly homicidal menace I might add."

Standing up, Betty motioned silently to the door, signalling that it was time for her subordinate to leave. "I'm sorry Doctor but this is my decision to make. Don't think me a fool however. I'm not just going to release her unequivocally. She'll be kept under watch, and if she steps out of line we'll move in."

The small man frowned, clearly unimpressed with the response. "It will only be a matter of time. You'll regret this I'm sure."

The GJ leader smiled. "Oh I think I have a way to keep her under control."

------------------

Raising an eyebrow slightly, Shego did little but stare at the two oddly coloured men standing outside her cell. She was not particularly surprised at their presence. She had known they would come.

Henry was the first to speak, clearing his throat loudly before doing so. "Shego. It is… good to see you again." He had never been all that comfortable speaking to his sister. She had forever been a little odd.

The pale female smirked slightly, amused by the timidness of her usually forthright brother. "It's been awhile hasn't it? A year at least."

The musclebound male nodded. "Not since that battle with Aviarius, when you left with that Dr. Drakken." There was a slight hint of annoyance in his tone at the end.

Mitchell griped one of the bars with his hand, briefly considering the ease with which he could slip through. He had however been warned against such activity. "Why did you leave again Shego? We could have been a family once more. Don't you want that?"

Sighing, Shego looked down at her hands. "I told you last time Mego, I can't do that. I'm not ready to do that."

Gripping the cell's bars, Hego too was considering how easily he could pass through. "But surely now you would reconsider. Dr. Director told us you allowed yourself to be arrested. Doesn't that mean you're ready to come back to the good side?"

Looking into the eyes of each of her brother's in turn, Shego fought to control the emotions that welled up within her. In the end she simply had to shake her head. "I'm sorry. But remember what I told you last year, because that still holds now."

Staring at each other, the three siblings fell silent as they remembered that day. When for a short time at least, Shego had once again been a member of Team Go.

------------------

_A slight scowl gracing her face, Shego marched down one of the many corridors of the Go Tower. This was the last place she wanted to be, but in the end she had no real choice but to come here._

_Her younger brothers had been kidnapped and her older brothers had lost their powers, one of them to the same man who had kidnapped the Wegos, the other to Kim Possible._

_The thief had long ago distanced herself from her family. Deep down she loved them but they made her feel too many emotions, made it harder to forget the pain of her past._

_But now she was being forced to deal not only with them, but with Kim Possible as well, all at the same time. She had recently begun to realise that she felt something for her redheaded rival. That she was yet another person capable of making her feel. They were her least favourite people indeed. They were the ones who threatened her seclusive way of life._

_Now she was stuck here, waiting for the Go Team jet to finish fuelling, and unable to quell the feelings of anxiety and fear she felt when her thoughts drifted to her captured brothers. They were seventeen now, but that didn't help her feel any better about their current situation._

_Shego stoped in her tracks as a figure stepped out in front of her, a large figure she recognised with ease. It was Henry, her oldest brother. The sound of footsteps behind her drew her attention over her shoulder and she was unsurprised to find her other brother Mitchell standing there._

_Henry took a step forward, hesitantly reaching out a hand towards his pale sister. "Samantha, we… we want you to come back to the team. We want things to go back to the way they were before… before what happened." He knew it would be best not to elaborate on that._

_Stepping forward as well, Mego added his voice to his brother's. "Come back sis, forget everything that's happened. We can be a family again." Neither of the men had seen their sister in almost four years and now that they had finally found her they did not want to lose her again._

_Samantha's departure had heralded the downfall of Team Go. The Williams had been the first to quit, unable to deal with the loss of their closest sibling. Once they were gone Mitchell saw no further need to continue and quit as well. For a short time Henry had tried to continue by his own but had eventually more or less given up himself. Now there was a chance for that shattered team to be reforged._

_For a moment Shego just stood there, silently formulating her response. Numerous emotions welled up within her, but they were all pushed down by her fortified will. Eventually she broke her silence and sighed. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I'm not ready to deal with you guys yet. I'm not ready to feel that way again. Maybe I'll be ready someday, when I come to terms with everything that's happened. But not today." Casually side-stepping Hego, she continued down the corridor and immediately re-established her usual facade._

_The two males stared after her a moment, before exchanging a sorrowful and resigned look. Sucking it in, they squared their shoulders and walked off in opposite directions. They knew how fragile their sister's mind could be so if she did not want to be pushed, they would not push her._

------------------

Leaning his head against the cell bars, Mitchell let out a deep breath. "So that's your answer is it? You don't want to come back?" He'd be lying if he said he hadn't expected that answer, but he had hoped it would be different.

Looking both her brothers in the eyes, Shego ran a hand through her uneven hair. "It's not a matter of what I want or don't want. I just can't come back. I'm not ready." There was an uncomfortable moment of silence before she decided to speak once again, casually changing the subject to something more pleasant. "How are Aunt Jessica and the Wegos, are they okay?" The question produced small smiles on her brothers' faces.

The next few minutes were spent in casual family conversation. For awhile at least they actually seemed like a normal family, though the near total lack of emotion in Shego's eyes ruined the image slightly.

------------------

Kim stood nervously before Dr. Director's desk, fidgeting slightly as she waited for the brunette to speak. She had been called here by the GJ leader herself, who had stated that she wanted to talk to the redhead about 'important matters'. What those matters were she hadn't said.

The call had come through her Kimmunicator only a few hours after she had left the GJ headquarters from her last visit, and Kim's original question had been why Betty hadn't talked to her earlier. The only response she had received was that at that time the 'decision' had not yet been reached.

Watching the fidgeting girl, Dr. Director allowed a slight smile to cross her face. Kim looked almost like she expected she was in trouble for something. "Be calm Miss Possible, I merely wanted to discuss an idea with you."

Kim blinked and tilted her head to the side slightly. "An idea?" What kind of idea could be so important as to necessitate her return to the underground base? Surely it could have been discussed over the Kimmunicator?

Folding her hands before her face, the one eyed woman assumed a serious expression, decided to cut straight to the issue at hand. "I've decided to release Samantha into your custody." The look of utter shock that crossed the young hero's face amused her greatly.

Mouth hanging open and eyes staring, Kim looked somewhat like a rabbit caught in the headlights. Her jaw began working but all her mouth was able to do was open and close repeatedly. Her mind was too shocked to even think properly, half formed images and words drifting through the currently somewhat empty space.

When the sharpness of her mind finally did return, the redhead could think of only one question. "Why? Why me?" It made no sense to her.

Motioning for Kim to take a seat, Betty got right to the heart of the matter. "Because I know that locking Samantha up would only lead to more problems, and because I believe she could be of use to my organisation. But at the same time I know I cannot simply allow her to roam free. Make no mistake Kimberly, Samantha is dangerous. Were I to assign one of my agents to watch her, she would just as soon kill them as do what they say. That's why I need you. I don't understand why but she seems to care about you in some way. We have already seen she is unable to bring herself to kill you, and even if she tried you are adept enough in combat to hold her off until reinforcements arrive. You are the only one I believe can do this."

Kim was still trying to figure out how Dr. Director could have come to the conclusion that she was the best one for the job. "What about her family, surely they would…"

Shaking her head, Dr. Director cut the teenager off mid-sentence. "Samantha will not return to them. She claims she is not ready to return to that life, and I would have to agree. As much as she loves them, her family are too closely tied to her past."

Mouth opening and closing, the younger female struggled to come up with another reason to object but nothing came to mind. Try as she might she could see no holes in Betty's argument. If Shego was to be released then perhaps she really was the best person to look after her. She doubted that the pale female would attack her, although she didn't quite share the director's confidence that she could hold her off if she did. But still, was she prepared to be the older girl's caretaker?

The redhead's mind slowly drifted to the alternative. If she said no then Dr. Director would probably order that Shego be locked-up, and such an action could have disastrous consequences. Though for the moment the thief seemed content to be incarcerated, there was no telling how long that would last. What would happen if she decided it was time for her to escape? Nothing good, that was for sure.

Becoming slightly impatient with her companion's continuing silence, the GJ leader decided to push the issue. "We will cover the costs for all the food and other materials she requires, as well as supply you with a generous payment for your services." She hoped that the promise of money would help settle the teen's mind.

The seventeen year old seemed confused by the brunette's mention of payment. "Dr. Director, you should know that money is of very little concern to me. I never charge for my services." Really she would have thought everyone knew that by now.

Betty waved off the response. "I know that Kimberly but this is different from your missions. Feeding and housing Samantha will cost your parents money. It would be unfair not to reimburse them."

Kim sat silently for a moment before eventually sighing and reaching into her pocket for her Kimmunicator. "Would you give me a moment, I need to call my mother and discuss this with her." She didn't wait for a response and silently stepped outside of the room.

------------------

It was almost half an hour later when Kim stepped back into Dr. Director's office, calmly stowing her Kimmunicator away in her pants. She waited for the one eyed woman to look up from her paperwork before announcing her decision. "I'll take her, on one condition." Her mother had agreed to the idea fairly quickly, but it had taken a while for the two of them to talk over the details.

Leaning back in her chair Betty projected an air of indifference, though internally she was quite happy at the redhead's decision. "And that condition is?" So long as it wasn't anything too extreme she was willing to except it.

Kim waved a hand slightly, symbolising that she thought it was a small matter only. "I want to be allowed to take her on my missions. She'd be very useful backup."

The brunette raised an eyebrow slightly. "We would have much difficulty keeping track of you during such missions. It could be dangerous." She smiled slightly. "But I accept that condition." It was a small price to pay for the piece of mind she achieved through the deal. She slid a piece of paper across the desk. "I need you to sign this please."

Quickly glancing over the form, the teen hero sighed on the dotted line with an offered pen. "I hope I don't regret this. It's certainly going to be interesting having Shego in my house." She was relatively sure of her decision, but only time would tell wether it was the right one.

------------------

The rattling of keys woke Shego from her slumber. She had actually been sleeping for the first time in days and she wasn't entirely happy with the wake-up call. Hiding her annoyance however, she swung herself up into a sitting position and fixed her visitor with a vacant look. "You again. What is it this time?"

Will returned the stare, his own annoyance quite evident in his eyes, though he did his best to hide it from his voice. "By order of Dr. Director, you, Samantha Christine Golovin are hereby being released into the custody of one Kimberly Ann Possible."

Raising both eyebrows, Shego struggled to hide her utter shock at the statement. "You're releasing me into Princess's custody? You people must be even madder than me. Don't you know I'm dangerous?" Maybe it was strange to oppose one's own release, but releasing her just seemed like such a foolish thing to do.

Trying to suppress the emotion he knew he was showing, Will unlocked and swung open the cell door. "Come on, I'm taking you to Dr. Director."

Continuing to stare for a moment, Shego slowly rose to her feet. She no longer bothered to speak, smart enough to know such conversation would prove utterly unproductive. Instead she just stepped out of her cell and followed the young agent down the corridor outside.

As they exited the cell block a large group of agents formed up around them, ten in number and all armed with a variety of high-tech weaponry. Technically Shego was no longer a prisoner but she was still considered to be a threat.

The silent procession marched through the twisting corridors of the GJ depths, the only sound the steady beat of their booted footsteps. To the keen observer there was a hint of nervousness in the agents' movements, a slight twitch of the eyes or fingers the only real giveaway. They had all heard how powerful and dangerous Shego was, and were uncomfortable in her presence.

Of all of them Will was the only one who showed no sign of fear, he was far too angry for that. In his opinion releasing Shego was a huge and possibly deadly mistake. Still he accepted the decision because it had come from Dr. Director herself, no matter his personal opinion he would obey her orders. She was his leader after all and he was always one to follow procedure.

Eventually the group arrived at the entrance to Dr. Director's office. Some might question why the head of GJ would chose to have her office in the depths, but the answer was simple. The depths were where everything truly major went down and as the location of the prison cells were the must likely place for a security breach.

Stepping forward, Will knocked stiffly on the door. "Dr. Director, I have brought the pris… I have brought Shego." He silently admonished himself for the slip-up.

There was a short silence before Dr. Director called out a response. "Very well Agent Du, bring her in." Hesitation was evident in the woman's voice.

The door opened noiselessly at Will's touch, swinging open to reveal the room that lay beyond. The ten accompanying agents stood off to either side of the door as Shego and Will stepped inside, the older of the two hesitating only momentarily before entering.

Inside, Dr. Director rose from her seat and beckoned Shego to step forward, allowing a slight smile to cross her face when the pale female complied. "I trust that Agent Du has explained the situation to you Samantha?"

The younger woman frowned slightly. "He told me you'd completely lost your mind and had decided to release me into Princess' company." She noticed her teenage escort tense up beside her.

Betty raised an eyebrow slightly, an almost imperceptible gesture. "I'm sure he did not use those exact words, though it seems he has at least supplied you with a basic understanding of the situation. I have indeed decided to release you into Miss Possible's custody." She motioned to her right where the redheaded teenager stood silently, olive eyes surveying her one-time enemy.

Shego had of course noticed Kim's presence the moment she entered the room, she had merely chosen to ignore her up to that point. It only took a slight turning of her head to bring their green eyes into contact. "You agreed to this?" She received a nod in response. "Why?"

The younger girl shrugged. "I don't know, it made sense I guess. It was either this or Dr. Director would have had you locked up for the rest of your life, or at least until you finally decided to break out."

A throat being cleared brought both marital artists' attentions to their one-eyed host. The brunette picked up a clipboard from her desk and thrust it towards Shego. "You need to sign this Samantha. It basically says you agree to this whole situation."

The thief's eyes drifted from the clipboard to Dr. Director's face, then back to the clipboard again. "And if I don't?"

"Then this is going to get a lot harder for all of us." The offered clipboard was shaken slightly in emphasis.

Nodding slightly, Shego reached out and took the offered form. "What did my brothers have to say about this?" It was doubtful that they would have been happy with her being released into someone else's custody.

Something that could almost be called a smirk crossed Betty's face. "They complained, especially Hego. But in the end there was nothing they could do about it. I think they were happy that you were at least being released."

Smiling slightly at her brothers' defeat, Shego cast a brief glance at Kim, considering the possible consequences of accepting this deal. She did not dislike the young hero per say, but the amount of emotion the girl stirred in her irked her to no end. Still she was sure she would eventually be able to come to terms with those feelings. Detaching the pen at the top of the board she quickly scribbled her name at the bottom of the form. "Trust me, you're going to regret this." The statement was directed at both of the women standing before her.

------------------

The lounge room of the Possible residence was eerily silent, the distant sound of the occasional passing car melding with the collective hum of the house's electronic appliances. The only perceptible motion in the room was the fluttering of the window curtains, moving in the stiff afternoon breeze.

That silence was soon shattered however by a piercing ring that echoed throughout the room. It bounced off the walls and soon reached the ears of a certain green-skinned female attempting to sleep on the couch.

Emerald eyes snapping open, a slight scowl crossed Shego's face. It seemed that no matter where she went, no-one was interested in allowing her to get some rest. She had learnt a long time ago that her body could go for more than a week without sleep but she still preferred to rest on a reasonably regular basis.

Soon after her release the former mercenary had accompanied Kim back to her house, finding it to be empty except for the two of them. She had been rather surprised when the teenager had simply left her in the living room and mumbled something about going to take a shower. Trust was not something she was use to.

As the piercing ring rang out once more, Shego reluctantly swung her legs to the floor and rose to her feet. The distant sound of running water told her that her housemate was still in the shower so it was up to her to take care of whatever was making the noise and disrupting her attempt to sleep.

As the annoying sound once again filled the room, Shego finally identified it as the sound of a doorbell and slowly trudged her way to the Possible residence's front door. When she reached the sturdy wooden entrance she swung it open a few inches and looked through the gap. She frowned slightly when she saw who it was. "What do you want buffoon?"

Although he could only see the left side of her face, Ron had no trouble identifying the green vixen from that alone. "Shego!" He jumped back from the door and dropped into a poor imitation of a combat stance. Shaken by the sudden movement, Rufus stuck his head out of his owner's pocket but quickly retreated back inside when he saw what was scaring the blonde.

Rolling her eyes, Shego opened the door fully and lent against the door frame. "Calm down Stoppable. If I was interested in attacking you you'd already be unconscious."

Staying in his relatively useless stance, Ron looked a little surprised as he noticed the bandages covering the woman's body. "Wow, what happened to you?" He noticed the change in hairstyle and clothing as well, but he was more interested in the bandages.

Shego rolled her eyes again, truly amazed at the stupidity this boy was capable of. "I had a transmitter tower fall on me remember. That tends to do some damage." She looked back into the house with a slight frown. "And not just in the physical sense."

Although he had no idea what the plasma-wielder meant by that last sentence, Ron took a hesitant step forward. "Where's KP?" If those wounds really had resulted from Kim's attack on Shego, then he considered that the pale thief might have come back for revenge.

The twenty-two year old motioned over her shoulder with a quick jerk of her head. "She's upstairs taking a shower." She quickly looked Ron up and down before casually stepping aside and leaving the doorway open. "I suppose you can come in if you want."

Moving warily, Ron slowly made his way into the house, trying to be ready for an attack. To his surprise however Shego had headed straight for the couch and was at that very moment lying down once again.

For a moment the teenager stood undecided, torn between checking on Kim and keeping watch over Shego. Eventually concern for his girlfriend won out and he headed up the stairs.

The boy's foot hadn't even touched the bottom step however before Shego's voice stopped him in his tracks. "Where are you going?"

Head whipping around, Ron expected the pale female to be standing behind him but was surprised to find she was still lying on the couch. In fact Shego was not even looking in his direction. "Umm, I was just going to go upstairs and, you know, check on Kim."

Sitting up slightly, Shego turned and fixed the boy with a piercing stare. "While she's in the shower?"

Finding himself at a lost for words, Ron could do little but stutter. "Um, well… no. I just… I…" He trailed off, unable to come up with a reasonable answer. As his female companion turned away from him he quickly stepped away from the stairs and headed in her direction instead.

The young blonde had become worried when Kim hadn't called him in more than a day. It was still only a few days since they officially began dating, so one of his main concerns had been that she had lost interest in having a relationship with him. Such thoughts were no longer at the forefront of his mind however. Now he was more concerned with why his best friend's archrival was in her living room.

As he came to a stop beside the couch, Ron looked down at the resting Shego. The green vixen's eyes were half-closed, her pupils only vaguely trained on her unwanted companion.

Unnerved by the calmness the mercenary was portraying, the young sidekick scratched at the back of his head. "So what exactly are you doing here? I mean I'm guessing you didn't come to say hello because that's like not you at all and besides it would be totally awkweird. But you seem sort of calm for someone looking for revenge, so I'm guessing that's not it either. But you know it's not like KP would just invite you over so…"

What Ron didn't notice was that his ramblings had caused the pale thief to fully open her eyes and that she had begun staring at him intensely once again. He was an annoyance, and Shego was in no mode to tolerate annoyances. Faster than Ron could react, she flung herself off the couch and roughly pushed him up against the wall, pressing her left forearm into his neck. "Didn't anyone ever teach you to just shut up Stoppable!? Don't think my inability to harm Kimmie extends to you!" By now the two were face-to-face.

Before the situation could progress any further, footsteps were heard quickly descending the stairs and Kim burst into the room. She had heard the sound of the attack just as she finished dressing and had hurried down to investigate. "Shego! Let him go right now!"

Eyes slowly swivelling to face the new arrival, Shego snarled slightly. The younger girl held her gaze however, not even flinching. After a brief moment of hesitation, the older girl finally stepped back and allowed her captive to fall to the ground. Ignoring the wheezing boy she stepped past Kim, somewhat glad to see that the hero at least tensed up at the close proximity. "Tell him what you want about me Princess, but make sure he understands this. If he bothers me again, it will be painful for him." With that she exited the room, ignoring the eyes that followed her progress.

Struggling to catch his breath, Ron slowly rose to his feet. As he did so Rufus poked his head out of his pocket, sighing softly when he realised that Shego was no longer in the room. The blonde boy smiled slightly at his pet's reaction. "I hear you buddy. The further away she is the better."

Turning her eyes away from her housemate's retreating back, Kim stepped forward to lend a supporting arm to her boyfriend. "Ron, are you okay?" This was just great. First she ignored him for an entire day and now when he came to see her he was attacked by her temporary charge.

Nodding slightly, Ron stretched out a kink in his neck. "I'm okay, but would you mind answering me one question?" He didn't bother waiting for a sign of assent before proceeding. "What is Shego doing at your house!?" He didn't really mean to sound angry, he was just struggling to comprehend the villainess' presence.

Kim sighed loudly, rubbing her forehead with her free hand. "That's a really long story Ron."

The blonde shrugged, looking down briefly at the naked mole rat in his pocket. "We've got time don't we buddy." When his pet nodded enthusiastically he turned his attention back to Kim. "It's settled them, your telling us the story."

Sighing again, the redhead motioned to the couch. "Sit down then, this is going to take a while."

------------------

Back at GJ Dr. Director was looking through a stack of reports. This kind of work was a constant annoyance to her but was unfortunately necessary, the downside that came with being the boss. She casually sighed off on another report detailing the apprehension of a suspected arms dealer. Nothing too serious had resulted from the assignment, though one of her agents had been injured when the man in question set of a small explosive.

As the brunette went to peruse another report she was distracted by her office door swinging open, allowing one of her agents to step inside.

The slightly greying man stood to attention, holding out a small folder for Betty to take. "Sorry to disturb you ma'am but we've had another disappearance. This time it was Mr. Killigan."

Flipping open the folder, Dr. Director scanned over the documents and pictures within. They were similar to several other reports she had received over the last few days. It seemed that villains were disappearing from all over the world.

Of course a villain or two disappearing was not all that surprising. Although they were often surprisingly easy to keep under surveillance they did occasionally manage to drop off the radar for a period, usually when they had some big plot in the making. But never had so many disappeared at the same time before.

As far as GJ was concerned there were three possible explanations for the disappearances. It was a coincidence, they were all working together on some nefarious plot, or some third party was responsible for the disappearances. Though the first would be the most advantageous to the world's crime fighting agencies it was also the least likely. The second and third were both disheartening to think of. A united villain community could be a serious threat to world peace, and the idea of a group powerful enough to make the world's villains disappear was even worse.

Looking up from the report, Betty motioned towards the door. "Thanks for the report Agent Hill, you are dismissed." Trusting that her subordinate would leave when instructed to she returned to her pile of reports, pushing the current villain situation to the corner of her mind.

The disappearances continued to nag at her however, biting away at the edge of her thoughts. Many of the missing villains were quite unspectacular, but a few were more noteworthy. Monty Fisk, known to most as Monkey Fist had been one of the first to disappear. Professor Dementor had disappeared soon after, along with the somewhat less dangerous villain Motor Ed. Now that Killigan had disappeared things were really starting to look serious.

------------------

It was once again quite in the living room of Kim's house, its three human occupants totally silent and even Rufus standing stoically on his owner's shoulder.

Ron lent back into the couch, barely even aware of his girlfriend's presence at his side. Kim had been kind enough to leave out many of the more gritty details that Shego had decided to share with her about her past, but he had still been able to get the basic idea and he was not so slow as to be unable to fill in the blanks.

The blonde boy did not believe that Shego's past dissolved her of her crimes, but now she at least seemed more… human. Her earlier attack on him was enough to convince Ron that the emerald eyed woman was in fact insane, a condition he could now somewhat understand.

What had really been strange though was the fact that Shego had entered the room partway through the conversation and had simply sat in a vacant armchair, staring at the ceiling and apparently paying no attention to the retelling of her life story. Ron was almost certain however that she had indeed been listening, and he wondered how she could stand to do it. Had the freckled boy actually gone to the trouble of asking, he would have found the answer was simple. She could not forget. There was no escaping her past.

A movement at his side brought Ron's attention back to Kim. The redhead had grabbed his arm and was snuggling up to his side. It was a transparent attempt to give comfort, but it was appreciated nonetheless.

Flashing a supportive smile at her boyfriend, Kim made sure to keep a tight grip on his arm. "Are you okay Ron?" Perhaps she should not have told him, though of course that would have just lead to more problems down the track.

Before the boy could respond, a soft chuckle drew both of their attentions to the room's third occupant. Both teens were mildly surprised to find Shego staring at them, a twisted smile across her face.

The raven haired female smiled wider as her eyes fixed on Kim. "I do not mind that you told the buffoon Kimmie, but perhaps you should refrain from sharing my past in the future. Do not assume that everyone has the same constitution as you. There are not many who can easily stomach my life story." Her eyes swivelled to Ron. "As for you Stoppable, don't think knowing my past creates any sort of connection between us. I will tolerate you for as long as is necessary, but that will be the extent of it. I'd recommend that you avoid me, though of course I'd recommend that to anyone." The last part was said with something bordering on an actually genuine smile.

Of the two teenagers, Kim was the first one to find her voice. "Shego, I took you in for a reason. So that we could work on your problems together. The last thing I need is you withdrawing again." She really did hope that she could help the older girl with her problems, and anything that interfered with that process was unwelcome.

Shego made a slight hissing sound as she sucked on her bottom lip. "We'll talk Princess, but don't think you can fix me. I'm broken. I accepted that a long time ago."

Before anyone could respond to that statement, the familiar beeping of the Kimmunicator drew all of their attentions to Kim's pocket.

A little annoyed at the interruption, the teen hero pulled the blue instrument from her pocket and answered the call. "What's the stitch Wade?"

The overweight ten year old glanced briefly at a subsidiary computer screen. "Northern Texas, several residents have apparently seen some sort of UFO in the area over the last few days. The government hasn't done anything because the sightings are unconfirmed, but I figured you might want to check it out. There have been several hits on the website already."

Kim took a moment to consider the proposition. It seemed likely that this was just some sort of elaborate hoax, but there was always the off chance that it wasn't and she didn't like to turn down missions. "Okay Wade, we'll do it. Have you got a ride for us?"

The computer expert nodded. "Yep, it should be arriving at your house any minute now. Are you going to take Ron with you?"

The redhead nodded. "Yeah, and one other person as well if there's room." She noticed Shego looking at her out of the corner of her eyes.

Wade once again consulted the other computer screen. "Umm yeah, that should be okay. Who are you taking though?" He struggled to think of anyone else the world saver would wish to bring on a mission.

Kim waved it off as if it was unimportant. "That's a long story Wade. I'll tell you later."

Though he frowned slightly, Wade accepted Kim's lack of an answer. "Well okay then. I have to go. Your ride should be there right about now." The Kimmunicator screen went blank, coinciding with the sudden sound of helicopter rotors outside.

* * *

End Notes: Hopefully this will be the last fractured chapter. It basically marks the end of the introductory chapters and the beginning of the main storyline (I know I said that back at chapter 3 but thinking about it, the statement is more accurate here). Reviews would be appreciated, wether from past reviewers or knew ones doesn't matter to, as long as I know at least some people are enjoying this fic. 


	5. Cry of The Raven

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of its characters or concepts.

Author's Notes: Okay, with this chapter the actually plot of this story really starts and the bad guys are introduced (well sort of introduced). It's mostly action, with a little bit of character development along the way.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Cry of The Raven**

Samuel Rodgers looked over his shoulder once again, studying one of his three passengers. What distinguished this passenger from the others was that her skin was a strange green colour and her face was expressionless. "I still think I've seen you somewhere before." He thought it was strange that he couldn't fully remember someone with such an odd complexion but something told him he'd seen her before, though perhaps only for a second.

Having been stared at on and off for the entire flight so far, Shego was beginning to lose her patience. "If you saw me I doubt it was for very long, I probably knocked you out or something. Perhaps this might jog your memory." She held up a flaming hand, smirking slightly as the middle-aged pilot jerked.

The lanky man gulped and turned back to his controls. He had a better idea of who the woman was now. Almost two years ago some strange blue-skinned fellow had told him that he wanted his helicopter for use in some vaguely explained plot. Samuel had refused of course but had only had the time to catch a glimpse of green out of the corner of his eye before he was knocked unconscious with a single hit. Now it seemed that the same person who had knocked him out was sitting in the back of his helicopter, apparently having teamed up with the young Miss Possible.

Kim herself frowned at the interaction between the two. They were heading off for a mission and Mr. Rodgers was their ride. Shego stirring up trouble now was not going to help them. She vaguely remembered returning this helicopter to its owner and knew that to be the reason he was now giving them a ride. She had forgotten however that the vehicle had originally been stolen by Dr Drakken and his now former sidekick.

Fortunately Samuel said nothing further on the matter and simply continued to fly his helicopter, the rugged terrain of Texas now whizzing past below. The helicopter itself was ex-military, upgraded to be even faster and more powerful than it was in its service days. It was more than capable of taking their combined weight and still moving at speeds that pushed the sound barrier.

They were currently on their way to a small town in northern Texas where the supposed UFO had last been sighted. As of that moment they were approximately five minutes from their destination, though none of them really expected to see something there. This whole situation simply screamed hoax.

Flicking a switch above his head, Samuel cast a glance at his copter's built in radar before calmly looking away. Less than a second later his eyes snapped back to the instrument and he gave it a solid thump. When that failed to get rid of the giant green blob it showed, he began to panic. "Not to alarm you or anything, but I think we've got company! And whatever it is, it's big!"

No sooner had the words left the pilot's mouth than he was forced to pull up rapidly to avoid a direct collision with something that closely resembled a floating wall. As the helicopter slowed and turned around to face the object however, its full form was revealed.

It looked like some sort of futuristic spaceship, complete with glowing blue engines and some rather odd looking gadgets covering its form. It was angular in appearance and covered in black armour plating, the very front of it shaped somewhat like the beak of a bird-of-prey.

All those features however paled in comparison with the object's size. It appeared to be the height of a four-storey building and at least twice as wide. The largest of its measurements by far though was its length, being somewhere in the vicinity of five hundred meters long.

Ron gawked at the massive ship. "Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing, because I'm having a hard time believing this?"

Rufus nodded his small head enthusiastically. "Ah ha, big flya thing."

Biting her bottom lip in thought for a moment, Kim totally ignored the other members of her team and leaned forward to tap Samuel on the shoulder. "If it's not too much trouble, do you think you could drop us off on that thing?" There was no need to consider whether this was the UFO they were looking for, the answer was obvious.

The middle-aged man seemed to consider the request for a moment. He didn't really want to get close to whatever that thing was but then again he did owe this girl a favour. "Alright Miss Possible, but I'm bugging out at the first sign of danger. I've got my family to think about you know."

The redhead nodded. "I understand. We'll try not to put you in any danger." She couldn't request that the man risked his life, if things started getting bad they'd just have to find another way to get back. She had donned her battle-suit before leaving the house and was confident that she could handle whatever was onboard the ship, especially with Shego to back her up.

Samuel nodded. "Okay then, we're going in." Pushing forward on his control stick, he sent the nimble helicopter diving towards the much larger vessel.

At first the floating behemoth showed no signs that it detected the approaching vehicle but then a barrage of iridescent laser beams streaked out from gaps in its armour. The blazing beams of energy zeroed in on the diving helicopter, their reflective light almost blinding in its intensity.

Cursing loudly, the lanky helicopter pilot veered sharply to the right, narrowly avoiding several of the laser beams. As soon as that manoeuvre was completed, he was force to swoop down steeply to avoid yet another of the deadly attacks. Although he could not turn to face his passengers, he projected his voice so they would be able to hear him. "I can't land like this! But I should be able to get you close enough to jump! Are you up for that?!"

Kim nodded, then remembered the pilot couldn't see her. "Yeah, we're up for it!" Waiting for a thumbs-up from Samuel, she pulled open the helicopter's side door, ignoring the air that buffeted her body.

Though he groaned, Ron stood up to stand behind Kim. He'd done things like this so many times that he'd lost count, but he still felt fearful every time he did it. He didn't blame Rufus for hiding away in his pocket.

Shego rose more calmly, stepping up beside Ron and somehow managing to keep her balance in the manoeuvring vehicle despite having nothing to hold onto. "Let's just do this and get it other with." She wasn't particularly happy with being dragged out on this mission, mostly because she didn't really care about other people's problems.

Narrowly avoiding another laser barrage, Samuel brought the helicopter in low over the stationary vessel. "Okay if you're going to do it, do it now!"

Giving the man a smile and a thumbs-up, Kim made the leap, quickly falling towards the seemingly endless expanse of black below. Ron hesitated for a moment before simply being pushed out the opening by Shego, who calmly leapt after him.

Kim rolled on impact, jarring her shoulder slightly but remaining more or less uninjured. She quickly surveyed her surroundings and found no immediate dangers. It seemed that the laser cannons could not operate at such close range. She was soon distracted by her colleagues' landings.

Ron's landing was somewhat less spectacular than Kim's. He was lucky they had been so close when they jumped as he landed face-down with a solid thump, his hands and knees only just managing to break his fall and save him from a concussion.

The third member of their group landed much more smoothly. Touching down on all fours with feline grace, Shego glanced around herself quickly before rising to her full height. Having been the last to jump she landed the furthest along the massive ship and had to look over her shoulder to observe her two companions. "Get up Stoppable. This isn't the time to be lying around."

Despite himself, Ron glared at the pale mercenary. "You pushed me." He said it in a surprisingly calm tone, but then it took a lot to get the blonde angry. Rising to his feet he made sure to maintain eye contact.

The martial artist smirked. "No duh Stoppable. You were taking too long."

Before the argument could progress any further, Kim stepped between the two. "Enough! We have enough to worry about here as it is. I don't need you two fighting each other." Were they not aware that they were currently standing on top of a giant UFO that might possibly represent a major threat to world security?

Turning away from Shego, Ron sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Right, sorry." He glanced around, the last of the three to do so. "So umm... how do we get in?" As far as he could tell there was no apparent means to gain access to the ship.

Shego smirked and ignited one of her hands. "I can take care of that." She extended her forefinger and middle-finger, which she pressed into the ground below her. The glow around her hand seemed to become more intense at the tip of her two fingers, glowing an almost blindingly bright green. It did not take long for the black metal to begin melting, flowing like wax away from the shinning extremities. Slowly Shego began to move her fingers in a wide arc, creating an ever increasing cut in the ground.

Kim watched in slight awe as her new companion effortlessly sliced through the thick armour plating. "Why don't you use that kind of attack in combat?" Such an ability would surely be devastating against almost any opponent.

Still moving her fingers, Shego glanced up at the redhead. "This kind of ability requires a lot of focus Princess, and it's only effective at a very close range. Meaning that it's practically useless in combat." She cut off the flow of plasma as she almost completed the circle she had been drawing around herself. Stepping outside of its boundaries, she raised her booted foot high above it. "You ready Kimmie?"

The redhead smiled, an expression that only widened when she saw a flicker of emotion in Shego's eyes. "Ready when you are."

Raising a hand slightly like he was in a class room, Ron endeavoured to draw the attention of the two females. "I'm ready too, just in case either of you care."

Kim smiled at her boyfriend. "I care Ron." She put an arm around the boy's shoulders and gave him a slight hug. She would have given him a kiss as well, but now really wasn't the time. Oddly she also didn't really want to kiss Ron in front of Shego, though she couldn't figure out why.

For her part, Shego just rolled her eyes. "As fascinating as this little lovey-dovey moment is, I think it's time we got on with things." With no further words spoken she slammed her foot down onto the weakened bulkhead beneath her, sending the circular piece of metal clattering into the room that lay beneath.

Stepping up to the side of the hole, Kim peered down into it. What lay beneath appeared to be some sort of large chamber, surrounded by catwalks and containing some sort of strange heavily-bladed contraption that spun like a top with impressive speed. As far as the teen hero could tell, the room was completely void of occupants.

------------------

Two dull eyes stared at a flashing display, showing a real-time feed from a security camera. Currently the camera was watching a group of three people descending into one of the ship's larger chambers, using what appeared to be a hair-dryer as a grappling-hook and rope.

The man's eyes narrowed slightly as he recognised the three individuals. The presence of two of them he had expected, though the third was somewhat of a surprise. Turning away from the screen, he casually pressed a small button on the side of his throne-like chair. The helicopter that had brought them here might have escaped, but they would not. His security teams would see to that.

------------------

Shego's feet had barely touched the ground when the blaring of alarms filled the chamber, accompanied by the sudden illumination of red flashing lights. She growled slightly as several doors leading onto the catwalks above them burst open, and armed guards rushed out onto the overhead balconies. Burning plasma surrounded her hands.

A soft curse escaped Kim's lips as she watched the men swing strange guns around to face them. Each one of them was adorned in a simple black body-suit and wore a plain white hockey-mask over their face, thin eye-holes the only visible openings. The guns they wielded though, were slightly more impressive than their outfits. Completely black, they closely resembled M-15s, but had a bulbous protrusion on either side of the barrel and a complex-looking telescopic lens just above the main bullet chamber. The lenses were equipped with red laser pointers that were at that moment lining up on the redhead's body and those of her companions.

Ron threw his hands into the air, aware of just how life threatening their current situation was. He noticed with a degree of surprise that his female team-mates did not imitate his actions. He wasn't a coward, not really, and he didn't like giving up. But surely fighting wasn't an option in this situation.

Slowly surveying the surrounding catwalks, Shego took a quick tally of the guards. "Twelve. Any ideas Princess?" She could think of a couple of ideas herself but she doubted Kim would agree with many of them.

The teen hero had counted the henchmen as well, and was quickly trying to come up with a solution to their predicament. Her eyes swivelled to Shego as the mercenary's question reached her ears. "How many can you take out before they can get off any shots?" She kept her voice to a minimum so that all the gunmen could hear was a low mumbling.

The pale thief considered the question for a moment, she glanced at the support cables and beams holding up the catwalks. "Before they can shot? Five, six at most. As for the other half of them... not before they start shooting." There were many things she could do. Things that should have been impossible. But taking out twelve automatic-weapon wielding henchmen in roughly a second was something beyond even her.

Biting her bottom lip in thought, Kim once again scanned the balconies above, noting this time which one of them each guard was aiming at. "Can you get the five forward right?"

Hesitating for only a moment, Shego nodded. "Yeah, but what's going to stop the three behind us filling my back with lead?" She didn't particularly want to die here and wasn't going to perform an action that would simply result in all their deaths.

The younger girl shook her head slightly. "Don't worry about it, I've got them covered. Just make sure you dive for cover before any of the last four can draw a bead on you." She carefully pushed her hand into the pocket at the top of her right leg.

Shego's emerald eyes locked with the olive eyes of her long-time rival. "What about you?" Though it annoyed her no end, she found herself worrying about the redhead's wellbeing.

Smiling slightly at the plasma-wielders concern, Kim motioned with her head at Ron. "_We'll_, be fine."

It was at that point that one of the henchmen finally decided to call down to them. "ENOUGH TALKING! We have you surrounded! Surrender, and we will be merciful! Resist, and you will all die!"

Shego fixed the man who had spoken with an intense stare, although with the masks it was difficult to be sure he really was the speaker. He did have a small red stripe on his right shoulder that differentiated him from the other guards. A slight smile crossed the martial artist's face as she caught Kim's nod from the corner of her eye. "I have a third option. We knock you all unconscious and go from there!" Before any of the men could react, she swung her right arm in a wide arc and sent three burning plasma spears rocketing towards the largest group.

As the plasma spears raced forward, Kim spun on her heel with almost supernatural speed and sent a small clump of marble-like objects streaking through the air towards the three guards behind them.

The spears were the first to reach their destination. Rather than collide with the guards themselves however they exploded against the catwalk's supportive cables, easily breaking them through sheer force. With insufficient remaining supports, the catwalk listed dangerously, throwing the henchmen off balance. Soon after, it broke off completely and crashed to the ground, managing to knock out four of the men without causing any life-threatening injuries. The fifth, coincidentally the same one who had spoken earlier, maintained consciousness but found himself pinned beneath a solid iron beam, effectively neutralising him.

As this was happening, Kim's marble-like projectiles clattered to a halt at the feet of the three men she had targeted. They had trained their guns on Shego's back and were on the verge of firing when the small spheres exploded in a blinding flash of light.

Blinking wildly, the three masked henchmen tried to regain their vision, unaware that one of the marbles had yet to explode. This last sphere was only minutely different then the rest, a slightly darker shade of grey. It was designed to blend in, to confuse. Wade had designed it to be underestimated.

Diving forward, Shego took cover behind a large pillar, ostensibly their to hold up to the roof. Whether it had previously served any purpose or not however, it currently served nicely as a bullet shield. Two of the still fully capable guards had opened fire on her within a second of her attack, but that had still given her time to avoid their original burst.

Those guns of their's were impressive though. They fired a constant stream of bullets, and Shego couldn't help but notice that where they hit the ground they left deep gouges in the metal. At that very moment large chunks of steel were being blown from her protective pillar, testimony to the weapons' strength.

Kim too was forced to quickly get out of the line of fire, the last two gunmen having put their sights on her. She launched into a series of back flips, aware of the line of bullets following her movements. Launching out of one final flip she landed deftly on one of the spinning arms of the strange contraption in the room's center.

Owing to the speed the arm was moving at, the teenager almost lost balance when her feet set down. Fortunately she managed to stay on the metal limb, as falling into the whirring blades below her would have been very bad indeed. The best part of her landing was that the arm quickly took her out of the line of fire and another swift leap brought her to the ground on the other side of the device. As her feet hit the ground she smiled slightly. It was time for the last marble to go off.

Their eyesight finally clearing, the three henchmen targeted by Kim lifted their guns and looked for a target. They found one in the form of Shego, who was forced to partially expose herself to them in order to stay hidden from the other gunmen who had her pinned. As their fingers prepared to depress on their triggers, the final marble exploded.

This time there was no flash of light, rather the ground beneath the men simply broke apart, sending all three of them falling to the ground below. For as soon as it had landed on the catwalk, the miniature gadget had set about emitting micro bursts of sonic energy into the metal beneath it, weakening it considerably. The final explosion had been all that was needed to shatter the already weakened metal.

Despite the ingeniousness of its design however, the gadget was still fundamentally flawed due to the fact that it only worked on relatively thin surfaces, and because of the amount of time it took to work. The first flaw had not been a problem in this case, and Kim had solved the second one through the use of the Flash Spheres.

The fall to the chamber's floor was quite significant, and two of the men were knocked-around so badly that they lost consciousness, the third landed solidly on his right arm and visible winced as an audible cracking sound rang out. None of them would be a threat anytime in the near future.

While all this was happening Ron stood dumbfounded, saved from being shot by his perceived insignificance. The blonde soon came to realise however that with his two team-mates out of the immediate line of fire, he had become a much more attractive target.

While two of the guards kept Shego pinned, and a third kept watch for Kim, the last one turned his weapon to face Ron. A slight smile crossed the man's face, though it was hidden behind his white mask. "Couldn't be easier." He depressed the trigger.

Having seen the man start aiming at him, Ron attempted to leap out of the road. The gunman had anticipated this move, and adjusted accordingly. What he hadn't expected however, what no one could have expected, was that the teenaged sidekick would trip over an untied shoelace.

Falling to the hard metal floor, Ron landed face first and miraculously slid under the deadly barrage of pullets, receiving little more than a bruised torso.

Having missed their original target, the bullets continued on, slamming into the bladed device serving as Kim's protection. Although the contraption received no visible damage, a slight flicker of electricity could briefly be seen in its depths.

One of the guards who had been keeping Shego pinned, growled and turned to his colleague. "You idiot, me were told not to damage the generator!" He failed to notice that the other henchman assigned to pinning the pale thief had begun to reload.

Growling himself, the guard who had hit the device prepared to retort but was cut off when his abusive companion was struck in the side by a solid beam of plasma, hurling him against the wall and melting the barrel of his weapon. The man's head hit the wall with a solid thump and he quickly slumped into unconsciousness.

Each of them cursing loudly, the last three guards turned their weapons towards Shego, only to find that she had once again retreated behind the now badly scarred column. For the moment at least they all forgot about Kim and Ron.

Shego snarled as the barrage of bullets resumed. Those idiots had been stupid enough to give her one free shot, but they were unlikely to repeat that mistake. At least she'd gotten their full attention, giving Kimmie a chance to take them out. She could only hope the redhead took that chance.

Having snuck around the side of the contraption, Kim had a good view of the three remaining henchmen. She smiled slightly as she realised they were too distracted to see her. She cast one quick glance at Ron to make sure he was okay, and then she made her move.

Sprinting out from her hiding place, the young hero charged headlong towards the three men, crossing the distance rapidly thanks to her battle-suit. By the time she was noticed, it was already too late.

The first guard to notice Kim was amazed as he saw her effortlessly leap to the catwalk's rail, landing with remarkable grace. His amazement however was soon cut sort as the girl's foot swung out and connected with his chest, sending him hurtling backwards into the wall. Although his bodysuit provided him with some degree of protection, he nevertheless felt several of his ribs fracture. Closing his eyes slowly, he allowed himself to drift into blissful unconsciousness.

The next guard fared no better. He barely had time to raise his gun before it was sent flying by a well aimed kick, and before he could recover from that blow he was crash tackled by the olive eyed teen.

Cursing loudly, the last guard turned his gun on the struggling pair, prepared to shoot them both if it was necessary. The next sensation he knew was a sharp pain in the back of his neck, shortly before everything went black.

Watching the man before her fall to the ground, Shego smirked slightly at Kim. "We make a good team Princess."

The redhead nodded and grinned, rising off the now unconscious guard. "Yeah, we do don't we?" Maybe it was just because they had fought each other for so long, but the two of them seemed to be able to predict each others' moves almost instinctively. A very useful skill in teamwork.

On the floor below, Ron slowly rose to his feet, somewhat bemused by the fight he had just witnessed. Individually Kim and Shego were both very powerful, but together they seemed unstoppable.

Shego turned her head slightly to look down at Ron. "You know you sort of left your boyfriend exposed there Kimmie. You're lucky nothing happened to him." She didn't really give a damn about the annoying sidekick, but she knew her companion did.

The younger girl followed the mercenary's gaze but waved off the statement. "He can handle himself Shego. Trust me, Ron always finds a way to get out of danger." Despite her outwards words, Kim berated herself within her head. She had gotten so caught up in the fight that she had almost forgotten about Ron completely. What if he had been hurt, or worse? She decided she would have to be more careful in the future.

------------------

Still sitting in his throne, a slight frown crossed the grey eyed man's face. It would seem his security forces had not been up to the task, though in truth he was not really surprised. They had after all been up against two somewhat legendary fighters. Still, their performance had been lacking, so they would need to be punished.

Forgetting about the guards however, he focused his attention on the three intruders, wondering what should be done about them.

"Just say the word and I will kill them Master." The voice came from behind the seated figure. Masculine in nature, it was devoid of any and all emotion.

"Yeah, send us both. It's been too long since I had a kill." This voice came from the same direction as the first, but was feminine and held a considerable amount of malice.

Considering the proposition for a moment, the man eventually shook his head. "No, I don't believe that will be necessary." He smirked slightly as he typed a series of commands into the keyboard on his right armrest. "Why don't we see what Dementor's little toys can really do? Killigan and the others were pushovers. It's time they had a real test."

------------------

Ron was on guard as he and his companions attempted to sneak down a narrow corridor. Having left the chamber behind, they were trying to make their way deeper into the bowels of the ship, naturally assuming that would be the best place to find whoever was responsible for all this.

The teenaged sidekick walked behind his red haired girlfriend, with Shego bringing up the rear behind him. The blonde was not entirely sure if he was comfortable with the pale thief watching his back, considering her earlier actions against him.

For her part Shego walked stoically, paying little attention to either her surroundings or her two team-mates. Inwardly she was considering their recent battle, reviewing the whole event in her head. It was odd. It almost seemed like Kim had gotten so caught up in coordinating their attacks that she had completely forgotten about Ron, leaving her supposed boyfriend rather exposed. Really, it was a surprise the young male had survived at all. She wondered if either of them realised that.

Kim did realise it, and was at the very moment questioning her own actions. How had fighting alongside Shego become a more important endeavour then protecting Ron's life!? How could she have forgotten about him!? Inwardly sighing, the hyperactive teen shook such thoughts from her head. As important as those questions were, answering them would have to wait until after they finished here.

Stopping suddenly, Kim glanced to her left where a strange circular shutter door interrupted the otherwise featureless expanse of wall. Noticing a small keypad attached to the side of the door, the redhead detached her Kimmunicator from her belt and attached its USB cable to the corresponding port on the keypad's base. "Wade, can you tell me where this door leads?"

The Kimmunicator's screen lit up, revealing the seemingly always-available visage of Wade Load. "Sure thing Kim, interfacing now. Mind telling me where you are though?"

Kim shrugged, trying her best to look totally calm. "We found that UFO we were looking for. Only problem is it's the size of an office block and we're a little lost."

Wade blinked, clearly surprised at the information. He too had assumed the whole UFO thing was a hoax. "We're not talking aliens here are we?" The tech specialist really would be surprised if that was the case.

Grinning widely, the teen hero shook her head. "No aliens Wade. Whoever these guys are they're certainly humans. Hockey-mask wearing humans, but humans nonetheless. You might want to do some research on them though."

Consulting his computer screen, Wade quickly nodded. "I'll get right on that Kim, meanwhile though I've got some information on that door. Turns out it's actually the entrance to some sort of escape pod, could be a good way to get off if you need it. I've already decrypted the opening code."

Kim gave the circular door an appreciative glance. "You rock Wade. This is just the thing we need. Just be ready to transmit the code when I ask you too."

"Alright Kim, will do." Wade terminated the connection.

Scratching the back of his head in confusion, Ron looked back and forth between the escape pod and Kim. "Umm, why don't we just leave right now?"

Pocking his head out of his owner's pocket, Rufus voiced his agreement. "Ah ha, leave flya thing." The small animal had been more than a little frightened by the gunfire of the previous battle.

Kim looked somewhat disappointed by her boyfriend's suggestion. "We can't leave yet Ron. We have to find out who's behind all this, and stop them before they can do anything else." She had no intention of leaving before the job was done.

Rolling her eyes at the pointless conversation, Shego looked past the couple and down the long hallway. Her eyes immediately narrowed as she made out a small group of shadowy figures further down the corridor. "We've got company."

Breaking off her conversation with Ron, Kim turned to follow Shego's gaze. She could make out at least three figures, all of which had strange glowing red eyes. For the most part they looked human, but the teen hero had her doubts on that matter. "There's no room to fight here. If they're armed then we're in trouble."

The raven haired female nodded. "Fall back?" She usually preferred to stand her ground against any opponent, but sometimes that simply wasn't a practical option.

Taking a hesitant step backwards, the younger girl nodded. "I think that would be best." She reached out with her right arm and applied the slightest amount of pressure to Ron's chest, informing the blonde that she wanted him to begin moving backwards.

The teenaged boy complied with the unspoken request, and all three of the intruders began to retreat, slowly increasing their speed as they did so.

Ron of course was the first to turn around and break into a run, heroically abandoning his female companions. Sighing quietly, Kim turned and followed him with Shego once again bringing up the rear.

Whatever they were, the shadowy figures were certainly following the group, their heavy footsteps echoing off the pitch black walls.

------------------

General Andrews McFarlane marched resolutely into the control room of his air force base, immediately drawing attention to himself through sheer presence. "Alright people, bring me up to speed. What's going on here?" It was clear something was going on as flashing, though silent red lights were going off throughout the base.

Lieutenant General Sisko, McFarlane's second in command swung around in his seat. "Sir, unidentified object has been detected within our airspace. All attempts to communicate with it have so far proved ineffective."

Standing with hands folded behind his back, McFarlane calmly surveyed the three-dimensional graphic rotation on the room's main computer screen. "How could we have missed something that big for so long." Nothing should be able to reach northern Texas without being detected, and yet somehow this thing had. It was unacceptable.

Sisko shook his head in wonder. "I don't know sir. It just appeared out of nowhere. Major Talk thinks it was jamming our satellites, but that something has temporarily disrupted its ability to do so."

The General sighed, showing a sign of indecision for the first time since he entered the room. "I don't know what that thing is, but for now we must consider it a threat. Launch two wings of F-15s! If this thing proves hostile upon confrontation then we'll blow it out of the sky!"

------------------

Spinning on her heel, Kim came to a skidding halt, facing the entranceway she had just emerged from. Shego perfectly mimicked the movement and came to a stop beside her, immediately engulfing her hands in plasma.

Ron on the other hand had almost made it to the bladed contraption in the chamber's center before he finally turned around. As he did so he failed to notice the increased sparking in the machine's depths.

At first there was a disquieting silence, then the distant sound of heavy footsteps. The footsteps steadily grew louder and louder, echoing down the corridor from which they came.

Slowly three figures began to emerge from the narrow hallway, all of them identical, and all of them definitely not human. They were machines.

A bluish-grey in colour, the androids were humanoid in shape but clearly robotic in appearance. The armour plating that covered their bodies was slightly translucent, revealing the complex wiring and circuitry beneath. It was clear however that only the top layer of the automatons' insides were visible, anything of real value hidden beneath. They had no real faces to speak of, simply opaque masks covering the front of their heads, the only real features glowing red, slanted eyes. Surprisingly perhaps there were no apparent outside weapons on their forms.

Although their heads and eyes did not move, it was clear that the three robots were surveying their prey. One of them finally stepped forward to stand before the rest. "Three targets identified. Target Kimberly Ann Possible identified, classified as highly dangerous. Target Samantha Christine Golovin identified, classified as highly dangerous. Target Ronald Frederick Stoppable identified, classified as non-threatening. All Demenbot units proceeding to combat mode." Its voice was undeniable mechanical in nature.

The androids simultaneously raised their arms into a combat stance, moving with surprising flexibility considering their robotic nature. It was easily apparent that they had a single minded nature, unable to do anything other than follow their programming. The Demenbots were not meant to think for themselves. Dementor had created them purely to serve.

Growling in frustration, Shego was not about to let her mechanical opponents make the first move. She swung both of her arms out in front of her, sending five plasma spears streaking towards the three Demenbots. As she did so, she briefly wondered how it was they knew her full name. That was meant to be a secret known to only a few.

It seemed as though the attacks would find their marks, but at the last moment the androids moved. Their speed was not at the level of Drakken's Bee-Bees but they were nevertheless fast enough to avoid Shego's attacks, even outrunning the resulting explosions.

One of the Demenbots heading straight for Ron, catching the young sidekick off guard and landing a solid punch to the side of his face. There was an incredible amount of power within the mechanical limb, resulting in the blow sending the distractive teenager flying towards the blades of the chamber's central contraption.

Those blades could have very well been the young male's doom, had he not been saved by a running leap from his girlfriend. Kim caught Ron on the fly and landed in a roll, bringing them both to safety some distance from the device. They barely had time to rise to their feet however before two of the androids were upon them.

The next minute or so was a blur for Kim. One of the Demenbots engaged her in hand-to-hand combat, trading blows with remarkable skill. While many of the automatons movements were still somewhat predictable, it exhibited a notable degree of adaptability, attempting to tailor its attack to counter the redhead's own.

Unfortunately for the android, such an ability was almost useless on Kim, who combined such a large number of fighting styles into her own technique that it was practicably impossible to effectively counter her at every turn.

Still the mechanical entity struck with considerable strength and speed, almost able to match Kim despite her battle-suit. But ultimately the enhancements Kim gained from her outfit, combined with her superior skill gave her the edge in the conflict.

Nearby Ron was battling, or at least attempting to battle, with a Demenbot of his own. For the most part the robot was merely avoiding the boy's clumsy attacks, only occasionally striking out with an attack of its own. Though the blonde could not prove it, he had the frustrating feeling that the machine was merely toying with him.

------------------

On the other side of the chamber, Shego too was engaged with an autonomous opponent. In her case however the Demenbot was slightly more wary at the prospect of engaging her hand-to-hand. For the moment at least it was merely circling, keeping its distance from its increasingly irritable target.

Becoming impatient with their little game, Shego finally hurled a plasma blast at the android, unsurprised when it merely jumped out of the road. The attack was successful though, to the extent that it convinced the Demenbot to attack, charging in to engage its opponent hand-to-hand.

The green skinned vixen was of course ready for the attack. Deftly side-stepping the first lunge, she raised her leg and brought her foot down on the robot's neck, sending it crashing to the ground face first. The automaton quickly recovered from the blow however and pushed off from the ground with all four limbs, propelling itself into a high flung spin kick aimed directly at Shego's head.

That attack would have connected had the plasma-wielder not formed a plasma sphere and hurled it at the flying Demenbot. The glowing energy sphere collided with the robot's extended leg, the resulting concussive explosion sending its entire body flying backwards to land in a heap some distance away.

Once again rising to its feet with mechanical precision, the already damaged android reappraised Shego's combat abilities. "Target Samantha Christine Golovin incorrectly classified. Upgrading classification to extremely dangerous." It flexed its right hand for unclear purposes and then went charging forward once more.

Smirking slightly at being declared more dangerous, Shego wondered why the Demenbot would try yet another pointless attack. Still if it wanted to be destroyed then who was she to deny it that?

------------------

As Shego's robotic adversary charged forward, Kim's was attempting to catch the redhead off guard with a wide arm swipe. Its attack failed however when the nimble hero simple jumped over the leg, slamming down both her feet onto the android's chest.

Stumbling backwards, the automaton came dangerously close to being ripped apart by the blades of the rooms supposed generator device, a fact that was not lost on Kim.

Ducking under another attempted punch from the Demenbot, the olive eyed martial artist brought her right foot swinging up and delivered a powerful kick to the robot's chest, an attack not dissimilar to the one she had hit Shego with some nights before.

The attack had the exact same effect as its predecessor, propelling its victim backwards at considerable speeds and slamming into the object behind them. The difference was that in this case the object was a spinning death-trap of deadly blades, rather than an electrified collapsing tower.

In this case the effect was utterly predictable. The spinning blades ripped the Demenbot's body apart, sending small pieces of it flying everywhere. A few pieces were even sucked into the heart of the machine, only adding to the now clearly visible electrical shocks going on there.

Kim shuddered slightly as she watched the robot being torn apart. Had circumstances been only a little different, that could have so easily been Shego. She might have ended up a murder, a mockery of everything she was supposed to stand for. The redhead's eyes narrowed in determination. Never again. Never again would she allow herself to sink to such depths.

------------------

Unaware of her housemate's thoughts, Shego was busy preparing herself to meet her own Demenbot's charge.

The surprisingly agile android was quickly closing in, its right hand held firmly at its side. When it finally did reach Shego it swung out with its left elbow, attempting to catch the pale woman's chin. After that attack was dodged it attempted a close-range spin kick with similar results. For its third attack however it attempting a seemingly irrelevant backhanded slap with its right hand.

Shego saw the third attack coming but made little attempt to avoid it, instead deciding to take the opportunity to launch an attack of her own. What she didn't expect was for a small scalpel-like blade to suddenly extend from the Demenbots right wrist and cut a shallow wound across her cheek.

Annoyed that the automaton had actually managed to injure her, Shego ducked under its extended arms and drove her plasma-encased right fist into its armoured abdomen. The green appendage easily penetrated the reinforced plating and unfolded long enough to grab onto some sort of cylindrical object within the android's body. With a single savage yank the former-villainess pulled the object from the Demenbot's body and watched in satisfaction as it collapsed to the floor in a heap.

------------------

Captain Richards had to restrain himself from verbally expressing his shock as his target came into view. Whatever it was, the ship was certainly massive, far larger than his jet fighter. The young man found himself hoping that the daunting object was not hostile.

Pulling his faceguard over his mouth, Richards broadcast across all available frequencies. "Attention unidentified vessel, you have illegally entered United States airspace and are in direct violation of international and American law. You are hereby under arrest and ordered to land at the closest available airfield. Failure to comply with this command and continued incursion of our airspace will result in hostile action against you."

For a few seconds silence reigned in the jet's cockpit and then when it was clear no response was forthcoming Richards repeated his message, signalling to the other F-15s in his wing to form up behind him.

After the fourth repeat of the message there was finally a crackling from the fighter's audio systems, followed by a short, tactless message. "You are nothing more than pawns. I will show your government that I am to be taken seriously, and that such gnats stand no chance against The Raven." The communication link was terminated, coinciding with an array of laser blasts arcing out from the hostile vessel's weapon ports.

Richards had the time to blink only once, before his cockpit was ripped apart by one of the beams, the entire aircraft exploding soon after.

Several other F-15s shared the same fate. The rest immediately took evasive manoeuvres and opened up with their 20mm Gatling guns. Unfortunately though, their attacks were practically useless against The Raven's incredibly thick armour.

------------------

Groaning in pain, Ron struggled to rise from his position leaning against the chamber's wall. He had only just begun to move however when he feel back once again, the throbbing pain that burst through his abdomen too much for him to bear. That last hit had really done him in.

At the boy collapsed, the third and final Demenbot advanced slowly towards him. It was aware that its two companions had been defeated, but at the moment that fact was irrelevant. The other targets were too far away, they would not be able to save their team-mate. One target eliminated was better than none.

Even if the blonde was finished though, his loyal pet was not. Rushing out of Ron's pocket, Rufus charged across the ground and leapt onto the extended hand of the advancing android. Rushing up the robots arm the small rodent attempting to take a bite at its neck but found his teeth unable to penetrate the composite metal.

Turning its head slightly in an attempt to see its attacker, the Demenbot seemed almost confused by the pet's actions. Whether it was confused or not however, it quickly did what its programming told it was appropriate in this situation, it ran a powerful electric shock across the outside of its armour.

Rufus cried out in pain as the electrical current ran through his body, losing his grip on the android's body and falling towards the ground. As he finally hit the floor, the Demenbot raised its foot above him and began to stamp downwards.

The automaton could see no reason why the small pest would survive the next few seconds. According to its internal memory unit the rodent was classified as an 'annoyance' and nothing more. Furthermore Rufus's speed and strength ratings were inadequate to either dodge or survive the metallic foot.

Things seemed hopeless for the pink rodent, nothing but a rapidly decreasing stretch of air between it and what would undoubtedly be its doom. Every instinct and intelligent thought Rufus had told him he needed to move but that electrical shock had damaged his nerves and he could do nothing but twitch. It would seem this was to be his end.

The Demenbot was incapable of feeling emotions, but it had some ability to understand them, a feature that helped it in evaluating its foes and discovering the best method of attack. Drawing from this understanding it deduced the emotion most fitting to this situation. Satisfaction.

Just as Rufus's life was about to be snuffed out there was a flicker of movement at the edge of the android's perception and a light-skinned masculine hand swiped past under the lowering foot, snatching up the loyal pet and pulling him out of harms way. Less than a second later the foot slammed down with a solid thump, leaving a slight crater in the floor panel beneath.

It didn't take long for the Demenbot to notice that the hand belonged to a certain blonde teenager that it had ignored as insignificant. It would seem however that its original evaluation had been inaccurate. Perhaps the boy's classification should be reviewed. Even as such thoughts raced through the synthetic-being's mind it knew that the supposed sidekick was not finished yet.

Holding Rufus safely in his right hand, Ron slammed his left hand down on the ground below him and brought both legs swinging up into the air. Faster than the Demenbot could react he slammed both legs into its chest, leaving a visible dent and sending it hurtling across the room with impressive speed. For a moment his eyes suddenly looked more deep, a hidden power vaguely visible in those depths. No-one tried to kill his little buddy and got away with it.

------------------

Deep below the chamber's floor a maze of machinery whirred. Cogs turned, gears spun, a dense undergrowth of wires humming with electrical energy. All of it working towards generating the power necessary to fuel a ship the size of The Raven.

There was a problem however. The upper extremities of the machine had been damaged. The bullets responsible for the original damage had chipped only a handful of cogs, but such problems had a way of spreading. Little bit by little bit, parts of the generator were beginning to move out of place, more and more strain being placed on every component of the huge contraption. This effect had only been worsened by the introduction of several unidentified pieces of metal.

Eventually something just had to give.

It was a minor thing really, a single small gear breaking in two under the pressure. But in a machine such as this even a single gear could spell doom for the entire contraption. With the gear no longer functioning the already damaged shaft it was connected to ceased to turn properly, causing several more gears to break and several large clogs to fall even further out of place. The resulting electrical surge could have only one outcome.

------------------

Mouth hanging open slightly, Kim stared in awe at her best friend. Or at least she thought he was her best friend. He certainly looked like him but she couldn't remember a time when she'd ever seen Ron do anything like that. He had moved so fast, and hit with such power. Was that really what he was capable of?

Kim and Ron had been friends since Pre-K, but the blonde had always been the weaker one. He was always falling over or losing his pants in an embarrassing manner. Sure he always pulled through in the end and contributed his part to their many victories, but never anything like this.

The sound of an ammo clip sliding into place drew the redhead's attention over her shoulder. She frowned slightly when she saw one of the hockey-mask adorned guards standing there. A trickle of blood flowed down his cheek from the right side of his mask, showing that he had at least some form of head wound. Whatever his injury though it would seem he had been able to regain consciousness, and his raised gun showed that he was at once again ready to fight.

As Kim allowed her eyes to wander the room she noticed that at three more of the guards were beginning to rise, though it seemed Shego was preparing to deal with at least two of them. At the same time though, the Demenbot that had been attacking Ron was rising to its feet and appeared to be preparing to launch yet another attack, however ill advised such an action would be. Combined though, they might be a problem.

Before any of the developing situations could progress any further however a high pitched mechanical screeching filled the room and several large bolts of electricity lanced out from the chamber's central contraption. Then everything... the machine, the floor, the air itself... exploded.

In an instant the momentarily tranquil room was transformed into a death trap of flying blades, chunks of metal and rapidly collapsing surroundings. One particular blade hurtled through the air directly at Kim's face, threatening to do away with the teen hero with brutal ease.

Bare inches away from the teenager's face however, the piece of metal was struck by a blast of green energy and sent spinning off to the right. This allowed the redhead the time she needed to raise her energy shield and counter a large block of steel that threatened to crush her stomach.

The shield took the brute force off the impact but collapsed soon after owing to the sheer speed the projectile was moving at. As a result Kim was flung backwards by the impact's backlash and thrown bodily into a nearby wall. The last thing she felt before losing consciousness was the feeling of someone else hitting the wall beside her.

* * *

End Notes: I hope you like the plot so far. If you do I'd appreciate it if you reviewed. If you don't then I'd appreciate reviews telling me why, so I can try and improve on my present ideas. I have a lot of work I need to do right now but I'll and get the next chapter done as soon as I can. 


	6. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of its characters or concepts.

Author's Notes: Sorry to leave you with a bit of a cliff-hanger at the end of that last chapter, I just couldn't resist the temptation. Anyway this chapter is mostly just about the aftermath of the events in the last chapter (hence the title), though a little more of Shego's past is also revealed.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Aftermath**

_The overhead fluorescent lighting flickered wildly as a single figure strode down Cell-Block B of the Go City Maximum Security Prison, their connection to the main generator having been cut by a clawed glove. Though secondary power had been initiated, it was struggling just to maintain the electronic locks on the cell doors._

_The steady beat of the figure's footsteps echoed throughout the cell-block, disturbing the rest of those prisoners who had been sleeping. Those who had not were already watching their visitor._

_One particular prisoner brought his face up to the bars of his cell and leered at the teenaged girl that walked past. "Heh baby, fancy having some fun with a big man." He ran his tongue along his bottom lip, excited at the idea of getting a feel of some female flesh._

_Although at first it seemed she intended to ignore him, the figure eventually began to slow and ultimately stop. Pivoting slighting on her heel, she turned to face the man who had spoken. "Annoy me again…" Her eyes flashed as they caught his. "And I will kill you."_

_Hardened criminal though he was, the large man gulped audibly when those burning eyes fixed on him, their gaze so intense that it froze his entire being. The raven haired beauty's words drove a spike of fear deep into his heart and his breathing became rapid and shallow. A look and a handful of words, that's all they were, and yet he had never felt so frightened in his life._

_Sighing almost inaudibly, the girl turned away, silently continuing towards her ultimate destination. Her breathing was steady, the look in her emerald eyes as resolute as it was intense. As troubled as her mind was, she had no doubt about her purpose here._

_Without any change in expression or posture she finally came to a stop, turning to face a cell seemingly indistinguishable from the rest. The prisoners that surrounded her remained silent, some out of fear, others out of curiosity._

_Bathed in shadows, the man within the confronted cell slowly raised his head. "What do you wan…?" A wicked smile crossed his face as he recognised the tattered looking female who faced him. "Well well well, we meet again Shego. I wonder, why is it that you have come here? Did you want to have another go? I have to say you're not looking your best."_

_The seventeen year old reached out with her right hand and pressed her fingers to the cell door's lock. "You seem awfully calm." Her fingers lit up and the lock was sliced in two by a thin beam of plasma. "After all…" The barred door slowly swung open, a stray beam of radiance from the failing lights briefly illuminating the tall, blonde man who sat within. "IT'S YOUR TIME TO DIE!!" The martial artist's hands erupted into flaming plasma._

------------------

"Shego, don't die on me okay. You can't save my life and then just die. Wake up!"

Shego's eyes snapped open as she felt someone shake her shoulders roughly. It didn't take her long to remember where she was, and what had happened in the moments before she lost conscious. After blasting the blade that had threatened to kill Kim she had only just barely managed to avoid a life-threatening blade of her own. Her dodging however had put her directly in the path of one of the contraption's fractured arms. The large metal object had hit her just above the waist, sending her hurtling backwards to slam full force against a nearby wall. The last thing she had seen before losing consciousness was Kim lying beside her.

Interestingly, Kim was also the first thing she saw upon returning to consciousness, the redhead being the one who was shaking her shoulders, half-kneeling before her. She couldn't help but notice the trickle of blood that ran from the corner of the younger girl's mouth. "You're injured… Kimmie."

Olive eyes widening slightly, the teenager looked quickly to Shego's face. Almost against her will her lips twisted into a slight smile. "You should look at yourself. You're a mess." Though she did a good job of hiding it, Kim was mostly just thrilled that the pale thief was alive.

Wincing visible, Shego allowed a fraction of a smile to grace her lips. She knew the girl's statement to be true enough. That damn lump of scrap had reopened her abdominal wound and it was now bleeding profusely, both externally and internally. On top of that she saw that at least three inches of a metal shaft had buried itself in her left thigh and that her right shoulder had been further damaged when it impacted with the wall. It was going to be difficult to walk, not impossible, just difficult. "I'm fine. Shouldn't you be checking on your boyfriend?" Her eyes trailed to a nearby guard, impaled to the wall by a deadly metal blade that had plunged its way through his chest. "He was closer to the machine than us."

This time Kim's eyes shot all the way open and her head whipped around to face towards where she had last seen Ron. Unfortunately a large section of the metal floor had been thrown up between them, standing almost on end and completely blocking the redhead's view.

Climbing fully to her feet, Kim dashed over to the wall section and began to climb up it, mentally admonishing herself for what seemed the hundredth time that day. It was true that Ron was further away, so checking on Shego first was the logical choice. But it wasn't that simple. She had completely forgotten about her boyfriend, her mind being focused entirely on her ex-rival. It had been only for a moment but it had been there nonetheless.

Reaching the top of the metal bulkhead the redhead pulled herself up and perched on its edge. An audible gasp escaped Kim's lips as her eyes fixed on the scene that lay before her. "Ron…" Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes.

------------------

Lieutenant Hill groaned slightly as his jet pulled out of yet another barrel-roll, the high G-forces beginning to get to even him. Most of the fighters in his squad had already been destroyed and the few that remained were doing little damage. Unfortunately there was only so much harm that automatic weaponry could do to a ship the size of The Raven. The vessel's armour had been penetrated in a few areas, but nowhere near badly enough to cause any major problems. Missiles may have been more effective but there was never enough time to get a lock.

That however, was when it happened. The lasers that had just moments before been threatening to blow the remaining jets out of the sky suddenly shut off, the energy flows cutting off for no apparent reason. It didn't take long for radio chatter to fill the cockpit.

"It just stopped!"

"Did you see that, the entire thing trembled!?"

"It's wide open for attack!"

Being the highest ranked officer left alive, Hills pulled his faceguard down over his mouth. "Alright men, come around and line up behind me, lets give this thing hell."

------------------

Scurrying around through a maze of computer panels, the technicians of The Raven struggled to bring the flying fortress back under control. Each of them wore the same black suits as the vessel's guards but the hockey-masks were absent. Instead they wore high-tech looking visors. The visors had a single glowing blue lens and were rimmed by some kind of silvery metal. The frames extended along the sides of the head where they formed into large bulbs that completely covered the wearer's ears.

One technician in particular turned to look up at the tall pedestal that hovered menacingly above them. More specifically he looked at the enthroned man staring down at them, doing his best to ignore the two figures that stood behind the throne. "Sir, Tri-Cry-Generator 2 has exploded. Numerous power relays have been destroyed. Primary power is offline. All weapon systems have undergone emergency shutdown so that all remaining power can be diverted to keeping us airborne."

Before any response could be given another technician cried out to the entire room. "The American Fighters are firing missiles, brace for impact!" No sooner had the words left the man's mouth than the entire chamber shook violently, some of the less fortunate technicians falling flat on their faces.

Unmoved by the powerful tremors, the enthroned male frowned at the static filled computer screen to his right. "Divert all available resources to the reestablishment of primary power. Make sure Dementor gets working on it." He turned slightly to his left. "Go and find out what happened to our guests."

The feminine figure behind him smiled. "About time." She spun quickly and sprinted out the door at the pedestal's back, ignoring the floor that quaked beneath her.

The second figure standing behind the throne watched her leave. "Are you sure you don't want me to go as well?"

The seated male shook his head. "No, she will suffice."

------------------

Ron Stoppable lay in a pool of his own blood, his extensive injuries making it appear as if he had been in some form of severe car wreck. Small fragments from the destroyed generator had left numerous cuts all across his body and several pieces had even lodged themselves within his flesh.

It was evident that he had raised his arms to defend himself as they were the most heavily punctured parts of his body, his legs having faired only slightly better. Even so his torso was not without damage, indeed a shard of metal about half the size of a hand had embedded itself in the right side of his chest, the tip having penetrated between two ribs to puncture his lung.

The worst injury though was a solid steel shaft that had plunged straight through his right shoulder, cleaving through flesh and bone alike and releasing a solid flow of gory red blood. It was clear that he had been struck in the head at least once as his left forehead was bleeding heavily, a river of blood streaming over his left eye. From his lack of movement it was apparent that the head wound had caused him to lose consciousness. Either that or he was dead.

Standing over the prone figure, Kim Possible refused to believe that second option. He couldn't be dead. He just couldn't be. But as much as she wanted to she couldn't bring herself to check. She couldn't bring herself to touch him. The redhead's hands clenched into fists, squeezing so tightly that the fabric of her battle-suit was the only thing stopping her nails from drawing blood from her palms.

Who was responsible for this? It seemed that the room's central contraption had just exploded for no apparent reason, which meant that it had probable been damaged during the battles that had gone on here. Kim couldn't remember how much damage the machine had taken, nor who had caused that damage. But in the end that wasn't what was important. What was important was that it was her who had brought Ron here. It was always her who accepted missions, who had accepted this mission. Which meant that this was her fault. It was her fault that her best friend was lying bleeding on the ground before her.

Despite her best efforts not to, Kim was crying quietly, watching as Rufus extricated himself from his owner's hand. Sheltered as he been in Ron's left fist, the naked mole rat had survived the explosion largely uninjured, the only visible damage a shallow cut on his tail. The small animal was not concerned with his own wellbeing however. He was far more concerned with the wellbeing of his near constant companion. Reaching the fallen teen's chin he climbed up and began to poke the boy's face with his small hands. "Wake up! Wake up!" The rodent's voice was even more squeaky as a result of the tears flowing into his mouth.

A slight hiss from behind her temporarily drew Kim's attention over her shoulder. She turned just in time to see Shego pull the metal spike from her leg, having already succeeded in climbing over the bulkhead that now lay behind her. As soon as the piece of metal was gone blood erupted from the wound, quickly falling to the ground below.

Under normal circumstances Kim would have told the pale female that removing the spike was a mistake, as she was now losing blood at an even faster rate than before. However right now she didn't really care. She turned her attention back to Ron.

Shego frowned slightly at the scene that lay before her. She wasn't sad or anything, after all the buffoon meant nothing to her. Any injury he suffered would not affect her in the slightest. And yet this situation filled her with some degree of uneasiness. Maybe it was just because Kim was upset, for some reason that got to her. "We have to move." She reached down to grab their fallen comrade.

Kim grabbed the plasma-wielder's wrist before she could touch Ron. "We can't move him Shego! In situations like this that might just cause more damage." Although she had never really taken an interest in medicine herself, she listened when her mother gave her advice.

Something dangerous flashed in the depths of Shego's eyes. "In situations like this!? Where the hell do you think we are Princess!? This isn't a car accident! There's no telling when more of those guards, or another one of those damn robots will turn up. Stoppable is down for the count and even if you think you can still fight I know when my body has reached its limits." She violently wrenched her hand from the redhead's grip.

Taking a deep breath, Kim attempted to calm herself down and center herself. "You're right. I don't know what I was thinking. We have to move." When Shego once again went to grab Ron, she held out her arm to stop her. "No, I'll take him. We don't know how much weight that leg of yours can take."

Though she frowned again, Shego stepped back. The redhead made sense. It was hard enough just to stand on the damaged limb so it probably wasn't a good idea to put more unnecessary weight on it. As it was pain was constantly shooting up her left side, only adding to the agony that was her abdomen. It was a good thing she was use to constant pain or else she probably wouldn't be able to take it. Turning her head to the side she coughed up a wad of burning green blood, watching silently as it hissed quietly on the metal floor.

Bending down, Kim slid her arms under Ron's body, sickened and mortified by the amount of blood that flowed over her outstretched limbs. Careful not to disturb the shaft in his arm or the mole rat on his face, the redhead lifted her badly wounded boyfriend off the ground, once again horrified by the amount of blood pouring from the wounds. The teen was losing a lot of blood.

------------------

Snarling slightly Professor Dementor made his way through one of the twisting corridors of The Raven, somewhat disgruntled at being ordered around. He preferred to be under his own command, to make his own plans.

Still this job was not without its perks. He got all the resources he needed supplied to him, along with a considerable amount of man power to help get things done. With a large team of technicians working under him he had managed to come up with several new and spectacular inventions. Indeed The Raven itself was his invention, designed by him and constructed in a little over a week thanks to the resources of his employer.

Unfortunately for the helmeted male though, being his invention meant that The Raven was also his responsibility, so the moment anything went wrong it was he who had to fix it.

This time one of the generators had somehow exploded and Dementor was expected to fix it. Not only that but the three Demenbots sent to apprehend the intruders had not returned, which meant that they may have been destroyed. He considered that he might have to give the automatons another upgrade.

He was currently making his way towards the chamber that contained Tri-Cry-Generator 2's upper proportions. Or at least the room use to contain the machine's upper proportions, considering how much the ship had trembled when the device exploded it was unlikely there was much of a room left.

Dementor frowned as The Raven suddenly lurched to the left. Those military fighters were putting far too many holes in his beautiful invention. The damage was really only superficial, a few holes in some unimportant and easily sealable compartments of the ship. But it was still infuriating that they would even dare to fire at his creation. If The Raven's weapon systems were still active, it would show them who was boss.

"Wade, get this door open! We need to get out off this thing right now!" The voice brought Dementor's slightly lowered head snapping up, his eyes narrowing at what he saw. So these were the intruders, how interesting.

The evil genius pressed a bottom on the side of his head before making his presence know. "Kim Possible, and Shego of all people. What a surprise." He didn't bother to mention the bleeding boy in the hero's arms.

Unsurprisingly perhaps the first response he got was a green plasma blast racing towards his chest. Uncharacteristically for him he made no attempt to dodge, instead just standing their and allowing it to hit him. The thing was that the attack did no damage, colliding seemingly harmlessly with his red suit. The only visible effect was a strange rippling that seemed to spread across Dementor's form, the waves eventually coming together at his back where they cancelled each other out.

Lowering her left hand, Shego seemed highly surprised by the ineffectiveness of her attack. "What the hell was that!?" It was bad enough she had almost completely lost control of her right arm, now it seemed her plasma was failing her as well.

Dementor smiled victoriously, noticing as he did so that Shego was heavily injured. "Do you like it? I call it my Transference Shield. Essentially it makes all your attacks useless." That wasn't entirely true, there was a limit to how much energy it could disperse but no-one needed to know that. After all it might cause him trouble if someone just kept trying to penetrate it.

While her companion was conversing, Kim was waiting for Wade to open the entrance to the escape pod. When the circular door finally did slid into the wall she quickly climbed inside and laid Ron out gently on the ground. Half-stepping back outside the pod she grabbed Shego's uninjured shoulder and pulled her back towards the pod. "We don't have time for this. Come on we need to go!" Her eyes briefly shot to Dementor. "As for you, if you're behind this then I swear you're going to pay."

The slightly unhinged scientist laughed at the threat. "I almost wish I was behind this Miss Possible, just so I could say I was the one who sent you running. But I'm afraid there's more to this than just me." He made no attempt to stop the redhead from pulling Shego into the pod, just watching as the pod door closed. It wasn't his job to stop them after all. He was a scientist not a henchman.

------------------

The technicians of The Raven continued their frantic scurrying, their numbers somewhat reduced now as many of them had headed off to check the systems in different parts of the ship.

One particular technician turned his attention to the enthroned figure above them. "Sir, we have managed to restore some of the damaged power relays and primary power has risen to thirty-nine percent, however weapon systems are still offline."

Running a single calloused hand through his short grey hair, the seated man took a moment to consider his possible courses of action. In the end though he only really had one choice. "Bring the engines online. Push them up to full burn."

The technician nodded quickly. "Yes sir." His visor clad face turned back to the other technicians manning the consoles behind him. "Alright people, lock down all compromised compartments and seal them off from the rest of the ship! We're getting out of here!"

Outside, the glowing blue rectangles on the vessel's rear suddenly exploded into streams of blue flame. One unfortunate fighter was caught behind the ship when the engines ignited and was quickly incinerated by the exhaust plumes.

As soon as the engines were online, the previously motionless ship moved off at speeds that belied its size. Quickly clearing the immediate vicinity of the attacking fighters, it angled itself upwards and shot off up into the sky.

However what neither the F-15s nor the people on The Raven itself noticed was a small escape pod launching from the black behemoth moments before it took off. The small black sphere raced quickly towards the ground, a few puffs of blue flame from its front the only attempts made to slow it down.

Although by the time it reached the ground the pod was moving at only a fraction of its original speed, it still struck with enough force to throw up a cloud of dust and leave a slight crater in the earth below.

------------------

_Shawn Reiken groaned in agony as he felt four strong fingers dig into the skin of his left side. He could barely breathe from the grip his assailant had on his throat, crushing his windpipe at the same time as holding him off the ground, his feet dangling in mid-air. "You… you… can't do this." Speaking was a struggle but it was necessary if he was to survive._

_The teenager who held him tilted her head to the side, a manic grin crossing her face. "Oh, and why is that?" She pushed her fingers in deeper, releasing a flow of red blood onto her hand. "It seems to me that I can do this with ease."_

_The fully grown man did his best to glare down at her. "If you… if you do this… you… you will be no better… than me." He smiled slightly as he saw a flash of indecision cross his attacker's face. "You know I'm right… don't you."_

_Though for a moment her grip seemed to loosen, Shego quickly shook her head. "Maybe you're right. But I don't CARE!!" She pressed her fingers in so hard that they went in almost all the way to the palm._

_Mouth opening wide, Shawn let out a deafening howl of agonised pain as he felt what seemed like burning hot lava mix with his own blood, travelling through his circulatory system and making it feel as if his entire body had caught on fire. As the pain took full control over his senses he realised that this was to be his end._

------------------

Faint voices ate away at the edge of Shego's conscious, slowly raising her from the nightmarish memories that forever haunted her dreams. The demons of her past tried to hold onto her mind, their fingernails digging in deep, but ultimately they lost their grip.

As her body roused to full consciousness, Shego immediately became aware of what felt like leather straps holding down her legs and right arm. Thing was there was nothing holding down her left arm. As such when the pale thief sensed movement on her left side she immediately struck out with her only unrestrained limb.

Needless to say, her hapless target was rather surprised when he felt a strong but undeniable feminine hand close around his throat. He was a man in what were probably his late twenties, with an Asian complexion and thin-framed glasses covering his narrow eyes. He wore the white overcoat characteristic of doctors but was bedecked in a standard issue GJ uniform underneath.

Shego frowned slightly as her now very much open eyes focused on the man. "Who are you and where the hell am I?"

A throat clearing brought Shego's attention to her right side, where she was somewhat unsurprised to see Dr. Director standing authoritatively with arms crossed and single eye trained on her returning guest.

A deep frown crossed Betty's face. "Let him go Samantha, he's just a doctor." She paused for a moment until the martial artist complied. "Good. Now you wanted to know where you are. Well you're in the same place you were last time we talked, GJ headquarters. Only this time you're in the infirmary instead of the cells."

Groaning slightly, Shego brought her free hand to her forehead, noticing as she did so that the Asian man she had grabbed earlier was quickly making his way out of the room. "Mind telling me how I ended up here again? The last thing I remember was… being in an escape pod launching from that ship."

The older woman shrugged. "You lost consciousness when the escape pod hit the ground. Likely due to the fact that at that time your body had already taken heavy damage and you had lost a lot of blood. Fortunately Mr. Load was able to give us the location of the pod by tracking the location of Miss Possible's Kimmunicator and we were able to pick all three of you up soon after the crash."

Shego's eyes shifted to the side slightly as the image of a certain redhead crossed her mind. "How's Kimmie?" She had by now gotten use to the idea of caring for the teen hero so the question came relatively naturally.

Betty raised an eyebrow slightly, somewhat surprised by the former villain's concern. "She's fine physically, but emotionally she's distraught. We had to transfer Mr. Stoppable to Middleton Hospital due to the overall severity of his wounds. Miss Possible went with him."

Turning her face away from the director, Shego felt a need to change the subject, wondering why that information made her feel a little… abandoned. "Is there a particular reason why I'm tied down? I thought you said I wasn't a prisoner any more, or have you revoked that decision?"

The brunette shook her head. "Your injuries are extensive Samantha, it would be best if you didn't move. I knew the only real way to stop you from moving would be to strap you to the bed."

Shego casually lifted her left arm into the air. "You know I can easily just free myself with this arm don't you? Shouldn't you have tied it down as well?" If the crime fighter had overlooked that fact then she was losing her edge.

Glancing at the restraints that bound the younger woman's legs and right arm, Betty motioned to a similar set of restraints hanging off the left side of the bed. "We were going to bind that arm as well, but unfortunately the sedatives in your bloodstream wore off faster than I had hoped."

The explanation caused Shego to smile slightly. "You should know that sedatives burn off quickly in my blood Betty. It takes a hell of a lot to keep me under."

Dr. Director nodded curtly. "I was aware of that Samantha but there's only so much we can legally give you at once. We gave you the maximum dosage but even that wasn't enough to keep you under."

The emerald eyed mercenary laughed. "Since when did you lot every hold yourselves to be bound by the law? Don't you operate outside of it?"

Betty laughed as well, though with her it was a barely audible chuckle. As entertaining as their conversation was however there were more important matters to discuss. "Samantha, I need you to tell me all that can about what happened on that ship." It was important that she gather all available information on the unidentified craft. Kim had tried to explain what she remembered but she had been too distraught to get the explanation straight. From what she had been able to discern however, the brunette had come to the conclusion that that ship was the explanation for the world's missing villains, which made it a global threat beyond its apparent combat ability. Against such a threat she needed all the information she could get.

Shego sighed, evidently discerning the full meaning of the question. "So it's that big a threat huh? I suppose I should have known. I don't know why, but something tells me they were taking us lightly. Those hockey-mask guys were nothing more than henchmen, and even those stupid robots were far too easy to defeat." She paused for a moment and looked her companion in the eye. "I'm guessing then that it got away."

The GJ leader gently kneaded her forehead. "It escaped into orbit. The US military launched a tactical missile strike in an attempt to destroy it but it proved ineffective. Though at the time of its retreat it seemed to be low on power, it had evidently restored some of that power by the time of the missile strike. At least half of the missiles were destroyed by the vessel's energy-based weapon systems and those that did hit encountered some kind of shield. The outside of the ship seemed to ripple, but that was it. After that it just disappeared from all scans, like it wasn't there in the first place." The ship's ability to simply disappear from radar was even more disturbing than its ability to survive direct hits from ballistic missiles.

The green skinned vixen took a moment to process that information. "It rippled you said? It was just like Dementor's then. I think he called it a 'Transference Shield'. I have no idea how it works but he was completely unaffected by one of my plasma blasts, even if it was a weak one."

Betty nodded. "Do you think Dementor might be the one behind this?" Personally she found that doubtful, but then she had never been part of the villain community so her knowledge was necessarily limited.

Softly blowing her breath out across her lips, Shego noticed appreciatively that blood was no longer welling up in her mouth. "I seriously doubt it. I never really associated much with Dementor so I can't be sure but it doesn't really fit with what I know about him. He's probably smart enough to design something like that ship, but from what I've learned from his rivalry with Dr. D there's no way he's got the resources. Plus he told us directly he wasn't the one on top, and he's the kind who likes to take credit for the stuff he does."

Dr. Director agreed with her on that point, this kind of thing just didn't fit with Dementor's profile. "I probable shouldn't be telling you this but Professor Dementor is not the only villain who's disappeared lately. And if I had to hazard a guess, I'd say at least a few more of them are on that ship."

The younger female shrugged. "That's certainly possible. The thing was big enough to hide an entire army of villains. We only really scratched the surface." She glanced down at the mass of bandages covering her exposed abdomen. "Any idea when I might be getting out of here?"

Her eye trailing to Shego's stomach, Betty frowned slightly in thought. "I'm not entirely sure. Most of your injuries should be fully heal within a relatively short amount of time, including your left leg and right shoulder. Your abdominal wound however is more complex. There are…" Her frown increased and see seemed somewhat hesitant to continue, almost seeming regretful. "…complications."

------------------

A whole team of visor-clad technicians swarmed over the destroyed husk of The Raven's Tri-Cry-Generator 2. They were slowly and meticulously piecing the massive machine back together, at the same time attempting to ascertain the reason for its detonation.

Standing in the chamber above and yelling orders down to the men below, Dementor grumbled to himself, annoyed at the damage that had been dealt to his marvellous creation. He'd spent the last few hours bringing the new shield system online and restoring as much power as he could. Now, with the Techno-Camouflage finally back online, it was time for repairs. "Work faster down there! If we don't get this thing finished I'm not going to be the one held responsible!"

"Don't be so sure about that." The voice was soft and dangerous and came from just over Dementor's shoulder.

The helmeted man slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder, unsurprised to see a tall blonde woman crouching on an upturned piece of metal behind him. "What are you doing here? I don't need your help?" He tried but failed to keep the fear out of his voice.

The blonde smiled, an incredibly menacing expression. "Oh I'm not here for you." She rose to her full height, her tall lithe body combined with the upturned plating she still stood on resulting in her towering over the mad scientist. "Your stupid androids might have failed but you still serve a useful purpose." She leapt from her perch and landed in a crouch some distance away, her straight waist-length hair trailing behind her.

The relatively young female approached the edge of the hole in the chamber's floor, where four hockey-mask wearing guards stood watching the work going on below. These were the four remaining men from the twelve who had originally been sent to apprehend the now escaped intruders. Three others had died when the generator exploded and the last five had been confined to the infirmary with a range of injuries.

One of the men turned slightly as he heard the sound of a very faint footstep, the small red mark on his right shoulder identifying him as somewhat higher ranked than his compatriots. His barely visible eyes widened slightly as he saw who it was that stood behind him. "Mi… Mistress, what brings you here?"

Tilting her head to the side, the lithe female eyed the man up and down. "You're the one who was in charge here correct?" The man nodded slowly in response and another menacing smile crossed the blonde's face. "Good." Before any of the henchmen could react her right arm shot out and her elegant fingers closed around the leader's throat. "You should know by now that failure is unacceptable." Without so much as blinking an eye she ripped out the man's throat, continuing to smile as she watched his body fall to the ground, and ignoring the spraying blood that covered her face.

The other three guards tensed up when the woman's eyes swivelled to face them but relaxed when she simply dumped the bloody throat and walked briskly away, totally ignoring the fact that they even existed.

In reality in fact the blonde really didn't care that they existed. Indeed they were very few people whose existence she even really acknowledged and each of them had had to earn that right. Ultimately the only way most people could get her to acknowledge them is to do what the man she had just killed had done and make themselves a target for termination.

------------------

Kimberly Ann Possible sat mournfully by the side of an empty hospital bed, staring at the white sheets that had until recently contained the battered form of her best friend, and recent boyfriend, Ron Stoppable. Her appearance was haggard, with her red hair in a tangled mass and her eyes watery and bloodshot. She had changed into a short pink tank top and knee-length blue jeans, though they too appeared badly worn.

It had been almost two days since Ron was rushed to Middleton Hospital, with injuries serious enough to be classified as life-threatening. In that entire time the boy had never once woken up, though that was partially because he had been given a steady supply of sedatives and pain killers.

Kim had spent almost the entirety of the last two days at the hospital, either sitting by Ron's bedside or lounging around in the sitting room when the doctors told her she needed to leave the unconscious boy alone. So far no-one had requested that she leave, respect for both the redhead and her mother staying their tongues.

Ann had been down several times to talk to her daughter and try to console the emotionally fragile teenager. She always had to leave eventually though, her medical skill and knowledge needed by her colleagues, especially on one occasion when someone had required brain surgery.

And now she was sitting here all alone. The doctors had come down less than an hour ago to take Ron away. He required follow-up surgery on his right shoulder, emergency surgery having already been performed as soon as he arrived in the hospital. The surgeons were worried the wound would not heal properly if left alone so they intended to help it along slightly.

Of course Ron's parents had been there as well, his father taking what time he could off his busy actuary career to spend with his comatose son. While Mr. Stoppable was not always there, Mrs. Stoppable was a constant presence, Kim getting the strange idea that the woman was trying to prove that she cared more for her son than the redheaded teenager did. The night before it had almost seemed like they were in a competition to see who would fall asleep first.

The Stoppable's had said very little to Kim, leading the young hero to believe that they blamed her for what happened to Ron. Not that she could fault them for that, she herself believing the incident to be her fault. Mrs. Stoppable was currently waiting in the sitting room for the results of her son's surgery, Kim being unable to join her, far too uncomfortable in the woman's presence.

Kim's head turned to the side slightly as she heard the distant sound of voices, muffled by the hospital's walls. It sounded like two people having an argument, or maybe just a one-sided argument. One of the voices was raised in anger, vaguely identifiable as Mrs. Stoppable's. The second voice was far softer than the first and remarkably calm considering the tone of the first voice, its low volume however made it impossible to properly discern.

The sound of the argument was soon replaced by the sound of footsteps moving down the hall towards Kim's location, though Mrs. Stoppable could still be heard calling something after whomever the other person was.

As the voice of Ron's mother finally faded away the sound of footsteps suddenly stopped. The door handle to Kim's room turned quickly and the door promptly swung open, revealing someone the redhead had not really expected to see.

Stepping into the room, Shego flashed a sarcastic smile at the previously lone occupant, pointing over her shoulder with her thumb. "Is that woman really Stoppable's mother? She's nothing like him." The martial artist's smile disappeared when she saw no change in Kim's morbid expression. "Cheer up Princess, it's not like he's dead." In a way she could understand the younger girl's attitude, having experienced a similar situation when her oldest brother had been hospitalised from gunshot wounds.

Failing to respond verbally, Kim silently rose from her seat at the side of Ron's bed and turned to face her visitor. The older female was quite surprised when the younger girl's arms wrapped around her pale waist and pulled her close.

Being the taller of the two, Shego ended up having the redhead's face resting on her exposed left shoulder, immediately aware of the felling of tears running over her skin. "Princess?" Though she did not particularly dislike the embrace, it did make her worry slightly.

Tightening her arms around her companion's waist, Kim showed no signs of letting go. "I'm glad you're okay Shego. And I'm sorry you got hurt." She unsuccessfully endeavoured to stop her tears, worried that they might be irritating the pale thief.

Shego's frown deepened, still worried about her ex-rival's behaviour. "You don't need to apologise Kimmie, it wasn't your fault." No-one could have predicted that generator's destruction, so as far as the former-sidekick was concerned the injuries she had sustained were no-one's fault.

The olive eyed girl shook her head, though her position made the action somewhat difficult. "No, it was my fault. I was the one who took you there, and I was the one who injured you earlier." To her the matter was completely clear. All of this was her fault.

Sighing loudly, Shego lifted her own arms and wrapped them around the smaller female's shoulders. It would seem that words were useless in this situation, so she was just going to let Kim cry herself out, giving her what warmth and comfort she could. The voice at the back of her head that told her such actions were weak and foolish was resolutely silenced.

As an air of silence once again fell across the room, Kim began to cry harder, satisfied that her companion would not berate her for her actions. The redhead briefly wondered why it was she found herself able to cry on Shego. Why she was able to let down her emotional defences in front of someone who had until recently been her enemy.

The two of them just stood there and held each other for several minutes until Kim suddenly noticed a burning sensation against her partially exposed abdomen. Pulling back slightly, she looked down to see green blood seeping from the bandages that covered Shego's stomach. Eyes widening, she pulled back completely, unwrapping her arms from around the pale woman's waist and aware of a pair of arms slipping from her own shoulders.

The green skinned female cocked her head to the side, somewhat confused by the withdrawal. "What's wrong Kimmie?" To her annoyance she was saddened by the redhead's actions.

Raising a weakened arm, Kim gestured to Shego's abdomen. "I didn't realise you were bleeding. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

The mercenary sighed and shook her head. "You worry too much Princess, I'm fine. Don't forget that pain is a constant for me. I'd be rather pathetic if I allowed such an embrace to cause me harm." That wasn't entirely true. Truth be told her injuries meant that the tight hug had caused her a considerable spike of pain, but no-one needed to know that.

Kim wondered if that statement had been meant to make her feel better. If it was, then Shego evidentially needed to practice her people skills. How was knowing the pale thief was in constant pain supposed to make her feel better about adding to it? If anything that made her feel worse.

Realising the futility of trying to cheer the teenager up, Shego instead moved on to her exact reason for being there. "Betty sent me to pick you up. She said we could wait for the results of Stoppable's surgery, but as soon as that's done you and I have to return to GJ headquarters." The former villain had been a little surprised by such orders, considering the irony that she was being sent to pick up the person who was meant to be guarding her.

Though at first it seemed she was not going to respond, Kim eventually forced herself to look Shego in the eyes. "Once I know Ron's okay, I'll come with you."

The older girl shrugged. "Like I said Kimmie, we can wait until we hear the results of Stoppable's surgery. However I think Betty wants you in their ASAP after that." She considered that she probably shouldn't sound so callous about something that was obviously so important to her companion, but even now she didn't really care what happened to the injured sidekick. She supposed it was good that he was alive but beyond that he was irrelevant to her.

Although Kim noticed the lack of compassion in Shego's voice she chose not to dwell on it. She had hardly expected Shego to suddenly become entirely compassionate in such a short amount of time. For now she would take what she could get. "Will you wait here with me?" She was slightly irritated by the need she heard in her own voice.

Shego inclined her head minutely. "Yeah, I'll stick around Possible. The only real other option is to hang around with that woman out there, and she doesn't seem to like me much." As Kim took a seat once again, the pale female leant against the wall. As she did so she briefly wondered how it was that Mrs. Stoppable knew who she was, at least to the extent that she was able to blame the mercenary somewhat for the injuries suffered by her son. Now though really wasn't the time to ask that question so she just waited, silently watching her sad little Princess.

* * *

End Notes: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review if you did. I'm sorry that my updates are starting to get slower, I've just had a lot of Uni work to do lately so it's hard to get this stuff done. 


	7. Getting Comfortable

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of its characters or concepts.

Author's Notes: In this chapter the bad guys of this story will finally be revealed, and some hints of their future plots will be given. I originally wanted to use a character from the series as the main bad guy but none of them really fit with what I had in mind, and they'd all been used before anyway. So instead I invented my own characters to fill the roles of the primary opponents, I hope none of you have a problem with this. I might as well state here that while some things from Season 4 might make an appearance in this fic, the events themselves and many of the aspects of that season will be ignored, such as the stealth abilities of Kim's battle-suit.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Getting Comfortable**

Adjusting the patch over her left eye, Dr. Director studied the group of people that stood before her. These men and women had been gathered to address the threat of The Raven, as Betty had recently discovered its name to be. Though for the most part it was not the ship that was the problem, rather whoever it was that controlled the vessel was the real threat. Whatever the menace however, the group before her were those best able to deal with it.

Will Du was there of course, as it was him who would be charged with passing on the information learnt here to any other agents who ended up assigned to this case, as well as leading those agents on any corresponding missions where Betty herself was unable to take command.

Also present was General McFarlane, who had been the one in command of the aerial forces that attacked The Raven. He was accompanied by a General each from the Marine Corps and the United States Army, as well as an Admiral from the United States Navy. The four men were there because the United States now considered The Raven a security threat and were prepared to use full military force against it.

Beside the four military men were three men in official looking business suits, semi-automatic pistols just barely detectable under their coats by the trained eye. The name tags on their chests identified them as representatives of the USA's three major intelligent agencies, the CIA, FBI and DHS respectively.

As of yet, the American government were the only ones who knew about the looming threat, so no other countries had representatives at the meeting. Given the nature of the threat that situation was likely to change in the future but for now it was being kept somewhat of a secret.

Rounding out the room's occupants was the teen hero Kim Possible and the partially redeemed villain Shego. The two had been the last to arrive, having had to wait to be told that Ron's surgery had been completed successfully before returning to the GJ headquarters. They stood slightly to the side, neither of them particularly wanting to be there or having any real interest in the proceedings.

McFarlane sat with arms crossed, still dwelling on the loss of so many of his men. The majority of the fighters he had sent out had been destroyed, and yet they had been unable to do anything more than marginal damage to The Raven. "Do you or do you not know where those bastards are." The first chance he got he was taking revenge.

Though she could understand the General's frustration, Betty was not entirely pleased with his tone. "Like you General, we have been unable to pick up The Raven on any scans, almost as if it just disappeared. The reason you are all here is to discuss what will be done when we finally manage to find it, or when it shows itself again."

The DHS agent frowned slightly. "I think I know what you're getting at Dr. Director. Basically you want us to give you full power to operate within our territory, with full access and utilization rights to our resources."

The GJ leader smiled slightly, glad to meet someone else as punctual as she was. "Effectively yes, I hope you don't have a problem with that." She was aware that a decision on the matter would have already been reached. She just hoped that decision went in her favour.

Tapping his foot slightly, the CIA agent raised an eyebrow. "Whether or not we have a problem with it is irrelevant, you know we don't have the authority to make those kinds of decisions. These orders come from the very top. Global Justice is to be given full emergency powers for the duration of this threat. Congratulations Dr. Director, you just became a very powerful woman."

Betty smirked, pleased to see that even the almighty United States of America could give away its power when necessary. Before she could respond to the information however she was distracted by the giant view-screen behind her coming to life, even if it was just static. She glanced across at one of the technicians manning the nearby computer terminals. "What's going on here?"

The technician shook his head in shock, typing at rapidly on the keyboard before him. "This… this is impossible, we're being hacked. Someone's patching into our communication systems." Whatever was doing this, the signal's strength was incredible. There was obviously a considerable amount of hacking skill behind this, but some of the computer defences were being overwhelmed through nothing more than brute force.

After a few moments more of static the screen finally began showing a live video feed. The middle-aged man who appeared on the screen inclined his helmeted head slightly. "My my, quite the gathering."

Growling audibly, Shego pushed Betty aside slightly and stepped forward. "Dementor, what the hell do you want?" That guy had a lot of nerve doing something like this.

The German smiled evilly. "I don't want anything Shego, not right now at least. I was simply establishing the connection. The one who really wants to talk to you is right… here." He had obviously pressed some button or other, as the video feed instantly switched.

Dementor's image was replaced with that of a man seated in a throne-like chair. Though he appeared to be in his late thirties at most his hair was a colourless grey and his matching eyes showed not even the slightest hint of youth. Light skin and sharp facial features completely his slightly odd physical appearance. His fashion sense was in line with his appearance, with a loose-fitting grey shirt, ankle-length grey pants and grey loafers. The expression on his face was far too calm for the situation, indeed he appeared almost bored.

On the left side of the throne stood a tall blonde Caucasian woman who appeared to be of a similar age to Shego. Her straight hair hung all the way to her waist and a single strand hang down between her sky blue eyes. She was quite skinny, but compacted muscles were visible on the parts of her body not covered by her sleeveless blue sweater and knee-length faded jeans. She wore what appeared to be a utility belt around her waist, with several combat knives placed evenly along its length. Her feet were adorned in knee-height blue boots, with a knife strapped to the outside of each calf. There was a lopsided smile on her face and something dangerous buried deep in her eyes.

Adjacent to the blonde and on the seated figure's right was a young man of similar age and height to their female companion. His hair was short and spiky, its jet black colour contrasting oddly with his deathly pale skin. His grey eyes were somewhat similar to those of the enthroned male but were noticeable sharper in appearance. The tight black t-shirt and black cargo pants he wore did little to hide his athletic and well-muscled body, and the black combat boots on his feet appeared to have metal soles. He had no knives but instead the hilt of a sword could be seen pointing up from behind his right shoulder, its appearance suggesting that the attached weapon was a long sword of European origin. Unlike his companions, his face was devoid of any emotion whatsoever and could as best be described as stoic.

Leaning his elbows on the arms of his throne, the grey haired man smiled slightly at his observers. "Well hello there, how nice to see you all. I trust I'm not calling at a bad time. I could always call back if I am." His voice was rather soft but nevertheless could be heard clearly by all.

Betty's eyes narrowed, the cockiness of this man was incredible. "I take it you are the one responsible for recent events." The widening of the man's smile was answer enough for her. "Who are you?"

Running a hand through his grey hair, the enthroned figure took a moment to consider whether or not it was prudent to answer that question. "I suppose there is no harm in telling you, though you'll forgive me if I don't give you my full name. You may call me, Brad."

Shego frowned at the name. "Your name is Brad? That's not very impressive." Had the situation been different she might have even laughed at the name.

Smirking, Brad looked through the computer screen at the pale female. "Ah, so you are the famous Shego. I must admit I find your powers quite impressive, as I do your skill. You certainly warrant further research but for know I have no interest in talking to you. Though I would be interested in speaking to one Ron Stoppable, is he around?"

Both Shego and Kim seemed quite shocked by the question so Betty stepped in to answer in their stead. "Mr. Stoppable is indisposed at the moment. What was it you wanted of him?" Despite once believing in the Ron-factor she now had trouble seeing the boy as anything other than average.

Chuckling slightly, Brad shook his head. "Nothing in particular, he is a curiosity is all, with a great deal of untapped potential." He waved a hand in dismissal. "But I digress. I did not go to all the trouble of contacting you merely to engage in chit-chat. I called to tell you that despite our pre-emptive engagement I am not ready to begin this little game yet. There are still a few more allies to be gathered before I am ready to make my move against you."

McFarlane growled loudly, anger welling up within him at the sight of the one responsible for the deaths of his men. "You bastard, do you think we're just going sit back and let you do whatever you want!?"

Brad waved his hand in dismissal once again. "Of course not. Go ahead and try to stop me, it will make things more… fun. But this little play of ours will not enter the final act until I am good and ready. Oh, and just for your information, due to the increased security threat you represent, my two companions here will be personal overseeing all future acquisition missions. It would be wise of you not to take them likely." Without even waiting for a response he cut the connection and the screen returned to static once again, before turning off completely.

While the remainder of the room erupted into anarchy, Shego turned her attention to Kim. "Well that was odd, especially the part where he said he was interested in Stoppable." That was the part she really couldn't comprehend. What potential did he see in that buffoon?

At first Kim didn't respond, the mention of Ron sending her thoughts back to the hospital. "Yeah, it was odd." She sighed slightly and turned to her female companion. "Let's go home Shego. I don't want to be here anymore."

The pale thief seemed somewhat surprised by the redhead's words. "Home?" It wasn't like Kim to just leave in the middle of a situation such as this one. And since when had the Possible house become her home?

Kim nodded, turning her back on the room's other occupants and heading towards the exit. "I need to get some rest before I go back to the hospital, so let's go home." As far as she was concerned her home was now Shego's home, for the moment at least.

Casting one last glance at the gathered officials, Shego slowly followed her ex-rival out of the room. She was pretty sure Betty had seen them leave, but the GJ leader was too busy conversing with the Americans to make any attempt to stop them.

------------------

Deep within The Raven's depths was a narrow unlit hallway. Although the complete lack of light prevented them from being visible to the naked eye, each side of the corridor was lined by thick steel doors, small slits the only way to even attempt to look through them. These were the prison cells, where those villains who would not accept Brad's commands were held.

One such door was suddenly illuminated by several beams of light, their origin a group of flashlights carried by a squad of the vessel's guards. Stepping forward, one of the guards swiped a key card through the door's lock, immediately stepping back and raising his firearm as the cell began to open of its own accord.

Raising a hairy arm to fend off the light, the shabby figure seated on the floor inside struggled to rise to his feet. "What do you want know? Come to take even more of my dignity."

One of the guards smirked, though the expression was hidden behind his mask. "How about we just do this the easy way Mr. Fist." Without a hint of warning he bashed the partially blinded man with the butt of his gun and sent him sprawling to the floor.

------------------

When Monty finally returned to consciousness he found himself being propped up by two guards, his hands secured behind his back by a solid pair of handcuffs. As he raised his head he was somewhat surprised to find himself face-to-face with the man who owned this ship, the enthroned male staring back at him calmly.

Noticing that he was awake, the two guards released him. The sudden loss of support resulted in the mutated man almost falling to his knees but he just barely managed to keep his feet. As he endeavoured to straighten to his full height he became aware of two of his fellow prisoners standing beside him on the podium. The now slightly less overweight geneticist DNAmy stood to his right, she lacked any form of bounds but like him had several guns trained on her back. On his left stood the burly mechanic Motor Ed who wore a slightly larger pair of handcuffs than his own.

Scanning his eyes across the three villains, Brad finally brought his eyes to rest on the one in the middle. "Mr. Fist, I have reconsidered your case. I no longer require you to give me all of your resources and possessions in order to join my organisation. Instead I require only one thing from you. Let me remind you that membership means that you get out of that prison cell and get to work as one of my operatives, with access to my considerable resources."

Monkey Fist seemed to consider the offer for a moment. "What exactly is it you want?" After spending so much time in that cell he was pretty much willing to give the man anything.

Brad smiled. "Nothing much, just everything you know about Ron Stoppable." His smiled widened at the look of surprise that crossed the other man's face. "I know Monkey Kung Fu when I see it. Even if that boy only used it for a moment it was definitely there and he was definitely powerful."

Eyes narrowing slightly, Monty almost smiled at the idea of getting back at the boy who had ruined so many of his plans. "Very well, I accept your conditions. It's a pleasure to work with you."

Nodding slightly, Brad turned his attention to the second of his guests. "Miss Amy, I am told you are quite the expert in the area of genetics. Is this true?"

The still rather plump woman nodded quickly. "Yes of course. I'm the best geneticist in the world. I just love to take genes and mix them together, see what comes out." She sounded a little giddy, seemingly unaffected by her stay in the dark.

Reaching behind his throne, Brad pulled a small vial from its holding place, raising it up to where DNAmy could see it. The green liquid within the vial was threatening to burn its way through the glass, contained only by a special heat resistant layer beneath the surface. "I want you to deconstruct this blood. Find out what it is that makes it this way, and find a way to reproduce that effect." He casually tossed the vial to the freckled woman, who caught it with surprising ease.

Looking at the vial with some interest, Amy turned it over and over in her hands. "Give me a lab to work in and I'll get right on it." She didn't know it at the time but the blood had come from Shego, having been recovered from samples found in the half-destroyed room where the green skinned female had been injured.

Before either Brad or Amy could say anything further they were distracted by the loud and annoying voice of a certain muscle-bound male. "Dude, what you want me to do. Seriously."

The grey haired villain waved the man off with his hand, having little interest in him or his abilities. "The Raven has taken extensive damage, go help fix it." He knew the man was an excellent mechanic but such skills were not really important to him, not right now at least.

At a silent signal from their master the room's guards stepped forward and immediately lead both DNAmy and Motor Ed from the chamber, leaving Monkey Fist behind for further questioning.

Waiting until the other two villains had exited the room, Brad folded his hands before his face and fixed eyes with his last remaining guest. "Well then, tell me everything."

------------------

The door to the Possible residence swung open quickly as a certain redhead made her way inside, followed closely by her raven haired companion. Kim trudged her way to the living room in a rather dejected state and plopped herself down on the sofa, her accumulated tiredness from the last few days finally catching up with her.

For her part Shego just stood beside the couch, casually watching the teen hero's attempt to get some rest. "Exactly what did you hope to gain by staying at that hospital Princess? It wasn't like your presence was going to make Stoppable recover any faster."

Her eyes know only half open, Kim did her best to focus on Shego. "I don't know Shego, I just, I wanted to make sure he was okay." She laughed slightly. "You know I must have called Dr. Director at least ten times, asking her how you were going, though she never really did give me much information. What happened to you?" She forced herself to stay awake so she could hear the response.

Shego shrugged, seemingly nonchalant about the whole event. "They had to remove some stuff from me, but it's nothing I'm going to miss."

Raising herself up on her elbows, Kim fixed the pale thief with an intensely curious look. "They removed things from you? What kinds of things?" She was hoping that it wasn't anything important. Why the hell would GJ go removing things from her anyway?

Sighing more to herself than anyone else, Shego realised there was no way to get out of explaining the situation. "Look Possible, this isn't your fault or anything but when that tower collapsed on me a piece of metal buried itself deep in my abdomen. The medic who treated me at the time thought that he removed it but unfortunately he missed the tip, a tip that was far too deeply buried for your mother to have noticed. Over time that tip caused a considerable amount of internal bleeding, something that was only augmented by my more recent injuries. GJ removed the tip and stopped the bleeding but in the end they had to remove part of my uterus in the process, since it had become too badly damaged by my blood and threatened to cause further damage itself." In truth she didn't really care about the loss, it wasn't like she was using the thing anyway.

Kim on the other hand seemed horrified, her exhaustion forgotten in an instant. This was all her fault. This was the ultimate result of the injuries she had dealt to Shego that night. The fact that the ex-villain herself did not blame the teenager did nothing to ease her mind. "Shego I'm, I'm so sorry." She silently admitted that this was one thing she would never be able to put right.

The older girl waved off the apology, trying to put the redhead's mind at ease by projecting an air of indifference. "Forget about it Possible, it's not like I ever could have had a kid anyway."

That answer seemed to confuse Kim slightly. "What do you mean you could never have a kid? If you're thinking that no-one could ever love you then you're being ridiculous."

Shego frowned and shook her head. "That's not what I'm saying at all Kimmie. I'm saying that even before the removal I was physically incapable of carrying a child. Trust me, I know." She was hoping that the redhead would not ask her to elaborate on that statement, although ultimately she knew that was impossible.

Indeed Kim had no intention of allowing her to explain the situation away so easily. "What are you getting at Shego, are you saying you've been pregnant before?" It seemed like such an unlikely possibility that the teenager had a hard time even comprehending it.

Hesitating for a moment, Shego eventually nodded. "Once, when I was seventeen. It didn't really last long, I don't even know what sex it was going to be." She paused for a few seconds, as if considering whether she should go on or not. "It died, or more specifically I killed it."

Kim seemed both confused and horrified by the information. "What do you mean you killed it? Did you get an abortion or something?"

Shego shook her head again. "No, though I did consider it. You should be smart enough to know how a pregnancy works Possible. The foetus cannot survive without drawing nutrients from its mother's blood. The problem with me is that that blood happens to be incredibly hot, far hotter than something so small can handle. So, my blood killed it, burnt it to a crisp." She seemed remarkably calm as she recounted the story, but Kim could see pain hidden deep in her eyes.

Although she could see that her companion would rather not discuss the situation any further, Kim's inquisitive side forced her to ask one last question. "Who was the father?"

A flash of something dangerous crossed Shego's eyes and her hands unconsciously clenched into fists as she recalled a man who would forever be hated in her mind. "That… that is not something I wish to discuss."

Hanging her head slightly, Kim accepted that answer. She wanted to know as much as she could about her pale companion, but knew that she would have to wait until Shego was comfortable discussing such things with her. The idea that the thief had lost a baby still horrified the redhead to some extent, but she realised that it was something that should not be dwelled on. Still she wondered how it must feel, to have a life growing inside of you and then to know that it had died as a result of something you could not help but that was unique to you. Would she blame herself for that?

Considering Shego's problems however brought Kim's mind back to her own. To the fact that not only was her best friend lying unconscious in hospital but that a dangerous villain was roaming free. That thanks to her failure a serious threat had been released on the world. Sighing loudly she patted the couch beside her. "Sit down Shego."

Though the sudden request surprised her, the older girl didn't hesitate to comply with it, casually seating herself on the sofa. Any trace of casualness disappeared though when Kim suddenly leant against her and pushed them both down to a reclining position. "Kimmie, what the hell!?" The fact that the redhead was now practically lying on top of her wasn't particularly uncomfortable but it was more than a little disconcerting.

Groaning loudly, Kim pressed her face into Shego's shoulder. "I want to go back to the hospital, but if I went back as I am I'd just get in the road. So right now I need to get some sleep and I need you to be here with me." Right now she doubted she could feel any worse and she needed any comfort she could get.

Shego frowned. "I'm not your mother Princess. It's not my job to comfort you." In hindsight that sounded a little harsh but she did wonder why it was that the teenager would consider her someone that was capable, or even willing, to supply comfort. She had apparently temporarily forgotten about the earlier hugging incident.

Kim looked up slightly to make eye contact with her companion. "I know that Shego but mom isn't here, you are. I can't sleep alone right now. I need to know that someone is here, that my whole world hasn't completely fallen apart because I fucked up one mission! I promise I won't hurt you this time, so stay with me… please… Samantha." Silent tears flowed down her cheeks.

Shego was as much surprised by the hopeless need she heard in the redhead's voice as she was by her use of her actual name. The fact that Kim had actually swore didn't even register. "I… okay." There wasn't really anything else she could say. No-one else was at the house so she was the only one who could do this. She supposed she owed the girl at least this much, for saving her from herself.

Moving very slowly, the pale female slipped her right arm under Kim's shoulders and laid her left arm across the girl's side. This resulted in the teenager moving in a little closer and resting her own arms against Shego's abdomen, curling her legs up so that her knees were lying just below them. No further words passed between the two but it was clear that the younger female at least was comfortable as her breath soon became slow and steady, indicating her descent into sleep.

For her part Shego just stared at Kim's sleeping form, trying to suppress the urge to stroke the girl's red mane. She was not meant to feel emotional like this, she was meant to remain strong at all times. Even if she had decided to start feeling again she didn't want it to go this far. But in the end she couldn't fight it. She just hoped this wouldn't lead to more pain, she'd already had enough of that.

------------------

Betty Director frowned deeply as she looked over the reports before her. She had ordered her men to find all information they could on Brad and his companions, while simultaneously doing further research on the disappearing villains.

Using only a first name a large amount of information had understandably been turned up on 'Brad' and it had taken a considerable amount of time to sort out the small amount of relevant information from the mountains of uselessness. The small pile of papers on her desk was all that was left now.

No definite information could be found on Brad, but her agents had found several references to who could be their current opponent. Supposedly no-one had actually seen him in person before, or at least no-one outside of the villain community itself, but the name had been mentioned on several occasions.

In a recent investigation of a Russian crime organisation one interrogated prisoner had claimed that someone named Brad was 'the true boss' but had flatly refused to elaborate on the point. That investigation had uncovered links between the Russian organisation and another such group operating in South America, and an investigation of that group had also uncovered the name Brad as someone of great importance. Neither source could be collaborated so no further investigation had been launched but it seemed now that that had been a mistake.

Several other unconfirmed sources alluded to the existence of the enigmatic individual known only as Brad but none of them were any more conclusive then the others. At most all that could be concluded was that this villain had a very wide reach and had been in operation for quite some time.

As Betty read through the interrogation reports there was an official sounding knock on her door. "Dr. Director, I have some more information you might be interested in."

Recognising the voice of her second in command, the GJ leader put down the reports. "Come in Agent Du." She had left the young man in charge of bringing her any relevant information the other members of GJ managed to turn up.

Quickly entering the office, Will placed a large folder on his boss' desk. The picture clipped to the front was of the woman who had stood beside Brad's throne, however in this picture she was only half facing the camera and appeared to be running somewhere.

Waiting for Betty to open the folder and begin reading the first page, the teenaged agent began to summarise its contents. "Her name is Ashleigh Richards, she was born in Texas twenty-one years ago. Daughter of a wealthy bureaucrat, she spent the first eleven years of her life in her father's mansion."

Deciding she'd rather hear the whole summary before she really began reading the report, Betty lowered it slightly to look Will in the eye. "So what happened when she was eleven?" It must have been something drastic for her to end up where she did.

The elite agent hesitated slightly before continuing, the information he had to disclose not exactly pleasant. "Apparently her private school teachers had been noticing unexplained injuries on her body ever since she began at the school, but they had gotten dramatically more frequent and serious as time passed. Usually her father's influence would have been enough to ward off any form of investigation, but a particularly convicted teacher took it upon herself to uncover the truth and managed to convince Child Services to help her out.

"At the end of their investigation they concluded that Ashleigh had been physically and sexually abused by both her parents and that immediate separation from them was necessary. The police went to the mansion to pick her up but when they got there all they found were the dead bodies of her parents."

Raising an eyebrow at the information, Betty was beginning to get an idea of how this story would progress. "I'm guessing it was Ashleigh who killed her parents."

Will nodded curtly. "That is correct. She stabbed both of them to death with a kitchen knife, recorded it all on camera and left the tape for the police. By the time the cops showed she was long gone." It was the fact that she had recorded the murders that disturbed the young agent the most.

Sighing loudly, Dr. Director couldn't help but draw connections between the blonde killer and a certain ex-villain with a similar past. She preferred it when her opponents were clear cut bad guys. It only made it harder when they seemed to have reasons for what they did. "So she went underground did she?" The fact that GJ even had a file on her implied that she was more than a simple killer.

Nodding once again, Will waited for Betty to leaf through a few more pages before continuing. "She was next seen as a fifteen year old, apparently operating as an enforcer for a minor Brazilian drug lord. The drug lord's operation was shutdown and most people involved were taken into custody by American authorities. However Ashleigh somehow managed to escape.

"She has since been observed working for several crime bosses, some of them quite powerful individuals. She always operates as an enforcer, although sometimes her position could be better described as an assassin. So far no-one has been able to detain her, or even catch up to her. Her martial arts skills are highly developed and she is an expert in knife combat.

"Her last known employer was a man by the name of Mr. Betters, a very powerful crime lord from New York. The N.Y.P.D. thought that they could finally pin a string of murders on him thanks to some key witnesses. However the five witnesses were eliminated one by one by none other than Ashleigh herself. The police knew it was her who had done it, as she had made no attempt to hide the fact, but they were never able to catch her or prove any connection with Mr. Betters."

For awhile Betty said nothing, scanning the documents on the five assassinations. "I'm not so sure she was working for Mr. Betters at all." She slid a file she had received earlier across the desk to her subordinate. "That particular crime lord's organisation is thought to have connections with Brad."

Will took a moment to consider the suggestion. "That makes a degree of sense. The first four witnesses were killed by methods consistent with Ashleigh's fighting styles. Two of them had their necks broken, and the other two were killed from knife wounds. The fifth however was a minor crime lord himself and had several bodyguards protecting him. Though he died from a knife wound to the head, the majority of his men appeared to have been killed by a sword." It was possible he was mistaken but in his opinion at least there had been more than one assassin for that final hit.

Dr. Director nodded, remembering the earlier broadcast from their enemy. "That boy on Brad's right had a sword. Perhaps Mr. Betters is a compatriot to our current dilemma, someone Brad would want to keep free and alive. Maybe he sent Ashleigh to wipe out the witnesses, and when the last one proved dangerously protected he sent the boy as backup." That seemed like a reasonable assumption to her, and she could see that her companion agreed. "Do we have any information on the boy?"

Slowly shaking his head, Will sighed audibly. "Unfortunately we can find no records on him, right now he's even more mysterious than Brad." He let out a short bitter laugh. "Given his odd appearance you would think it wouldn't be so hard, but it's almost like he doesn't even exist."

------------------

Ramming one of her combat knives into the base of a Demenbot's neck, Ashleigh smiled feverishly as its eyes went dim and its body collapsed to the ground. "We need to get Dementor to make more of these things, they're useful for training." She hurled another knife to her left, the wickedly bladed instrument plunging into an android's chest.

Her companion casually cut a Demenbot in half, seemingly having no difficulty in swinging his heavy sword straight through the armoured body. Switching his grip, he swung the weapon in an upwards curving arc, slicing off the left arm and half the head of another of the machines. "Not really, they are defeated far too easily." His voice as usual was emotionless.

Spin-kicking the last of the androids into the wall, the blonde finished it off by driving her fist through its head. "You're never satisfied with a fight are you Nathy?" She ignored the fact that her right hand was now bleeding, knowing the minor injuries would heal soon enough.

The boy's eyes swivelled to face her, slightly more intense than usual. "I told you not to call me that. My name isn't Nathy, it's Nathaniel." He returned his sword to its resting place on his back, the thin weapon sliding home with little protest.

Ashleigh smirked, pleased to get at least some form of reaction out of the stoic male. "Well if this isn't good enough, then why don't you and I have another dual?" She drew two of her remaining knives in preparation.

Turning to face her completely, Nathaniel stretched his right arm. "You know the end result will be the same as every other time." He began to slide his sword free of its bindings. "You're going to lose."

The twenty-one year old female smiled once again. "Doesn't matter, fighting you is always fun." Without saying anything further she jumped forward, the knife in her right hand held out before her.

------------------

Ann Possible entered her own living room to find a most unusual sight. She was not surprised to find her daughter asleep, knowing just how tired the girl had been. She was also not surprised that she was sleeping on the couch, the comfortable piece of furniture being far closer to the door than Kim's bed. What did surprise her was that the younger redhead was curled up with the woman who had until recently been her enemy.

Now, the older redhead understood that Shego was not truly evil within the general definition of the word and never really had been. She more viewed her as an emotionally and psychologically shattered child, who through no fault of her own had been forced into the life she led. But it was still very odd to see the pale female holding Kim's sleeping form.

Removing her shoes, Ann crossed the living room as silently as she could, eventually coming to stand over the couch. She couldn't deny that it was an adorable scene. For the first time since she'd returned from The Raven her daughter looked like she actually felt safe, and Shego actually appeared calm rather than on edge as was usually the case.

The surgeon slowly leant down and stroked Kim's hair but was taken aback slightly as Shego's eyes snapped open, quickly fixing on her own. The thief's left arm twitched slightly but moved no further, though Ann was sure that had the martial artist identified her as a threat that left hand would have closed around her throat.

The intense looked that had filled Shego's eyes dissipated quickly, replaced with a much calmer, though still deeply analysing expression. "Oh, it's you." She allowed her body to relax, releasing the tension that had built up within her when she sensed someone approaching.

Ann smiled slightly, noticing that Kim was still asleep, unaware of her companion's return to consciousness. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." She really had had no intention of waking the two, fully content to leave them as they were.

Unable to move much, Shego merely shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I don't really need that much sleep anyway." She didn't bother to mention that the older woman had pulled her from yet another rather unpleasant dream.

Stroking her daughter's hair again, Ann noted that Shego had yet to move her arms from their respective position around Kim. "You don't seem all that uncomfortable in this situation, or that inexperienced." The emerald eyed mercenary was being remarkable gentle considering her usual attitude.

Though her initial response was only a frown, Shego eventually decided there was no reason to not answer her hostess' question. "My mother used to hold me like this, before she died. I remember that no matter what my father had done to me, I always felt safe in my mother's arms."

Ann nodded slowly, knowing that her mother was a sore spot for Shego. "Kimmie told me what happened with your parents. I'm sorry about your mother." Although she still believed that no-one deserved to die, she was finding it hard to feel any degree of sympathy towards the younger female's deceased father.

Though there was an audible intake of breath, Shego prevented herself from showing any real emotion. "People die, it has to happen eventually." She looked down at the sleeping girl in her arms. "Even Princess will die eventually." Just another good reason why she shouldn't become too attached.

Though the mention of her daughter's death disturbed her, Ann knew that Shego meant no offence by it. "Are you okay, or do you want me to take her up to bed?" The only real problem was that she doubted Kim would remain asleep during transference.

Shego slowly shook her head. "I'm okay. I don't want to wake her." She had been in this position for a couple of hours now so she was kind of use to it. If it had been any other member of Kim's family watching her though, she probably would have rethought that position.

Smiling brightly, Ann turned to head for the kitchen, intending to get herself something to eat and perhaps bring something out for her guest as well. She was only halfway to the door however when her daughter's voice brought her attention back to the couch.

Groaning loudly, Kim opened her eyes slightly, though at first her vision was too blurry to make out exactly what it was she was seeing. "Mom, is that you?" She was vaguely aware that she had heard her mother's voice, but her mind had not yet cleared to the extent where she could remember where she was.

Ann stepped back to the couch and leant down over her daughter. "Yes, I'm here Kimmie. How are you doing?" The last time she'd seen her daughter she'd looked, and apparently felt like hell.

Yawning groggily, Kim turned her head slightly in an attempt to see her mother but found herself loosely attached to something else. "I'm fine, I just… Shego?" Though she still sounded tired her eyes were much clearer now and were focused entirely on her pale companion.

Smirking slightly, Shego enjoyed the slight look of shock on the redhead's face. "Heh Possible, nice to see you're finally awake." She watched with amusement as Kim's expression slowly changed, shifting from shock, to confusion, and eventually to comprehension.

Finally remember the events preceding her sleep, Kim relaxed visibly. "Thanks Shego, I needed that." Finally extricating herself from the older girl's arms, she rose from the couch to face her mother. "Umm… hi." For some reason she was embarrassed by the position her mother caught her in.

Smiling at her daughter's uneasiness, Ann threw her arms around the younger redhead. "It's good to see you're feeling better Kimmie, you really needed that sleep huh?" No response was forthcoming but that didn't bother the surgeon, she just continued the hug.

Kim almost sighed when she realised her mother was not going to ask her about why she had been sleeping on the couch with Shego but held it in for whatever reason. Instead she just allowed herself to enjoy the hug, wondering why it was that there was no appreciable difference between this hug and her last, despite the difference in those who had delivered them.

For her part Shego slowly rose to a seated position, casually massaging her right shoulder with her left hand. It probably hadn't been a very good idea to sleep on the damaged body part, especially with Kim's weight adding to her own. Still it did not seem to have suffered any further damage and the stiffness would fade quickly.

For a minute or so the room was silent, all three of the occupants staying in their respective positions. Kim and Ann seemed to be enjoying their hug, while Shego just watched them calmly, her own emotions unreadable.

The tranquil scene was shattered however by the sound of the house's front door bell. The rather annoying ringing sound echoed throughout the living room, startling Kim and Ann out of their hug and causing Shego to frown slightly, remembering the last time she had heard that noise.

Finally realising what the sound was, Mrs. Possible headed straight for the door, crossing the distance in a relevantly short amount of time and swinging the heavy door open. She was a little surprised to see a woman of roughly the same age as her and two teenagers standing on her porch. "Can I help you?"

The woman smiled politely, something akin to hope flashing in her eyes. "Yes, my name is Jessica Regan. I believe that my niece may be here."

* * *

End Notes: I wanted to put more into this chapter but some of the scenes took longer than I expected so I had to cut it short. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you did I'd appreciate some feedback, especially on Brad, Ashleigh and Nathaniel. 


	8. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of its characters or concepts.

Author's Notes: Well I'm sure some of the events of this chapter are entirely predictable, but hopefully others will prove a little more surprising. Feedback so far seems to suggest that no-one has anything against my inclusion of original characters, and I hope that continues. Also, for those of you who read Chapter 7 in the first few hours it was up, I made a mistake at the end. The name of the woman at the door is Jessica Regan, not Elizabeth Regan. This mistake has now been corrected.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Confrontation**

Jessica Regan smiled widely at the redheaded woman who stood before her. "Would you mind if I came inside. I really would like to see my niece." She was sure that her sister's child was here so she would appreciate being let inside.

Ann blinked, realisation finally coming to her. "You're Samantha's aunt." The woman bared a vague resemblance to Shego, with similar facial features and the same green eyes. Her hair however was brown not black and though her skin was pale it was definitely not green.

Before the slightly older woman could respond the teen boys on either side of her stepped forward and simply walked past Ann, heading into the house without saying a word. Their silence ended however when they looked into the living room and saw a certain plasma-wielder sitting on the couch. "Sis!"

Shego groaned as the two teenagers charged across the room and jumped onto her, embracing her in a tight and rather painful hug. "William, get the hell off me!" She attempted to forcible push the two boys from her but they held on tight.

Watching the siblings embrace, Kim couldn't help but laugh. It had been awhile since she'd seen the multiplying twins but they were easy enough to recognise. Watching Shego struggle to get them off of her was a humorous scene indeed, though it was obvious that the pale female was not putting her full strength into it.

For her part Shego was not exactly displeased to see the two, they being her favourite siblings. But she would still prefer if they were not so enthusiastic in their greetings, both because her injuries made the embrace painful and because she was still struggling to come to the terms with the idea of feeling once again. Still it had been so long since they had been able to hug each other like this. Her arms slowly moved around her brothers' backs.

As the three siblings embraced, Ann and Jessica entered the living room, both of them smiling at the scene. It didn't take long for the room's other occupants to notice their presence.

Kim was the first to notice the new arrivals, wondering who the woman with her mother was. The brunette looked a little bit like Shego so the redhead guessed they were at least related. She didn't have to wait long to find out that she was right.

It did not take Shego much longer then Kim to notice the older women's appearance, but unlike the younger martial artist she knew exactly who the brunette was. Finally managing to free herself from her younger siblings, she rose from the couch and stood to face the older woman. "So, you came as well." Her lips suddenly twisted into a slight scowl. "I told Henry and Mitchell that I wasn't ready to deal with you people. I guess you didn't listen though did you? Not that you ever do."

Jessica narrowed her eyes slightly. "I am your aunt Samantha, and I haven't seen you in five years. You can't expect me to just walk away. Christine would haunt me forever if I let you get away a second time."

Scowling more at the response, Shego ignited both her hands with plasma, noticing that everyone other than her aunt backed up at the action. "I've told you before, never mention mom around me." She made no move to raise her arms but they remained ever ready at her sides.

Though she knew it was never a good idea to piss her off, Jessica did not like her niece's attitude. "It's been fourteen years Samantha, how many times do I have to tell you that no-one blames you for that." She remembered that from the very first moment Shego had come into her care, the green skinned child had always thought that everyone blamed her for her mother's death.

Becoming more frustrated by the second, Shego increased the intensity of her plasma flares, sending dancing shadows across the already lit room. "Damn you, don't pretend you even believe what you say!" Her right arm began to rise.

The arm was only half raised however when it soundly stopped, everyone's attention going to the hand that had stopped its movement. The hand lead to an arm, and the arm led to the body of a certain teenage hero. Kim's grip strengthened slightly as she looked deep into the eyes of her fellow martial artist.

Looking somewhat amazed at the younger girl's actions, Shego hesitated a moment before pulling her arm free. She continued to stare for a split second before turning her attention back to her aunt, who looked far too calm considering how close she had come to being blasted. Sighing loudly, the mercenary visibly calmed down, allowing her plasma to die off.

Jessica raised both her eyebrows, intrigued by the effect of the redhead's actions. "Someone who can calm down Samantha? Either you're a miracle worker or you mean a lot to my niece." The girl's actions really were amazing. Even when she was younger Shego had been almost entirely uncontrollable, her brothers the only ones who really stood a chance of calming her down, and that could only have gotten worse since the raven haired female left home. So for Kim to be able to stop her was almost beyond belief.

Flexing her right arm to work out the remaining stiffness in her shoulder, Shego tried not to glare at the brunette. "That's none of your business." She turned her head away slightly when the older woman didn't respond. "I'm sorry, I guess I over reacted. It is nice to see you again."

Turning to face Kim, Jessica assumed a rather see-through expression of shock. "Wow, you really are amazing." She turned her attention back to Shego before the thief could lose her temper once again. "Apology accepted Samantha, come here." She opened her arms wide.

Still keeping her head somewhat bowed, Shego silently stepped forward, tensing up slightly when Jessica's arms closed around her. Unlike with her brothers the younger woman did not hug her aunt back, instead simply allowing herself to be held without doing any holding in return.

It had always been this way between the two, they loved each other but they often had difficulty showing it. Shego had come to her aunt's house an emotionally and psychologically unstable child, her system full of pain killers to lessen the agony of her blood. It had been exceedingly difficult for the orphaned girl to create any attachments outside of her brothers.

Despite the difficulties involved, Jessica had nevertheless been determined to gain her niece's trust, convicted to doing what was right by her sister's kids. The process had taken a long time but eventually Shego had let her in, though she was likely to be pushed out again at the slightest provocation.

Kim seemed confused by the embrace she was witnessing, wondering why it was that Shego was refusing to relax and yet made no attempt to escape from the hug. She doubted she would ever fully understand the way the older girl's mind worked, and for some reason that saddened her.

Finally releasing her niece, Jessica stood back and turned her attention to Ann. She was about to ask a question of the other woman but was distracted by the sound of a car pulling up in the house's driveway. Not long after keys rattled in the front door lock, followed by the sound of the door swinging open.

Stepping into the entrance hall, James Possible dropped his keys on the small table beside the door. He knew his wife was home courtesy of her car in the driveway and the matching keys on the table. "Ann, I was wondering have you…" He stopped mid-sentence as he stepped into the living room and saw his assembled guests. "Oh… hello."

Jessica smiled at the man, overdoing the expression somewhat. "Hi, I'm Jessica, Jessica Regan." She pointed to the Wegos, who where still lounging on the couch. "And these two are William, and well… William, Golovin." The fact that the two boys had the same name was still a constant annoyance to her.

Jim and Tim entered the room behind their father, arriving just in time to hear the introductions. They had only just been picked up from school and so still had their schoolbags slung across their shoulders. The both of them seemed rather surprised to see another set of twins in the same room.

While the Tweebs just stared at the red skinned twins, the Wegos reacted more actively. Jumping from the couch they walked directly up to the Possible twins and stood before them, fixing the two younger boys with an intense look. "So another set of twins… to challenge our title." One of them said the fist half of the sentence, and the other one completed it.

Listening to her brother's words, Shego groaned loudly and turned her attention to her aunt. "Don't tell me they're still doing this?" They were eighteen, how could they still be so childish?

Sadly shaking her head, Jessica met her niece's eyes. "Unfortunately they still haven't grown up. It's always the same old game, every time they meet another set of twins."

Confused by the conversation, Kim tapped Shego on the arm to gain the older girl's attention. "What are you talking about? What game?"

Shego sighed and vaguely motioned towards hers and Kim's brothers. "Every time that William meets another set of twins, they have to prove that they're the greatest twins ever. It's been this way since we were kids." She could remember the first time the Wegos had met another set of twins. They had been five at the time and had spent almost a week trying to prove that they were superior.

Overhearing their sister's conversation, Jim and Tim smiled at each other before turning back to the older twins standing before them. "If you think you're better than us… then you're very confused. We're geniuses, so smart… they skipped us ahead to high school." Like the Wegos they split each sentence in half, Tim going first and Jim going second.

The Williams frowned, not entirely impressed with the statement of intelligence. "So maybe you're genius twins… but are you super twins?" Before the Tweebs could respond they were suddenly surrounded by six more Wegos, bringing the total number to eight.

Mouths hanging open, Jim and Tim stared in awe at the surrounding teenagers. "Wow, how did you… do that?" Though it seemed that the multiplied twins were going to respond, they never got the chance.

Jessica cleared her throat loudly, drawing the attention of her wayward nephews. "Take it outside you two. We don't need you showing off in here."

Raising his arm, James pointed to the back door. "You too boys." He was aware that the Tweebs were likely to resort to rockets in an attempt to prove their superiority and that his wife would not appreciate such devices being used in the house.

Though they grumbled somewhat, the boys headed out to the backyard, the eight Wegos still surrounding the younger twins. The house's other occupants knew that they would not seriously harm each other so there was no threat in allowing them to leave.

With the boys gone, Ann turned her attention back to Jessica. "Well now that that's over, why don't you come into the kitchen? We can talk over some tea." She figured that the brunette would be the one best able to supply her with the information she would need with Shego living at her house.

Inclining her head slightly in agreement, Jessica motioned politely with her hand. "After you." It was clear that she didn't actually know where the kitchen was as she was just pointing at a wall.

As all three adults went to leave the room, Ann briefly turned her attention to the room's younger occupants. "You two can come as well if you want." She certainly wasn't going to deliberately leave either of them out.

Kim shook her head, though she shot her mother a polite smile. "No thanks mom, I think I need to talk to Shego alone." She noted that her green skinned companion glance at her oddly when she said that.

Once they were alone in the living room Shego turned her attention to Kim. "You wanted to talk about something Princess?" If the redhead was looking for another history lesson in her past then she was going to be disappointed.

Sighing loudly, Kim flopped down on the couch. "Your aunt raises a valid question Shego. Why am I able to stop you? What is it exactly that you feel for me?"

Standing over the younger girl, Shego narrowed her eyes slightly. "I told you before Kimmie, I don't know what I feel for you. I just know that I can't kill you and that I can't stand to see you get hurt." The last part was an elaboration on her previous statements, something she had come to realise when she saw the redhead cry.

Cocking her head slightly, Kim fixed Shego with a steady gaze. "Those feelings at least are mutual, but how can you not know what you feel? You don't want me to get hurt? That has to mean you feel something, and you have to know what that something is!" She needed to know what the pale female felt for her, or else she would never be able to fully form her own feelings towards her.

Shego frowned, contemplating simply not answering the question. Things would be so much easier that way. She and Kim could go their separate ways and she could go back to living the way she used to live. But… she no longer wanted to live that way. She didn't want to be alone again. "I've lived without emotions for too long Princess. It's not that easy for me to interpret them. I can't be certain what I feel for you. For now can't we just agree to be friends?" That sounded far too needy in her opinion, but in the end she had to say it.

Closing her eyes for a moment, Kim considered the proposition. "I'll agree to be your friend Shego, I'd like that. But I need to know what potential this relationship of ours has." She laughed softly. "Jeez, I never thought I'd say something like that to you. Guess emotional trauma has a way of clearing your mind." Tilting her head forward, she made eye contact with her pale companion. "If you still need time we can wait until after Ron recovers, but by then I expect you to be able to tell me exactly what it is you feel."

Taking a deep breath, Shego slowly let it out. "Tell you what Princess, when Stoppable recovers I'll tell you how I feel. But in return you have to tell me how you feel." She saw that Kim was about to object but immediately cut her off. "Fair's fair Pumpkin, I'm not going to be the only one to open myself up."

Kim sighed again. "Fine, if that's the way you want it. For now let's just forget this conversation ever took place." A slight nod from Shego showed she agreed with that sentiment and the two fell into a comfortable silence, the older female casually taking a seat in one of the room's armchairs.

------------------

Inside the Possible residence's kitchen, Ann sipped at a cup of tea, her guest mimicking the action almost perfectly. "From your conversation earlier and my limited knowledge of Shego's past I'm guessing you're her mother's sister."

Jessica nodded, taking another sip from her tea. "Twin sister actually, though I think Samantha has trouble seeing the connection." The pale girl never did comment on her aunt's resemblance to her deceased mother, almost like she didn't notice at all.

Though he knew less of Shego's past than his wife, James knew enough to know the ultimate fate of her parents. "It must have been hard of you to lose your sister. From observing my boys I have some idea of how close twins can be."

Staring deep into her cup, Jessica appeared deep in thought. "Sad thing is I lost her long before she died. That bastard would hardly ever let me see her anyway." Sighing deeply she recalled a conversation from long ago. "I remember one day, I came over when David was out. I helped Christine clean her wounds, and we actually talked about killing him." The brunette slowly shook her head, a look of regret crossing her face. "We should have done it. It would have saved Samantha the experience, and maybe my sister would still be alive today."

The room was silent for a moment after that, the slightly disturbing information taking a moment to sink in. It was Ann who eventually broke the silence. "I guess you must have only felt worse when Shego ran away." To have lost first a sister and then a niece must have been quite traumatic.

Inclining her head slightly, Jessica finally looked up from her tea. "Samantha's running away? I'll always remember that day, and the day's proceeding. They I think were the worst. She tried so hard to be normal, to forget what had happened in her past. But then… all that shit had to happen." She had thought Shego might have been lost forever at that point, and although she didn't fully show it she was overjoyed to find that she had been wrong.

Ann held a hand to her head, suppressing the urge to ask exactly what had happened, knowing it to be a question for which she would receive no answer. "I'm sure you did the best you could, she was a hero for awhile at least, and if my daughter has anything to say about it she will be so again." The redhead was sure that Kim would do all that she could to restore Shego to the hero she used to be.

Smiling slightly, Jessica nodded. "I don't doubt that, they seemed quite comfortable together, an odd situation for Samantha to be in." If anything Shego seemed to get along with Kim even better than she did with her brothers, and certainly better than she did with her aunt.

------------------

DNAmy was working studiously in her lab, mixing seemingly random chemicals together and seeming somewhat surprised when they didn't explode. Chemical science wasn't really her forte but it was necessary to further her current line of genetic research.

The lab she had been provided with was not in The Raven itself, rather it was in a large underground complex somewhere on Earth's surface. Where exactly it was Amy didn't know, and neither did she care, though it must have been somewhere inconspicuous as The Raven had been able to land there without anyone noticing.

The lab itself was an expansive facility, with all the equipment Amy could possible need to carry out her research. It was not quite as big as the one that had been given to Dementor, but then he had been the first of the scientist's to sign on and had therefore been given first choice. Still, with a small team of scientists working under her, the obese woman was entirely happy with her circumstances here.

Brad's scientists dressed similarly to his technicians, although their visors were equipped with twin telescopic lenses rather than a single blue strip. They were also the ones most likely to have actually had a normal life before joining up with their grey-eyed master, most of them quite well educated.

Smiling giddily, Amy lifted a small vial of green liquid, staring at it intently. She was still surprised that the substance was actually blood. Sure it had all the normal properties of human blood, but it was also infused with a glowing green substance that the geneticist could only conclude was Shego's plasma. It certainly seemed to generate a considerable amount of heat and subsequent energy. The plasma however meant nothing to her, such an energy source being more Dementor's domain than hers.

What did interest Amy was the reason why there was plasma in the blood, why what she could only assume had once been normal blood had changed so drastically. As such she had spent all her time here trying to find anything out of the ordinary other than the plasma itself.

As of yet she had not quite been successful in fully deconstructing the blood's makeup, though she had narrowed it down to only three gene groups from which the mutation could originate. It was only a matter of time before she figured it out, she was sure of that.

Amy was distracted from her work by the mechanical hiss of the lab's main door opening, heralding the arrival of Brad. The authoritative male looked around himself as he stepped into the room. "I see you are working my men rather hard. Good, they should earn their keep around here."

Turning her attention to her employer, the freckled scientist placed the vial of blood back in its rack. "Oh, hello. You're here for a progress report yes? So far I haven't gotten anything definitive from the blood but I'm confident I'll have something soon."

Watching one of his scientists examining a row of vials, Brad scratched the base of his chin. "For your sake I hope you're right Miss Amy, should you fail the consequences will not be pleasant. You see this particular project is of great interest to me, and I would hate to see it fail."

Gulping audibly at the threat, Amy immediately decided to change the subject. "So, where are your two friends? Don't they usually hang around you?" Although Brad did not view himself as in need of protection within his own base, he did usually keep Ashleigh and Nathaniel around.

Waving his hand slightly, Brad dismissed the geneticist's queries. "They are acquiring some information for me. That is all you need to know." Generally those who worked under the greying man knew only what they needed to know to complete their assigned tasks, exceptions to that rule being exceedingly rare.

Amy chose to drop her line of questioning, realising that it was not really a good idea to irritate the powerful figure that stood before her. She guessed that Monty must have gone with Ashleigh and Nathaniel as she had not seen him in awhile, but that information did not help her figure out their destination. Not that it really mattered in the end.

Satisfied with the woman's progress, Brad turned and slowly made his way out of the lab, not bothering exchanging any words with the other scientists. He still wanted to check up on Dementor before heading back to The Raven to oversee the repairs.

------------------

Thick clouds of smoke clogged the sky above a small mountain compound, those few fires still burning adding to the existing smog. Shadows moved within the haze, only just barely distinguishable as humans, searching the ruins that littered the ground.

Standing on the edge of a blackened building that miraculously still stood, Ashleigh seemed unperturbed by the groaning sounds that came from below. Parts of the building had already collapsed but those bits that still stood were proving surprisingly sturdy. The blonde tossed her hair over her shoulder, annoyed that it had dared stray in front of her face. "I was hoping for more of a challenge from this place, these people were pushovers."

Standing beside Ashleigh, Nathaniel didn't bother looking at her to respond. "Speak for yourself. That old man was hard enough for me." His eyes trailed down the length of his bloody sword, noting the cracks that littered its form. "He was stronger than you." The minor wounds on his chests and arms were testament to his opponent's skill.

The slender female frowned slightly at the last comment. "Well then it's a good thing you killed him. I don't like people who are stronger than me." She smiled suddenly, showing her teeth. "Except for you of course Nathy."

Slamming his sword back into its sheath, Nathaniel finally fixed his penetrating eyes on his boisterous companion. "Why is it you insist on annoying me?" He tolerated conversation with Ashleigh more than with anyone else bar Brad himself, but that did not mean that he enjoyed speaking with her. Unfortunately the blonde had taken advantage of his reluctance to kill her and talked with him frequently, something which was gradually beginning to get to him.

Ashleigh continued to smile, well aware that her actions were annoying to Nathaniel. She was someone who was driven almost entirely by her emotions and as such her male companion's seemingly complete lack of them frustrated her.

Quickly becoming aware that Ashleigh had no intention of answering his question, Nathaniel silently leapt from the decaying building. Landing deftly on the ground below, he crushed the remains of a broken shuriken into the ash-covered dirt. "We're done here." He looked up over his shoulder. "We need to find Fist, and then return to base." Without waiting for a response he took off into the smoke, knowing that the blonde would follow close behind.

------------------

Shego sat and leant against a large tree in the Possibles' backyard, the same tree she had been attacking a few days earlier. Right now she was just lazily watching the clouds drift overhead, her mind wandering idly as her body relaxed.

So she had until Stoppable recovered to analyse her feelings for Kim? That might prove a difficult task. The pale woman found herself silently hoping he took his time recovering, despite how callous such thoughts sounded. She hoped he recovered eventually of course, since as long as he remained unconscious Kim would not totally be herself.

Before leaving the house, Shego had caught Kim crying once again. The younger girl had been lying on the couch, her eyes closed but silent tears running down her cheeks. Why did that scene tear at her heart? Why did it make her want to go to the redhead and comfort her? Those questions and other ran through the martial artist's head, a myriad of feelings assaulting her.

Some of the feelings were somewhat familiar, having been directed towards her brother's in the past, but there was a difference, these feelings were not entirely the same. Ever since they were kids she had wanted to protect her brothers, just as they had wanted to protect her. She had beaten many a child who tried to injure her younger siblings, and even some who had tried to injure her older. She had even blasted one kid who had just not been prepared to leave the Wegos alone. Such instances had largely stopped by the time they were older, though that was more because of everyone's fear of Shego than anything else.

The thing was, she was seldom prepared to comfort her brothers when they cried. Usually she would just tell them to suck it up and move on in life. She would fight their battles for them, but she wouldn't help pick up the pieces when something went wrong.

With Kim however, it was different. Shego didn't want to see the redhead cry. She felt a need to comfort her whenever she saw such a scene. It took all of her willpower to tear herself away each time, and even then it was not always enough.

Shego remembered the time at the hospital when Kim had hugged her, at that point no amount of willpower in the world would have allowed her to pull away. And it had happened again when the teen hero lay against her on the couch, her arms seemingly moving of their own accord to embrace the olive eyed girl.

So if that was all the case, then what did she feel for Kim? Why was she so worried about someone who had once been her arch-rival, her nemesis in almost every sense of the word? And how long had these feelings been within her, biting away at the emotional armour that had protected her for so long?

------------------

Lying on her side, Kim hugged one of the couch's cushions to her chest. She had been crying again, her mind having drifted back to her hospitalised best friend. Part of her wanted desperately to return to the hospital, but the rest of her knew that she could do no good there. It was strange that it had taken her coming here to finally realise that.

As she wiped the tears from her eyes, her mind drifted to Rufus and she quietly realised that she had forgotten almost entirely about the small rodent. It was true that the mole rat was certainly not human, but she still felt somewhat responsible for his safety. It took her a moment to remember what had happened to the pink animal, but then she remembered Monique offering to look after him until Ron got better, having known that Kim was in no state to do any such caring.

Monique had come to visit Ron his first day in the hospital, but had been unable to bring herself to return since. Still while she was there she had offered to take care of the weeping pet, the mole rat having been crying into Kim's shirt at the time.

The offered had been accepted, and although Rufus himself had protested the move he was eventually taken back to the girl's home, where he would remain until either Kim or Ron picked him up.

With her best friend's pet out of the way, the redhead's thoughts continued to drift, until they came to rest on a predictable target and a predictable question. What did she feel for Shego?

The seventeen-year-old had not been prepared for Shego to turn her own question against her, though in hindsight it should have been obvious. After all she would have probably done the same thing, though that didn't make it any less bothersome.

Unlike Shego, Kim did not usually have trouble with her emotions, but unfortunately that did not apply to this case. She was having no luck defining her feelings this time, and was close to admitting that she just didn't know.

One thing she was certain of was that Shego meant more to her now than she could ever have predicted in the past. She had not been lying when she admitted that she couldn't stand to see the pale female hurt, just looking at the injuries which she knew were her fault was tearing her up inside.

Kim usually liked to rank the people she cared for, from the one she cared for most to the one she cared for least. That way it was easier to get her feelings straight, even if the process seemed a little heartless.

Ron had always been high on that list, rivalled only by her family, but the redhead's actions on The Raven brought his position under scrutiny. She couldn't deny that there had been times on that ship when the only people she was thinking of were herself and Shego, times when she had almost gotten her best friend killed because she had simply forgotten about him.

Had she simply gotten caught up in the heat of the battle, focusing on Shego because she was the one who thought beside her? Or was there a deeper meaning to it, did her feelings for her ex-rival outweigh her feelings for her best friend and supposed boyfriend? Kim didn't know the answer to those questions but she was determined to find out, however much soul-searching it took.

Rising lethargically from the couch, Kim slowly made her way out to the backyard, having earlier heard Shego exit the house that way. Sure enough as soon as emerged outside she spotted the older girl sitting against a tree, unsurprisingly watching her every movement.

As Kim walked closer she looked directly into Shego's eyes, noting that the older girl made no move to rise, leaving herself somewhat vulnerable to attack. "What did you come out here for, trying to avoid me or something?" The question was asked only half-jokingly.

Shego smirked slightly, but nevertheless looked apologetic. "Sorry about that, your brother's were annoying me with their incessant chattering about rockets and stuff." She really didn't understand why the young twins wouldn't stop talking to her about science, almost like they thought she cared.

Rubbing the back of her head and looking embarrassed, Kim thought back to events earlier in the day. "I think they're just annoyed that your brothers weren't that impressed with their rockets. They were probably more talking to themselves than you." The Tweebs had set off several rockets in the backyard in an attempt to prove their superiority to the Wegos. The older twins however had declared their own multiplication powers to be clearly superior, and that they were therefore the greater twins. Understandable Jim and Tim had been unhappy with that conclusion.

Slowly rising to her feet, Shego flexed her arms. "Yeah, you're probably right, doesn't mean it was any less annoying though." Her aunt and brothers had left awhile ago, though Jessica at least had claimed she would return in the near future.

Unperturbed by the pale female's new position, Kim voiced the reason that she had come outside. "Shego, who is Dark Knight?" Before she left Jessica had told the redhead that if she wanted to know more about her niece's past then she should ask about someone called Dark Knight.

The question seemed to surprise Shego, though she could guess where it had come from. She was going to have to get her aunt back for this. "He was a villain, now he's just another corpse in the ground." It was easy for her to see where this was leading, so she prepared herself to continue.

Kim frowned, somewhat suspicious of the information. "Did you kill him?" She would have liked to give Shego the benefit of the doubt, but given what she already knew of her past it would not come as a surprise.

Growling loudly, Shego seemed annoyed by the accusation. "I told you I've only killed three people Princess, and I told you who they were. I didn't lie." Her frustration was evident in her voice. She had hoped that she had earned the redhead's trust.

Raising her arms in a sign of surrender, Kim almost took a step back from the irate thief, but stood her ground to avoid showing anymore signs of distrust. "I'm sorry Shego, but I needed to know for sure. I do trust you, really." She meant that too, she would trust the pale woman with her life.

The older female sighed. "Whatever, it's not like I really…" Whatever the mutant had been going to say was lost as she heard the faintest sound of movement behind her. Without so much as a second thought she swung out with her left arm, unsurprised when the limb collided with something warm and solid.

What few injuries the arm had received aboard The Raven had long since healed, so Shego had no problem striking with the limb. Whatever it struck was solid enough but obviously was not firmly connected to the ground as it was soon propelled backwards, the sound of a pained breath indicating the object to be human.

The person that Shego had struck had been airborne at the time of impact and as a result was thrown back several meters, landing on her side and rolling some distance before coming to a stop against a garden bed.

Recovering quickly from her shock, it did not take Kim long to recognise the Japanese girl lying prone in her backyard. "Yori!?" It had been awhile since she'd seen the teenage ninja but she'd recognise her anyway. Rushing to the other girl's side, the redhead feel to her knees and looked her over. "What happened to you?"

Coughing up a wad of blood, Yori struggled to rise to her feet, soon finding herself helped in the process by Kim. The ninja's injuries were extensive and spread across her entire body. A deep and poorly bandaged cut on her left arm spilled blood down her side and a similar wound on the right side of her chest soaked her ninja garb. Other than the two most prominent wounds, several bruises and other cuts were visible on the parts of her body not covered by her clothing and it could be safely assumed that the parts of her that were covered were in a similar state.

Groaning loudly, Yori used her right hand to wipe away the blood trickling from the corner of her mouth. She looked up at Shego, amazed that the plasma-wielder had heard her approach. There were few who could ever sense her presence when she endeavoured to conceal herself.

Slinging her arm around Yori's waist, Kim shot Shego an annoyed look. "Why did you hit her?" The Japanese girl was already injured, so it seemed entirely unfair that she should be struck by someone who was clearly stronger than her.

Eyes narrowing, the pale female glared slightly at the teen hero. "She was attacking me Princess! I wasn't just going to let her hit me!" She had sensed the Asian girl's presence behind her, and had easily known it was her attention to attack.

It seemed that Kim was going to respond in the negative, but was interrupted by Yori. "No Possible-san, she is right. I was planning to attack her. Her stance was aggressive, so I thought she planned to attack you. However I see from your behaviour that I was mistaken." The redhead's demeanour towards the ex-villain made it clear that she was not a real threat.

Shego scoffed, glad at least that the ninja had admitted the attack but still annoyed that it had occurred in the first place. "If I had of known you were injured I might not have struck you that hard. But it still isn't a good idea to try and sneak up on me."

Rather than respond to her attacker, Yori turned her attention to Kim, remembering why it was she was here in the first place. "Possible-san, I… I need to speak with you. I went to Stoppable-san's residence first but it was vacant. This was the only other place I could think to come."

Forgetting her annoyance with Shego, Kim gave Yori her full attention. "What is it? Is something wrong?" That was probably a stupid question given the oriental teenager's appearance.

Pulling herself from the other girl's grip, Yori stood of her own accord. "Yamanouchi… Yamanouchi… has been destroyed." Her voice wavered at the end, her emotions leaking into her words. Her home had been destroyed, along with many of the people she held most dear.

Kim was utterly shocked by the information. Though she herself had never been to Yamanouchi, she had heard enough about it from Ron to have thought it safe from almost any form of attack. "How? Who?" To her, the how of it was almost as important as the who.

Shaking her head, Yori assumed a mournful expression. "They wore masks and wielded automatic weaponry. We fought back, but many of our weaker members were felled by their sheer numbers. The stronger among us put up more of a fight, but they were lead by Monkey Fist and a tall blonde woman." Her eyes began to tear up as she remembered what happened next. "Fukushima and I engaged Monkey Fist, while Hirotaka attacked the blonde, but she was far stronger than we had predicted. Hirotaka was slain. The woman then came at us and Fukushima retreated, leaving me with little other option but to follow his lead.

"I ran to Sensei's room to warn him of the attack, but I found him already engaged with an opponent, an odd looking male with black hair and pale skin. I could tell they had been fighting for quite some time. I moved to help him, but Sensei ordered me to retreat, ordered me to live. I protested but he was insistent. So I ran. But as I did I looked behind me and I saw… I saw Sensei slain." She could still vividly recall the entire incident. The sword-wielding boy had struck her master's staff from his hands and ran the old man through with his blade. It was a scene she would never forget.

As Yori spoke, Kim was struggling to take all the information in. Hirotaka had been killed!? How was that possible!? She had fought him once before, and though she had certainly improved since then his abilities at the time had been better than hers, making it difficult to believe that he had been defeated. And Yamanouchi's sensei? She had silently thought the old man unbeatable. To know that he was dead was a frightening though indeed. "I think I know who those two were Yori. I do not know their names, but I believe they work for a man named Brad, a new villain that seems to be a threat to everyone. I believe the henchmen you described are his as well." She would have offered the girl her condolences, but she knew that they would do no good now.

Rubbing a stiff area on the back of her neck, Shego glanced at her two younger companions in turn. "I've heard of Yamanouchi, I was told you were strong. If those two could defeat your strongest ninjas, then they are going to be more of a threat then I originally thought." She had learnt of Yamanouchi whilst she was still a hero, her combat abilities earning her the attention of one of their operatives. Though she had turned down an offer to visit the school, she had heard great things about their leader. Perhaps her own skills would be a match for the blonde's, but she was beginning to think that the male might just have her beat.

Wiping away the tears that had begun to escape her eyes, Yori struggled to remain standing, the injuries she had sustained beginning to way heavily on her. "If the one you call Brad really is responsible for this, then I will have my revenge on him." She had used what little contacts Yamanouchi had within Japan to make her way to America, not even bothering to properly attend to her wounds. She had come to Middleton because she had wanted to find someone who would help her, help her get revenge.

Kim sighed, wondering just how many people wanted a piece of Brad. "I promise you Yori, I'll share all the information I have with you, but first we need to get those wounds of yours looked at." In truth she would not mind having the ninjas help, but the teenager was no good to anyone if she bleed to death. "Wait here, I'll get my mother." She headed back into the house, leaving the other two females alone.

Watching the redhead's departure, Shego soon turned her attention to Yori. "I've got a score to settle with those guys as well, so if you want to attack them then you can count me in." Her hand unconsciously strayed to her abdomen, rubbing the bandages that lay there. "But just so you know, it might end up getting bloody. Are you prepared for that?"

Though she took a moment to respond, Yori eventually nodded. "As a ninja, I am trained to be able to kill if the occasion calls for it. I am prepared should the matter arise."

Tilting her head slightly, Shego fixed the younger girl with a penetrating gaze. "Have you ever killed anyone before?" She did not really appreciate people talking about being prepared to kill when they had never taken the life of another.

Yori shook her head, almost pleased to admit her lack of experience in the area. "As of yet the occasion has never arisen. I might have done so during the attack, but the opportunity was never presented to me regardless." She was almost certain that had she the chance she would have killed those who had carelessly slain those important to her.

Scoffing loudly, Shego almost sneered at the young ninja. "I've killed before. Don't think that you can understand what it's like when you've never killed yourself. Every death affects you in a different way, and while you may come to terms with some of them, it is almost certain that there are others that will haunt you forever." As she spoke she recalled the three men she had killed. Specifically she remembered the gunman who she had accidentally slain, the only one she really regretted killing.

Accepting the mercenary's words, Yori's mind turned to their mutual acquaintance. "And what of Possible-san, do you believe she is prepared to kill?"

Shego shook her head slowly, knowing the answer but not really wanting to give it. "I don't think she can kill, it's not in her nature. When the time comes, if it is necessary, we'll have to do it without her." As much as she hated to admit it, she knew the redhead would attempt to stop them from killing anyone so it might become necessary to deceive her in the future.

Before the pair's conversation could continue, they were distracted by Kim and Ann's arrival in the backyard, the older of the two Possible's immediately striding to Yori's side. "Hmm… come inside please, your wounds need attention." She quickly led the Japanese teenager inside, half dragging her through the door.

Smiling slightly at the speed at which all that had happened, Shego quickly turned her attention to Kim. "Well this could be eventful, someone else in the house for your brothers to annoy." A smile crossed her face at the thought, hoping that Yori would be a more attractive target than her.

Though she appeared to be listening, Kim actually didn't hear a word that Shego said, her mind focused on other matters. Yori's presence at her home would most likely be temporary but there was much that had to be done in that time. First the teen had to be informed of Ron's hospitalised condition, a responsibility the redhead was not looking forward to. Once that was all done however, it would be necessary to take the young ninja to the GJ headquarters, where Dr. Director would have to be informed of Yamanouchi's destruction. It had already been a long day, but it looked like it was only going to get longer.

* * *

End Notes: Thankyou for reading this chapter, if you have anything to say I'd appreciate reviews, or even if you don't really have anything to say. I would still appreciate feedback on my original characters. I'll try and get Chapter 9 up ASAP. 


	9. The Dark Knight

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of its characters or concepts.

Author's Notes: This chapter basically just continues the plotlines begun in the last chapter, with a little bit of new information thrown into the mix. Anyway I hope you like it. I'll try to get to the more interesting parts of this story soon.

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Dark Knight**

Lying prone on a sterile hospital bed, Ron breathed through the aid of a ventilation machine, his still damaged right lung making it difficult for him to breath of his accord. As of yet he had still failed to regain consciousness but his condition had stabilised to the stage where his life was no longer considered to be under threat.

The boy's right shoulder was heavily bandaged, his entire arm bound to his side to prevent any unconscious movement. The surgery he had undergone meant that what had once been a gaping hole was now merely an area of badly scarred tissue, though movement still had the potential to cause further internal damage. Until the bones refused entirely it was necessary that the limb remain restrained.

Though Ron himself was not aware of it, several figures stood around his bed. His mother sat by his bedside, holding his left hand and almost glaring at the room's other occupants. She was worried for her son of course, but she was motivated also by her annoyance that anyone else would dare pretend that they cared as much as she did. It didn't help matters that all of the boy's visitors were female.

Standing on Ron's other side and looking down on him sadly was Yori, tears gradually forming in the corner of her eyes. The girl could not understand how her life could have gone so bad so quickly. First her home was destroyed, her Sensei and many of her closest friends killed before her eyes. Know one of the few people outside the school that ever mattered to her was lying unconscious in a hospital bed.

The young ninja thought back to the moment when Kim told her what had happened to Ron. At the time she had not wanted to believe it. The whole reason she had even come to Middleton was because she wanted to find the blonde teenager. She had thought maybe if he told her everything would be okay then it just might be so. With her master dead she needed someone she knew she could trust.

But now the one person she had been sure she could rely on was unable to help her, unable to comfort her. She had been trained to need no-one, but she realised that right now she needed Ron, more than anything she needed him to recover.

Standing beside Yori, Kim could clearly see the emotions written across the ninja's face. Sadness and despair were certainly the most predominate, but there was anger there as well. The redhead had thought her life had been screwed up after the events onboard The Raven but she realised that her tribulations were nothing compared to the Asian girl's.

The last of the room's occupants was Shego, but unlike the other three she didn't stand beside the bed, instead leaning against the wall beside the door. Her arms were crossed across her chest, making it clear that she had no real interest in being there. She had come only because Kim had asked her too. That did not mean that she was completely uncaring of what happened to Ron, it just meant that she wasn't torn up by the simple fact he was still unconscious.

The three younger females had just returned from a visit to GJ headquarters, where Yori had made a full report to Dr. Director about the destruction of Yamanouchi. The Japanese teenager's wounds had already been properly addressed by Mrs. Possible at the time so she did not have to worry about bleeding across the Director's office. Surprisingly perhaps, Betty had already known of the attack on Yamanouchi, though she had been unclear on the exact details.

As she continued to stare at Ron, Yori's expression twisted into one of anger, an expression which she soon turned on Kim. "Why didn't you protect him!? You're the leader, isn't that your job!?" She wasn't sure why she was taking her anger out on the redhead, but she knew she needed someone to blame.

Turning her head away, Kim began to look mournful. "I don't know. It all happened so fast, I… I didn't see." That was true enough, she had not seen Ron get hit, but that was only because she was busy looking out for her own skin.

It didn't take long for Ron's mom to add her voice to Yori's, pleased to find someone who agreed with her position. "You should have seen! I never wanted my boy to go on those missions with you, but I decided to trust you. Now I see that trust was misplaced."

Shego growled, glaring at the older woman who had dared insult her Princess. "What the fuck do you know!? At least the ninja girl has some experience, and considering all she's lost I can understand her anger. But what gives you the right to judge?" She had only spoken once before with the blonde woman but she was already certain that she didn't like her.

Frowning deeply, Mrs. Stoppable glared back at Shego. She certainly did not like the ex-villain. Although only somewhat aware of the younger woman's villainous past, she knew enough to mark her as bad. Knowing that the mercenary had been present when her son was injured, she had no trouble placing much of the blame on her.

Both Ron's mother and Yori looked like they wanted to say something further, but were distracted by a loud groan coming from the bed below them. All eyes immediately moved to the bed, watching for any sign of movement.

Groaning again, Ron slowly began to open his eyes, wondering why it was he felt like he'd been hit by a truck. The last thing he could remember was being hit in the head by a lump of metal, so he was little confused to find himself waking up in what felt suspiciously like a bed. "Uhhh… where am I?" He could make out figures clustered around him but his eyesight was too foggy to tell exactly who they were.

Surprisingly it was Shego who responded first, everyone else too shocked to even move. "You're in Middleton Hospital Stoppable. You've been unconscious for almost three days now."

Blinking rapidly, Ron attempted to focus on the figures around him. He felt a hand within his own and turned his head to the left, soon making out the form of his mother. Exchanging a brief smile with the woman who had brought him into the world, he turned to his other side to see who stood there. He was a quite surprised by what he saw. "Yori?" He wasn't surprised to see Kim there, or even Shego, but the Japanese girl's presence was unexpected.

Yori smiled, almost reaching out for Ron's right hand before she remembered it was strapped to his side. "Hai, Ron-kun. It is good to see that you are awake." Internally she was overjoyed to see that the boy had recovered, but she did a good job of hiding most of her joy from her face.

The blonde boy went to rise but was held down when Kim placed a firm hand on his abdomen. "Stay still Ron, you're still not fully healed." Like Yori, the redhead was overjoyed to see her best friend awake but could keep her head enough to make sure he didn't move.

Squeezing Ron's hand harder, Mrs. Stoppable drew her son's attention to herself. "Ron stop talking to them, it's because of them and people like them that you're even in this situation." Though Yori had obviously not been involved in the incident on The Raven, the mere fact that she knew her son was incriminating enough for the blonde woman.

At first the sidekick seemed confused by his mother's actions, and then a slight frown crossed his face. "I know you've never really liked what me and Kim do mom, but what happened to me wasn't her fault. It wasn't anyone's fault but the bad guys." For once Ron sounded completely serious, the usual jovialness of his voice completely gone. It wasn't that he didn't like his mother, she was his mother after all. It was just that he didn't like the way she talked about his friends.

Mrs. Stoppable gaped at the blonde boy's denial. Had she really lost touch with her son so much that he would take these girls' side other hers. "I… I need to go tell your father." With that she released her son's hand and silently left the room.

Watching the middle-aged woman leave, Kim seemed somewhat worried by the departure. "Will she be okay?" She didn't particularly like Mrs. Stoppable, but she certainly didn't want to come between her and Ron.

Shaking his head, Ron lifted his left hand and held it before his face, noting that his mother's grip had left it slightly red. "She'll be fine." He supposed the reason he was being serious was because he was still in shock from having been unconscious for so long, and that it would probably past quickly. Temporarily putting the situation with his mother to the corner of his mind, he turned his attention back to Yori. "So what are you doing here anyway? Not that it isn't nice to see you." He added the last part hurriedly, to make sure the ninja didn't take offence.

Pausing for a moment in contemplation, Yori sighed when she realised she was going to have to tell Ron the truth, slightly fearful of telling him such distressing information when he had only just regained consciousness. "Ron-kun, it's about Yamanouchi."

------------------

Seated in a throne identical to the one onboard The Raven, Brad rested his chin on his right hand. "So, did you get what you wanted? And more importantly, did you get what I wanted?" In all truth he couldn't care less about what anyone else wanted, his own wants was all that mattered to him.

Brad had agreed to send Nathaniel and Ashleigh, along with a sizable amount of his henchmen, along as backup for Monkey Fist's attack on the Yamanouchi Ninja School only because he expected the group to bring back something of use to him. Something that would help him learn more about the source of Ron Stoppable's power. His genetically-altered subordinate had claimed that he knew everything there was to know about the Mystical Monkey Power, but the well dressed male had little confidence in the monkey-man's intelligence.

Fingering the hilt of the sword that rose over his shoulder, Monkey Fist smiled to himself, enjoying the feeling of power that rushed through his fingertips. "Yes, the Lotus Blade is now mine. And as for what you wanted…" He reached into his vest and retrieved a small book. "Your boy found this on that old man's corpse, it's what you wanted." He tossed the text to Brad, unsurprised when the greying man snatched it from the air.

Flipping open the text, Brad smiled slightly at the contents. "Good, good. You can keep the sword and do what you will with it, just don't get in my way." He really didn't care what Monkey Fist did anymore, he had already served his purpose. However, if he did get in the road he would be eliminated, that was just the way things were.

Unaware of his boss's thoughts, Monty continued to run his hand along the Lotus Blade's handle. He could hardly believe that the weapon was finally his. The ultimate artefact of Mystical Monkey Power and it was in his hands. With the sword's power, nothing would be able to stop him, not even Brad.

------------------

Throwing his damaged weapon aside, Nathaniel didn't even bother watching as it clattered to the ground in the corner of his room. He had tried to use the weapon in training but had been forced to admit it was too far gone, the damage it had taken at Yamanouchi beyond repair.

The battle with the old ninja sensei had been tougher than the spiky-haired male had expected, the aged master putting up quite a fight. Though ultimately the young man had managed to achieve victory, it had been the closest fight he had had in a very long time.

The room which served as Nathaniel's living quarters was little more than a grey cube, featureless concrete walls surrounding a limited amount of furniture. A rather uncomfortable looking bed sat in one corner, accompanied by a tall but plain wardrobe containing the swordsman's limited amount of clothes. The only other pieces of furniture were a large punching bag and a badly scarred block of wood adjacent to the bed.

Ignoring all the furniture however, Nathaniel strode to a seemingly meaningless stretch of wall. Reaching out with his right hand, he hit an almost unnoticeable notch, activating a secret mechanism that caused a section of the wall to slide away.

Once open the wall revealed a multitude of swords, all of them neatly held in harnesses bolted to the secondary wall that lay behind. Though many of them were of a similar design, none of them were identical.

Scanning over them quickly, Nathaniel grabbed the one that had forever been his favourite. It was easily a meter in length and had a thick, heavy blade. One side of the sword was a single, razor-sharp edge, similar to the edges of many of the other swords. The other side however was saw-toothed, a dozen backwards bending serrated hooks ready to rend flesh from bone at their master's command.

Unlatching the weapon's harness, Nathaniel swung it over his back and slid the deadly weapon home. Given the slightly odd nature of the hooks it was a miracle that nothing caught. Once the weapon was secure a quick flick of a switch sent the wall sliding back into place, hiding the fact that the compartment had ever existed.

As the compartment disappeared from view, a single click heralded the opening of the room's door. As the sturdy wooden object swung open it allowed a single figure to enter, silently moving towards the pale inhabitant. The footsteps of the figure were almost completely silent, generating so little noise that they were only detectable by the most heightened senses.

As silent as they were however, they were not so silent as to fool Nathaniel. "You wanted something…" He turned to face the intruder. "Ashleigh." He could guess what the girl wanted, used to her presence by now.

The blonde smiled, throwing a few stray strands of hair across her shoulder. "You know what I want Nathy, it's been a long day." Her sweater and jeans were gone, leaving her standing in nothing more than her blue undergarments. A tongue running across her lips made her intentions clear.

Nathaniel simply stared for a moment, before removing his sword and its harness and hanging it on a hook on the wall. "Whatever, my body's still a little tense so I suppose I could use the release." He casually pulled off his shirt and motioned towards his bed. "After you." Strangely even in this situation his voice was emotionless.

------------------

Swirling a clear vial of liquid, DNAmy stared in wonder at the contents. Sometimes her genius impressed even her. It had taken so much work, but finally she had what it was she wanted. She had the answer to what made Shego the way she was.

It would seem that one of her scientists had already informed Brad of her discovery, as the man himself strode into her lab, walking straight up to her and standing with arms crossed. "I hear you have good news for me. I do hope I was not misinformed. People tend to die when I am misinformed."

Swallowing loudly, Amy lifted the vial she was holding and handed it to Brad. "That's it. That enzyme is responsible for Shego's mutations." She had managed to extract the enzyme a few hours earlier, but it had taken her some time to effectively synthesise it.

Brad snatched the vial from her hand, holding it up to his face. "So are you saying that if I inject this enzyme into someone it will give them Shego's plasma powers?" He hoped that it would, as that would significantly help his plans.

Though she knew it was not the answer Brad wanted to hear, Amy had to shake her head. "Unfortunately no. I've tried exposing the enzyme to different samples of blood and each time there is a different genetic effect, and err… each blood sample was destroyed. I could posit a guess that the process would be more stable when used on a complete person, but there is a high chance that anyone exposed to the enzyme will umm… die."

Flipping the vial over in his hand, Brad took a moment to consider the geneticist's explanation. "I was hoping for a way to reproduce Shego's powers, but in a way I suppose this might actually be better. A different power for every different person."

Though hesitant to interrupt, Amy felt she needed to point out a qualification to her earlier statements. "Actually, I believe that the genetic mutations are caused by reactions with certain sub-groups in the person's genes. Since it doesn't come down to their entire genetic makeup, it is likely… no actually it is certain that some people will have the same mutations as others." She had no way of telling just how many different mutations were possible, but she was sure it was a finite number.

Waving a dismissive hand, Brad showed he cared little for the qualification. "Regardless, it may still prove useful. All that needs be done now is to properly test it. I'm sure I can scrounge up a few expendable guineapigs."

------------------

Sitting in the Middleton Hospital waiting room, Shego leant back in her seat, supporting her head with her arms. "So, he finally recovered." She was seated next to Kim, the two having left the room because Yori had requested to be allowed to speak with Ron alone.

Kim nodded slowly. "Yeah, he did." She knew what her companion was getting at, she was thinking of the agreement they had made earlier in the day. When the two had promise to divulge their feelings to each other upon Ron's recovery neither had expected him to recover so soon.

Sighing softly, Shego turned her head to the side so she could meet Kim's eyes, the redhead seated beside her. "What do you want me to say? I still don't know, I sort of got distracted by all this stuff with the ninja girl." Even without the distraction she probably wouldn't have been able to come to terms with what she felt so quickly, but it was a convenient excuse.

A slight smile crossed Kim's face at Shego's justification for her lack of knowledge. "In that case I vote for extending the deadline till a more convenient time." She smiled slightly wider when she received a nod in response. Though she was happy that her best friend had recovered, she now regretted having made the earlier agreement. "As long as we're not discussing… that, why don't we discuss something else? Like maybe what we were discussing before Yori interrupted."

Though she knew what the redhead was talking about, Shego decided to play the ignorant card, hoping that it might postpone further questioning. "We were talking about something earlier?"

Knowing that Shego knew exactly what she was talking about, Kim shook her head. "We were interrupted before, but this time you're going to have to tell me. Who is Dark Knight?" She had forgotten about the supposed villain for awhile but now he was at the forefront of her mind once again.

Throwing her head back, Shego glared slightly at the ceiling above her. "I suppose you could say he was my nemesis."

Kim frowned slightly in thought. "I though Aviarius was Team Go's nemesis, that's what Hego told me." Although she had thought the birdman a little unimpressive to be the nemesis of superhero team, she saw no reason to doubt what she had been told.

Shaking her head slightly, Shego maintained her eye contact with the ceiling. "Aviarius was always more Hego's nemesis than mine. He's a bit like Dr. D, lots of nefarious plots, not much success. Dark Knight on the other hand, he thought his plans through a little more. We didn't have to fight him very often, but when we did it was always tough, and even if we won he always managed to get away."

The information shocked Kim. "He was good enough to fight off your entire team? That doesn't really seem believable. Did he have strong henchman or something?" How could one man defeat multiplying twins, a shrinker, a plasma-wielder and a man with super strength?

Shego laughed softly. "Believe it Princess. He had no henchman, he was just one man. At first I never saw his face. He wore a technological suit of armour that gave him incredibly strength and speed, as well as a significant amount of armoured protection. It was also black and made him look like a medieval knight, hence the name. The suit aside though, he was an impressive martial artist with skills that surpassed mine, at least at the time."

Pausing a moment to process the information, Kim asked the only question she could think of. "So what happened to him?" Courtesy of their earlier conversation she knew the man was dead, so she wondered how it had happened.

The older girl looked thoughtful, as if even she was not sure of the answer. "We… finally managed to beat him. It took everything we had and then some, but we beat him. Down at the police station they finally managed to remove his helmet. Inside… inside he was just an old man, Betty said he must have been at least ninety years old. The suit was really the only thing keeping his frail body going." She could still remember the shock she had felt when she finally saw her nemesis' face, a man who could defeat her in combat, a man she had respected in some ways, was nothing more than a frail old man.

Although all that information was certainly interesting, there was a name in there that caught Kim by surprise. "Betty? You mean Dr. Director? What was she doing there?" If the brunette had been the leader of GJ at the time then her presence would have made some degree of sense, but it was strange for her to be at a police station.

Raising an eyebrow, Shego lowered her head to look at Kim. "You mean you don't know? Betty was the head of the Go City Police before she joined Global Justice, that's why she knows so much about my past, she was there." It surprised her somewhat that the redhead had not been aware of that fact.

Though that answer did indeed surprise her, Kim knew that the information was not entirely valid to their current conversation so merely stored it away for future reference. "So if this Dark Knight was so old, I'm guessing he just died from his age when the suit was removed." She wondered what the difference was between killing someone and allowing them to die be taking something they needed to live.

Shego almost laughed again, but this time she managed to hold it in. "The Go City Police didn't allow him to die Pumpkin, they hooked him up to some life support and put him in a special cell. His suit was locked up in the station's inventory. However a few days later, when they were preparing to transport him to prison, someone broke him out, and took the suit as well. They all thought he'd gotten away but a few hours into the investigation they found his dead body in a nearby park. Someone had killed him and taken the suit. I left a few days later but I hear they never did find out what happened to it."

A look of confusion crossed Kim's face, not at the method of Dark Knight's death, but at the other piece of information Shego had let slip. "You left? So that's when you became a villain?" It seemed they had finally gotten to the topic of conversation that truly interested her.

Eyes intensifying suddenly, Shego fixed Kim with an intense stare. "You still want to know what happened don't you?" She didn't even blink as her companion nodded. "Maybe I should start at the beginning of that last battle with Dark Knight, the last battle I had before it happened…"

------------------

_Hego grunted loudly as his back slammed into a sturdy concrete wall, his heightened endurance the only thing saving him from a broken spine. Ignoring the blood that trickled from his mouth and nose, he looked up at the midnight figure that stood before him. The ominous villain looked more like a robot than a man, but the musclebound male was certain that he was indeed human._

_Along with his siblings, Hego had come here because they had gotten a call from the Go City Police informing them that Dark Knight had been spotted at an abandoned warehouse on the docks. The armoured villain was considered among the most dangerous men in the world and therefore warranted the immediate attention of the superhero team._

_Upon their arrival they had discovered Dark Knight working on some kind of generic super weapon device. They didn't know what the machine was meant to do and they didn't care either. While Shego, Hego and the Wegos had engaged their opponent, Mego had snuck inside the machine and screwed around with its circuitry, causing it to partially explode._

_Understandably the destruction of his machine had not gone down well with Dark Knight and he had responded quite violently, viciously attacking Mego when he exited what remained of the device. The purple hero's siblings had tried to protect him but they had not been fast enough and now the twenty year old was lying in a heap on the ground, a small river of blood flowing from a head wound._

_Angered by their brother's fall, the Wegos had tried to attack Dark Knight head on but despite their multiplication powers their young age and relevantly small amount of stamina lead quickly to their defeat. For the creation of each clone drained the strength of each other clone, essentially substituting individual power for numbers._

_While a badly damaged clone would simply disappear and merge what remaining strength it had with the other clones, the originals transferred all the damage they took to the clones they had spawned. This meant that it only took two good hits to take all the Wegos out of action. Two good hits Dark Knight was only too happy to give._

_Now Shego and Hego were the only two left able to fight the overpowered villain. As the older sibling rose to his feet once more, they began to circle their opponent, the seventeen year old female igniting her hands with raging green plasma._

_Half-maddened by the attacks on her brothers, Shego's eyes flashed dangerously. "You bastard, I'll make you regret what you've done!" The plasma around her right hand began to glow brighter, condensing into a sphere. "Let's see that damn armour of yours take this!" Punching out with her right arm she sent the powerful plasma bolt racing towards the man's armoured chest._

_The mask that covered Dark Knight's face gave him the appearance of some form of demon, with a twisted scowl and two small horns accentuating the already frightening appearance of the suit's glowing red eyes. Although the fearsome visage hid the fact, the man within smirked at Shego's attempted attack and jumped easily to the side, watching as the sphere raced past inches from his chest._

_Charging forward, Hego attempted to tackle Dark Knight while he was still airborne but was foiled when the older man swung out with his right leg catching him on the chin and propelling him backwards at high speed._

_Hego crashed to the ground headfirst, the solid impact knocking him unconscious. Rolling along the concrete floor he collided with a pile of crates, bringing them crashing down on top of him._

_Seeing her brother fall, a loud growl began to escape Shego's throat. "Damn you, try dodging this!" Leaping into the air she brought both arms slashing down, sending six high-powered plasma spears racing towards the ground. Before the attacks had even reached their target however she spun in a circle and sent out six more._

_With a total of twelve plasma spears rapidly closing in on him, Dark Knight immediately flipped backwards onto his hands in an attempt to escape the blast radius. Unfortunately for him however, Shego had predicted the move._

_The first six spears hit the floor where the armoured villain had originally been standing, exploding violently and generating a shockwave that knocked him off his feet. As his back hit the ground he could do little but watched as the final six plasma spears streaked towards him. Moments later he disappeared in a blindingly green explosion._

_Falling back to earth, Shego landed in a crouch with her right hand resting on the ground. Head bowed and shoulders heaving she struggled to catch her breath, her entire body feeling drained of energy. She had never fired so many plasma spears at once before, especially not after using her concentrated plasma bolt, an attack that could take enough energy out of her by itself._

_The sound of a heavy footstep brought Shego to her feet, but not fast enough to avoid catching a gauntleted fist in the chest. Coughing up a spray of burning green blood, the pale female fell to her hands and knees, struggling to breath even more so than she had before. She couldn't be sure but she had the feeling that attack had broken some ribs._

_Stepping out of the smoke that had concealed him, Dark Knight looked down at his defeated foe. His armour was scarred and pitted but had nonetheless survived the spears' impact intact. "I'm rather impressed Shego, no-one has ever done this much damage to me before. But now you're going to die." His voice was filtered through the suit's vocal system and came out raspy and somewhat mechanical sounding._

_Before Shego had a chance to rise, the suited villain kicked her in the side of the head, knocking her over onto her back. Slamming a booted foot down on her left shoulder, he smiled slightly as he heard the joint break apart._

_Biting down hard on her bottom lip, Shego forced herself not to scream, determined not to give her opponent the satisfaction. She attempted to kick up with her right leg but Dark Knight caught the limb effortlessly. He smiled as he twisted, snapping the ankle with ease._

_As the mysterious villain's foot lifted from her shoulder only to slam down on her chest, Shego couldn't help but allow a small whimper to escape her lips. The foot began to be twisted, sending spikes of pain through her already damaged ribcage. "I'll get you for this, just you wait."_

_Lifting his foot high, Dark Knight prepared to bring it back down, planning to shatter Shego's ribs and drive the splinters into her lungs and heart. "You aren't going to get anyone for anything ever again. You're going to die."_

_Though blood was beginning to fill her chest cavity, Shego nevertheless managed to laugh at the armoured man. "If you've got the time to be talking, you should look behind you." She smiled wickedly as a veritable wall of blue dived over her, crashing into Dark Knight and sending the both of them flying across the room._

_As he and his enemy rolled across the ground, Hego tried to get as many good punches in as he could while the other man was still disoriented. When they finally came to a stop he was on top and attempted to pin the villain to the ground with his weight. "Don't touch my sister!"_

_Under the mask Dark Knight glared at the massive man on top of him. "You never know when to just lay down do you Hego." Pulling his legs out from where they were held he brought them slamming into the oldest Golovin sibling's abdomen, propelling the blue haired man into a conveniently nearby wall. "Maybe if you actually learnt how to fight you'd be a threat."_

_Flipping back onto his feet, Dark Knight stalked over to his fallen opponent. As Hego tried to rise to his feet, the armoured villain kneed him in the neck, almost crushing his windpipe in the process. As the larger man struggled to breathe his attacker grabbed his head with his right hand and drove it violently into the wall behind, leaving a large dent and once again rendering him unconscious._

_Releasing Hego's face, Dark Knight drew his right arm back, preparing to deliver the final blow. Before the attack could be released however he was distracted by flashing green shadows crossing the wall. Turning slowly he was surprised to see that Shego had managed to rise to her feet. Her right foot faced in an odd direction but nevertheless seemed to be supporting her weight. Her left arm hang motionless at her side but her right arm was raised before her._

_Growling manically, Shego bared her teeth in an animalistic snarl. "GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!!!" Her right hand erupted into fiery plasma and strangely enough her left hand followed suit. As the intensity of the twin glows increased even her eyes appeared to be glowing bright green._

_At first Dark Knight was not threatened by the teenager's actions, believing her to be far too weakened to really put up a fight. That was before he noticed the thin wisps of plasma that seemed to be radiating out from her body. Less than a second later a wave of heat exploded from Shego's form, turning the air around her into a shifting haze._

_As the metal girders and concrete blocks that surrounded her began to heat up and melt, Shego continued to exude plasma from her body, the green energy escaping from her anyway it could. Sweat glands or wounds, the method didn't matter, release into the surrounding air was all that was important. As the martial artist's body heat continued to rise, small strips of her skin began to peel off, releasing even more wisps of plasma._

_Realising that the girl might indeed be a threat, Dark Knight charged towards her, clenching his right hand and deploying three razor sharp claws from his knuckles. "If you think I'm going to give you the chance to attack then you're sadly mistaken!" He swung out with his bladed fist, aiming for his opponent's chest._

_Rather than try and avoid the attack, Shego simply caught it with her right arm, or at least stoped it with the limb. Instead of using her hand she 'caught' it with her elbow, allowing two of the claws to plunge through flesh and bone, and the third to cut across the side. Raising her head she smiled menacingly. "What were you saying? Something about stoping me?"_

_Before Dark Knight could react Shego straightened her arm, ripping his claws free. Although her elbow had now been torn almost to shreds she still managed to keep the limb steady and point it at the villain's chest. Then, through sheer force of will she raised her left arm as well, cracking noises from her shoulder doing nothing to slow her down._

_As the plasma-wielder's wrists pressed together and her hands opened, the plasma that circled around her was drawn towards her joined palms. The glowing energy fused into a green orb that surrounded both hands and glowed so bright that it was near blinding._

_Having a reasonably good idea of what was coming, Dark Knight attempted to retreat but did not move anywhere near fast enough. With a final animalistic scream Shego fired out the concentrated plasma from around her hands, sending a huge surge of glowing green energy rushing across the intervening space between her and her target._

_Raising his arms in a feeble attempt to defend himself, Dark Knight took the attack head on. He was blasted back through several thick walls before eventually coming to a stop against an iron bulkhead, the column of plasma still driving into his chest but lacking the power to push him through the thick obstacle._

_Despite her impressive stamina Shego could not maintain the attack forever and seconds after the villain's movement stopped she cut off the flow, collapsing to her knees soon after. The last thing she saw was Dark Knight sliding to the floor before darkness claimed her and she collapsed face down._

------------------

While the whole of the battle just described to her was of great interest to Kim, the part which caught her attention the most was the wounds that Shego had suffered. "So wait, he broke several of your ribs, fractured your left shoulder, snapped your right ankle and ribbed up your right elbow. How did you survive that?" As much as she hated to admit it, the redhead thought the chest wounds alone should have spelt the mercenary's doom.

The pale female almost laughed at the concern she heard in the younger girl's voice. "I'm surprisingly resilient Kimmie. The loss of energy and blood caused me to lose consciousness, but fortunately my brothers recovered in time to take me to hospital. I was unconscious throughout the whole process but apparently they performed surgery on me to reconstruct my damaged elbow, reset my shoulder and ankle and repair the damage to my ribcage and internal organs. According to Hego they were working on me for almost half a day." All she could remember of the incident was waking up in a hospital bed with her body feeling like it had been pushed through a wood-chipper.

Kim knew that at the time in question Shego was the same age that she was now, and she wondered how she herself would have reacted to sustaining such injuries, or whether she would even have survived. "How long did it take you to get out of hospital?"

Shrugging lethargically, Shego returned her gaze to the ceiling. "Just a couple of days, Hego convinced them to release me, going on about how quickly I healed. He took me down to the police station to see the unmasked Dark Knight, where I was congratulated for finally managing to defeat him. Though considering that I was in a far worse state than him, I'm not sure if it really should have counted as a victory for me. Regardless, I was… quite shocked by what I saw. I couldn't stand to look at him for very long, so I left. I walked out of the police station, across the street and into an alley, planning to make my own way back to the Go Tower. That was when I met them."

Realising that this way be the segment of Shego's life she had been waiting to hear, Kim sat forward in her seat. "Them?" Perhaps she was finally going to find out the reason for the fall of the onetime superhero, a thought that filled her with both expectation and dread. The thief's earlier life was bad enough. Whatever made her fall was probably worse.

For almost an entire minute Shego said nothing, wondering if now was really the best time to tell the redhead about the darkest few days of her life. Again she considered how much easier it would be to just say nothing, to leave and return to living the way she had before. And again the answer came to her that she just couldn't do that again. If revealing her past was the price of staying with Kim, then it was a price she was willing to pay. "They… they were just thugs, petty criminals who spent their time stealing from old ladies and trashing shopfront windows with bricks. Usually they would have been no problem for me, but there was a dozen of them and I was too badly injured to effectively fight back.

"Though my ankle had been reset it was nowhere near capable of supporting my full weight, significantly decreasing my agility and speed. The remaining damage to my left shoulder and right elbow made it difficult to use either arm for attack or defence, and though my chest injuries had been largely repaired the remaining damage was still enough to prevent me from breathing properly. Despite the amount of time that had elapsed, my body had yet to replenish its energy stores and I was barely even able to turn on my plasma.

"Even with all those handicaps however, I still managed to floor three of them and knocked around two more, but then their leader drew a gun. If I'm focused enough, guns aren't usually a threat to me but in this case I was far too weakened to do any bullet dodging. He was quite efficient. Four bullets, one in each shoulder and one in each leg. I couldn't really even move after that." Shego had never felt as vulnerable in her life as she had at that moment, not even with her father.

Though she utterly dreaded the answer she was sure she would receive, Kim's inquisitive side forbid her not to ask another question. "What happened next? What did they do to you?"

Shego opened her mouth to respond, but all she ended up doing was drawing in a deep breath. This process was repeated several times with no progress made, until eventually the martial artist just shook her head. "I… can't, I just can't. I'm sorry Princess but I can't tell you what happened next. I can't relive that moment." She wanted to tell her, she really did, but if she put voice to her memories then they would consume her mind once again. It was odd, she knew what had happened, they were her memories after all, but as long as she didn't actually say it some part of her mind was protected.

As Kim looked on as the older girl actually curled in on herself, bringing her knees up to her chin and wrapping her arms around them. It was exceedingly odd to see the pale thief acting in such a way, almost like a scared child. The teen hero realised that this was Shego with all her emotional armour stripped away, a little girl who had lost her innocence long ago.

Looking closer, Kim saw that there were actually tears forming in the corners of Shego's eyes. They did not fall but they were there nonetheless. Slowly rising from her seat, the seventeen year old came to stand in front of her companion, reaching out and gently gripping her wrists.

Though at first she tried to resist the force exerted by the redhead, Shego eventually allowed her arms to be pulled open, slowly lowering her legs as well. To the raven haired woman's surprise, Kim actually sat down in her lap.

Wrapping her legs around Shego's waist, Kim placed her hands on the other girl's shoulders in an attempt to offer support. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I can pretty much figure it out on my own." She took in a deep breath, wondering if what she was about to do was right. Wether it was right or not though she realised that she was going to do it. She needed to do this, if only to discover what she truly felt.

To Shego's surprise and shock, Kim quickly leant in and pressed her lips to the pale female's own, capturing them in a sensual embrace. As the kiss continued both sets of green eyes shot wide open for a few seconds and then slowly began to close. As their eyelids came together fully the kiss began to deepen.

* * *

End Notes: I love ending chapters at places like this. It just pisses people off so much. Also the consistent flow somewhat necessary during a chapter can be broken between chapters, making it easier to write. As always I'd appreciate reviews. 


	10. Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of its characters or concepts.

Author's Notes: I'm just going to warn you all first that I don't really like this chapter. It seemed good at first but as it went on it kinda seemed to fall apart. When I started this story I wanted the focus of each chapter to be primarily on the activities of Kim and Shego but alas most of this chapter focuses around the activities of my original characters, something I promised myself I wouldn't do. I hope you like it anyway though.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Beginnings**

Kim could taste Shego. As her mouth moved with that of the older girl's she allowed her arms to slip from the thief's shoulders and circle lazily around her neck. This felt… weird. Not wrong exactly, but certainly weird. Firstly she was kissing a girl, something she wouldn't have even considered not so long ago, yet oddly an issue that she hadn't even taken into account. Secondly she was kissing someone who had once been her enemy, but given that their relationship had recently been upgraded to friends that hardly seemed an important consideration.

The final thing that Kim realised was that she was enjoying this, more so than she thought she should of. She had kissed people before, including Ron not too long ago, but it had never before felt like this. What exactly it felt like she couldn't define, but she knew that it felt good.

Returning the kiss, Shego's mind was in even more turmoil than Kim's. No-one had ever kissed her like this, not without deliberately causing her pain. She almost pulled back, worried that this time would end like all the others, but stopped herself from doing so. This was someone she trusted, someone that she knew would never deliberately hurt her. The fact that it was a girl and a former enemy meant nothing.

As Shego's arms slid around the smaller female's waist, the two pressed their lips together slightly harder. As the embrace became more intimate a low moan began to rise from Kim's throat, the sound muffled by the kiss.

How far the two would have gone remained unknown as they were startled apart by the sound of a throat clearing. While Shego leant her head back and slowly let out a breath, Kim almost jumped out of the plasma-wielder's lap, whirling quickly to see who it was that had seen them.

Standing with hands on hips, Monique raised her right eyebrow as she meet her redheaded friend's gaze. "So can I ask what's going on here, or is this one of those 'don't ask cause I ain't going to tell' moments." She was a little in shock from what she had just witnessed, and was being remarkably calm as a result.

Thanks to the topic coming up when she had come to visit Ron days earlier, Monique already knew most of the situation with Shego, though she as yet knew nothing about the pale thief's past. The last thing she had ever expected to see was Kim kissing her former rival and fellow member of the female gender.

Despite her best attempts not to, Kim blushed furiously. "I umm… this isn't what… well it is but…" She trailed off, realising she was making absolutely no sense. "Actually you know what, I'll go with that second option. Don't ask."

Monique shrugged, somewhat accepting of the teen hero's answer. She wasn't going to just forget what she saw, and would certainly ask about it again later, but now wasn't exactly the most appropriate time. "Moving on then. Why aren't you in with Ron? Don't tell me he's gone to sleep. It's only just gotten dark." As soon as she asked the question she realised that perhaps it shared an answer with the explanation for what she had seen.

As if sensing what it was that her Afro-American friend was thinking, Kim hurriedly shook her head. "Yori wanted to talk to him alone, so me and Shego came out here." She remembered now that she had called Monique soon after Ron recovered to tell her to come by with Rufus.

Right on cue, the pink rodent pocked his head out of Monique's pocket, having apparently missed the earlier scene between Kim and Shego. "Whe Ron!" It was clear from the slight difference in his high pitched voice that he was almost desperate to see his owner, or at least clear to those who knew him.

Temporarily forgetting about the situation with Shego, Kim reached down to Monique's pocket and extricated the small animal. As soon as he had a firm footing on the redhead's palm, Rufus scampered up her arm to her shoulder where he curled up slightly and waited to be taken to Ron.

Kim sighed as she felt Rufus's slight warmth settle on her shoulder, feeling somewhat guilty for leaving him with Monique rather than taking care of him herself. "Yori should be done by now, let's go." She began to head down the hallway towards Ron's room but stopped when she realised Shego wasn't following.

Sensing Kim's eyes on her, the pale female turned her head slightly so as to make eye contact. "Go on ahead, I'll wait here." She needed some time alone.

Though she continued to hesitate for a moment, Kim eventually turned her back on Shego and continued down the hall. The two really needed to talk, that much was clear, but first she had to get rid of Monique so that they could speak alone. The teenager just hoped that her actions would not have any negative consequences.

Watching her leave, Shego sighed softly. Why had Kim done that? The martial artist certainly hadn't expected such an action. It seemed so out of character. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't enjoyed it, but she'd really passed the point of no return now, and that scared her somewhat. She hated being scared.

------------------

Still lying flat on his back, Ron was staring seemingly vacantly at the ceiling. The news of Yamanouchi's destruction had hit him rather hard, people he had known killed for no other reason but the greed of others.

Though he had only been there for a sort time, Yamanouchi had held a special place in his heart. It had seemed a safe haven to him, somewhere he could go when he needed to unwind. A feature of the location he had never gotten a chance to use.

More than the school itself though there had been two people there that really mattered to him, Yori and Sensei. They had been two of the first people to truly have faith in his abilities and in him generally. That was something that could not easily be replaced, and something which he never wanted to lose.

But now Sensei was dead, the old man who had seemed so strong cut down by a boy a fraction of his age. Why had he fought? He must have known soon after he began fighting Nathaniel that the swordsman was too much for him, and yet he had fought until he died. The only conclusion Ron could come to was that Sensei was trying to buy time, hoping to secure the escape of as many of his students as he could. It fit the old man's attitude to make such a sacrifice.

At least Yori had survived. If she had died then Ron didn't know what he would have done with himself. Losing Sensei was bad enough. If he had lost both of them… that was something best not dwelled on. It was sufficient just to know that the girl was alive and that she would remain alive for quite some time if he had anything to say about it.

Ron had received a more thorough explanation about what happened to Yamanouchi than Kim and Shego, Yori trusting him more with the information. From what he had been told, it was apparent that Monkey Fist was behind the attack, even if it was Ashleigh and Nathaniel that did the most damage. He was also now aware that the monkey-villain had the Lotus Blade in his possession, making him a far greater threat.

The blonde seldom thought strongly about anything but right now he knew exactly what he was going to do. First he was going to get better and regain the use of his arm. Then he was going to find and defeat Monkey Fist, reclaiming the Lotus Blade in the process. When that was done he was going to help Kim and GJ defeat Brad, as well as everyone who served under him, especially his two enforcers. Nothing and no-one would shake him from that purpose.

For her part Yori sat in chair on the boy's left, feeling calmer now than she had before. Ron had told her that he would make things right and that everything was going to be okay, and in the end that was all that was needed to make her feel better. She was still sad of course, and angry, but not to the same extent as she had been before.

The two were taken from their thoughts by the sound of a knock on the door. "Are you two done talking?" The voice was clearly Kim's, and it was clear from her tone that she thought they should be done by now.

Standing up and stepping to the door, Yori opened it quickly. "We are done Possible-san, you may enter." She was a little surprised to see another girl standing behind Kim, more so than she was to see Rufus on the redhead's shoulder.

Without saying a word, Kim stepped to Ron's bedside, gently laying her left hand on his damaged shoulder. Her miniature passenger immediately scampered down the extended limb and jumped onto the sidekick's chest, sitting up on his back legs and smiling happily. "Ron! Ron! Happy yo okay!" It was slightly difficulty to understand what he was saying but the message got through.

Smiling back at his small pet, Ron patted him on the head with his left hand. "Good to see you too little buddy. Has Monique been treating you well?" Before leaving the room earlier, Kim had had just enough time to tell him of the naked mole rat's location.

Rufus nodded enthusiastically, causing Monique to smile brightly. Although the remarkably intelligent animal had spent much of his time blubbering about Ron, he had appreciated the food and bedding he had been provided with.

Watching the scene, Kim smiled as well, pleased to see her best friend looking happy. She was well aware that Yori must have told him by now of Yamanouchi's destruction but it seemed he was taking it reasonable well. Such matters however were not so important to her right now, most of her mind focused on a certain plasma-wielder. As soon as she got the chance she was going to have a thorough talk with Shego. She hoped the older female didn't think she was trying to escape such a conversation.

------------------

Twirling a wickedly bladed knife around and around in her hand, Ashleigh shot her stoic companion a lopsided smile. "So are you going to take it Nathy?" She casually sent the knife streaking into the night-time shadows, laughing slightly as she heard a serious of choking and gurgling noises followed by a deathly silence.

Nathaniel didn't turn his attention away from the courtyard below. "Take what?" He watched as the prison guard Ashleigh had hit stopped twitching, blood spilling across the ground from where the knife had buried itself in his neck.

Smiling wider, Ashleigh drew another knife from her belt. "The Meteor Enzyme of course! Don't you think it would be useful to have super powers?" Brad had decided to call DNAmy's discovery the Meteor Enzyme, as according to the reports he had managed to dig up on the origins of Team Go, the siblings had originally gained their powers from a stray meteor strike.

Placing his hand on his sword's hilt, Nathaniel kept an eye out for anymore guards, his metallically soled boots crushing several rolls of barbed wire beneath them. "I don't need super powers to kill people. There wouldn't be any point."

Below them another guard entered the courtyard, probably looking for his missing colleague. His flashlight moved slowly over the empty expanse, soon finding the other guard's dead body. A communication device was quickly raised but a knife in the forehead prevented any call from going out.

Admiring her own handiwork as the second guard fell, Ashleigh frowned notably at Nathaniel's comment. "Just because you're strong doesn't mean you shouldn't get stronger. The only way to protect yourself in this world is to kill everyone who threatens you." That had been a lesson she'd learnt long ago. A lesson she'd learnt when she killed her parents.

Though he hid his thoughts from his face, Nathaniel noted that for once Ashleigh sounded serious. He was somewhat aware of the events of her past, including the death of her parents. And he was also aware of her rather morbid outlook on the world, an outlook fuelled by her hidden insanity. "Perhaps I will take it, if the initial test subjects prove effective." He leapt from the perimeter wall on which he stood, quickly falling into the prison courtyard below.

Leaping after her male companion, Ashleigh landed in a crouch beside him. She quickly threw yet another of her knives, destroying a nearby security camera before it could spot them. "Come on, they're sure to notice that." If the prison authorities failed to notice the camera's destruction then they should at least notice the missing guards.

As the blonde went to retrieve her knives from her victim's corpses, Nathaniel turned his attention to the solid door that stood before him. This was a maximum security prison, a veritable fortress designed to keep prisoners in and everyone else out. Getting through the perimeter defences had been hard enough, getting to the cells themselves was going to be far harder.

With a deathly silence, Nathaniel's blade slid from its sheath. Facing the bladed side forward, he swung down in a powerful diagonally arc, slicing effortlessly through the steel door. Once the cut had been made, a single well placed kick was all that was necessary to collapse the door inwards, producing a considerable amount of noise in the process.

Easily hearing the racket that the spiky haired swordsman had made, Ashleigh turned to face the open doorway, stowing her two bloody knives back at her belt. "They have to have heard that." No sooner had the words left her mouth then flashing red lights erupted into life all around them, accompanied by blaring sirens. "And I guess they did."

Seconds later, a squad of guards came charging down the hallway, carrying assault rifles and clearly prepared to fire on the intruders. By now of course, the two enforcers had hidden themselves on either side of the entrance way, waiting for their opponents to arrive.

The first guard out the door was neatly beheaded by a backswing from Nathaniel's sword, and the second had his throat skilfully slit by Ashleigh. Seeing their comrades fall, the last three guards raised their rifles, only to have their targets duck out of sight once again. They then slowly began to creep forward, cautiously approaching the entranceway.

Gunfire rang out as two of the guards shot through the walls to either side, thinking that Ashleigh and Nathaniel had retreated to the same hiding place. Identical looks of surprise crossed their faces as a knife drove into each of their throats, having been launched from hallway across the courtyard. Seconds later their bodies dropped to the ground.

The last guard stared in shock at his fallen comrades, and as such failed to notice the shadowy figure stepping up behind him. The first hint he had of Nathaniel's presence was the pale warrior's sword plunging through his chest from behind.

Pulling his sword free, Nathaniel ignored the tearing caused by his weapon's hooks. "We should do this as fast as possible. Let's go inside." Ashleigh jogged across the distance between them, having no difficulty hearing her colleague. A shared nod was all that was needed to get them moving.

As they entered the prison's interior the two villainous sidekicks quickly made their way towards their targeted destination, effortlessly cutting down anyone who tried to stop them. Nathaniel went first, slicing through guards with the bladed edge of his sword and rending them open with the hooked edge. Anyone he missed was felled by Ashleigh's knives, wether thrown or hand-wielded.

Soon enough the guards stopped coming, whoever was in charge of the facility realising that he was just throwing away lives. It was extremely doubtful that such pacifist action would continue for long, but at least for awhile the fighting ceased.

By this time Nathaniel and Ashleigh had reached the prison cells themselves, though most of the prisoners wisely choose not to disturb them. The two had blood splattered all over them and their weapons, originating from the bodies of their victims. They were overall quite a frightening sight.

One prisoner however did not share the fear of his fellow inmates. Stepping up to the bars of his cell, he wolf-whistled loudly. "Well hello their missy! Why don't you come over hear and we can have some fun?" His comments were directed at Ashleigh and his eyes drank in her form.

Briefly considering just ignoring the man, the blonde eventually discarded that idea and walked over to the prisoner's cell. "You want to have some fun do you?" Without blinking an eye she drew a knife and plunged it into the man's gut. "This fun enough for you?" Ignoring the prisoner's screams of agony, she violently twisted the knife before pulling it free, leaving him to a painful death. As she rejoined Nathaniel she wiped the blade clean on her jeans and they continued down the hall.

------------------

Dr. Drakken grumbled as he rolled over in his sleep, wondering what it was that was making so much noise. The least they could provide in this god forsaken prisoner was some peace and quite.

The mad scientist had been locked up for longer now than he ever had before, and was wondering when exactly Shego would get around to breaking him out. The prison he was in now was probably the most secure in the country but he didn't really take that into account. It also didn't occur to him that the mercenary might simply have abandoned him to his fate.

Unfortunately for Drakken the Diablo incident had resulted in him being taken more seriously by the authorities and consequentially treating more harshly in terms of imprisonment, hence his current location and predicament.

Originally the blue skinned man had been put in a cell by himself, but after continually complaining to the guards about the conditions of the prison he struck one too many cords and was thrown in with a cellmate. A man by the name of Brock.

A huge, musclebound man, Brock had a totally shaved head and Afro-American skin. Though his orange prison jumpsuit covered most of his body those parts that were visible sported several scars, including one that crossed his left eye. The number '24' was tattooed on his right forehead.

He was a brute of a man in every sense of the word. He seemed to take a perverse pleasure from bossing Drakken around and making constant threats of severe violence towards him. So far those threats had not been followed through on but it was almost unquestionably just a matter of time until they were.

As Drakken tossed and turned on the top bunk, Brock sat up on the bottom one, hearing the sound of the cell block's door being kicked in. Unlike his supposedly genius cellmate the bald prisoner was easily aware from the sirens and flashing lights that something was definitely up, and saw a potential chance to escape this hellhole. And now it seemed that whoever was responsible for the disturbance had finally come his way. "Heh! Heh! Over here!"

Brock soon heard the soft sound of footsteps approaching his cell, and moments later two figures stepped into view, one of them a tall blonde female, the other a very pale yet dark haired male. The musclebound man smiled at their appearance. "Let me out of this cell and I'll make it worth your while."

Reaching for one of her knives, Ashleigh was just going to kill the man but was stopped when Nathaniel placed a firm hand on her wrist. The swordsman studied Brock for a few seconds, ignoring his companion's attempts to free her hand. "You are Dr. Drakken's cellmate I take it." His eyes trailed to the top bunk and the mass visible there. "Wake him up."

Though he was somewhat confused by the command, Brock nevertheless complied, eager for any chance to escape his cell. "Yo Drakky, rise and shine blue man! You've got visitors!" He gave the bunk's support a solid punch, visibly shaking the bed.

Groggily opening his eyes, Drakken glared at Brock as best he could. "What do you think you're doing!? Don't you know who I am!? I am the famous Dr. Drak…" He trailed off as he noticed the two blood-soaked figures standing just outside the cell. "Oh, hello. Have you come to rescue me?" Usually it was Shego who saved him, but he'd take what he could get.

Nathaniel didn't say a word, but in a flash he released Ashleigh's wrist and drew his sword, effortlessly slicing through the cell's lock. "Dr. Drakken, you're coming with us. In return for rescuing you, you are now under the direct command of our master." The broken door swung open before him, allowing both Brock and his cellmate to step outside the cell.

Noting the combat pose that Ashleigh had assumed, Drakken nodded hurriedly. "Yes yes, very well. I will serve this master of yours. Just get me out of here." He needed to escape this place and get back to taking over the world.

Drawing one of her knives, Ashleigh pointed the tip at Brock, annoyed that he had had the nerve to step outside the cell. "Who said you were invited!?" She was damned if she was going to go to the trouble of saving him as well.

Ignoring the blonde's clearly aggressive stance, Nathaniel once again gave Brock an appraising look. "What exactly are you in here for?" His voice remained emotionless, even though he was indeed interested in the answer.

The large man shrugged. "They've got me in here on several counts of murder. I was actually awaiting my execution." That was the main reason he wanted to escape. He wanted to live.

Easing up in her stance slightly, Ashleigh's opinion of the man went up. "Really, how many you kill?" She had killed for most of her life so she considered it to be the action that defined her most.

Smiling widely, Brock pointed to the number printed on his forehead. "They couldn't get me for all of them. In fact I don't even think they know of all of them. But this is how many I've killed." From his voice it was easy to tell he was proud of the achievement.

Annoyed that they were wasting time talking, Drakken tried to take command of the little group. "We don't have all day to stand around yapping. Let's get out of here before someone…" He was cut off as Nathaniel drove the hilt of his sword into the man's cranium, knocking him out in and instant.

Pointed the sharp end of his sword at Brock's chest, Nathaniel motioned to Drakken's unconscious form. "Carry him, and don't get in our way. If you step out of line even once, I'll kill you." He said it calmly, but it was clear he had no qualms about carrying through with the threat.

Swallowing audibly, Brock nodded his head and effortlessly lifted Drakken from the floor, his bulging muscles showing not the slightest sign of strain. "Get me out of this place and I'll serve your master till I die." Usually he feared no-one, but the emotionless Nathaniel scared even him.

------------------

Looking up at the girl who sat across from her, Shego frowned slightly. There were so many questions she wanted to ask, so many questions she needed to ask. Above all though there was one question she really needed to ask. "You kissed me? Care to explain why?" Not a question she'd ever really expected to ask the teenager.

Twitching in her seat, Kim took her time to formulate an answer. She had returned to the hospital waiting room as soon as she had an excuse to leave the others in Ron's room, but hadn't taken the time to actually consider what to say to Shego. "I don't know, it seemed like a good idea at the time I guess." She was aware that that was the oldest excuse in the book, but it was all she could think of.

Shego arched an eyebrow at the rather standard response. "That excuse doesn't really work in this situation Princess, mostly because I'm not some boy you have a crush on. Girls don't tend to kiss other girls like that just because it seemed like a good idea."

Sheepishly rubbing the back of her head, Kim was beginning to look highly embarrassed by the whole situation. "Look Shego, the fact that you're a girl really makes no difference to me, I… I like you." That had been really hard to say, but she was glad she said it.

Kim wondered if having such feelings towards Shego made her a lesbian. Up until this point she had always considered herself attracted to boys alone, but she supposed that her current situation disproved the myth. Still it seemed more likely that she was bisexual than lesbian, as that would explain her earlier attractions.

Maintaining eye contact, Shego took a moment to take in Kim's confession. "You like me? That's a shocker. We were enemies not so long ago. I tried to kill you." She would have thought that last incident would have been enough to prevent the redhead from forming anything more than a friendship with her, but apparently she was wrong.

Sighing softly, Kim's expression became remarkably more serious. "Shego, I know your past, I know more about you than I ever thought I would. You tried to kill me yes, but when you failed you proved your heart wasn't in it. I think maybe I've always felt something for you, but its taken these last few days for me to realise it." She had always felt a little strange around her rival, and it was only now that she understood why.

Finally breaking eye contact, Shego looked down at her hands. "I know what you want me to say Kimmie, but I can't say it. I can't open myself that much to you. I care, that's all I can say." She knew that the redhead wanted more, but she couldn't give it. Not now, maybe not ever.

Though the response saddened her, Kim didn't allow her emotions to show on her face. Standing up she walked over to Shego and placed a reassuring hand on the older girl's cheek. "Wether you say something or not, I'm not giving up on you. Whatever happened to you, whatever made you so afraid to feel… we'll fix it together." Bending down she placed another kiss on the woman's lips.

This kiss wasn't as deep as the last one, but it was more tender, the kiss of someone who was sure of their feelings. Shego held back slightly, but she did not pull away, a powerful sign in itself. Why didn't she pull away? Was it need? Did she need this?

Kim knew that any relationship with the plasma-wielder was going to be difficult but she was willing to do whatever she had to do. The first hurdle of course would be getting Shego to admit to similar feelings. The second would be breaking off the current relationship she was meant to be having with Ron, a relationship that had been somewhat neglected since its beginning.

As their lips broke apart, Shego pushed Kim back slightly and rose to her feet. "Princess, I'm not going to lie and say I didn't like that, but I'd prefer if you cut it out for awhile." There was a brief pause. "You're going to go after Brad right?"

Lingering only a moment on her disappointment over Shego's rejection of the kiss, Kim slowly nodded her head. "He's hurt a lot of people I care about." Her eyes moved to her companion's bandaged abdomen. "I need to get him back for that. I need to put him in prison where he belongs."

Slowly flexing her fingers, Shego met Kim's eyes. "I'd like to get my hands on that guy as well, so until he's finished with I'll definitely stick around." The corners of her mouth twisted into a slight smile. "And if you die I'll never forgive you."

Returning the smile, Kim laughed softly. "That goes for me as well Shego. If you die I'll never forgive you or myself." She held out a hand. "So what do you say, friends, comrades-in-arms, and maybe something more?"

After a moment's hesitation, Shego reached out and took the offered hand. "I'll agree to that. You protect my back and I'll protect yours, and then we'll see where this relationship of ours is going." She wasn't sure if she wanted their relationship to progress or not. On the one hand a progression threatened to completely shatter her emotional barriers. On the other hand those barriers had already partially collapsed and what leaked through begged her to pull down the rest.

The two gripped each others hands tightly, not so tightly that it hurt, but enough to make veins stand out on the backs of their hands. As they stared into each others eyes they realised that they would do whatever it took to protect each other, even if it cost them their own lives. And if one of them died… well, that was something best left unconsidered.

------------------

Growing back to full size, Mego quietly unlocked the door before him, allowing his three brothers access into the room beyond. This was the Go City Art Gallery, a priceless collection of artwork and artefacts. It was also apparently the sight of a break-in, the silent alarm having apparently been set off by some burglar. The reason Team Go had been called was because all the security cameras had been able to capture was a yellow blur that quickly took them all offline, a strange anomaly that was squarely in the jurisdiction of the superhero team.

As the brothers made there way deeper into the gallery they kept their eyes trained for any sign of the intruder, whatever it might be. In the entrance hall at least nothing seemed out of place, but that changed when the siblings entered one of the main viewing halls. Several artefacts were missing from their stands, and a handful of missing paintings had left gaps on the wall. Strange thing was, it seemed the culprit was still there.

Sitting on top of one of the empty stands, a teenaged boy with vibrantly yellow hair and almost glowing yellow eyes stared back at them, a slight smile across his face. His only colouring that seemed normal was his average seeming Caucasian skin, although that too had a slight yellowish tinge to it. For clothing he wore a yellow vest over a plain white t-shirt, yellow cargo pants and predominately white sneakers with yellow stripes. He held an apple in his hand, from which he casually took a bite. "So the mighty Team Go is sent to handle a simple thief like me, I'm flattered." His voice was sarcastic and a little biting.

Stepping forward slightly, Hego puffed out his chest in an attempt to make himself more authoritative in appearance. "You're under arrest for breaking and entering, and burglary. Return your stolen items immediately or face further consequences." Though he sometimes had trouble iterating himself, he had no problems when simply performing procedure.

The boy smiled, before tossing his apple into the air and towards the super powered siblings. The piece of fruit arched through the air, slowly beginning to fall right down in the middle of the team. But instead of hitting the floor it feel into a hand, the same hand that had originally thrown it. Somehow, without anyone seeing him move, the yellow haired male had crossed the distance between him and his would-be arresters in an instant.

Smiling broadly, the boy took another bite out of his apple. "The names Rick, and unless you can catch me I don't see how you're going to arrest me." With that he took off, becoming nothing more than a yellow blur as he sped out of the room.

Mego looked highly astonished at the teen's speed, having never seen anything move that fast before in his life. "He's right, if he moves that fast we're going to have one hell of a time bringing him down. None of us have a chance of keeping up with him."

Glancing at each other, the Wegos smiled broadly. "No matter how fast he runs… he can't escape us." They instantly created nine clones each, meaning the room was now inhabited by a full twenty of the super-powered twins. "We'll get him… you find the stuff he stole." They all took off in separate directions, intending to canvas the entire building for any sign of their illusive opponent.

Considering for a moment going after his younger brothers, Mego instead decided to figure out exactly what had been stolen. With that in mind he marched over to a vacant area of the wall, inspecting the plaque below where the painting had once been.

To the shrinker's utter shock an ever-so-slightly pinkish hand suddenly burst out of the wall before him. Stranger still was the fact that it didn't seem to be breaking through the wall, rather passing through it without any form of resistance. Before Mego could react the hand grabbed him by the neck and pulled him towards the wall. A slight tingling passed through his form and the next thing he knew he was being pulled through the wall itself, passing through the solid obstruction almost as if it was nothing more than air.

Having failed to notice his purple brother's fate, Hego turned to ask the younger man a question and seemed highly confused to find himself alone. "Huh, Mego where did you go? This is hardly the time to go running off by yourself. As the defenders of justice in Go City, Team Go must stick together!" His shoulders slumped when his rant received no response. "Really, am I the only one truly concerned with justice?"

------------------

Dashing up a flight of stairs at blinding speeds, Rick sprinted down a second-storey hallway, confident that he had well and truly lost any pursuers he might have had. Any such confidence was lost however when one of the redheaded twins from earlier stepped out in front of him.

Along with his incredible speed Rick had greatly enhanced agility and reflexes, but unfortunately for him despite his proficiencies in these areas they still couldn't keep up with his speed. As such he went barrelling into the boy before him, the two of them crashing to the ground and sliding halfway down the corridor.

When they finally did come to a halt the Wego clone let out a single groan before seemingly dissolving into nothing, leaving Rick alone and confused on the floor. He had known that Team Go had powers similar to his own but he had not known exactly what they were.

Before the other teen could rise, three more Wegos appear, diving forward and attempting to pin their target to the ground. Rick however managed to partially regain his feet and sprung forward with a burst of speed, barely avoiding his attackers' falling bodies.

Rising back to their feet the three clones quickly turned into six, forming a tight circle around their yellow haired opponent. None of them spoke as none of them were an original and were therefore incapable of the task. They could however contact the others. As Rick surveyed the six duplicates surrounding him he became aware of quick footsteps coming from several directions at once and the next thing he knew the entire exhibit was full of Wegos, all of them staring at him intensely.

Gulping audibly, Rick had the nerve to appear somewhat sheepish. "Well… darn."

------------------

Emerging fully from the wall through which he had been pulled, Mego took a moment to consider what exactly had just happened. First he and his brothers had encountered a teen with incredible speed and an incredible attitude, and then he himself had somehow been pulled through a solid wall, a process that felt somewhat like being pulled through porridge. Now he found himself in a new art exhibit not that different from the last.

Looking up, Mego came eye to eye with a teenage girl whose pinkish skin tone alone told him that she was the one who had pulled him through the wall. Her hair was pink as well, as were her eyes, making her appear every bit as strange as the purple male himself. And if the whole situation with the wall was anything to go by, she also possessed superpowers. Her clothing consisted of a matching pink skirt and blouse, accompanied by plain white sneakers.

The teen ran a hand through her shoulder-length hair. "Sorry about that, but I can't let you all go after my brother. As good as he might think he is he's not good enough to take you all on. My names Theresa by the way." Both she and her brother were in the unfortunate habit of giving out their names to everyone they encountered, not usually the best idea for thieves.

Mego hardened his expression slightly. "Before we start this, anything else you feel the need to tell me, like perhaps why it is you decided to rob this place." He'd already gotten her name, so figured he might as well go for the rest of it.

Tilting her head to the side, Theresa smiled slightly. "Sorry, but no, I'm not that stupid." She paused for a moment. "I am sorry for this, I'll try not hurt you."

Though he was going to respond to that statement, Mego never got the chance as the girl came charging towards him. From the somewhat awkward way she moved it was clear that she was no fighter, and the shrinker was able to dodge her initial charge and deliver a powerful punch to her abdomen. The attack flung Theresa back towards an artefact and its stand, but rather than collide with the solid object the girl passed right through, landing roughly on the other side.

Watching the pink haired female rise to her full height, Mego wondered why it was his fist had been able to physically connect with her but the pedestal had passed right through. He knew he was nowhere near Shego's level when it came to combat but he still considered himself reasonable adept, at least more so than Hego. So if his attacks could hit her then this fight shouldn't prove too difficult for him.

The purple man was forced to rethink his position however when Theresa suddenly sank into the floor beneath her, disappearing from view completely. Looking around himself desperately Mego tried to figure out where she was going to come from next but was nevertheless caught by surprise when a feminine hand suddenly closed around his ankle.

Before the Go sibling knew what was happening he was pulled forcibly through the floor, emerging on the other side only to go falling towards the ground. His momentum was quickly stoped by the hand on his ankle and he looked up to see a most unusual sight. Theresa had placed her feet and her left hand into the roof above, apparently able to keep herself hanging upside-down through the action. Her right hand of course was busy holding Mego's ankle.

Smiling at her captive, Theresa tightened her grip slightly, not to hurt but just to make sure she didn't drop him. "Sorry but you're going to have to hang around here for awhile." She laughed slightly at the joke she had just made and lifted Mego enough to push half his leg through the roof. As soon as the limb was through she released it, causing it to become fully solid once again.

For a moment Mego feared his leg would be ripped apart when Theresa released it but was pleasantly surprised when he was simply left hanging, his leg having apparently replaced the piece of ceiling it had been placed in. Skin-tight, the surrounding concrete held his leg firm.

Placing her right hand into the ceiling, Theresa began to sink back into it. "Sorry, but I'm sure someone will break you out soon enough." Before any response could be given she was gone.

Mego frowned once the girl had departed, looking down to the floor in an attempt to gauge the distance. "Damn, this is going to hurt." Concentrating, he began to shrink himself down, quickly freeing his leg from its concrete prison. As soon as the limb was free however he went plummeting towards the ground below, growing himself back to full size moments before impact.

The twenty-five year old's back hit the ground hard, forcing a loud groan from his lips. "Note to self, don't fight that girl in a room with a floor that has a ten meter drop below it." He would definitely avoid that in the future.

------------------

Rick struggled to fight off the hordes of opponents that came at him. Though he was largely unskilled in hand-to-hand combat his agility and reflexes made him quite adept at countering attacks, and his speed made him good at dodging and countering. Even with those advantages however he was having a lot of difficulty keeping up with the waves of clones.

For their part the Wegos had been training hard ever since their sister had left Team Go. Their stamina was now vastly improved and they could maintain a much larger amount of clones at once. At the same time they had improved their basic combat skills, meaning that each clone was a far more significant foe then they had previously been. Rick was finding this out the hard way.

Rapidly ducking under a high kick from one Wego, Rick was then forced to leap sideways to avoid the punch of another. He dispersed one clone with a quick kick to the head but then three more tried to tackle him from behind, a burst of speed only barely allowing him to clear the attack unscathed. "How long can you two keep this up?" At least he thought there were originally two of them, as far as he knew there might have only been one.

Rather than respond verbally, the Wegos resumed their attacks, several of them diving forward at the same time. Despite the teen's attempts to dodge, one of the clones managed to tackle him around the legs, forcing him down to the ground. Before Rick had a chance to move several more duplicates dived on top of him, pinning him to the ground.

Struggling beneath the mounted bodies, Rick growled through gritted teeth. When he agreed to do this heist he didn't think it would be so difficult, the advantages seemingly far outweighing the negatives. If he was caught however then it would definitely suck. "Heh, get off me! It's not fair ganging up on me like this. If you don't stop I'll…" He smiled suddenly as he felt a pair of feminine hands close around his shoulders. "Sorry to cut this short guys, but I've got to run." With that he was pulled through the concrete slabs below him.

On the other side Rick was dropped gently to the nearby floor, his twin sister dropping from the roof to land beside him. "Thanks for the save T, I think they might have actually had me there." If it was anyone else then he wouldn't have admitted that, but he considered himself to have a pretty honest relationship with his sibling.

Shaking her head slightly, Theresa almost laughed at her brother's foolishness. "You should try not to get yourself in so much trouble Ricky. I won't always be around to pull you out." She sighed suddenly, looking up at the ceiling they had dropped through. "Do you think we should really be doing this? I'm not so sure anymore."

His expression becoming serious for a moment, Rick slowly nodded his head. "What's wrong with what we're doing T? I mean we're not really hurting anyone. Betters gave us all this power and all he wants in return is a few items that are probably insured anyway. So in the end nobody really loses anything." As long as no-one got hurt he felt that their actions were justifiable.

Nodding in agreement, Theresa motioned for Rick to turn around. "Come on then, let's go." She climbed up on her brother's back, slinging her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs around his waist.

Smiling slightly, Rick made sure his sister's arms were secure. "Make sure you don't break your concentration okay, I don't want to get stuck in a wall or anything." Without waiting for a response he took off towards a nearby wall. He ran fast, but not as fast as he would have run were he not carrying Theresa, since her body was not as strengthened against G-forces as his. As the two reached the wall they passed straight through, disappearing completely into the concrete barrier.

* * *

End Notes: As I said at the start I don't like this chapter, especially as it introduces more original characters who seemed so interesting when I was planning this story but to me at least now seem tacked on. I'd appreciate reviews anyway though. The next chapter will be better I hope. 


	11. Assassin's Knife

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of its characters or concepts.

Author's Notes: Usually I wouldn't update this quickly but I finished this chapter early and didn't see any reason not to put it up. The first half of this chapter jumps around a bit so I hope you don't have any trouble keeping track of what's happening, if you do feel free to complain.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Assassin's Knife**

Resting her chin in her right hand, Shego casually watched a small group of teenaged girls flipping and jumping around the auditorium. Or rather she watched one particular girl going through the complex routine, the redhead's form easily keeping her attention.

The pale female was seated in the stands of Middleton High's auditorium, watching Kim and her fellow cheerleaders go through some routine for the year's final competition, which for some reason took place after the school year had actually ended. Shego wasn't really sure why she had come, she could have just stayed at her ex-rival's house, but for some reason she had decided she wanted to be here. Unfortunately for her though, she was not the only one.

Monique sat on Shego's left, ostensibly watching the cheerleaders practice, but actually watching her fellow observer out of the corner of her eyes. Finally building up the nerve for a direct confrontation, she turned her head fully to the side. "What's the deal between you and Kim anyway?" She spoke softly since Ron and Yori were sitting close by and she didn't want the boy to overhear. The statement however was still loud enough to instantly draw her companion's attention and for a moment an uncomfortable silence passed between them.

Giving a good deal of consideration to simply ignoring the question, Shego nevertheless chose ultimately to respond. "That's not really any of your business. But even if it was, I wouldn't be able to give you an answer, because I don't have an answer myself." She calmly turned away, watching Kim perform a series of back flips. "We're friends I guess, though she says she wants it to go further."

Following the plasma-wielder's gaze, Monique was unsurprised when she saw to who it led. "I sort of got that from that kiss you two shared, but to be honest I'm worried for Kim. You better not hurt her." She tried to ignore the fact that she had just threatened someone who could probably rip her in two.

For her part Shego seemed a little shocked by the threat. "You know I don't think I can remember the last time someone actually had the nerve to threaten me, especially not someone of your strengths. But you should know, I will never again willingly hurt Kimmie, or allow any harm to befall her." She found that she really did mean that, though she accepted that Kim's friends would probably find it hard to accept.

Though she was somewhat cautious of the green-skinned woman's reaction, Monique just had to ask her next question. "And the rest of us, will you harm us?" As of yet Shego had not shown any truly obvious signs of aggression towards any of them, but her demeanour had not been too friendly either.

Turning her attention back to Monique, Shego stared for a moment before suddenly lashing out with her left arm. The teenager pulled back hurriedly and instinctively closed her eyes, waiting for the impact. An impact that never came.

Slowly opening her eyes, the fashion diva was shocked by what she saw. Rather than hit her, Shego's pale hand had instead closed around the hilt of a viscous-looking knife, a knife that had apparently been heading straight for Monique's face. It would seem her life had just been saved.

Bringing her arm back to her side, Shego studied the knife carefully. "Kim wouldn't like it if her friends died. She was bad enough when Stoppable was injured." Her attention turned to the rafters above. "Not that you care about that."

Impressed that the slightly older woman had managed to catch her knife, Ashleigh smiled menacingly. "Of course I don't care. If I did it would make it so much more difficult to kill people. And killing is what I do best." She calmly leapt from the auditorium's rafters, performing a mid-air spin and landing in a perfect crouch that any of the gathered cheerleaders would find very hard to emulate.

Kim could hardly fail to notice the blonde's appearance, nor had she missed the earlier incident with the knife. Part of her wanted to make her way over to the stands, but the rest of her knew that she had to stay and protect her fellow cheerleaders, who were starting to mil around in confusion behind her.

Unaware of the internal battle her ex-rival was suffering from, Shego slowly rose to her feet. "Don't tell me you were foolish enough to come here alone." She tossed her captured knife down at her feet, where it half buried itself in one of the stand's bleachers.

Ashleigh's smile widened, her teeth beginning to show. "Oh no, I brought some friends along. They should be arriving right about… now." As soon as she said the last words, the main doors to the auditorium were smashed inwards, falling to the ground and permitting the entry of a full five of Dementor's Demenbots. "You see, I came prepared." The blonde drew another of her knives and pointed it at Shego's chest, but then seemed to notice the bandages on the other woman's form. "You're injured? What a shame, I would have liked to have fought you at full strength."

A small smirk crossed the pale thief's face. "Oh don't worry about that." She grabbed a slightly lose bandage on her right shoulder and gave it a tug, causing the entire covering to unravel and leaving her now perfectly healed shoulder bare. "I heal pretty fast."

Although she noticed that Shego did not remove the bandages on her abdomen, Ashleigh was nevertheless satisfied that at least the arm was fully operational. "Well if that's the case, then why don't we get this started?" In a flash she drew three knives from behind her back with her right hand and with a single swipe sent them all hurtling towards the stands.

Generating a plasma blast in each hand, Shego hurled them at the incoming knives, striking two of them and sending them spiralling off to land harmlessly on either side of the auditorium. Rather than blast the third knife she simply stepped to the side, allowing it to sail past and collide harmlessly against an empty section of the stands. "I'm afraid you're going to have to do better than that." Charging up her right hand she made a slashing movement with her arm, sending three plasma spears streaking through the air.

------------------

While Shego engaged Ashleigh, her companions had their hands full with the Demenbots. Two of the androids headed for the cheerleaders, while the other three headed for the stands.

Sprinting forward, Kim attempted a spin-kick against the head of one of the Demenbots approaching her. Unfortunately the robot proved faster than she had expected and was able to dodge the attack, countering with a swift punch aimed at the redhead's abdomen. That attack was avoided but caused the teen hero to fall back in an attempt to escape any further strikes.

Though at first she was confused at what seemed an increase in the androids' speed, Kim quickly came to realise what the problem was. She was not wearing her battle-suit, and with its absence she lost a considerable amount of strength and speed. Well if that was the case then she was just going to have to try harder.

Glancing back at the cheerleaders cowering against the wall behind her, Kim was somewhat surprised to see the Bonnie was standing her ground, staring defiantly at the advancing Demenbots. The redhead had to admit that while the action wasn't very smart, it was somewhat brave.

Any further considerations of Bonnie's position however was shaken from Kim's head as one of the attacking automatons jumped forward to engage her in combat, the two of them beginning to trade blows at high speeds. Though the Demenbot had caught up considerably in terms of strength and speed, it was still severely lacking in skill.

Barely managing to dodge the robot's powerful attacks, Kim waited for an opening in its somewhat flawed form. When that opening finally came she drove her fist into its chest armour, pleased to hear an audible cracking sound even as her knuckles began to throb. As the damaged Demenbot stumbled backwards the redhead swung out with her right leg, slamming it into the android's body and further shattering the already weakened amour.

Stumbling back slightly, Kim felt like clutching her now intensely painful leg but refrained from doing so to avoid getting distracted. She was at least pleased to see that small bursts of electricity were emanating from the Demenbot's chest and that its entire body was twitching slightly, evidence of some form of internal damage. The armour on the robot's chest had been broken apart, leaving its complex circuitry vulnerable. It was then that she noticed what her opponent's partner was up to.

Having completely bypassed the teen hero, the second Demenbot headed straight for the gathered cheerleaders, or more specifically for the only one that dared to stand against it. Although she tried to hide it, it was clear that Bonnie was somewhat unnerved by the mechanical warrior stalking towards her, its red eyes resolutely staring her down.

The slightly translucent android came to a stop a bare meter from the brunette. "Target unidentified, classification unassignable. Cautious engagement recommended." It dropped into a low combat stance, ready to counter any attack that came its way. Or at least that was what it thought.

------------------

Narrowly dodging yet another of Ashleigh's knives, Shego spun her body into a high spin-kick, swinging her foot at the blonde's head. That attack was just barely avoided but the following punch connected with the knife-wielders stomach, the plasma encased fist burning through the female's thin sweater and leaving a burn on her skin.

None too pleased with the slight injury, Ashleigh jumped back to a relatively safe distance, taking her time to eye her opponent. "You're stronger than I expected I'll give you that." She looked down at the cut on her left leg, curtesy of the plasma spears she had not managed to fully avoid earlier.

Shego smirked, trying to hide the fact that her abdomen was beginning to burn. "People like you always seem to have an unfortunate habit of underestimating me. Sometimes I allow them to hold such beliefs but I think I'll shatter yours." Without waiting for any form of response she fired a plasma beam towards the blonde, hardly surprised when the attack was dodged but ready with a flurry of plasma blasts that caught her opponent off guard.

Cursing under her breath, Ashleigh endeavoured to avoid the incoming projectiles, leaping over several of them and dropping to a crouch below others. Despite her impressive reflexes however she was not quite fast enough to keep up with the barrage, eventually getting caught in the side by one of the blasts, the disruption allowing two more to strike her in the chest. Keeping her head though the assassin managed to hurl a knife as she was knocked to the floor, pleased to see the weapon draw blood from Shego's left arm when the pale female failed to completely avoid it.

Though she was peeved about the shallow cut she had just sustained, something out of the corner of her eye drew Shego's attention away from her currently stricken foe. It would seem that one of Kim's fellow cheerleaders was standing off against a Demenbot, a battle that was likely to go quite one-sided and certainly not in the girl's favour. Sighing loudly, the former-sidekick clenched her right hand into a fist and generated a concentrated plasma bolt, not hesitating to launch it at the bothersome android.

Rather than being given the chance to see her attack's result, the plasma-wielder was instead forced to immediately contend with a renewed attack from Ashleigh, the troublesome blonde coming at her with two knives drawn. Though she did not like it, Shego had to admit that the twenty-one year old was good. In fact she was even stronger than a battle-suit equipped Kim, making her quite an opponent indeed.

------------------

Near the top of the auditorium's stands, Yori stood off against another of the Demenbots, standing between it and Ron. The android had already identified the injured boy as its primary target and the teenaged ninja was not looking to allow it anywhere near its desired prey. "I don't know exactly what you are, but if you are in league with that filth then I will see you destroyed." She had no trouble recognising Ashleigh as one of those chiefly responsible for her home's destruction.

Unfazed by the girl's threat, the automaton moved a little closer, its red eyes scanning across its foe. "Target unidentified, however identifying features suggest target to be of ninja origin. Extrapolating. Target believed to be surviving ninja of school Yamanouchi, classified as dangerous." Monkey Fist had made sure that all of Dementor's robots were programmed to be able to identify and destroy surviving ninjas from Yamanouchi.

Angered at the mention of her destroyed home, Yori pulled her two bladed fans from their stowed position on the back of her belt, opening them fully and preparing herself for combat. As the Demenbot took a single step forward she ran to the attack, swinging out with both of her weapons in an only half-successful attempt to catch it off guard.

While one of the bladed fans did manage to leave a cut across the android's right arm, Yori failed to cause any damage to its torso. Moreover the damage to the limb was only superficial and the Demenbot did not even seem to notice, striking out with the scratched appendage and attempting to take off its target's head.

Unfortunately for the teenaged ninja her wounds were still far from healed. Her left arm was starting to feel drained of strength, and the wound in her side was causing her a great deal of pain even after such a small amount of movement. Gritting her teeth, Yori had to force her body to move out of the road of her mechanical opponent's attack, barely avoiding the powerful limb that streaked past her cheek. Nevertheless she was determined to protect Ron, knowing the injured boy was in no condition to protect himself.

------------------

Ripping out a section of the damaged Demenbot's internal circuitry, Kim watched as it fell to the ground, smoke rising from the hole in its chest. The other nearby android had already fallen, Shego's plasma bolt having blasted straight through its body. The attack had been conveniently timed as the automaton had been in the process of diving towards Bonnie when it was struck, offline before it even hit the ground.

While Shego's intervention had been reasonably unforseen, what had really surprised the redhead was the fact that Bonnie had stood her ground the entire time. Even when the Demenbot had been diving towards her the other cheerleader hadn't flinched, indeed Kim almost thought she had been preparing to attack, though that was ridiculous.

Turning her attention away from Bonnie, the teen hero looked to the auditorium stands. Shego was intensely engaged with Ashleigh, the two trading physical blows and projectiles at lightning speed, while Yori was at least holding her own against a slightly damaged Demenbot. The last two android's however looked like they were going to be a problem, one of them circling around the back of the stands while the other was advancing on the vulnerable Monique. Making up her mind quickly, Kim headed for the Demenbot bearing down on her fashion oriented friend, unaware that she was being followed.

------------------

Moving on somewhat shaky legs, Ron moved as fast as he could towards Kim's discarded gym bag, painfully aware that Yori was risking her own life to protect him. Rufus was sound asleep in his pocket, and after their last encounter with Demenbots he was intent on keeping him that way. Almost tripping on one of the stand's bleachers he finally reached the pink bag, reaching in with his left arm and withdrawing his best friend's Kimmunicator. The device was somewhat difficult to use with his immobile right arm bound in a sling but the sidekick found a way, managing to bring it online. "Wade, we're under attack. You need to get us some backup right now!"

Looking rather confused by the command, the techno-geek raised an eyebrow slightly. "Are you sure? You look alright to me." He wasn't taking into account the possibility that Ron was not in the middle of the action, and quickly rethought his decision when the blonde turned the Kimmunicator around and scanned it across the battlefield. "Okay, I'll call GJ! I'll tell them to be their as fast as they can." He deactivated the device, already busy contacting Dr. Director.

Ron meanwhile was already staggering back to Yori and her opponent, intent on giving her a hand. His progress however was stopped when a Demenbot pulled itself up from the stand's back, crouching somewhat awkwardly at the top. Being only a couple of meters from the injured teenager, it immediately initiated a scan. "Target Ronald Frederick Stoppable identified, classified as highly dangerous. However detected injuries to right arm suggest possibility of lower threat level." As was usually the case with the automatons it didn't really seem to be listening to itself at all, leaping from the back of the stands.

Landing in a crouch in front of Ron, the Demenbot deployed its surgical blade from its right wrist. "DNA sample is to be collected. Then target is to be… eliminated."

------------------

Actually cursing when she saw the last Demenbot's new position, Kim now had to choose between saving Monique and saving Ron. If the boy was not injured she probably would have chosen her Afro-American friend since she was less combat experienced, but her best friend's injuries made the choice far harder. Help with her decision came from a most unlikely source.

Placing her hand on the redhead's shoulder, Bonnie was somewhat pleased when the other girl jumped. "Calm down Kim, I'm on your side. You go help Stoppable, I'll help Monique." Usually she wouldn't even consider helping her schoolyard rival but she knew that at a time like this it was necessary to put aside her dislike.

The brunette's statement surprised Kim, who couldn't understand what was going on. "What are you talking about, you can't fight. If you go over there you'll be no better off than Mo." She was keenly aware that she was using up valuable time, but she thought she had a responsibility to not allow anyone else to get hurt.

Bonnie almost looked insulted by the statement. "Just go Kim. We don't have time to argue. And don't worry I'm not as weak as you might think." She cracked her knuckles to emphasis her point and took of towards Monique without waiting for a response, moving at an impressive speed.

Almost going after her fellow cheerleader, Kim stopped herself from doing so, realising that she had to get to Ron without delay. Like Bonnie she bolted up the stands, quickly making her way to the very top. She arrived just in time to see the Demenbot take a swing at her friend with a small blade, cutting him shallowing across the abdomen.

Growling in anger, the redhead leapt over Ron's head and landed on the Demenbot's shoulders. Wrapping her feet around its neck she dropped backwards, placing her hands on the ground and twisting violently with her legs. Caught off guard, the android didn't even know what was happening before its own neck snapped.

------------------

Whipping out another knife, Ashleigh hurled it at her raven haired adversary, highly frustrated at the fact that she seemed to be losing this fight. Shego had scores of cuts along her arms and one on her cheek, but the only serious injury she sported was her abdominal wound and that had been there before this battle began. The knife-wielder on the other hand had several nasty burns and cuts all across her body, as well as some serious bruising on the left side of her face where she had earlier been kicked.

Deflecting the knife with a well-aimed plasma blast, Shego charged up and threw a plasma sphere at her irksome opponent. She was aware that she was more or less winning this fight but it was taking longer than she would have liked, the blonde simply refusing to go down. The worst part was that all the moving around was threatening to pull out the stitches in her abdomen, that particular area of her body already proving particularly painful. And to make things even harder that plasma bolt from earlier had drained a considerable amount of her energy, making it increasingly difficult to employ her more powerful attacks. It was all really annoying for her because she would like to be able to go and help a certain redhead before the girl got herself hurt.

Though she did manage to avoid the plasma sphere, Ashleigh was nevertheless caught by the concussive shockwave created by its explosion and flung backwards a few meters. She managed to flip around in time to land deftly on her feet, balancing dangerously on the edge of one of the bleachers. "You know, you're really starting to piss me off."

Shego smirked at the comment, trying to ignore the pain shooting through her. "Is that so, because I'm not even half done with you yet. Come on lets finish this now." Rather than waiting for Ashleigh to make a move the pale female leapt down the stands herself, landing on her hands and propelling herself into a rapid spin-kick.

The two quickly went back to trading blows as they had before, arms and legs clashing in a barrage of powerful strikes. Shego's hands ignited during the battle, a move that was quickly countered by Ashleigh drawing a pair of her knives. Even with such deadly attacks being utilised they continued to spar, neither securing the clear upper hand. Both were determined to win this battle, and also to do it quickly.

------------------

Slashing downwards with her right fan, Yori left a deep cut across her opponent's chest, forcing the Demenbot to once again break off its attack. Her fight with the automaton had not gone as well as she would have liked. She was winning to an extent, but she had yet to make a cut deep enough to cause the android any serious damage. On the bright side it had only managed to hit her once, a glancing blow at the base of her ribcage that had winded her but done no real harm.

Becoming highly frustrated with her mechanical attacker, the young ninja locked her left fan into its open position and hurled it at the Demenbot. The bladed weapon spun quickly through the air, resembling a circular blade as it moved. Despite attempts by the android to avoid the weapon it managed to bury itself in the robot's head, utterly destroying its sight capabilities.

Now blinded, the Demenbot struggled to get a bead on its opponent with its auxiliary senses but found itself unable to get a proper fix. Before it could calculate an effective course of action Yori's second fan cut deeply into its abdomen, disrupting several important power relays and sending its useless body tumbling down the stands.

Clutching at the reopened wound on her arm, Yori stumbled back and fell to a sitting position. The fans weighed more than most would expect and wielding them in her weakened state had taken a lot out of her. As soon as she regained enough strength to stand she intended to get back to the fight, but that might take awhile.

------------------

Monique backed up quickly as the Demenbot advanced slowly towards her, painfully aware from observing the others that she had no chance of defeating this foe. She was not a coward, but she was not an idiot either. She knew that fighting an opponent that you could not beat was simple foolishness. There was no courage in throwing your life away for no reason.

For its part the android showed no obvious reaction to the girl's retreat, though its cognitive functions informed it that the withdrawal was a sign of significant weakness, meaning that caution was not necessary in the current situation. "Target unidentified, no classification. Target's actions suggest low threat level." It raised its right arm and prepared to release a powerful attack against Monique.

Before the attack could fall however, the Demenbot was suddenly struck from behind, a semi-powerful kick delivered to its side driving it sideways and almost causing it to lose its balance. While the automaton's defences were still lowered, it assailant proceeded to throw a straight punch at its armoured body. The attack connected but did no noticeable damage, merely driving the robot further back.

Though its armoured body had only suffered minor structural damage from the two attacks, the Demenbot nevertheless quickly fixed its glowing eyes on the brunette cheerleader that had struck it. "Target unidentified, no classification. Target's actions suggest medium threat level, caution recommended." It raised both arms in a defensive stance to ward off any further attacks.

Smirking slightly, Bonnie tried to ignore the throbbing from her right hand. "Well that didn't do as much damage as I hoped, but at least I got your damn attention." Though she looked tough on the outside, she was now actually quite worried that she'd bitten off more than she could chew. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

The Demenbot took a step forward, almost as if it was aware of the girl's fear despite her unmoved expression. Unlike with Monique it moved somewhat cautiously, though its movements were less than totally wary. As far as its scanners were concerned, Bonnie was worthy of some caution but not a whole lot.

Any chance of combat between the two was lost though as the buildings windows suddenly exploded inwards, allowing several heavily armed GJ agents to swing in. Though none of the agents actually landed near them, the Demenbot seemed considerably more hesitant to attack once it saw they had company and backed off quickly to a safe distance.

------------------

Further up the stands, the arrival of GJ had a more direct impact. As the android whose neck Kim had broken attempted to reorient itself several loud gun shots rang out, accompanied by several bullet holes appearing in the Demenbot's chest and head. For a moment the automaton continued to stand but it soon keeled over sideways, smashing headfirst into the bleachers below.

Lowering his high-calibre pistol to his side, Will Du stepped up to Ron and Kim. "Miss Possible, we got a call from your friend Mr. Load. He said you needed our help." His eyes scanned across the battlefield, noting the three Demenbots that had already been defeated before his arrival. "Though it seems you have handled things reasonably enough." While he was pretty sure the robot he had just taken out would have been defeated without his help he figured he and his men could at least be of use defeating what was left.

------------------

Breaking off her close-quarters engagement with Shego, Ashleigh leapt back to put some distance between herself and the pale thief. A low growl rose in her throat as she noticed the assembled GJ agents now ringing the auditorium. "Damn you all! I promise, I'll kill every last one of you if it's the last thing I do!" She looked over at the last surviving Demenbot. "Heh bolts-for-brains get over here! We're bugging out!"

Its audio sensors instantly recognising the blonde's voice, the surviving android rushed towards her, simultaneously drawing the attention of the surrounding gunmen. The GJ agents opened fire on the Demenbot without hesitation, their combined automatic gunfire quickly honing in on its fast-moving form. It didn't take long for several streams of bullets to find their marks on the automaton's body, ripping it to shreds in a matter of seconds.

Ashleigh though had never meant for the Demenbot to survive, it had merely been a distraction. As the vast majority of the GJ agents turned their attention away from her, she sprinted to the auditorium's back wall, leaping up and pulling herself through a low-lying window. Several gunmen opened fire on her but she managed to get out of the line of fire before any of them could actually get a hit. Though there was a GJ transport hovering above the building outside its occupants failed to notice her escape and she quickly disappeared into the trees at the rear of the school's grounds.

------------------

Casually moving his rook three places forward, Brad looked at the man who sat across from him. "Well Mr. Betters, it seems you are losing this game." He had already taken out almost half of his opponent's pieces and had a superior position on the board, not that either of them were fully focused on the game at hand.

Moving one of his remaining pawns, Betters looked at the large video monitor above them. On the screen a small blinking light was moving through some badly animated trees, travelling at a fairly decent speed considering the fact that it had to weave through the dense underbrush. "I see your assassin girl is running, a shame she was unsuccessful in her task." The light represented the tracking device that had been planted in Ashleigh's neck to keep track of her movements.

Leaning his own head back to study the monitor, Brad seemed unperturbed by the blonde's actions. "That's alright, she was never meant to succeed anyway. I merely wished to test my enemy's strength. It is good enough that she herself escaped." Though he did not really care about her ultimate fate, Ashleigh was a useful tool while she remained alive. He clicked his fingers to draw the attention of the room's third occupant. "Nathaniel, go pick her up, and do it quickly."

The swordsman nodded and stood up from his reclining position against the wall. "As you wish master, I will see to it that she comes back alive." Mostly he cared only about following Brad's orders but he realised that a small part of him wanted Ashleigh back as well. She was a good source of many different kinds of entertainment.

Waiting for his chief enforcer to leave the room, Brad fixed his full attention on his guest. "I seem to remember that those two guineapigs I had you test the enzyme on ran away as well." Betters was not a physically impressive man, middle-aged and of average height and average weight. His head was topped with thinning black hair and he had a very small beard, adding to the rugged appearance of his tanned and angular face. His placid blue eyes were offset by the trim black business suit he wore and the devilish smirk that always adorned his face.

Studying the board before him, Betters was only half considering his next move. "They're thieves, running away is what they do. Besides what did you expect? I picked the two urchins up off the street, you should hardly have had high expectations." He silently made his move on the board. "They actually believed me when I told them their actions weren't going to hurt anyone. Soon I'll have them steal what we need. They won't even consider the consequences." The two had already been thieves when he hired them and with their new powers they had been become very good at the task. "Do you want me to round up anymore test subjects?"

Moving his queen to a more advantageous position, Brad slowly shook his head. "No, I believe we have proven well enough that the Meteor Enzyme works. Perhaps it is time I give it to some of my more powerful servants. Maybe Ashleigh would like a power boost." The knife-wielder tended to hate losing so he considered that now would be the perfect time to give her the enzyme. As Betters made another move, the greying man moved one of his pawns. "Checkmate my good friend."

His ever present smirk widening slightly, the crime boss knocked over his king. "Good game." He rose from his seat. "I must go. I have things to attend to. I'll see you at the meeting, make sure you're prepared or the others will not be happy." He himself knew the villain would not let them down, but the others were not so convinced.

Waving his hand dismissively, Brad also rose from his seat. "Don't worry, I'll have some interesting things to show them by then." He picked up Betters' fallen King and placed it back on its base. "Everything is going perfectly."

------------------

Will looked dutifully at the screen of his GJ communicator. "Neither Kim Possible nor any of her companions were seriously injured in the attack Dr. Director, but unfortunately Ashleigh got away." He knew that one of his key objectives had been to capture the blonde assassin so he was quite annoyed with himself for allowing her to escape.

The other GJ agents were busy moving the bodies of the Demenbots and trying to calmly explain the situation to the frightened cheerleaders still huddled against one of the walls. Of the two tasks the latter was proving the more difficult as the teenagers were demanding to know exactly what had happened yet refusing to actually listen to any explanations. Not that the gunmen could tell them everything anyway.

On the other end of Will's communicator Betty inclined her head slightly. "Well at least you're all alright. I'll send out some teams to search for Ashleigh, though I doubt they'll find her." If the woman's reputation was anything to go on, she was already long gone.

The conversation was interrupted as Shego stepped up beside the teenaged agent, doing her best to ignore the knife-wounds on her arms. Her eyes quickly moved to Will's left arm and she saw that it was no longer bandaged. "So you've recovered from that little meeting of ours have you? Took you long enough."

While Will struggled to retain his composure, Betty took it upon herself to address the pale thief. "You look like you could use some medical attention Samantha, why don't you and Kimberly come down here so we can talk?" By 'here' she was of course referring to the GJ headquarters.

Rubbing her shoulder where that first Demenbot had managed to land a hit, Kim stepped up beside Shego. She noted the older girl's wounds but chose not to dwell on them for now, though she certainly intended to pay some attention to them later. "I'm guessing this isn't the only incident involving Brad's minions."

Betty nodded on the communicator's screen. "Last night Ashleigh and the one with the sword broke Drakken and a mass murder out of a maximum security prison. Twenty-two guards were killed." Owing to the death toll the news of the break-out would soon become public knowledge but for now it was successfully being kept under wraps.

Sickened by the news of so many deaths, Kim briefly looked back to her other friends before turning back to the GJ leader. "Okay, we'll be there as soon as we can."

Placing a hand on her wounded cheek, Shego ignored the resulting burning sensation on her palm. "So Dr. D is out again huh? Strange, it's usually me that breaks him out. I'm almost jealous." She might have actually been jealous if she hadn't just fought Ashleigh and more or less won.

Stowing away his now deactivated communicator, Will motioned outside the auditorium where the GJ transport that had brought him here had landed. "Come with me, I'll take you to headquarters." He wasn't so much offering a lift as doing what he knew Dr. Director expected him to do.

Before they could leave they had to wait on Kim to make sure everyone else was okay, despite Will's insistence that his agents had already checked. It wasn't that the redhead didn't trust GJ, she just wanted to make sure herself. She was a little worried when she saw that Yori's arm wound had opened again during the fight but the ninja assured her that it was a minor injury and that she would soon have it properly bound again. Ron's chest wound was very shallow and was hardly even bleeding, a single roll of bandage being applied by a GJ medic easily sufficient to stop what little bleeding there was.

The last of her friends Kim checked on was Monique, and she was pleased to see that the girl was not even injured. While in the vicinity she also took the time to check on Bonnie, though the brunette did not seem to enjoy the attention, blatantly telling her fellow cheerleader to leave her alone.

------------------

Finally coming to a stop, Ashleigh struggled for a moment to catch her breath. She really did hate running away, even though she knew it was occasionally necessary. Usually she was the one chasing down runners so it was annoying to for once be the one being chased, not that any of the pursuing GJ agents had gotten close to catching her. "Damn… bastards… I really am going to… kill them."

"You want to kill everyone." The voice was accompanied by a figure falling from the tree above her, landing in a crouch between the roots.

Noticing who her companion was both from his voice and his ability to sneak up on her, Ashleigh quickly turned her head to survey him. "Don't worry Nathy I'll share with you. How about we kill them all together." She had no problem sharing with the swordsman, his stoic company always entertaining her. "Where's our ride?"

Fingering the hilt of his sword and looking around for any of Ashleigh's pursuers, Nathaniel motioned over his shoulder with his free hand. "It's up the hill. I didn't want anyone to see me land." He almost smiled at the look of annoyance that crossed the exhausted blonde's face.

------------------

Dr. Director allowed herself to smile slightly as Kim and Shego entered her office, the two younger females striding quickly to her desk. "It's good that you came so expediently. I need to discuss with you what our next moves will be. It seems that Brad wants to take you two out, so I'm afraid I'm going to have to relocate you."

Looking highly confused, Kim gave Betty a vacant stare. "Relocate? What are you talking about?" She hoped that the brunette was not saying what she thought she was saying.

Adjusting her eye-patch slightly, the GJ leader proceeded to fold her hands before her face. "As long as the two of you are targets it will be too dangerous to allow you to remain at the Possible residence. I'm going to move you to a secure location we have nearby. It's a rather expansive facility and it's well protected and hidden."

While Shego took the information in silently Kim felt that she had to object. "But I don't want to leave my home! I don't want to leave my family!" She wasn't sure if she could handle being separated from her parents and brothers for an extended period of time.

Frowning slightly, Betty fixed her eyes on the worried redhead. "You don't really have a choice Kimberly. If you stay then they will be in danger. What would you do if a squad of Demenbots turned up at your house? Would you be able to protect them all?" She didn't mean to sound harsh, but the teen hero had to understand or else her entire family would be in danger.

Though she really wanted to answer in the affirmative to those questions, Kim realised she could not justify such an answer. Would she really be able to protect them all? Even with Shego to back her up it seemed doubtful. She even doubted she would be able to find them all before the Demenbots did. So maybe going away was the best option.

The sound of Betty's fax machine activating prevented any immediate conversation continuing, a single slip of paper sliding noisily from the contraption's slot. The action struck the office's owner as odd since she only very rarely received faxes unannounced. As soon as she read the sheet though she realised why there had been no warning, her face almost going white when she saw the paper's contents. "Damn him… he's just playing with us." She quickly slid the document across her desk where her two guests could see it.

Kim gasped at what was written on the sheet, while Shego merely raised an eyebrow. It seemed that Brad really was just playing with them. Why else would he hack into GJ's systems just to send a fax? Why else would he send them something like this?

------------------

'_Dear Dr. Director and others,_

_I thought I'd do you a favour and save you the trouble of figuring out the people I am planning to kill. Some of these should come as no surprise to you. Others might be a little shocking but I ensure you I am serious. It's too bad, they were really just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I suggest you protect these people or they will die._

_Kimberly Ann Possible_

_Samantha Christine Golovin_

_Ronald Frederick Stoppable_

_The Ninja, Yori_

_Will Percival Du_

_Bonnie Elizabeth Rockwaller_

_Monique Britney Parks-Johnson_

_Yours Sincerely, Brad.'_

------------------

Scanning over the list, Shego was surprised that he managed to work out the name of so many people he knew next to nothing about in such a short time, though she was pleased to see he had at least been stumped in finding anything but a first name for Yori. "I guess we're going to have some more people staying with us huh?"

Rubbing her temple in frustration, Dr. Director nodded slowly. "It seems so, the facility is certainly big enough but it's going to be a bother getting some of these people away from their families. I mean Yori's fine, and Ronald's parents should be use to this by now, but this Bonnie girl and that Monique are going to be problems." She sighed loudly. "This is going to take a lot of paper work."

Looking through the list, Kim noted that there was one name that Betty had not commented on. "What about Will, are you going to put him in with us as well?" She didn't always get along with the teenaged male but she figured he couldn't be any worse than Bonnie, whose inclusion in their group she was simply dreading.

Waving one of her hands slightly, Betty didn't seem too concerned with Will's inclusion on the list. "I was going to have him help guard you anyway, so there's no problem putting him with you." Although on the outside she seemed unperturbed, internally she was worried about the young agent's continued safety, wondering if the only reason he was on the list was because she had given him command of the men she sent to the others' aid.

Fully realising that this situation was far bigger than her, Kim slowly hung her head and resigned herself to Dr. Director's wishes. "I'll help you talk some of the others into going, though I'm not sure how much help I'll be with Bonnie." She didn't want to leave her family, but realised it was inevitable.

Seeing the somewhat downtrodden expression on her companion's face, Shego threw a bandaged arm around her shoulders in an attempt to give comfort. The plasma-wielder's arms were wrapped all the way along their length, covering the many knife wounds the limbs had suffered. "Don't worry Princess, you'll still have me around." It was odd, but she had become use to comforting the teen hero now.

Smiling at the older girl's actions, Kim turned fully to Shego and threw her arms around the ex-villain. She didn't particularly care that Dr. Director was watching their every move, right now she was just happy to know that at least someone was going to be there for her through thick and thin. The redhead's smile only widened as she felt a strong pair of arms circle around her back, a sign of feelings returned.

Though the scene she was witnessing confused her slightly, Betty chose not to dwell on it. Besides she had far more important things to do then wonder about the nature of Kim and Shego's relationship. Thanks to her earlier meeting with the US representatives she had the authority to do pretty much anything she wanted and yet she had a feeling the parents of some of Brad's targets were not going to give up their children easily.

Looking over Kim's head, Shego caught the brunette's eyes. "You're really taking this Brad guy seriously aren't you? A lot more seriously than I've ever seen you take anyone, even that weird-ass brother of yours." Gemini's activities usually received the majority of GJ's attention but for now at least it seemed that someone else had taken his place.

Noting that the younger female had yet to release Kim, Betty nodded slowly. "I don't think we've ever encountered someone like him before. His plan is obviously well prepared, and he has some powerful followers. With Drakken, Dementor and DNAmy all working for him he has some of the world's greatest and maddest scientists under his control, and with Monkey Fist he potentially has access to some very powerful artefacts. Add to that his considerable underground connections and I'm sure you can understand why I would take him seriously, without even mentioning The Raven." The worst part was that as far as she could tell he hadn't even finished gathering his supporters.

Finally pulling away from Shego's embrace, Kim turned her full attention to the leader of GJ. "When you figure out where he is, we'll help you take him down along with all the others, before they can hurt anyone else." She was feeling more relaxed now, and better able to focus on the problems at hand. Whatever happened she was determined to make sure no more harm came to those important to her.

A little surprised that the redhead didn't seem to think her earlier position had been strange, Betty picked up one of her ever ready clipboard forms. "You're going to have to sign this Kim. It basically says that you're freely allowing yourself to be put under our protection. Samantha doesn't need to sign since she's technically still under arrest."

Kim signed the form quickly, choosing not to comment on Dr. Director's statement of Shego's status as a technical prisoner. As far as she was concerned the pale female should have been completely dissolved of her former crimes, but as long as she remained free that would be good enough, provided that she stayed alive as well. If she ever lost anyone important to her, then whatever her heroic ideals, someone was going to pay dearly.

------------------

Hidden beneath an area of burnt-out forest on the outskirts of Lowerton, GJ maintained a small underground facility. Small that was compared to the facilities that the organisation actually worked out of. In actuality it was quite large, easily as expansive as any high-society mansion, though far less stylish. Indeed it was utilitarian to the extreme, sharp corners and stark grey walls the norm within.

A small hill within the burnt-out forest split in two, the halves moving to either side to reveal the top of a long stairwell leading down to the base below. No sooner was the entrance revealed than a squad of GJ agents walked out into the evening light, their leader immediately jogging over to the one-eyed woman standing a small distance away. "Dr. Director ma'am, we've ascertained that all systems within the emergency facility are now operating at full capacity. It is safe and ready for use."

Waiting for her men to step to either side, Betty walked up to the base's entryway. "Good work, meet up with the others and begin security detail." She turned and looked over her shoulder. "As for you lot. I'm aware that some of you are less than happy to be here but you're just going to have to deal with it. So if it's not too much trouble I'd appreciate it if you'd all get in the hole and go down those stairs without protest." Although she said it as a request, her tone made it clear that it was anything but.

There was some grumbling from some members of the group, the vast majority of it coming from a certain turquoise-eyed teenager who hung to the back, but ultimately they complied with the order. All seven of them headed down the stairs, with Betty following close behind them, the hill above the entranceway sliding back into place as soon as the last head was clear.

At the base of the stairs the group spread out, quickly surveying their surroundings. The room they had arrived in was vast, the tall ceiling obviously coming close to the surface above. It was at least twenty meters across in every direction and several hallways headed off from it, accompanied by staircases heading further down. One wall of the room was dominated by a huge video screen, with a large circular table surrounded by purely functional chairs placed before it. The rest of the room appeared bare, save for an oddly shaped device in the far corner.

Reaching the bottom of the steps, Betty strode a few steps into the room and turned to face the others. "For those of you who were not listening earlier, I'll give you the basic layout again. This is the entrance hall and conference room." She pointed behind her to the hallway entrance at the far end of the room. "Through there are the entrances to your sleeping quarters, you can work out where you sleep yourselves." She lowered her hand. "Recreational facilities are to my right, including a gym and several sparring rooms. Other facilities are to the left, mostly labs and workshops you will have no use for. There are several levels to each section so try not to get lost." Most of those before her were under no threat of getting lost, but she wasn't so sure about some of them.

Scoffing loudly, Bonnie adjusted the shoulder straps of the heavy rucksack she wore and made her way past the director, heading for where she had been told the sleeping quarters would be. "The rest of you can do whatever the hell you want, but I'm not hanging around to listen to anymore talk. I don't want someone to come around to my house and kill me so I'll stick around. Just leave me alone." She was less than pleased that her life was being disrupted in such a way, and was not interested in talking to anyone about it.

Though she hesitated slightly, Monique eventually followed Bonnie across the room, aware that there was no use listening to stuff that was just going to go over her head anyway. Yori and Ron went too, knowing their presence was no longer necessary. This left Will, Kim and Shego silently facing the leader of GJ.

Paying no attention to the retreating teens, Betty kept her attention on the three before her. She sighed suddenly, knowing her next statement was going to annoy at least one of them. "I've decided to leave Kimberly in charge here." Raising a hand she cut off Will's inevitable protest. "I have a good reason for this Agent Du. Despite your qualifications as an agent, you do not know any of our guests very well."

Kim nodded, quickly picking up on the director's reasoning. "And I know all of them. You're guessing that they're more likely to go along with what I say as a result." She shrugged slightly. "That makes sense I guess, though some are going to be less willing to cooperate than others. I think I can control Shego at least."

Rolling her eyes, Shego noted that she was the only one who hadn't brought any bags. "Can you all stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Her emerald eyes swivelled to look at Betty. "I don't suppose you'd provide me with some clothes, I don't actually have anything but what I'm wearing right now." She was still wearing the clothes she had taken from Drakken's lair, though they had been washed a couple of times since then.

Without even looking, Betty pointed to a corner behind Shego where some plain cardboard boxes were stacked. "We recovered your surviving possessions from the base you ran to after escaping the police. I was planning to send them to the Possible residence but had them brought here instead. Your jet is also in the hangar on the next floor down." She had meant to return the thief's clothing and other possessions earlier but had lost track of the items during the troubles with Brad.

Raising both her eyebrows in surprise, Shego looked in the general direction of where she thought the hangar to be. "Since when did you have my jet? I seem to remember hiding that somewhere."

Shaking her head, Dr. Director was almost amused by the green-skinned woman's response. "I hardly think pushing it into an abandoned warehouse counts as hiding it when that particular warehouse was right next to the one you took Miss Possible's parents to." They had found the aircraft soon after taking Shego into custody and had moved it to the underground facility just after the attack at the school auditorium.

Wondering why Shego had not told her about this jet earlier and slightly curious to actually see it, Kim tugged on the back of the older girl's tank top, quickly drawing the plasma-wielder's attention. "We'll go see the jet later, for now I'll help you move these boxes to your room." She herself was wearing a large rucksack but she could still take more weight, and there were too many boxes for one person to carry alone.

Shego agreed to the proposition relatively quickly, picking up the majority of the boxes herself and leaving the rest to Kim. Pausing briefly for Betty to dismiss them with a curt nod, the two headed off in pursuit of those that had left earlier, seemingly having no difficulty coping with the weight of the items they carried.

Watching the two younger females leave, Dr. Director spoke to Will without turning to face him. "I might have left Kimberly in charge Agent Du, but I still expect you to make sure everything stays civil and organised down here. I'll keep in touch and help you out if it's needed." She turned back to face him. "I'm counting on you." Her tone made it clear that she believed the boy could handle the task, even if her words did not.

Standing to attention, Will saluted smartly, an action that was mimicked by Betty before she turned and made her way back up the steps. A few moments after the brunette disappeared a low rumbling sound signalled the closing of the facility's hidden entrance. That was it, they were locked in.

* * *

End Notes: For those of you annoyed by the minimal amount of character interaction in recent chapters, I assure you that the next chapter will be almost entirely character interaction and involve some more Kigo goodness. Reviews as always would be appreciated, but don't expect the next chapter to be up anywhere near as quickly as this one. 


	12. Settling In

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of its characters or concepts.

Author's Notes: I apologise for the delay on this chapter but I've had a lot of Uni work to do lately so it's been hard to find the time to work on this story. Still I'm reasonably happy with how this chapter turned out and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Settling In**

A night had passed since the arrival of Kim and her companions in the Global Justice underground facility, and they were all more or less rested and settled in. The base was built to house dozens of agents but in the end they had all chosen to take rooms in the same hallway, even Bonnie deciding to stick close to the others. Each room had a mechanical door that was opened by the use of a handprint scanner on the wall, all of their prints having been entered into the system soon after their arrival. The room's interiors were sparsely furnished, a large closet built into the wall, a mediocre bed and a small bedside table the only furniture present.

They had all made it through the night without protest though and now that it was morning were one by one making their way into the base's recreational areas. For the most part they were beginning to gather in what they could only assume was the kitchen, though it was even more shabby than the rooms. A few cupboards on the wall contained some rudimentary food products and a small fridge held a few more. A counter ran along two walls and a small table sat in the room's center, the combined surfaces sporting a few basic cooking utensils.

Sitting in one of the room's four seats, Yori had her left elbow on the table and was inspecting the nearly healed wound on her forearm. The ninja had stitched the gash shut herself and was reasonably pleased with her handiwork, the blood flow having fully dried up by now. Monique sat across from her, eating a slice of toast and largely ignoring her silent companion. The fashionable teen was wondering just how long they were going to be stuck here, while trying her best to ignore the grumbling of the room's third occupant.

Digging through the cupboards for something decent, Bonnie was mumbling something about the absurdity of her position. She had thankfully so far restrained herself from verbally lashing out at any of her fellow prisoners, as she saw them, but that didn't stop her from talking under her breath almost constantly. Finally finding a box of pop tarts, she pulled one out and bit off a large chunk. "It's bad enough I'm stuck here with you people, they could at least provide us with some decent food."

The brunette was seriously beginning to regret helping out at the school, something which she had noted no one had yet thanked her for. Despite what most people thought, Bonnie was not a complete bitch. She did care somewhat about others, just not enough to really make any point of showing it. She cared enough though to be bothered by the fact that most of the facility's other occupants either didn't like her or didn't know her, making her feel somewhat of an outsider. Unfortunately her natural response to the fear of being left out was to act hostile, which didn't help matters at all.

The attentions of the room's occupants were drawn to a single point as the kitchen's mechanical door hissed open, allowing a certain green-skinned woman to enter. Shego had come from the gym and had a towel draped around her shoulders. She had been working out to make sure her body was fighting fit after her confrontation with Ashleigh and had been pleased to note that save for some stiffness in her abdomen everything was working perfectly. Her emerald eyes narrowed slightly as she noticed the three teenagers inhabiting the kitchen, no one else having been up when she originally awoke.

No words passed between Shego and the girls, the pale female having no interest in talking to any of them. Instead she simply strode over to the cupboards and pulled them open, grabbing one of the pop tarts she found there and beginning to make her way out of the room. After opening the door though she paused on the threshold, feeling the three sets of eyes focused on her back. "I'm guessing at least one of you want something from me."

Though Monique had planned to say something Bonnie ultimately beat her too it, the brunette swallowing the lump of pop tart in her mouth in order to speak. "Who exactly are you anyway? I must have missed the part when that was explained to us?" For now she was going on the assumption that the older girl was human but she wasn't even completely sure of that.

The pale thief looked back over her shoulder, meeting Bonnie's eyes with an intense stare. "The name's Shego, I'm a… friend of Kim's. I was once one of the bad guys, and I suppose part of me still is. You'd be well advised to stay out of my way for the most part. Anything else you wanted to know?" She considered igniting her hands to emphasis her statements but eventually decided against it.

Monique could tell that Shego was not really interested in talking any further but hoped she would answer one more question. "I don't suppose you know where Kim is, she wasn't in her room when I checked."

Turning to face forward again, the plasma-wielder began to step outside the kitchen. "She went to Stoppable's room, said they had to discuss some stuff." Kim had been the second of all of them to awake and had told Shego that she needed to talk to Ron about what had happened between them. The others though did not need to know that much information. "If I was you, I wouldn't disturb them." She finally stepped fully outside, the door sliding shut behind her.

Making a sound somewhat like a grunt, Bonnie turned away from the now closed door. "Kim really does know some weird people, and that freak is probably the weirdest of all." It was bad enough that the woman looked like a freak, but she talked like one too.

Looking at Bonnie for the first time since the girl had entered the room, Yori assumed a somewhat thoughtful expression. "Perhaps you should get to know her before you judge her Rockwaller-san. Shego-san might be difficult to talk to, but she is quite useful in a fight. We should try and remain on her good side." The Japanese teenager was still not entirely sure that the older martial artist had what could be defined as a good side, but if she did then it was probably a good side to be on.

Waving a dismissive hand, Bonnie chose not to respond to the ninja's words. Since when did she ever care about being on someone's good side? As she about to forget the issue entirely though, the image of a Demenbot jumping towards her being practically ripped in two by a fast moving green blast flashed before her eyes. She knew now that that blast had been one of Shego's attacks, and if she was capable of that kind of destruction then maybe it would be a good idea not to piss her off too badly.

------------------

Sitting on the edge of his bed, Ron sighed loudly. "How did this happen KP? Where did we go wrong?" He had just spent the last hour or so discussing their relationship with his now former-girlfriend, and was still a little bewildered by the conclusion they had mutual come to. When they had first decided to become more than friends everything had seemed so great, but that had barely lasted more than a day.

It would have been convenient to contribute all their problems to Kim's parents being kidnapped by Shego and all the distractions that necessarily followed from that event, but that alone could not explain the rift that had seemed to form between them. In a matter of days something had changed between them and a relationship no longer seemed right. They both knew that is was going to take more than wishful thinking to make things better.

Leaning against one of the room's wall, Kim hung her head so that her hair hid her face from view. "I don't know, you and me just doesn't feel right anymore. Maybe it's just because when I look at you, all I can really see is my best friend." In all honestly she hadn't felt any romantic attraction towards Ron since prom night, though for awhile she had tried to convince herself differently.

Ron had held onto his feelings slightly longer than Kim, but ever since he had woken up in Middleton hospital he had begun to feel differently. However he hadn't become fully aware of his changed feelings until that morning when the redhead finally confronted him about their relationship. "So that's it, we just go back to being friends?" He did wonder how it was possible for a relationship to be so short-lived while still ending peacefully.

Looking up, Kim pulled her hair out of her eyes. "The best of friends Ron, we go back to being the best of friends." The two exchanged a brief smile, but then the olive-eyed girl decided that she needed to tell the boy the rest of the story. "I've got a confession to make. The day you woke up, while you were talking to Yori, I kissed Shego." In retrospect she realised she should have broken up with her boyfriend before kissing someone else, and was feeling quite bad about it.

At first the blonde looked confused, as if he could not understand what it was Kim was saying. She had kissed Shego? What did that mean? They were both girls so it didn't immediately make sense to the sidekick what was going on, but he was not so slow as to not figure it out eventually. A look of comprehension crossed Ron's face and he broke eye contact. "Oh, that's awkweird I guess." His voice contained a hint of anger but mostly it just sounded sad.

Annoyed at herself for having hurt her best friend, Kim took a couple of steps towards him. "Ron, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean any harm by it. It just happened you know?"

Raising a hand to signal her to stop her approach, Ron slowly shook his head. "Look it's fine, I'm not annoyed with you. We should never have started this in the first place." He paused for a moment. "You like her do you? Are you sure that's safe?" He knew that Shego had saved Monique's life the previous day and by the action was forced to accept that she was not really a threat as he had first feared, but that didn't mean he trusted her completely.

If she wasn't still worried that she had hurt Ron with her earlier actions, Kim might have actually been angered by the boy's question. "She's not a threat to any of us Ron. You know some of her past. Don't you think she deserves a break?" The redhead quite deliberately did not decisively answer the question of whether or not she liked Shego.

Rubbing his bound right arm with his left hand, Ron finally looked up to meet his companion's eyes. "Yeah I guess she does." He smiled suddenly, not as brightly as he usually did but a good sign nonetheless. "I guess things might be a little bit strange between us for awhile, but just so you know, I'll still be here for you."

Returning the smile, Kim gave Ron a thumbs-up. "I'll be here for you as well." She moved as if to hug her friend, but at the slightly trepid look that crossed the teen's face she thought better of it and simply shot him another smile. "Maybe I should go now, I'll see you later." Turning away somewhat reluctantly she opened the room's door and made her way outside, the solid bulkhead sliding shut behind her. That hadn't gone as well as she'd hoped, but she knew it could easily have been worse.

------------------

Downing the last piece of her pop tart, Shego triggered the release on the canopy of her jet. The glass and metal top swung open on its hydraulic hinges, allowing the thief access to the aircraft's interior. Pulling herself up with one hand, the martial artist swung herself into the pilot seat and pulled down the canopy above her.

She had already come down here the previous night with Kim to check on the jet's condition, but had not stayed long. This time she intended to thoroughly check all of its systems, so that it would be ready if she ever decided she needed to use it. Flicking one switch in particular, Shego frowned when the engines did not begin their warm-up procedure as they should of. After a couple more unsuccessful attempts the pale woman opened the cockpit once again and jumped out, planning to check the jet's chassis.

As Shego's feet set down on the aircraft's wing, she heard the sound of the nearby door opening. Looking over at the mechanical entryway she was slightly surprised at who stepped into the room. "Well if it isn't Soldier Boy. What do you want?"

Will frowned at the thief's position. "First of all, I'd like to know what you're doing with GJ property. Just because Dr. Director gave you free run of the base doesn't mean you can do whatever you want."

Jumping down from her perch and landing in a fluid crouch, Shego looked back over her shoulder at the aircraft behind her. "Hate to break it to you Solider Boy, but this is my jet. It is not GJ's!" She was damned if she was giving up ownership rights to what was probably her most prized possession.

Walking up to stand in front of the woman he still considered a prisoner, Will unconsciously allowed his hand to move to the hilt of the pistol strapped to his leg. "You're a criminal Shego. All your possessions are legally the property of GJ, including that jet." Whether she knew it or not when the pale female had signed the form to transfer herself to Kim's custody she had also signed away all her possessions to Global Justice.

Shego actually had noticed the clause on the form that caused her to forfeit her possessions. She just had no intention of allowing Betty or any of the woman's underlings to take her jet. "Neither of us is going to win this argument so let's just move on. I'm assuming you didn't just come here to argue about who owns what."

Forcing himself to release his grip on his gun, Will narrowed his eyes slightly in thought. "I came to tell you that I think you're getting too close to Miss Possible." He had noticed the odd relationship that Shego and Kim shared, and he wasn't too impressed with what was happening.

Tilting her head to the side, Shego found it difficult not to laugh at the teenager's statement. "I don't seem to remember Betty giving you the authority to dig into my personal matters, or Princess' for that matter. I might be above actually killing you, but that doesn't mean I won't beat you to within an inch of your life if you stick your nose where it's not wanted!" She allowed her plasma to flare around her hands for emphasis.

Though it was clear that Shego's words and actions frightened him, Will did his best to not allow it to show too much on his face. "Dr. Director charged me with making sure that things down here remained stable. I believe that your relationship with Miss Possible is a threat to that stability. A threat that I cannot permit to continue."

For a moment the plasma-wielder just stared back at the young agent, then her shoulders began to shake and a soft chuckle rose from her throat. "You know that's the funniest thing I've heard since the last time Hego called someone else stupid. I can't believe you actually think you can stop me from doing whatever the hell I want. What do you think I'm going to do anyway, have sex with her?" Any trace of humour vanished from her face as an incredibly intense look replaced it. "You can forget that for a start. I can tell that Betty never told you my past, which is good because I have no intention of telling you either. But I will tell you this. I can't stand to have someone touch me that way! I have killed everyone who ever touched me that way! So what the hell makes you think I would do that to my Princess!?"

Despite his best efforts not to Will took a step backwards, both Shego's tone and the fact that the plasma around her hands was beginning to burn brighter convincing him that confronting her had been a mistake. "Look, let's not do anything that we'll regret." He would have drawn his gun, but he knew against this opponent that would do him no good.

Smirking slightly, Shego raised her right hand and began to focus her plasma around it, a concentrated plasma bolt quickly beginning to form. "Do you know how easily I could kill you? It only takes one of these things. I launched one at Princess once, so what makes you think I'd hesitate to launch one at you?" As she aimed her closed fist at the agent's chest the attack finally finished forming.

Fortunately for Will he was spared the trouble of responding when the hangar's door opened once again, this time allowing the base's brunette occupant to enter. Pausing on the threshold, Bonnie seemed surprised by the scene she was witnessing, though not overly concerned for Will's life. "Not that I really care, but what are you two doing?" She had come down to the hangar, or the basement as she had considered it to be, because Kim had arrived in the kitchen and she had not wanted to share the room with her schoolyard rival. The cheerleader had thought the hangar would be empty and was somewhat annoyed to see that she was wrong.

Taking a moment to study the new arrival, Shego quickly powered down her plasma and allowed her arm to drop back to her side. "If you really want to know, I was thinking about killing our friend here. But I don't think I'll be doing that. It would just be too troublesome." She noted that Will had ceased backing away. "What are you waiting for Soldier Boy? Scat before I change my mind."

Although he was becoming increasingly annoyed at being called Soldier Boy, Will wisely chose not to voice that annoyance and turned to walk briskly out the door, brushing past Bonnie on the way without saying a word. He decided he was going to get a communication through to Dr. Director so he could tell her of the confrontation and try to get something done about it.

Shego was going to just turn back to her jet, but then she realised that Bonnie was still standing at the hangar's edge, apparently having no desire to leave anytime soon. "What is it Queeny? If you don't want something from me then I suggest you leave." The nickname had merely been the first thing that came to mind, though she thought it fit reasonably enough.

Narrowing her eyes at the nickname, Bonnie walked slowly towards the older girl. "I saw you fight yesterday. You were good." The brunette was aware that such words were an understatement but she was not looking to be overly nice, just nice enough to get what she wanted. "I want you to teach me how to fight like that."

Actually appearing shocked by the cheerleader's words, Shego took a moment to study the younger female. "You want me to teach you how to fight?" She paused for a moment to consider the proposition. "I saw you attack that Demenbot in the auditorium. You didn't really do any damage but moving something as heavy as those damn robots is hard enough for most people. You also seemed pretty confident in your movements. So tell me, where did you learn karate?" The pale thief was an expert in quite a few different forms of martial arts, and was easily able to recognise different styles when she saw them.

Seemingly unfazed by the ex-villain's penetrating gaze, Bonnie shrugged slightly at the question that had been directed at her. "Where else? Little martial arts school down the road from my house. Pretty drab but I figured it couldn't hurt to know how to fight. It seems to help Kim with her cheerleading and stuff at least." That had been the original reason why she'd taken up karate, thinking it might help her surpass her rival as a cheerleader.

If Shego had any qualms with Bonnie's explanation they didn't show on her face. "Princess said that you're her schoolyard rival or something, I'm guessing that means you don't like her." The statement wasn't really a question, though it could easily be taken as such.

At first Bonnie thought it would be best to simple keep her mouth shut over the nature of her and Kim's relationship, having noticed the odd sort of bond that existed between Shego and the redhead. She discarded that idea however when she realised that if she did not answer, the green-skinned woman would simply ask the teen hero herself. "We don't get along, since we do all of the same things at school and are always competing as a result." She was going to add an assertion that she was the superior one but quickly thought better of it.

Smirking slightly at the brunette's explanation, Shego took a step forward, pleased to see that the turquoise-eyed girl held her ground. Then in a flash the martial artist flared her plasma around her right hand and swung forward with it, sending a plasma blast slamming into Bonnie's abdomen. The glowing attack collided with a large deal of concussive force, sending the young cheerleader tumbling backwards into a stack of wooden crates.

Bonnie groaned as her back slammed against the solid wall of crates, considering herself fortunate that it didn't feel like she had suffered any serious damage. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she met the gaze of her attacker. "What the hell? Why did you do that you psycho?" If she wasn't so angry she probably would have reconsidered such confrontational words.

Letting her plasma die of and lowering her arm to her side, Shego only smiled at the younger female's attitude. "Tell you what Queeny. You learn to dodge one of my plasma blasts and I'll teach you how to fight properly. Does that sound fair to you?" She enjoyed the look of shock that crossed Bonnie's face, and was pleased to see the slight nod that followed.

------------------

Gritting her teeth, Ashleigh struggled to hold in a hiss of pain as one of Brad's doctors applied some salve to the burns on her abdomen. Her vivid blue eyes quickly swivelled to face the owner of the offending hand. "Do that without warning me again and I will kill you! If you think I care what Brad would think if I did so then you're very wrong."

The now very frightened medic backed off, his progress only stopped by the fear of what would happen to him if he actually ran. The uniforms of Brad's doctors were almost identical to those of his scientists, even the telescopic visors matching. The only difference between the two was that the doctors wore white uniforms instead of black ones, making them somewhat unique among the villain's numerous servants. For the most part they shared similar backgrounds with their scientific compatriots, the vast majority of them just looking to make some easy money.

Watching the irate blonde with an emotionless expression, Nathaniel noted one of her hands closing around the hilt of a knife. "Perhaps you should hold off on killing this base's doctors until you've been fully healed Ashleigh. After all you don't want to be stuck here for any longer than necessary." Like Brad he was aware of just how riled up the assassin could get after even a single loss.

Growling loudly, Ashleigh turned her attention to the nearby swordsman. "Shut the fuck up Nathy! I've been here for almost two years and I've still never seen you bleed, so don't act like you have any experience in this kind of thing!" The knife-wielder had never seen Nathaniel injured in the slightest, which combined with his appearance gave her the impression that he might not actually be human.

Completely unfazed by the assassin's outburst, Nathaniel leaned his head back to look at the small room's ceiling. "I bleed. It's just been a long time since I was put in such a state. I think there were some years when I was younger that I bled almost constantly." His eyes narrowed slightly as he remembered something but such thoughts were quickly shaken from his head. He had no time for the past.

Ashleigh would have asked her companion to elaborate on his statement, but knew he would not do so even should she ask. The only real knowledge she had of Nathaniel's past was that he had worked for Brad for most of his life, and she was aware that that was probably all she was ever going to know.

Taking the blonde's silence as a sign that he could switch the topic of conversation, Nathaniel asked the one question that was nagging at his mind. "So are you going to take the Meteor Enzyme? It will probably make you stronger, but there's still no guarantee it won't kill you. Then again you seem to enjoy taking such risks."

Smirking slightly at that last statement, Ashleigh narrowed her eyes slightly as she considered the question. "Why not? If those damn brats and that muscle-bound jerk Brock can take it then I certainly can." Her head was tilted to the side slightly as a thought crossed her mind. "Speaking of the brats, where the hell are they?"

Pausing in thought for a moment, Nathaniel eventually shrugged. "Betters said something about having them steal some parts for Dementor and Drakken's machine, I'm surprised they still haven't figured out what's going on here though. I think he sent Brock with them as well." After being brought back to the base by the two enforcers, Brad had quickly turned Brock into the third guinea pig for the Meteor Enzyme.

Rising from her seated position, Ashleigh pushed the attending doctor away from her. "We're done here. Come on Nathy let's go spar, it might be the last time you ever get to beat me." She knew that as she was she would never be able to defeat Nathaniel but hoped that might change once she gained her own Meteor Powers.

------------------

Walking into the entry hall, Kim looked around for any sign of Shego, intent on finding the older girl now that she had finished her conversation with Ron. She had already checked the base's recreational facilities but had seen no sign of her new friend and was about to begin searching the other areas of the base.

Plans for further searching temporarily vanished from the redhead's mind however when she saw Will sitting at the head of the room's conference table. A live feed from GJ's headquarters showed a close-up of Dr. Director's face on the large screen and she appeared to be conversing with the young agent.

Leaning forward, a brief look of annoyance crossed Will's face. "She threatened to kill me ma'am! She might even have done it if Miss Rockwaller hadn't appeared when she did!"

On the screen Betty frowned, not impressed by the teen's accusations. "And whose fault is that Agent Du? You did provoke her." She did not like having her decisions questioned over minor issues and that was exactly what she thought Will was doing.

Striding to where both Betty and Will would be able to see her, Kim shot a dangerous look at the one actually within the room. "You're talking about Shego aren't you? What did you do?" It was clear from her voice that the agent was going to find himself in trouble should she discover any wrongdoing on his part.

Silencing her subordinate's attempts to respond, Betty answered the question instead. "Agent Du apparently took it upon himself to confront Shego about the relationship between you two, which he considers to be a threat to stability within your group. As such he told her that he intended to break up whatever relationship the two of you had." Usually she would defend one of her agents in a situation like this, but right now she thought Kim had a right to know exactly what had happened.

If it was at all possible the look in Kim's eyes became even more dangerous, to the point where it seemed she was glaring daggers at Will. "Who do you think you are? My relationships are my problems, not yours, and they're not problems anyway! Shego is my friend, and maybe… maybe she's something more, but that is none of your business!" The martial artist raised her arm and for a moment it seemed she was going to hit the boy but was stopped when Dr. Director cleared her throat loudly. The redhead did not look ashamed at her actions and maintained her angry glare. "Where is she?"

For the second time that morning Will felt legitimate fear for his personal safety. Hurriedly rising from his seat he was about to point in the hangar's general direction but stoped when he saw Shego herself approaching, with Bonnie following close behind.

Noticing the new arrivals as well, Kim couldn't help but smile slightly at Shego. "I was looking for you." She noticed the presence of her fellow cheerleader but didn't see any reason to comment on it, assuming that Bonnie wasn't so much following the plasma-wielder as simply going in the same direction.

Shego smirked slightly, stepping forward to stand in front of the shorter female. "It seems that everyone's looking for me today. It makes me feel so wanted." Her voice was practically overflowing with sarcasm, her meeting with Will being less than pleasant.

Shooting the nearby agent another dangerous look, Kim stepped forward and took Shego's hand. "Come on I need to talk with you, in private." The comment caused Will to mumble something under his breath, which the redhead chose to ignore.

Watching until Kim and Shego had moved out of her limited sight, Dr. Director soon turned her attention back to Will. "You are a very good agent Du, but you should be careful not to allow your ideals to infringe on your ability. I have work to do now. Don't contact me again unless it is actually important." The video feed cut out before any response could be given.

Watching the boy slump back into his seat, a wicked smile crossed Bonnie's face as she saw a perfect chance to be unnecessarily mean. "You know Soldier Boy, we haven't even been here a whole day and you've already managed to turn everyone else against you. I mean with you pissing off Kim like that Monique and Stoppable aren't going to be too happy with you either. I don't even know you and I already don't like you. As for the ninja, I'm sure she'll just go with the flow and end up disliking you too. Well done." She ignored Will's grumbling as she turned and walked away, the only sign that she heard at all the widening of her smile. Sometimes it was fun to be a bitch.

------------------

Closing the door to her room by pressing her hand to the internal touchpad, Kim turned around to face Shego. "I talked to Ron. We broke up." She was a little surprised to hear that there was no sadness in her voice. Breaking up with her friend had been hard, but now that it was done she was sure that it had been the right thing to do.

Raising an eyebrow slightly at the information, Shego couldn't hide the small smile that spread across her face. "From your tone I'm guessing that Stoppable took it well enough, though that doesn't really surprise me. Did you tell him why?" She knew of course that the redhead would have had to give some reason for the break-up but she was curious as to exactly how much detail had been divulged.

Biting her lip slightly as she considered her answer, Kim was happy to see the slight twist to her companion's lips. Perhaps her feelings were more returned than the pale female let on. "I told him that it just didn't feel right anymore, and fortunately he agreed. I also told him what happened between you and me, the kissing I mean. He took it pretty well, or at least I think he did." In reality Ron's reaction had been questionable at best.

That response came as a surprise to Shego, who hadn't really expected the teen hero to tell her former-boyfriend that particular piece of information. "Maybe he took it well with you, but I think it would probably be a good idea for me to avoid him for awhile." For the most part Ron seemed harmless, but the pale thief knew he could be quite serious at times.

Knowing that the older girl spoke the truth, Kim sighed and decided that she should change the subject. "So I don't suppose you've considered where you stand on the issue of us have you?"

Looking away for a moment, Shego re-established eye-contact a few seconds later. She had known that question was coming, but still was not entirely sure if she was ready for it. "There aren't many people that have ever mattered to me Kimmie. My mother, my brothers, my aunt… and you. Even Drakken never really mattered to me. He was just a job, something to do. To be honest my feelings for you scare me. I've lost someone close to me before. I don't want that to happen again." Even she was a little surprised by just how much she meant those words. The death of her mother had left a hole in her heart that had never healed and the idea of that happening again frightened her a lot.

Kim could hear the fear in Shego's voice and something in her mind told her to go to the older martial artist. Stepping forward she attempted to embrace the plasma-wielder, and despite some initial resistance was ultimately successful. "I've already promised I won't die on you, and I fully intend to keep that promise. You won't lose me." She herself could not even comprehend what it would be like to lose someone close to her.

For some reason Shego found herself angered by the younger girl's words, forcible pushing Kim from her. "You can't control death Possible! The only way someone can control their own death is to take their own life! Eventually you are going to die, and if you keep trying to save the world then it might very well be sooner rather than later. Right now a villain who is more powerful than anyone you've ever faced before wants you dead! Wants me dead! In all likelihood at least one of us is going to die! Maybe you can stand losing me as we stand now. Do you really want to run the risk of losing something more? I certainly don't."

Narrowing her eyes slightly, Kim found her own anger rising at Shego's words. "You can't live your life in fear of what might be! Right now, forgetting everything else, what do you want? I want to give this a shot, to see where the two of us can go." She sighed loudly in exasperation. "You were the first one to admit that you had feelings towards me, that you couldn't bring yourself to kill me. All I want you to do is act on those feelings. Don't be afraid of what has already happened. You and I have come too far, you can't turn back now." She needed the mercenary to give her a chance to prove that the two of them could work.

The expression on Shego's face made it clear that she did not want to accept the redhead's words, but in the end she found that once again she had no choice. The only other option would be to distance herself entirely from Kim, and even if the two of them were not locked in an underground facility she knew she would not be able to do that. "Like I said Kimmie, you're one of the few people who have ever mattered to me, so I guess it's sort of obvious that I like you." She allowed herself to smile slightly, though the expression was still tempered somewhat. "In a way I think I need you now, I know it would be hard on me if we were apart for too long."

Glad that she had finally won the pale thief over, Kim smiled brightly. "That's all I needed to hear Shego. I feel the same way, which is funny because not that long ago I could've sworn you were my enemy." The teen laughed slightly at the end, showing it was meant more as a joke than anything else. She did consider it weird though that her onetime arch-rival was now someone she couldn't stand to be without.

Stepping towards each other the two females embraced once again, the action seeming more genuine this time. At first Shego simply held Kim to her, but then she reached down and raised the hero's chin, looking directly into her eyes. "Whatever happens Pumpkin, I'll be here for you." Without waiting for a response she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the redhead's lips.

This kiss wasn't unsure like the first, or somewhat one-sided like the second. The two locked lips in a rapidly deepening embrace, their arms quickly moving to fully encircle each other and pull each other close. Neither of them was entirely sure of where this newfound relationship was going to lead them but they were fully convicted to finding out, despite all the dangers that lay ahead, because if they could not overcome them together then they didn't want to overcome them at all.

------------------

Grumbling to himself, Prof. Dementor carefully inserted a computer chip into the massive contraption that now dominated the majority of his lab, or at least what use to be his lab. Much to the helmeted male's annoyance he was now forced to share his workspace with a certain blue-skinned scientist who seemed to live to get on his nerves. It was bad enough that he was forced to work with his rival, but worst yet the other man had been given lead of the latest project.

Overhearing his colleague's grumbling, Drakken smiled to himself as he stepped to the German's side. "What's the matter Demenz? Annoyed that someone finally had the brain power to notice my clear superiority to you?" Even he had been a little surprised when Brad had given him lead of the project. Surprised, but certainly pleased.

Snorting loudly, Dementor turned his attention to his usurper. "You believe yourself to be superior to me!? Please, what have you done recently? The answer… nothing. I on the other hand have created several highly advanced pieces of technology." He held up his right hand and began counting off his recent achievements on his fingers. "First and foremost I created The Raven and all the systems within it, including the Tri-Cry-Generators and the Transference Shield, of which I also created a portable variant. I also created the Demenbots, androids far superior to anything you ever made, and several other inventions beside." He was quite proud of his accomplishments and was not beyond gloating.

Drakken waved his hand dismissively, unimpressed with Dementor's claims. "If I had the resources you were gifted with I could easily have made something like The Raven. And as for those foolish robots of yours how could you possible compare them to my Bee-Bees, there's no comparison. My Bee-Bees are clearly the superior ones."

Shaking his head, Dementor recalled what he knew of Drakken's earlier inventions. "As I recall you couldn't even control those fembots. My Demenbots follow their programming unquestionably, and that programming can easily be changed at any point, making them the perfect soldiers." It was true that as of yet the androids had not proved entirely effective, but that was more due to the skill of their opponents than any flaw in their design.

Grumbling something about a minor glitch, Drakken quickly moved on to his most recent attempt to conquer the Earth. "What about my Little Diablos? They could easily have torn your Demenbots apart, or blasted them apart instead." He was rather fond of those robots, even if they had only been around for a short time. Anyone who didn't accept his genius based on the Diablos alone was fooling themselves as far as the blue-skinned scientist was concerned.

Smiling slightly, Dementor pulled a small red object from behind his back. "Do you mean this?" Close inspection revealed the object in his hand to be one of Drakken's Little Diablos in its small toy mode. "I found this shortly after your little plan was foiled. Unless I miss my guess it's mostly stolen technology and it doesn't even work anymore." He didn't believe something that could become inanimate so easily could possible be as good as the other villain made it out to be.

Snatching the small toy from his rival's hands, Drakken stowed it away on his own belt. "Just wait and see Demenz, this super-weapon will prove my genius." He motioned grandly to the contraption dominating the room, ignoring the fact that he was far from the only person working on it.

Though he didn't know it, the reason that Drakken had been assigned as project head was because Brad considered him to be the world's foremost expert on doomsday devices despite his frequent failures in the past. The grey-eyed villain attributed the blue-skinned man's many failures to the fact that he tended to steal devices with existing flaws and that he consistently failed to properly test his devices before utilising them. With some of his more competent allies and subordinates handling the acquisition of all necessary components and Dementor checking over his fellow scientist's work those problems could be overcome.

It would be wrong to assume however that this particular doomsday device was all original work. Much of it was based on stolen government plans and a few devices that had turned up on the black market, with other pieces stolen from a variety of other sources. Essentially the mad genius' only purpose was to bring all the components together and fuse them into a functioning whole. Of course that wasn't the way that Drakken liked to look at it.

While the two scientists continued to bicker, Monkey Fist was busy trying to install a small monkey totem into the weapon's base. He had just returned to the base after securing the artefact from a temple deep in the Amazon Jungle, the mission having been made much easier by his utilisation of the Lotus Blade. Unfortunately for the ninja though he was finding the installation of the relic a far more difficult task. Magical artefacts just weren't made to be fused into machinery.

Watching the anthropomorphic man attempting to install the small totem, Ed decided to lend his rather unique form of advice. "Just push it in dude, seriously. Give it a good few wacks and I'm telling you it will slide in like a well-oiled cylinder… seriously." The method always worked for him so he didn't see any reason why it wouldn't work now.

Shooting his unwanted companion a derisive look, Monty continued his careful attempts to insert the fragile onyx statue. "This isn't a toy you fool! This is an irreplaceable source of magical power thousands of years old. You can't even begin to comprehend its power." Perhaps that was overselling the artefact just a little bit but it was certainly quite powerful, the animated gorilla statues that had been defending it were proof of that, even if they proved no match for the power of the Lotus Blade.

Looking down from the raised platform on which he and Dementor stood, Drakken shot an annoyed look at the two men below. "Ed! You're supposed to be checking on the power relays not lollygagging about. And as for you monkey man, get that thing installed or there'll be unpleasant consequences for both of us." Despite his rather haughty attitude the blue-skinned man had a healthy amount of fear and respect for Brad, knowing that the middle-aged villain could easily have all of them disposed of.

Mumbling something about his cousin's actions being uncool, Ed walked off to where the main power relays lay, leaving Monkey Fist alone at the weapon's base. Unlike the muscle-bound mechanic though, the lanky ninja was not prepared to be bossed around. His hand went to the hilt of the Lotus Blade on his back, reassuring himself that he had all the power he needed should he be forced to fight anyone.

For a moment it seemed as if a confrontation was going to take place, but any signs of conflict vanished as the lab's main door hissed open, allowing the entry of the business-suit clad Betters. His arrival instantly drawing the attention of all the gathered villains, the crime boss produced a small canister from behind his back. "I hope you all appreciate how much this cost me, there was a lot of interest for this particular device on the black market." A little under a foot in length, the object was coloured grey and was cylindrical in shape, with a single strip of flashing gold lights surrounding its center.

Dementor frowned slightly at Betters' appearance, stepping down from his raised platform to retrieve the offered device. "Cost? Didn't you just pay for this with the money you made from selling the merchandise you had those thieves of yours steal?" He smiled slightly as he looked back at Drakken. "At least you didn't just steal the device itself!"

Shooting a glare at the helmeted scientist, Drakken drew himself up to his full height. "I heard that Demenz! You know what? You're just jealous!" The retort was made in quite a childish tone, detracting greatly from its effectiveness.

Doing his best to ignore the bickering of those around him, Betters allowed his gaze to wander over the partially constructed doomsday device. As it stood at that moment it was difficult to discern what its final form would be, being composed of a tall skeletal frame and small bits of a more developed exterior. Overall it appeared rather fragmented and not all that impressive. "I do hope you have some progress to report before the meeting tomorrow, or else your lives might become rather unpleasant."

The assembled villains knew that was no idle threat. Betters was more Brad's partner than subordinate, and the source of much of the other man's income. He tended to get what he wanted around the base, even if what he was wanted was someone else punished.

Attempting to hide his nervousness behind a mask of indifference, Drakken gestured slightly with his hand at everyone else. "Don't worry, we'll be ready. This thing won't be active of course but they'll be plenty of progress to report. You just focus on getting us the next component." He was aware that Betters had already sent for the next piece of machine and hoped it would be arriving soon.

Waving his hand dismissively in a gesture remarkable similar to the one used by Brad, Betters turned to leave the lab. "It'll be here. Just be patient." As soon as he stepped through the doors threshold it slid shut behind him, accompanied by a collective sigh of relief from those within the lab. They all hurriedly returned to work, intent on avoiding the threatened punishment for failure.

* * *

End Notes: As I'm sure you noticed I'm not that good at writing Kigo scenes and stuff like that. I'm better at scenes that don't require so much effort. Whether you liked it or not though I'd appreciate reviews, so long as they're not flames. 


	13. Ice Queen

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of its characters or concepts.

Author's Notes: This is a bit of a nothing chapter, but there were a lot of things I had to make clear before continuing on with the actual plot of this story, and a few more plot lines I had to start. It might drag on a bit at times but I hope you like it anyway.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Ice Queen**

All seven occupants of the GJ underground facility were seated at the head of the entry hall's circular table, most of them at least partially listening to the voice that was drifting out from the room's speakers. For the most part they sat in a row, with Yori on the left and Monique on the right. Ron sat beside the ninja, with Kim in turn sitting beside him. Unsurprisingly Shego sat on the redhead's other side, though it seemed odd to several of those present that Bonnie had chosen to sit beside the plasma-wielder as well, making her second last from the right.

Will sat apart from the others. Or perhaps it would be more accurate to say the others sat apart from him, as he had been the first to choose a seat. The young agent seemed unperturbed by the others' attitudes towards him, although he was a little worried that the situation might jeopardise his authority. In an attempt to prevent such an event from occurring he chose to take control of the conference, despite the fact that Kim had been made the leader of their group. "Dr. Director, I'm pleased to report that everyone is now present and accounted for."

Looking down at them all from the room's large screen, Betty frowned slightly at Will's obvious attempts to assert his own importance. She was still slightly annoyed at him for his earlier actions. He was basically her representative in the group after all, and he had not done a very good job of upholding the dignity of GJ so far. "I can see that for myself Agent Du." Her eyes moved across all those assembled. "I have called this conference because we have new information on the threat we currently face. It seems Team Go has recently encountered some rather… interesting opponents."

Leaning forward to rest her elbows on the table, Shego raised an eyebrow at the brunette's words. "My brothers encountered interesting opponents? I'm guessing that by interesting, you mean dangerous." She certainly used the two words interchangeable, and she knew Betty well enough to know the one-eyed woman used a similar thesaurus.

Before the other female could respond the screen split in two, Dr. Director's image being pushed to the right while another face appeared on the left. Allowing a slight smile to cross his face, Mego looked directly at his wayward sister. "I'm not so sure I'd call them dangerous Shego, well except for the one who fought Hego." He noticed the brief look of worry that crossed his sibling's face. "Don't worry, he'll be fine. He's just a little banged up."

Thankful that Mego had spared her the embarrassment of actually having to ask how her oldest sibling was doing, Shego quickly moved on to more pressing matters. "How exactly did someone manage to beat up Hego? He's like a brick wall, in more ways than one." Her green lips twisted into a smile at the end, unable to resist the slight attack on her brother's intelligence.

Jumping in before the purple man could respond, Betty answered that question herself. "It would seem that somehow Brad has managed to find a way to induce powers similar to your own in other people. The three who engaged your brothers all possessed unexplained powers and when queried on their origin the oldest claimed that they had your blood to thank." She had been told by Mego that the other two thieves had seemed a little surprised by the third's explanation, implying that they themselves were not fully aware of their powers' origin.

Casting a sideways glance at her now confused looking companion, Kim quickly fixed her gaze back on Dr. Director. "Shego's blood? But how would they have gotten some of that? Unless… unless they recovered some after our battle on The Raven." The more she thought about it, the more sense that made. The plasma-wielder had certainly spilt some blood onboard the vessel, and although the burning liquid would have been difficult to contain it wouldn't have been impossible.

Betty nodded, having earlier come to the same conclusion. "That is the most likely explanation, though I am curious as to how he could have gained something from her blood that allows him to cause mutations in other individuals. I can only assume that DNAmy had a hand in this particular event." She considered that if anyone could extract something like that from Shego's blood it would be the rogue geneticist.

Taking the following moment of silence as an opportunity to continue his explanation of what had occurred, Mego began to speak before anyone else could get a chance to interrupt him. "However they did it, it seems the effect is as random in these new guys as it was in us. The first two seem to be siblings, a teenage boy who can move at super speed and a teenage girl who can phase through solid objects. They hit the Go City Art Gallery yesterday and the Research Institute this morning. The last was a big black guy who strangely seems to have the same power as Hego. He was only involved in the Research Institute robbery." All of the brothers had been quite shocked when the large man had exhibited his own super strength abilities in his fight against the oldest sibling, actually managing to win the one-on-one battle, though not emerging unscathed.

Placing her injured arm on the table before her, Yori narrowed her eyes as she trained them on the room's screen. "If this Brad is intent on turning our own strengths against us then it would explain why he destroyed Yamanouchi. He must have been looking for the secrets of the Mystical Monkey Power. If he finds a way to combine that power with abilities similar to Shego-san's then he will become even more unstoppable than he is now." She was fully intent on bringing down the villain and his organisation, but was beginning to see that that would be a difficult task indeed.

Turning her head so that her eye was directed at Yori, Betty was reasonably impressed with the teen's ability to strike at the heart of the matter. "The Golovin siblings gained their powers from a meteor impact fifteen years ago. Unfortunately directly after the impact the meteor became inert, the effect it had on the children supposedly unable to be reproduced. Now however it seems that the villainy community has achieved what Go City's greatest scientists could not. If Brad can create more of these… Meteor Mutants, then this is an even more serious situation than we originally thought."

Though she was somewhat insulted at being referred to as a mutant, Shego did a good job of keeping her annoyance from her face. She had endured far worse during her schooling years. "Speed, phasing and super strength huh? That sounds problematic. Did they have any skill?" Powers were certainly useful enough by themselves but combined with combat skill they could be nigh-unstoppable.

Considering the question for a moment, Mego eventually shook his head. "Not really. I mean the strong one was at least as skilled as Hego but that's not really saying much. I fought the girl and to be honest she had absolutely no fighting ability, plus her power seems more useful at keeping an opponent at bay than actually injuring them. The Wegos took on the boy, and though his power lends itself well to combat he's only slightly more skilled than his sister." As in their first encounter Rick and Theresa had proven easily defeated at the Go City Research Institute, but just like that time their combined powers had allowed them to make their escape.

Though she knew information on their opponents' strengths and weaknesses could prove extremely useful for later encounters, Kim was also aware that an understanding of the purpose behind such attacks was equally necessary. "If you don't mind me asking Dr. Director, what exactly was stolen from the Research Institute?" The redhead rightfully assumed that the second robbery was the more critical.

Making sure to hide her thoughts from her face, Betty was pleased to see Kim's ability to see through to the most pertinent questions. "A huge, near flawless diamond. It's worth billions but I doubt that's what Brad is after. He'd find it very hard to sell a diamond that size without drawing unwanted attention. It's more likely he wants it for its refractive qualities, which could be very useful in a variety of machines." The technicians at GJ had hypothesised a number of different uses for the massive diamond, none of which appealed to their boss.

Feeling somewhat stupid doing it, Bonnie raised her hand to draw attention, painfully aware of the raised eyebrows and pointed looks that were soon directed at her. Despite the looks though, she still managed to sound confident when she spoke. "This may be a stupid question, but how do you know these thieves were worked for this Brad bastard? I mean don't tell me they left a calling card or something?" Although identifying their employer would have been an incredibly foolish thing to do, the cheerleader understood that there were some very stupid people in the world.

Not knowing who the girl was Mego could only assume she was someone unimportant and under normal circumstances he would ignore her completely. The current situation however hardly qualified as normal circumstances, so he chose to break his usual habit and respond. "During his battle with Hego, the big one said something about having to thank someone called Betters for sending him on such an interesting trip. After consultation with GJ we were told that Mr. Betters works for, or at least with, Brad. Based on earlier contact with the villain it seems clear that he is ultimately the one behind the mutations and the robberies. Also based on his description, Dr. Director has concluded that my brother's opponent was a man by the name of Brock, recently broken out of prison by known servants of Brad." Considerably more reasoning had gone into the process than that of course but there was no need for him to give a full explanation.

Shego tilted her head to the side, resting it in her palm. "So not only does Brad apparently now have a way to make his servants stronger, we're also assuming he's building something for which he requires a giant diamond and whatever the hell he bought with the money made from the hit on the Art Gallery." The pale female was reasonably certain that the original robbery must have been for the money alone, as there was nothing of any practical use that could have been recovered.

Nodding in agreement, Betty turned briefly to examine something off-screen. "We're still working on finding where Brad's base of operations is. As soon as we find it we'll hit them with everything we've got." The American government had pledged their own military forces to any such assault, so the brunette was confident that any such assault would be highly effective. "Until that time, I need you lot to just stay where you are." A significant amount of grumbling followed that statement, but it was accepted.

------------------

Glancing around the circular table at which he sat, Brad surveyed his companions. Gathered here were five of the most powerful men in the world, all of them very influential figures in the underworld. They were also the source of most of the villain's considerable funding, making them very important men indeed. Behind each seated figure stood another, each one of them the personal bodyguard of the man before them.

Of all of those present Betters was the only one who actually trusted Brad not to stab him in the back. As such the meeting was being held at his rather luxurious estate, which the others considered safer then holding it at the villain's hidden base.

Though the lack of trust annoyed him somewhat, Brad did not really care. In the end it was actually better this way as it meant less people knew the location of his lair. He did consider his benefactors' fears foolish though, as he was hardly going to do away with the source of most of his money. Well, at least not until they were no longer needed.

The grey haired villain did feel a little exposed outside of his fortifications but he had made sure to bring a sizeable force of his soldiers only with him, hidden of course from the prying eyes of his colleagues. Standing behind him, Nathaniel would form the first line of his defence should any trouble occur and in all truth Brad was relatively sure that the swordsman was all the protection he was going to need.

The group had already discussed the progress that had been made on the super weapon being constructed at Brad's base, as well as his work on bringing the entire villainy community to heel, both processes nearing completion. However they were not done yet, the villain's benefactors still wanting more before they fully committed to continued funding.

Taking a sip from the wine glass that stood before him, the group's only Asian member fixed his small beady eyes on Brad. "I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say we would like to know more about this 'Meteor Enzyme' you say you have developed. I'm sure I don't have to tell you the use of such a thing could potentially bring great benefit to all of us." The Yakuza crime lord himself would not mind using the enzyme to enhance the performance of some of his underlings.

Brad smiled, having known that question would be coming. Picking up a small remote that sat before him, he pointed it at the table's center and pressed a button, activating the hologram generator that sat there. The projected image revealed a three-dimensional representation of a standard string of human DNA. "This is DNA without the enzyme." He pressed another button and a small white blob appeared at the head of the strand, quickly spreading along its entire structure. "And this is what happens when the enzyme is introduced." As the whiteness spread, parts of the strand began to mutate, elongating and twisting around each other. As that was happening the bonds that held the DNA together began to reform, breaking apart in some areas and fusing together in others.

The crime lords watched for a few more moments as the DNA continued to reform, all of them noting that it was slowly beginning to return to its original shape. Soon the strand did indeed return to its original double helix pattern but now small parts of it were glowing white and small bolts of white energy travelled along its length.

Pressing another button on his remote, Brad switched the display to a holographic projection of a featureless humanoid glowing with white energy. "Of course this is just an example, we really have no way of predicting what effect the Meteor Enzyme will have in any particular case. Though we have already had three test subjects to prove its effectiveness." Another button click shifted the image to three rotating figures resembling Rick, Theresa and Brock. "The first two subjects were street urchins and amateur thieves picked up by our friend Mr. Betters, who were quite easily coerced into taking the enzyme.

"The boy has developed the ability to move at supersonic speeds, achieving this by utilising bursts of kinetic energy that are emitted by the soles of his feet when he begins to run. When he is running his feet never actually touch the ground, moving instead on a cushion of kinetic force. This kinetic force feeds off the movement of his legs, building up more and more as he continues to run and propelling him forwards at ever increasing speeds. Since it's the kinetic force that does most of the work, the boy can run great distances without tiring and theoretically there is no limit to his attainable velocity. However although the enzyme also adapted his body to be able to cope with the speed of his movement there is only so much even he can take, and his speed is necessarily limited by his physical capacity.

"The girl is capable of phasing through solid objects, allowing her to walk through walls or similar obstacles with ease. She is also immune to projectile fire, as any such attacks pass straight through her body. It seems however that she must concentrate in order to activate her ability meaning that anything that breaks her concentration can potentially be used to make her solid. The advantage of this limitation though is that it means she does not simply sink through the floor when she attempts to phase through an obstacle, though she is capable of passing through the floor if she wishes. She is also capable of phasing out anything either touching her or being touched by her, including her clothes and any equipment she is carrying. This ability can also be used to phase out another human being. Should something or someone be phased in while still passing through a solid object it will replace whatever it is passing through, the displaced matter apparently disappearing completely. The girl is also capable of phasing parts of her body through a solid object, which apparently attaches her to it. Using this she can attach herself to walls or ceilings without the threat of falling."

Raising an eyebrow at the explanations, the Hispanic man seated to Brad's right turned to face the villain. "You say the girl can displace matter by phasing in an object while it is still passing through something else. Could not this power be used to kill someone? Say, to leave a gaping hole in their chest?" He could see great use for a power such as that, great use indeed. A position the other crime lords agreed with.

Though he would have preferred to respond in the affirmative, Brad was reluctantly forced to shake his head. "Unfortunately she seems unable to phase through organic matter, preventing her from utilising such a strategy. It also means that she is able to be hit by physical blows, making her vulnerable in close-range combat. It is possible that this is an inherent limitation of her power, or perhaps it is result of her own desire not to kill. The possibility exists that she has unconsciously erected her own mental blocks, stopping herself from phasing through organic matter for the express purpose of limiting her ability to kill."

The Russian seated to Brad's left was the next to speak, his curiosity peaked by the rotating figure projected before him. "And this third one, what is his power? And also what is his origin? You didn't tell us before." He just wanted to make sure none of his fellow benefactors other than Betters had received their own enhanced warrior, wishing to maintain at least some form of power equilibrium.

Knowing what it was that troubled the other man, Brad allowed a slight smile to cross his face. "Do not worry, he is my servant. Ashleigh and Nathaniel rescued him from an American prison and he was more than happy to swear allegiance to me in return for his release. Mr. Betters has some control over him, as he does many of my men, but essentially he is mine.

"He has the power of super strength, able to lift many times his own body weight with ease. There is likely some limit to the amount of physical force he can exert, but unfortunately none of my instruments are powerful enough to test any such limit. All of them simply broke under the strain, so I think it's safe to say that he is incredibly strong. Along with his strength he seems to have incredible endurance and stamina, I doubt getting hit head-on by a car would even move him and no matter what I make him do he never seems to run out of energy. Unlike the others he has no problem with killing. Indeed he has done it before, many times. I would say he is the most useful of the three." The smile on Brad's face widened as he glanced at each of his companions in turn. "So gentleman, does our little deal still stand. I need not remind you that all of you stand to make a great deal of money when I inevitably succeed."

Most of the seated figures seemed set to agree, but the last among their number was not so easily persuaded. He was a short man of Italian decent who had been seated directly across from Brad, and not by accident either. The villain had known that should anyone make an objection it would be this man, his second biggest benefactor after Betters and a constant thorn in his side.

Rising from his seat so that he stood slightly above his colleagues, the veritable midget eyed Brad suspiciously. "Why should we trust you about this enzyme of yours, all you have shown us are graphics that any fool could have thrown together with a bit of imagination? I demand real proof! Show us one of these Meteor Mutants!" The Mafia boss hated the idea of departing with his money, and would only do so when he had proof of the offered results.

Brad frowned, hating this man with every fibre of his being. Never before had he met such an obstinate fool. But at least obstinate fools were predicable, always certain to demand proof of every action. The villain's frown quickly disappeared as a smirk spread across his face. "I can do you one better actually. Ashleigh!!" As he yelled the name most of the gathered bodyguards went for their weapons, only to return to their original positions when Nathaniel's suddenly intense eyes swept over them.

Barely a second after Brad called her name Ashleigh strode into the room through the main doors, silently stepping to Nathaniel's side. Leaning down slightly, she handed a large surgical needle to her seated master, following the action by quickly kneeling beside him. It seemed an uncommon show of respect from the blonde assassin, but was not so out of place considering the award she was about to receive.

Looking directly into the eyes of his Italian tormentor, Brad raised the needle up before him. "If it is proof you want, then it is proof you'll get." Switching the needle around in his hand he plunged it into the artery in Ashleigh's neck, quickly compressing its end and forcing its entire contents into the female's body. "Witness the effects of the Meteor Enzyme first hand." For it was the enzyme itself he had just injected his enforcer with.

Rising quickly to her feet, Ashleigh could already feel a strange tingling sensation spreading throughout her body. What began as a tingling though quickly began to feel more like she was being stabbed by hundreds of pins, soon progressing to where it felt like searing hot knives were being plunged through her skin. Struggling to hold in a cry of pain, the blonde almost allowed it to escape when the heat suddenly dissipated, to be replaced with a bone-numbing cold.

As the room's occupants watched the colour began to fade from the assassin's skin and some of the more sensitive parts of her body such as her lips and fingertips began to turn a faint blue. Even the colour of her hair began to change, slowly shifting from blonde to a very light, icy colour. At the same time everyone noticed that the temperature in the room was inexplicably falling, several of the crime lords suddenly wishing they had brought warm clothing.

At the same time Ashleigh felt like her blood itself was freezing over, an almost unfathomable feeling of coldness spreading throughout her entire body. Slowly, bit by bit, she could feel herself succumbing to the numbness. Already she could no longer feel her fingers or toes and her feet and hands were quickly following suit. Her breathing was gradually beginning to slow, and even her heart was starting to fall behind its usual beat. Then, for just a moment, her heart actually stopped.

Clutching at her chest, Ashleigh fell to her knees, suddenly finding herself unable to breathe. Her senses started to fade away as her mind began to shut down, beckoning her towards blissful unconsciousness. For those watching intently, small wisps of icy air could be seen rising off her body, perpetuating the chill that was already biting at the bones of all those present. In fact if one looked close enough they would be able to see a thin film of ice beginning to form on the assassin's skin.

Just as the knife-wielder's body was about to totally give up on her though, a sudden wave of warmth spread through her being, banishing the cold that had threatened her life and restarting her heartbeat. Breathing and movement soon followed. Rising steadily to her feet, she surveyed her own body and was slightly surprised to see that her skin was now totally white with the slightest tinge of blue. The blueness was accentuated in the more sensitive parts of her body, with her fingertips at least looking more blue than white. Although Ashleigh herself could not see her face it resembled the rest of her body, with faintly blue lips and icy blue eyes and hair.

Her appearance however confused the assassin, as she looked like she had been frozen but no longer felt cold. Perhaps a little chilly, but certainly not cold. Before she had felt like she was going to freeze to death, now though she felt relatively normal. As her eyes scanned over the gathered crime lords, Ashleigh noticed that many of them were clutching their arms as if they themselves were cold, and that their bodyguards were flexing their hands to prevent their fingers from becoming numb. Of all of those present Nathaniel and Brad were the only two who seemed unaffected. Odd as they were the closest to her.

Looking over his shoulder at the newly transformed enforcer, Brad smirked slightly at her new appearance. "How do you feel Ashleigh?" He did a good job of speaking without chattering his teeth considering the fact that he felt as if he was buried in ice.

Clenching and unclenching her hands to make sure they still worked, Ashleigh hesitated a moment before simply shrugging. "I feel… fine. Maybe just a little bit cold, but other than that fine." She quietly noted that if she clenched her hands tightly enough ice began to form around her fingertips.

His smile widening, Brad turned back to his gathered benefactors. "The inherent beauty of the Meteor Enzyme gentlemen. While we are all suffering from the waves of coldness resinating from Miss Richards' body, she herself has adapted. The enzyme has changed her body so that she is not adversely effected by her own powers." Though he could not be certain he could only assume that a similar mutation existed within Shego to protect her from the incredible heat her burning blood must generate.

Having watched the scene unfold with only mild interest, Betters was slightly less impressed than his colleagues. He had after all seen the effect of the enzyme before, though he had to admit he was curious to see what exactly the newest Meteor Mutant was capable of. Picking up the large glass paperweight that was holding down his papers, the bearded man threw it across the table at Ashleigh. "Catch."

Though she had not been expecting such a projectile to be thrown at her, Ashleigh nevertheless was able to deftly snatch it from the air. As soon as her hand closed around it her fist emitted a light blue glow and the glass object was rapidly covered by ice. The paperweight didn't merely freeze over though, it actually began to freeze itself, the sudden drop of temperature sending cracks racing through it. Without hesitating the assassin clenched her fist tighter and shattered the frozen glass into tiny pieces, a few of which imbedded themselves in her palm.

Letting those pieces that had not attached themselves to her fall to the ground, Ashleigh carelessly started pulling the remaining pieces out of her hand. She stoped however when she noticed that the blood flowing from the opened wounds was not red, but rather an icy blue. As she matched a few drops fell to the ground, the wooden floor frosting over at their touch.

Brad too had noticed the blue liquid's effect. "So it seems your blood was altered as well. Interesting that you are the first subject to display that particular kind of mutation. Perhaps your power is of a similar variety as Shego's." The two abilities certainly seemed similar, if only mildly so. Turning away from his servant, the grey haired villain turned his attention back to his benefactors. "I trust this demonstration has been adequate. I will be expecting your continued support."

One by one the crime lords nodded in agreement, even the Italian man eventually forced to agree. As they finalised the pricing arrangements, Ashleigh quietly made her way from the room, intent on finding something to fully test her new found abilities against. As soon as she got a chance she intended to utilise her icy powers against Shego, determined to get revenge for her earlier defeat. The assassin did not notice the appreciative signs many of the room's other occupants made when she left, the cold air that tormented them leaving with her.

------------------

Lying back on what would usually serve as a workout bench, Monique stared at the air duct above her. She couldn't help but feel imprisoned in this place, largely because its design was, if anything, more grey and stark than a prison itself. Likely such was what was expected of a secret base, but the outgoing teen would have preferred something a little friendlier looking.

At least the company was reasonable. Though Monique was not really familiar with three of her companions she found them reasonable enough. Yori was often silent, and sometimes could be seen staring at nothing as if in deep thought, but she was friendly enough when spoken to and went to the trouble of trying to know a person before making any judgements.

Unfortunately Will was the almost exact opposite of the ninja. The young agent spent most of his time trying to order everyone else about and grumbled to himself whenever he wasn't. When spoken to his responses were always short and to the point, or else he would not respond at all, and he seemed to have already judged each of them despite knowing little about them. The consequence of his actions, as he had discovered, was that no-one else in the group liked him or even payed attention to what he said.

The last of the group that Monique did not know personally was Shego, though she had certainly heard a lot about her. Originally her opinion of the plasma-wielder had been quite negative, having found the older girl in a rather compromising position with Kim and being worried for her redheaded friend's safety. Later though she had found her life saved by the object of her distrust, and it was hard to go on disliking someone who saved you. She still was not entirely comfortable around the pale thief, but had quickly come to accept her presence.

The other three members of the group were all known to Monique, and she got along reasonably well with each of them. Although Ron had once been more an acquaintance than a friend the two got along quite well now. Well enough at least for the African-American girl to be worried by the blonde's recently distant behaviour. She had originally assumed the boy's attitude was a result of his break-up with Kim, but had more recently learned that it stemmed more from the destruction of the ninja school known as Yamanouchi and the death of its master. She had also learned that he was intent on recovering something known as the Lotus Blade, which was currently in the hands of the villainous Monkey Fist.

Unlike Ron, Bonnie was not necessarily a friend. The brunette's rivalry with Kim often made her unpopular with those close to the redhead, even if she was not antagonistic towards them. Monique had often realised though that the cheerleader was not as bad as she sometimes seemed. She could be selfish and bitchy, but she would never go so far as to deliberately cause anyone harm and had even been known to apologise on occasion. Indeed during the auditorium attack she had attempted to help, putting her own safety on the line to help people who she did not even particularly get along with.

The group's last member of course was Kim, who had been Monique's friend for quite some time and as of yet had done nothing to warrant losing that friendship. Some of her actions seemed strange, such as her apparent decision to start something with Shego, but then she had always been a strange girl. Saving the world on a regular basis sort of gave her enough credit for people to ignore things like that.

Turning her head to the side, Monique fixed her eyes on Kim, the redhead leaning against the bench on which she was resting. "Are you really sure about this? The Shego thing I mean." The two were lounging around in one of the base's sparring rooms, both of them wondering about their current situations.

Tilting her own head to where she could meet her friend's eyes, Kim allowed a lazy smile to cross her face. "Yeah, I'm sure. I know it's kinda weird but I really do like her. She and I are alike in a lot of ways. She might have even turned out like me if she hadn't had such a god awful life. And if I'd lived her life, I'd probably have turned out like her." The teen hero still did not know Shego's full life story, but what she knew already was enough to scare her into reflections on her own life and what could have been.

Monique nodded, accepting the redhead's words. She did not know much about Shego's life, save that it was bad and that Kim seemed to think it justified some of the older girl's less legal actions. From some of the things her friend has said, the fashion diva got the impression that the plasma-wielder had been sexual abused by her father and that both her parents were now apparently dead. Beyond that she knew nothing.

Temporarily turning her attention away from Kim, Monique rested her eyes on the room's two other occupants, standing off against each other across the sparring room's padded floor. Bonnie was crouched in a combat stance while Shego just stood casually with her arms crossed. "What do you think is going to happen here?"

Following her companion's gaze, Kim smiled at the spectacle. "Bonnie doesn't stand a chance against Shego, trust me. The last time I fought her she utterly destroyed me. The only reason I was even able to land a hit was because I was wearing my battle-suit and she was already injured." With her wounds now almost fully healed, the plasma-wielder was far stronger than before.

Chuckling slightly at the response, Monique could only wonder why Bonnie was doing this. Could receiving training really be that important to her? Why did she want to become stronger? What did she really have to gain? Those questions and more whirled through the African-American teen's head, and although now was not the time she fully intended to have them answered.

Having practiced her agility skills for a few hours, Bonnie thought she was ready to take Shego up on her challenge, knowing that her cheerleading abilities were going to prove instrumental to her attempt. She had been pleased to see that despite winding her, the plasma blast she had been hit with earlier had done no real damage, leading her to believe that the older girl was not actually going to hurt her. "I'm ready when you are. Fire away."

The casual expression on her face remaining constant, Shego raised her right arm up before her and flared her plasma around it. "Remember, if you dodge this, I'll train you." Bringing her arm back she formed a plasma blast of almost pure kinetic energy. "So let's see what you can do." Without hesitating she sent the plasma attack hurtling across the room at her would-be student.

Waiting until she was sure of the plasma blast's path, Bonnie pushed off the floor with her already coiled legs, propelling herself into the air and over the top of the attack. As she was still in mid-air however another plasma blast came rocketing towards her. Reacting quickly, the brunette brought one hand down to the ground and altered her trajectory slightly, successfully managing to dodge the second attack.

No sooner had Bonnie's feet set down on the ground though then another blast came streaking towards her head. Back flipping, the nimble teen managed to dodge that attack as well but was caught when a forth plasma blast caught her in the right shoulder, sending her tumbling across the padded floor.

Taking control of her momentum, Bonnie managed to roll to her feet, glaring daggers at her attacker. "You said I only had to dodge one! What's the big idea throwing that many at me!?" The attacks hadn't been weak either, already the brunette's shoulder was beginning to throb painfully.

Shego raised an eyebrow at the verbal assault, the plasma having already vanished from around her hands. "That's no way to speak to your trainer. And besides I said you only had to dodge one, but I never said I wouldn't throw more. You dodged three, so I'll train you, but only if you behave." If she was going to go to the trouble of training the bothersome teen, the plasma-wielder wanted some respect.

Needing a moment to take in the raven haired woman's words, Bonnie eventually nodded slowly. She had thought she would be denied training because she was hit, and although it didn't show on her face she was pleased to find that she was wrong. "So what now? What do I do next?" Despite the pain in her shoulder she was still willing to continue.

Spreading her arms out to either side, Shego gave the younger girl a serious look. "I want you to hit me as hard as you can, give me everything you've got." She saw the look of disbelief crossing the brunette's face and quickly cut off any protest. "If you don't do this I won't train you. Don't worry, you can't hurt me." Pausing for a moment, she looked down at her abdominal wound. "Just don't hit the bandages okay, I'm a little weak there right now." The martial artist was pretty sure she could take a hit there anyway, but she wasn't willing to risk the wound reopening.

Though she continued to hesitate for a few seconds, Bonnie eventually dropped back into her combat stance. The cheerleader had been one of the best students at the karate school she had attended, and although she knew that she was not even in the same league as Shego she was still worried that she might injure the plasma-wielder. "I hope you're ready for this." Springing forward, she charged quickly across the distant between them, swinging out with her right fist and putting her full weight behind a solid blow that landed at the base of her target's ribcage.

Coughing only once, Shego smiled as she brought both her arms swinging in, her hands closing around Bonnie's wrist. "Not bad, but you shouldn't leave yourself open to a counter-attack, that's a good way to get hurt." Pushing back on the brunette's arm she knocked her off balance and then swung out with her right leg, landing a powerful kick on the younger girl's abdomen.

Watching the scene with mild amusement, Kim grinned as her schoolyard rival cursed out Shego for the unexpected attack, apparently having expected to get a free blow. Bonnie was being quite indignant and the redhead couldn't help but laugh quietly, not that she had really expected anything else from either of them. Turning her head back to the girl laying behind her, she assumed a slightly more serious expression. "Heh Mo, since Shego's training Bonnie and Yori's helping Ron, do you think maybe you want me to train you? I could teach you the basics of self-defence."

Though she appreciated the offer, Monique shook her head. "Sorry, but I'm no fighter, I wouldn't even know where to start. You'd be wasting your time trying to train me." She was acutely aware that she was just going to be a liability to her friends if this situation ever came down to a fight at the base, but as far as she was concerned there was nothing that could be done about it.

Kim was a little saddened by that answer, worried at her friend's lack of fighting ability. She doubted that anyone else was really going to have the time to look out for her if this came down to a fight, which left the fashion diva frustratingly vulnerable. "I'm sorry to say this Mo, but if you don't think you can learn how to fight then you have to find someway of arming yourself. Because if you don't you could get us killed." The redhead knew those words would hurt, but she also knew they were necessary.

Sighing loudly, Monique turned her head away, not wanting to look into the teen hero's eyes. She knew those words were only too true, but honestly she didn't know what she was supposed to do. Perhaps she should talk to Dr. Director, or maybe Wade if she could get in contact with him. One of them had to be able to help her.

Realising that her friend was not going to respond anytime soon, Kim turned her attention back to the sparring room's other occupants. As she watched Bonnie took another shot at Shego, only to be stopped mid-swing and knocked halfway across the room by the pale female's counter-attack. It was an event that was repeated again and again.

------------------

Ducking to the side quickly, Yori barely avoided Ron's punch, the attack instead impacting against the sparring room's padded wall. She was reasonably sure she could have taken the attack anyway though, as the blonde wasn't putting much power behind his blows. Grabbing onto the outstretched arm, she used it to pull herself into the air and throw her right leg out at her opponent's head.

Jumping back as fast as he could, Ron just barely managed to clear the path of the ninja's foot. As soon as his feet were firmly planted on the ground once more, he took a moment to regain his breath. The two had been sparring for almost a full hour, with the sidekick sporting the most bruises by far.

Noting the utter exhaustion the boy appeared to be feeling, Yori eased out of her fighting stance. "Perhaps we should take a break Ron-kun. A true warrior knows his own limits." She smiled slightly at the end to show that she meant no offence by the statement.

Allowing his usual goofy smile to cross his lips, Ron sank gratefully to his knees. "Yeah… I guess… there's only so far I can push this body… of mine." He struggled to speak through his heavy breathing but knew his companion would easily catch every word, even if English was only her second language.

Sitting down gracefully in front of the blonde, Yori took a moment to study his expression. Though on the surface he appeared his normal self, she could see something more buried deep within his eyes. The ninja was worried by what she saw in those eyes, such seriousness usually foreign to the boy's face.

The whole reason they were sparring was because Ron wanted to become stronger. Because he wanted to be strong enough to face Monkey Fist and reclaim the Lotus Blade. He knew well enough that Kim and the others would have their hands full with everyone else, so it was down to him to take care of his own arch-foe.

Ron's expression darkened slightly as he considered his progress, or lack thereof. "I can't stand this Yori. I need to learn how to control the Mystical Monkey Power or else all the effort Sensei expended on me will be in vain. If my anger is the only way I can unlock that power than I might as well not have it at all!" He remembered the instance on The Raven when he saved Rufus from the Demenbot. The power had flowed through him then, but it was bound solely to his anger.

Worried at the intense emotions she could hear in Ron's voice, Yori placed a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder. "Do not worry Ron-kun, I believe in you. And Sensei believed in you. The power will come to you eventually, you just have to let it come." It looked like the blonde was having difficulty accepting her words so she placed her hands against the back of his head and brought his forehead to rest against hers. "Believe in yourself, and the power will come."

Clenching his eyes shut Ron struggled to hold back angry tears. "We can't let them get away with it Yori. We can't. Monkey Fist, Brad and all the others must pay for what they've done!" Bringing his head back slightly he opened his eyes to look directly into the ninja's own. "I know Sensei would want us to move on and forget about revenge, but I can't do that. I can't let it go, I just can't. Can you?"

Shaking her head slowly, Yori maintained eye contact the entire time. "No, as much as I know I should, I can not. He died before my eyes Ron-kun. I can't let such an injustice go unanswered, and I can't allow the Lotus Blade to remain in such villainous hands. The Mystical Monkey Power should be a weapon of good, not of evil." The mere thought of the sacred weapon being in the hands of such villain's angered her greatly. She knew these emotions were wrong, that they were not what Sensei had taught her. But she could not let them go.

Rising to his feet, Ron reached down and pulled Yori to hers before assuming his somewhat unorthodox combat stance. "I guess we're not going to get anywhere just sitting around. Maybe you're right and the power will just come to me eventually, but I want to be ready when it happens. When the times comes you and I will have our revenge, but until then we can do nothing but make sure we are ready." Even he found such words strange flowing from his mouth, but he could say nothing else.

* * *

End Notes: Although nothing much really happened in this chapter I hope you liked it anyway. As always I'd appreciate reviews, and I'll try to get the next chapter up quicker than these previous two. 


	14. The Underworld

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of its characters or concepts.

Author's Notes: From your reviews I'm getting that most of you were disappointed by the lack of any Kim/Shego interaction in the last chapter. For that I apologise but there was simply no room to fit it in. Rest assured that this chapter will include Kim/Shego interaction.

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Underworld**

_Collapsing against his dining room table, Samuel Richards tried to hold in the blood flowing from the stabs wounds in his chest and abdomen. Already his wife Patricia lay dead and bloodied at his feet, and he could feel his own life slowly ebbing out of him. He was going to die._

_It was hard to believe that just moments ago he had been sitting down to eat a wholesome breakfast with his family, talking about his latest takeover bid with his beautiful trophy wife. Head tilting back, the dieing man looked into the eyes of his attacker. "Why? Why are you doing this?"_

_Tightening her grip on the handle of the kitchen knife she held, an eleven year old Ashleigh snarled at her father. "Why? You're seriously asking me that question? After everything the two of you have done to me, you're seriously asking me that question? Why the fuck do you think!? You beat me! You raped me! Both of you! Did you think I'd let them just take you away!? Take away my chance of having my revenge!?"_

_Struggling to form words through the blood rising in his throat, Samuel tried to back away further but was kept in place by the table at his back. "You're our daughter, our property. We can do with you what we like. It's our right. How could you even think of doing this to us? Didn't we teach you anything?"_

_Stepping over the stricken male, Ashleigh raised the already heavily bloodied knife. "You taught me lots of things. You taught me what it takes to survive in this world, and how to feed off my emotions to make myself stronger. My anger, my hate, my despair. I've taken them all and made myself in their image. For that I thank you. Now die!" Bringing the knife stabbing down, she drove it into her father's neck, grinning feverishly at the explosion of blood that covered her face. "I hope you both burn in hell."_

_Turning from the corpses, the soon-to-be assassin looked directly at the video camera positioned behind her and continued to grin widely. "I hope you enjoy this coppers. I recorded it just for you. You can try and catch me if you wish, but you'll never succeed. Bye." Throwing her knife at the camera she sent the blade plunging through the lens, miraculously managing to leave the tape unharmed._

------------------

Eyes snapping open, Ashleigh actually smiled slightly at the dream-like memory she had just awoken from. That had been the day that began her career as an enforcer and an assassin. Two deaths that had led to so many others. To where she stood today. No-one remembered or cared about Mr. and Mrs. Richards anymore, just the way that their renegade daughter wanted it to be. A murderous psychopath was their only legacy now.

Stretching lethargically, the recently mutated knife-wielder placed her white hands on the ever so slightly darker skin that formed a relatively solid surface beneath her. As she stretched her neck, her eyes came into contact with the piercing grey eyes of the male that lay below her. "Good morning Nathy, did you sleep well?" She shot the swordsman a brilliant smile, showing off her perfectly white teeth.

Bringing his own arms up, Nathaniel shifted the assassin slightly so that the majority of her weight rested in a more comfortable position than his pelvis. "It will take more than your low body temp to affect me Ashleigh. You needn't worry about my sleep." The icy female's body was certainly cold, but it was nothing his hardened physique couldn't handle.

Finally rising fully off her companion, Ashleigh quickly began gathering her scattered clothes from around the room. "Who said I was worried? If you die of frostbite than I get promoted. Of course the easier method would be to just kill you directly." Zipping up her jeans she threw Nathaniel's bunched up shirt towards the bed.

Snatching the flying piece of clothing from the air, Nathaniel calmly unfolded it and pulled it over his head. "Don't get ahead of yourself Ashleigh, you're not that strong yet. Learn to fully control those powers of yours and you might just stand a chance." Standing up from the bed himself he grabbed his pants from where they lay at his feet and quickly pulled them on.

Further conversation between the two was interrupted by a loud knocking on the door, followed by the door opening without any pause for a response. Neither of the enforcers were surprised to see Brock stride into the room, the muscle-bound man the only one brave and stupid enough to charge into either Ashleigh or Nathaniel's room uninvited.

Having only just managed to pull on her spare sweater before the obnoxious criminal made his entry, Ashleigh was quite incensed by his sudden appearance. "What do you want dumbass? We don't have the time or the patience to play games with you." Her hands had already moved to the knives on her belt and she was pleased to see Nathaniel draw his sword from where it hung at the base of the bed.

If he was perturbed by the aggressive actions of his younger companions, Brock did not allow it to show on his face or in his voice. "I don't play games girly. And you would be well advised to not take such a tone with me, or else I might just break you in two." A dark blue glow began to be emitted from his clenched fists.

Pulling two knives from her belt, Ashleigh activated her own powers, both her hands and the knives quickly becoming bathed in a light blue glow. Though ice formed along the weapons' hilts, the only visible effect on the blades was that they turned slightly blue. "If you want to fight dumbass then you'll find you're the one who'll be broken in two." As she concentrated on her power the temperature in the room began to drop, frost gradually forming on all exposed surfaces.

As the two enforcers raised their powers, the light generated by the competing shades of blue began to battle across the room, each seemingly fighting to extinguish the other. At the same time the eyes of the two mutants met in an intense staring contest.

Thanks to having no hair, and the super strength power apparently having no effect on skin, the only physical change Brock had sustained upon injection of the Meteor Enzyme was his originally brown eyes changing to a dark blue. It was those eyes that now met the icy blue eyes of the one who dared to think herself superior to him.

It seemed that the two were actually going to fight, until a steely blade cut through the air between them, drawing both of their attentions to the room's third occupant. Holding his sword out before him, Nathaniel looked at both Brock and Ashleigh in turn. "Enough. I'm not interested in seeing you two fight. Power down or I'll knock both of you out." Oddly he was able to make such threats while still maintaining a completely emotionless voice.

After hesitating only a moment Ashleigh powered down, but Brock stubbornly refused to do so himself. Puffing out his chest, the serial killer fixed his eyes on Nathaniel. "What makes you think you can order me around boy? You can't seriously believe you can beat me without any powers."

Laughing softly at Brock's words, Ashleigh almost pitied him for what she knew was about to happen. "You fool, Nathaniel could floor us both, even with out combined powers. By yourself, he'd destroy you." She watched as the male in question slid his sword into the sheath on his back.

At first Brock thought that sheathing his sword was a sign that Nathaniel was going to back off, and so was caught off guard slightly when the swordsman instead stepped towards him. "You little bastard, don't think you can win!" Putting all his considerable strength into the blow, he swung out with his glowing right fist.

Streaking through the air, the super-powered blow headed straight for the advancing male's head, but ended up sailing harmlessly through thin air as its intended target deftly stepped aside. Brock's eyes widened in shock as Nathaniel stepped within his reach and swung upwards with his right arm at speed's that the older man's eyes could barely follow. Tightly coiled muscles released all their pent up strength behind the blow which landed beneath the former-prisoner's chin, actually managing to lift his whole body off the ground with the force.

Having been lifted only slightly into the air, Brock's body quickly crashed back to earth. Landing heavily on his back, the massive man didn't even make a sound, his blue eyes staring vacantly at the grey ceiling above. A look of utter shock was plastered across his face.

Stepping up onto the fallen male's chest, Ashleigh crouched down and looked into his face. "So much for enhanced endurance, he's out for the count. It's fortunate for him that he has such a thick neck, or else that blow would have snapped it for sure. Shame really." She smiled evilly as she dangled one of her knives above Brock's forehead.

Lowering his arm back to his side, Nathaniel motioned for the assassin to put away her knives. "He has become more enduring. When we first met him that blow would have easily snapped his neck. Still I could have broken it if I wished, but we do not want him dead. He is still too valuable to our master for us to do that."

Though she would have liked to do Brock in then and there, Ashleigh reluctantly stowed both her knives back at her belt and got off the unconscious body. "You know its times like these I wonder why I complain when you hold back against me in our sparring matches." Turning, she stepped out of the still open door. "I guess we should go see Brad and find what the dumbass was sent here for. I doubt he was just making a friendly visit."

Following his icy companion out the door, Nathaniel cast one last glance at Brock's fallen form. "We should hurry. Though it seems unlikely, his message might have been urgent." Once outside the two enforcers took off through the base's twisted corridors, guided through memory alone.

------------------

Tiredly rubbing at her eyes, Kim stepped out into the entry hall of her temporary abode, ready to face what would be her second full day in the underground facility. A quick scan of the room revealed two figures seated at the circular conference table, a vacant seat conveniently left between them.

Strolling casually across the room, Kim flopped down in the vacant seat and earned herself the attention of her two companions. "You two are up early, care to explain why?" She didn't mean to sound like she was being nosy, but her tired mind found it difficult to carefully word the question. Fortunately for the redhead though, neither of the room's other occupants were awake enough to really take offence.

Shego shrugged half heartily. "I don't tend to sleep all that much, and when I do I sleep lightly. I find once it pasts a certain point in the morning it's more comfortable to get up than try and remain asleep." With their soundproof walls the base's rooms were actually quieter than most places the pale female had slept in but her sleeping routine was a difficult habit to break.

Noticing that the teen hero's gaze had switched to her, Bonnie gestured vaguely with her right hand. "I woke up, couldn't get back to sleep. Too much on my mind I guess." If she was more awake she would have made the response sound more begrudging and snide, but as it was it just sounded casual.

Leaning her head back, Kim let out a long breath. "I know what you mean. It's kind of hard to sleep at a time like this. So many things that have happened. So many things that could happen. What where you thinking about?" The question was directed at Bonnie, although the redhead was not looking in her direction.

Her mind focusing enough to wonder why her rival was even talking to her, Bonnie nevertheless was still tired enough to be bothered responding. "I don't know, I guess I was mostly just wondering how long I'm going to be stuck here for. I mean it's barely been more than a day and I'm already beginning to get home sick." The brunette was seriously beginning to miss her mother, not that she'd ever admit that to her present company.

Sighing loudly, Kim slowly turned her head so that she was once again facing Bonnie. "Yeah me too. I miss my family, even the Tweebs. I've been away from them for longer periods of time than this but I guess it's just the fact that I'm not allowed to contact them and have no idea how long I'll be away." Dr. Director had been quite strict when it came to outside contact, contact with GJ headquarters the only thing allowed. It was a restriction that was proving trying on most of the base's occupants.

Looking past her fellow cheerleader, Bonnie glanced across at her temporary trainer. "What about you, do you miss anyone? Your parents maybe?" It seemed a safe enough question to her but the worried look that crossed Kim's face caused the brunette to rethink that position. "Did I say something wrong?"

Having made sure not to externally react to the original query, Shego was a little confused by her student's second question before she saw the expression on Kim's face. Her emerald eyes swivelled to Bonnie. "Ignore her. My parents died quite some time ago and I was separated from my brothers for years so this hardly affects me." Just because she didn't like being reminded of her mother's death didn't mean she was going to bite the head off someone who mentioned her parents without knowing anything about what happened.

Appearing a little shocked by the answer, Bonnie quickly looked away. "Oh, I'm sorry." The apology was genuine, the tanned female knowing better than to play on someone's emotional weaknesses. Even though she didn't get along too well with her sisters, the teen wouldn't ever want to lose a single member of her family prematurely.

Waving a hand dismissively, Shego turned her attention back to the vacant table before her. "Don't worry about it, just don't… don't mention it again." Know that Bonnie knew they were dead mentioning the pale female's parents was totally taboo, the punishment for any transgression likely being painful.

Almost as if she could read the older girl's thoughts, Bonnie suddenly decided to change the subject entirely, actually endeavouring to ask Kim a question. "You're supposed to be in charge here right? So why don't you tell that Will guy to just shut up?" She hardly knew the young GJ agent but she was already beginning to dislike him intensely, even more so than she disliked the redhead sitting beside her. A lot more so in fact. The brunette's dislike for the boy was mostly because he walked about like he owned the place, and talked to her like she was an insignificant subordinate.

Chuckling softly at the irritation she could hear in the younger female's voice, Shego considered her own previous encounter with the annoying male. "Next time he gets in your road you should just punch him. He's not that strong, you might even be able to beat him. And if you can't then I'll do it for you." As far as the plasma-wielder was concerned Will had earned a good beating, and in the soundproof rooms of the underground facility no-one would hear him scream.

Shaking her head at the other martial artist's suggestion, Kim quickly trained her eyes on Bonnie. "Don't follow that suggestion, it will only make things worst." She sighed as the other teen's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Look I'll talk to Dr. Director about him the next time I get a chance, maybe she can do something. Until then just ignore him, or if you must attack him verbally just don't get physical." The last thing they needed was to start fighting each other and do Brad's job for him.

Bonnie was about to object to the passive course of action with an attack on Kim's person but rethought the action when she remembered how close Shego seemed to be to the redhead. She didn't want to piss off the woman she was relying on to make her stronger. Instead the brunette chose to make her exit. "Well it's been nice talking but I think I'll go train." Her tone made it sound as if she had not enjoyed the conversation at all, though that was not entirely true.

As the other two watched, Bonnie rose and exited the room in the direction of the sparring rooms and gym. Both of them were pleased to see her leave, not because they particularly disliked her but because it gave them a chance to be alone and discuss personal issues. The two females were now reasonably comfortable in the odd sort of relationship they had, but still spent time talking about what they were going to do.

Turning her full attention to Shego as soon as Bonnie had exited the room, Kim smiled widely. "You took that parents thing pretty well, I'm almost jealous." Though she hadn't gotten angry, the mercenary had certainly been more emotional when talking about her mother's death with the teen hero.

Rolling her eyes, Shego smiled slightly herself. "Don't be, the only reason I was so emotional with you was because I was still coming to terms with feeling again. I'm over that problem now and that's thanks mostly to you." She chuckled slightly. "I guess you could say you reminded me that I actually had a heart." It wouldn't be a far stretch to say that she had felt basically nothing between leaving her family and meeting Kim, and even after that her emotions had been heavily dulled for awhile.

A little surprised by the sincerity she could hear in the raven-haired thief's voice, Kim felt tears coming to her eyes. "Despite what you yourself may think Shego, I think that going through everything you've been through and yet still willing to fight on the side of good proves that you have a heart as big as anyone." The older girl's heart had taken so many hits that the redhead was really surprised that she hadn't just lost it completely.

Though she managed to keep it from her face, Shego could feel her own emotions welling up within her at the olive-eyed girl's words. "Good and evil doesn't really matter to me Kimmie. I've seem the worst of both worlds and I know things are usually more grey than black and white. I'm on your side, whatever you choose to do."

Even if she didn't agree with the ex-villain's outlook on the world, Kim wasn't worried about that. "You know Shego, I think you're the only person who would stick with me whatever I do. If I turned evil I think pretty much everyone else would turn their backs on me. Some of them might try and get me to redeem myself and turn back to the side of good, but you're probably the only one who'd actually follow me. Not that I'd ever turn evil though." She certainly had no intention of ever changing sides, but it was nice to know that her ex-rival cared enough to support her in whatever she did.

Her small smile widening at the younger girl's words, Shego paused a moment to consider what it would be like if Kim actually did turn evil. That might be fun, but in the end it would probably just makes things even more difficult between them. "I never said you would, but you're right. If you did turn, I'd stick with you. I've walked that path before so it's not like I'd be doing anything new." In all truth it was a path she now regretted travelling down, but she wasn't prepared to admit that out loud.

The look in her eyes sharpening slightly, it was clear that Kim had just remembered something. "I've been meaning to ask you about that actually Shego. I know you left your home when you were seventeen, and considering that Drakken only started his villainy two years ago you couldn't have teamed up with him until you were twenty. So what did you do for the three years in-between?"

Tapping her fingers on the table for a few seconds, Shego seriously considered her answer to that question. This was an opportunity to tell the redhead the rest of the story about what had happened when she was seventeen, to get it all over and done with. But that was a story she was still not ready to tell. Mental scars she was not ready to verbally unearth.

Unable to bring herself to reveal the whole story, Shego chose instead to just directly answer the question that had been posed to her. "At the time I was… mentally unstable, insane maybe. After I killed that asshole I couldn't just return to my aunt's house. I couldn't trust myself not to lose it and kill someone important to me. So I ran, and I hid." Leaning her head back, the pale thief turned her attention to the ceiling. "There are two kinds of bad guys in this world Kimmie. There's the villainy community, and there's the underworld.

"As a member of Team Go I'd pissed off too many of the local villains to go running to them, so I retreated to the underworld instead. In many ways the underworld is worse than the villainy community. At least villain's are usually upfront and you can tell where you stand with them. Crime lords are different, they only care about money and turf, and they spend most of their time fighting each other. Even a former enemy like me was easily able to find employment with people like them.

"That was when I let go of my emotions completely. Feeling in a world like that would have just driven me more insane then I already was. Convincing myself that I didn't feel a thing was the only way I was able to gradually regain what sanity I still had. I lost it a few times back then, but somehow I was always able to stop myself from actually killing someone. It was only barely though, and after three years I finally regained enough sanity to realise that I had to get out before I really did kill someone or else I'd lose myself completely. That was when I found Drakken?" When Shego had first met the blue scientist he had been preparing to embark on his villainy career, and was only too happy to have the plasma-wielder onboard.

Although she still wanted to hear exactly what it was that had made Shego fall, Kim could accept that she would have to wait a bit longer to be told the truth. The teen hero was aware that she knew more than anyone else outside the pale female's family, with the possible exception of Dr. Director. And even the leader of GJ, who assumingly knew the whole series of events leading to the former hero's fall, was unlikely to know as much about what the mercenary actually felt at the time. That knowledge was enough to keep her usually highly inquisitive nature at bay.

Even without knowing exactly how the older girl fell, Kim was beginning to piece together a pretty clear picture of what had happened around the event and now of what had transpired in the years after. "I want you to know Shego, I appreciate everything you've told me. As much as I want to, I know I might never be able to fully understand you, but I'll try my best anyway."

Shego smirked at the redhead's words, knowing she meant them all. "You should be careful of what you say Princess. The closer you come to understanding me, the closer you come to being me, and you don't want that. I don't want that." As far as the plasma-wielder was concerned Kim was still quite innocent, and she found herself wanting to protect that innocence from the dark truths of her own past.

For a long moment Kim just stared into her companion's eyes, trying to read the still slightly suppressed emotions she could see there. There was caring, sadness, and most surprisingly fear. The redhead didn't think she had ever seen such fear in Shego's eyes before and wondered what exactly it was the older martial artist was scared of. Was that fear for her? Whoever it was for, the teenager wanted it gone.

Rising from her feet, Kim sat down in Shego's lap before the mercenary could question the movement, quickly wrapping both her legs and arms around the other female's body. "I guess you're right, I don't want to be you. But I do want to be close to you, and by understanding you I'll gain that as well." Resting her head on the super-powered woman's shoulder, the teen hero nuzzled her face slightly into the pale green neck before her.

Her body originally going rigid at the physical contact, Shego slowly relaxed into the gentle hold. "Princess, what the hell are you doing?" It wasn't that she didn't appreciate the embrace, it was just a little bit too close to less pleasant ways she'd been held in the past, though at least this time her limbs were free to move.

Not moving her head from where it lay, Kim smiled into the soft flesh her lips were touching. "My mom always says the best way to comfort someone is with a hug. She employs the tactic often enough as well, on me and my brothers. It seems to work well enough." The redhead had often drawn comfort from being embraced by her mother, and could remember experiencing the same sensation when embracing Shego.

Raising an eyebrow at the response, Shego couldn't help but chuckle softly. "You know that's funny, my mom use to say the same thing. She held me whenever she felt I needed some comfort, which was most of the time back then. It's one of the things I miss most." Wrapping her own arms around the teenager's body, the older girl pushed her previous thoughts from her head and tried to mimic the way her mother had usually held her. "Aren't you worried someone will see us here?"

Shaking her head slightly, Kim made sure to maintain her comfortable position. "Most of them know that something like this is going on between us anyway, and those that don't can think what they want. Let's just stay like this for a bit okay. You're body is comfortable and warm." She hadn't really noticed before but part of the warmth she felt when she embraced Shego actually originated from the thief's above-average body temperature. The intense heat from the mutant's burning blood lessened considerably as it passed through her resistant skin, but it did leave her whole body pleasantly warm.

Wrapping her arms tighter around the redhead's body, the plasma-wielder smiled slightly at the comment about her body heat. It was nice to know that the blood that caused her so much pain was at least useful in providing comfort to Kim. That almost made it worth the pain. The down side of course was that the pain's domination of her sense of feeling made it frustratingly difficult to fully appreciate the embrace she was engaged in. Knowing that was worse than the pain itself.

------------------

Leaning heavily against the sparring room's wall, Yori struggled to catch her breath. Her entire body was beginning to ache from overuse, begging her to stop moving and just let it rest. Rather then give in to her body's pleas however, the young ninja instead pushed herself forcible from her reclining position and forced her legs to bend into a low combat stance. "Are you ready Ron-kun?"

Standing unsteadily in the room's center and having even more trouble breathing then his companion, Ron nodded slowly. "As ready as I'm going to be I think. At least I'm still able to stand right?" He tried to laugh at the end but grimaced as a wave of pain shot through his chest. Quite frankly he was amazed that his body was still able to move from the way he felt. The blonde was pretty sure that should he lie down for even a moment he'd fall asleep from sheer exhaustion, he didn't even trust himself to lean against a wall as Yori had done.

The two had been sparring almost continuously since the early hours of the morning, with Ron once again receiving by far the worse of it in each bout. He was getting better though, and despite being almost completely out of energy he was still somehow managing to push himself onwards. Though she could not be sure of it, Yori believed that more and more of the Mystical Monkey Power was beginning to seep into him subconsciously every time they fought.

Forcing her tired legs to move, Yori charged across the distance between them, swinging out with her right arm and attempting to connect with her opponent's chest. The attack was only just barely parried by an open-handed thrust from Ron's left hand and the two stumbled back slightly to face off against each other once again. Their legs protesting the movement, the two teens slowly circled each other, looking for any available opening. Surprisingly perhaps, it was the ninja who provided the first opportunity.

As Yori's right leg faltered slightly, Ron took the opportunity and swung at her chest with his right arm. Using that limb however proved to be a mistake. Though the surgeons had done a rather good job of mending the serious wound his right shoulder had sustained and it had fully healed in a remarkably short amount of time, it still was not prepared to be put through the sort of physical trials the young sidekick was subjecting it to.

As the attacking arm streaked through the air the connecting shoulder suddenly exploded in pain, causing Ron's aim to falter and his left hand to involuntarily move to the injured body part. As his right fist missed his companion's chest by a good few inches, the blonde overbalanced and stumbled forward slightly. The movement unfortunately brought his face directly into the path of Yori's left fist, which had originally been aiming to parry his incoming attack.

The Japanese girl tried her best to stop or divert her fist when she noticed its new path, but there wasn't enough strength left in her muscles to pull against the momentum the moving limb had already picked up and it seemed to connect solidly with Ron's forehead. At first Yori was worried that she had seriously injured the boy, but her eyes then widened in shock as she realised her fist had actually stopped a bare millimeter from her friend's skin, the attack being held at bay by a thin veil of faint blue energy.

If anything Ron appeared even more shocked than Yori that he had not been injured, though he was unable to see the energy that had stopped the ninja's fist. As the energy quickly vanished the sidekick felt a slight tingling sensation in his forehead but dismissed it as an itch, though he remained deeply curious as to what had actually happened. "Did you do that? Or was it me?" He didn't really see how he could have been responsible for what happened, but by the look on his opponent's face it seemed unlikely that it was her.

Yori slowly shook her head as she retracted her arm, still quite shocked by what she had seen. "It wasn't me, my fist was stopped by some kind of energy force. I think… I think it was the Mystical Monkey Power. It must have been protecting you from being too badly injured. Perhaps that is why your wound healed so quickly as well." She had noticed that her companion's shoulder had healed more rapidly than should have been the case, and though it was apparent that it still pained him somewhat she could only assume that its recovery was a result of the great power laying with him.

Releasing his right shoulder, Ron raised his left hand to his forehead, suddenly wondering if that tingling sensation had been more than just an itch. "The power… protected me? That's umm… good right. It doesn't mean I'm going to turn into a monkey or something does it?" A look of fear crossed his face as that possibility intruded on his thoughts. He hadn't considered such a consequence before. What if that really did happen?

Laughing softly at the boy's somewhat childish fear, Yori was pleased to see that even when being serious he could be relied upon to make her laugh. "Do not worry Ron-kun, that will not happen. You're Monkey Kung Fu skills will undoubtedly increase the more you draw on the Mystical Monkey Power but other than that you will not become any more like a monkey than you are now. Sensei assured me that the power will enhance the abilities you already possess without changing you in any significant way." The ninja's eyes narrowed slightly as she remembered the single qualification Yamanouchi's master had made to that earlier statement. "But the power is shaped by your emotions. If you allow yourself to be controlled by your anger, then the power itself will consume you and twist you into a mockery of what you once were."

Nodding solemnly, Ron looked over to one of the sparring room's walls where his pet lay curled up in a ball fast asleep. "Don't worry, I won't let that happen. Besides I've got you and my little buddy to help me. I'll be fine." He smiled as Rufus stretched slightly and rolled onto his back in his sleep. No matter what happened, he promised himself that he would not allow his anger to take control, whatever he gained would not be worth the consequences. He would only become what he hated.

------------------

Signing off on yet another mission report, Betty stretched her neck slightly to work out the kink that had developed there. It had been days since she'd had any decent sleep, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to focus on the stack of papers before her. She had been sending all of her available agents out to gather information on Brad, specifically to uncover where his base of operations was and what his immediate aims were.

The investigations were uncovering a lot of information, but unfortunately little of it was of any use. It was the kind of information that would have been useful if they had had it before everything was set in motion, but was almost worthless now. According to the reports Brad had gathered his own personal army of soldiers and technicians by recruiting almost ever available grunt in the underworld, including entire squads of elite mercenaries. The villain's money seemed to have its origin in the underworld as well, with several powerful crime lords from across the globe having a hand in financing his operations.

Had GJ had the information earlier it might have been possible to have the benefactors arrested on international terrorism charges, and held at least long enough to throw a spanner in the works of Brad's plan. Unfortunately though, the crime lords in question had now gone so deeply underground that not even Global Justice could track them down, probably hiding out in falsely registered villas in the countryside until their colleague's plans were complete.

While the main players may have been unreachable however, many of their underlings were more accessible and Dr. Director's loyal agents had made many arrests since they began their investigations. The holding cell's of GJ headquarters were now almost overflowing with prisoners, all of which were being repeatedly questioned and adding to the pile of papers Betty was slowly shifting through.

Brad's attacks on the villainy community were slowly starting to make more sense and it was now beginning to become clear that the majority of the villains he had captured were merely being taken in order to keep them out of the road. There were a few notably exceptions whose talents were apparently being put to use, such as Dementor, DNAmy and Monkey Fist but the vast majority were likely either imprisoned or dead. In other words, the villainy community was being systematically destroyed by someone whose origins appeared to be based in the underworld.

Automatically assuming that Brad would continue his work at taking out his competition, Dr. Director had ordered that those villains still at large be identified and tracked down. It would seem though that the new villain and his organisation had already been quite thorough, and only a bare handful of villains had survived the blitz uncaptured. Those that were still at large all seemed to have retreated to what could be described as nigh-impenetrable fortresses.

The Seniors had holed themselves up in their personal island, spending much of their considerable fortune on bolstering the small land mass's already considerable security systems and hiring what mercenaries they could get their hands on. Even Betty would hesitate before ordering an attack on that fortress, though she was pretty sure Brad could crush it if he really wanted to. It was however doubtful that he would consider it worth the resulting loss of manpower.

Though not technically a villain, Jack Hench had also taken measures to protect himself from any attack. Hench Co. had been fortified almost beyond belief and their henchmen training programs had been stepped up, with all henchmen now being retained to protect the company and its founder. The sort of security upgrades one was capable of when they were scared was really quite remarkable to behold. Like the Senior's island, it was more than likely that Brad would consider an attack on Hench Co. simply not worth the cost.

The last of the fortresses was the hidden base of WEE. Their original base long since destroyed, the Worldwide Evil Empire had constructed a new one with what resources they had retained after their almost total defeat. It had taken some time but they were now back on their feet and ready to launch yet another attempt at world domination. Or at least that had been the plan before Gemini heard about Brad and decided he would be far better off if he simply stayed out of the road. As of yet GJ had still been unable to ascertain the location of the hidden base, but it could be safely assumed that it was also heavily fortified.

If Betty had to guess she would say that it was her twin's organisation that was most likely to come under attack, as WEE was the group potentially of the most benefit to Brad's organisation. He certainly didn't need the finances the Seniors could provide, and with such people as Drakken and Dementor working under him he could hardly be lacking in the sort of crazy inventions that Jack Hench could provide him with. Gemini's forces on the other hand would be able to bolster the other villain's own, and the one-eyed man's villainy experience and knowledge of GJ could prove invaluable.

As such Betty had made finding the WEE base the primary goal of her entire organisation, believing that finding her brother was their best chance of finding and stopping Brad. Little did she know though, that she was already too late.

------------------

Shivering slightly in the cold ocean breeze, Agent Sigma patrolled the east edge of the new WEE headquarters. Situated near the Earth's North Pole, the base was currently bathed in almost perpetual darkness and was constantly buffeted by freezing winds. Artificial lighting provided lenience from the darkness, but there was nothing that could really be done about the cold for those standing outside. The advantage of the base's location was that it was almost impossible to find and even harder to reach, the rough seas making it exceedingly difficult for any large group to approach.

Gemini's standing orders were to keep up patrols for any sign of attack, though who exactly his agents were meant to be looking out for was not something he was willing to disclose. His men were slightly worried by his somewhat fearful behaviour, as it was rare to see the leader of WEE anything but completely sure of himself. Whatever had him frightened was likely something worth braving the cold to look out for. Not that that stopped them from complaining continually about the temperature.

A soft sound reaching his ears, the suited WEE agent turned his head slightly to investigate. It sounded like the distant hum of an engine, only of a lower pitch than anything Agent Sigma had heard before. As he strained his ears the sound began to get louder, signalling that whatever was producing it was getting closer.

Realising that this might be the first sign of an attack, Agent Sigma pulled down the heat-vision goggles sitting on top of his head. Activating the goggles with a flick of a switch, he began scanning the water stretched out before him, assuming that whatever was approaching would have to be a boat of some kind. As the noise continued to get louder however the man could not see a thing, growing more confused by the second from the lack of any visible source of the humming sound.

Eventually deciding that whatever was coming must be approaching a different section of the base, Agent Sigma pulled out his communicator and raised it to his lips, looking up from the sea as he did so. Whatever he had been planning to say however was lost when his eyes nearly popped out of his head at the sight that greeted him now almost directly overhead the WEE base. Never before had he seen something so huge, so breathtaking, so… terrifying.

After staring in both wonderment and fear for several seconds, Agent Sigma finally focused enough to attempt to relay a message through the communicator that had almost fallen from his hand. He needed to warn Gemini and his fellow agents. "Sir, we have incom…!!" Before the man could finish his sentence a flash of glowing yellow light wiped him from existence, similar circumstances leading to the downfall of all other patrolling WEE agents.

------------------

Sitting in his throne-like control chair onboard The Raven, Brad smiled at the video screens showing him the destruction of the WEE agents. His vessel's weaponry made short work of those below, the laser blasts easily reducing them to dust. Although only recently fully repaired, the massive ship was working perfectly and all generators were operating at full capacity. Thanks in no small part to the efforts of Professor Dementor and the villainous mechanic Motor Ed.

Lifting a single hand into the air was all that was necessary for Brad to instantly draw the attention of the majority of the technicians below, those that didn't notice immediately noticing soon after. The chamber went silent as all eyes turned to the grey-haired man. A slight smile crossing his face at his minions' obedience, the middle-aged villain spoke in his usual quite voice. "They'll no doubt soon wish to return fire. Destroy all of their offensive armaments and then deploy all transports to the facility. I want that base subdued now!"

Waiting only long enough to make sure their master intended no further orders, the technicians quickly set off to accomplish the tasks they had been given, with many of them returning to The Raven's primary controls while others hurried off to alert the soldiers that they needed to get to the ship's hangar bay and prepare for an assault.

Standing behind Brad's throne, Betters chuckled quietly at his colleague's orders. "You should be careful with such orders. Some of your men are quite trigger-happy. We could end up gaining nothing but a pile of corpses." He had once before seen the villain's numerous henchmen descend on a rival crime lord's estate, and the results had been far from pleasant.

Waving his hand dismissively, Brad only vaguely gazed over his shoulder in Better's direction. "I told them to kill everyone that time. This time they've been given other orders, and they're nowhere near stupid enough to defy my wishes. Besides Nathaniel and Ashleigh will ensure my will is done, and neither of them are above killing their own allies to make a point." He was confident his wishes would be adhered too, or else it would be more than WEE corpses that littered that base.

On the outside, numerous missile pods and automatic ballistic weapon platforms unfolded from the WEE headquarters' hidden weapon ports, letting loose a blistering storm of fire towards the colossal vessel hovering above. Such attacks however were met with The Raven's almost impenetrable Transference Shield, and responded to with hundreds of unstoppable laser blasts.

* * *

End Notes: I know this chapter was a little jumpy but I hope you liked it anyway. It was fun enough to write at least. Review if you have anything to say, or even if you just feel like doing it. I promise that I'll take any constructive criticism into consideration in later chapters. 


	15. Group Conflict

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of its characters or concepts.

Author's Notes: This chapter would have been up sooner but it had change of content part way through the writing process. The events of this chapter were originally going to spread across two separate chapters but I decided that this segment of the story was taking too long so I shortened them into one chapter. Most excess components of the original two chapters have just been dropped, though some, including a flashback for Nathaniel, will appear in later chapters instead.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Group Conflict**

Sitting as casually as he could behind his desk, Gemini watched as the door to his rather expansive audience chamber was blown off its hinges by a well placed breaching charge, two rows of the hockey-mask adorned goons who were systematically taking over his entire base entering soon after.

Though he could not be sure who these men were, the one-eyed man could only assume they were servants of the enigmatic Brad, the new villain he had heard so much about. The fact that they seemed to have brought his entire organisation to its knees in minutes certainly suggested that they worked for the one who was single handily obliterating the entire villainy community.

As Gemini surveyed the new arrivals they simultaneously turned their guns to face him, the modified automatic weaponry creating a fearsome display. The experienced villain would be lying if he said he wasn't frightened, but this was his base and he intended to stand his ground. "I trust you have a reason for this unreasonably attack. I certainly have done nothing to provoke you." He had done a lot of things to provoke a lot of people, but not these men or their master.

The gathered mercenaries did not respond, knowing that it would be against their orders to do so. They had been told to capture and hold Gemini until someone of higher authority arrived to take command. At no point had they been given permission to speak with their prisoner, so they had no intention of doing so.

Half-rising from his seat, Gemini went as if to push one of the many buttons spread across his desk but was stopped as a knife slammed into the control panel he had been about to activate. Quickly withdrawing his outstretched hand, the leader of WEE watched wordlessly as a thin layer of ice began to spread across the surface of his desk.

Laughing softly at the look of shock she saw on the male's face, Ashleigh stepped through the chamber's vacant entranceway and strode to the now partially frozen desk at the room's center. "What's wrong, too cold for you?" Reaching out quickly she traced an ice-cold finger along Gemini's cheek, smiling wickedly as he quickly drew away from her touch.

Getting over his initial shock and realising what had just happened, Gemini growled angrily and took a swipe at Ashleigh with his mechanical hand, only to be thwarted as she used his desk to propel herself into the air and over his head. The next thing the villainous twin knew he had a very cold piece of bladed steel pressed to his throat.

Leaning forward slightly, Ashleigh blew a breath of freezing cold air across her captive's right ear. "Usually I kill those foolish enough to attack me. Be glad that I am willing to make this one occasion an exception." She would like nothing better than to allow her ice-cold knife to plunge into Gemini's neck, but she had been ordered to keep him alive.

Any response from the assassin's prisoner was cut off as three more figures strode into the room, the one in the lead at least looking very authoritative in his movements. Brad strode at their head, with Nathaniel following close behind him. Brock brought up the rear, carrying two WEE agents over his right shoulder and a third over his left.

Though at first his eyes were drawn to the agents being carried by Brock, Gemini's attention soon moved on to the dead agent impaled on the end of Nathaniel's sword. A brief look of shock crossed the villain's face as he realised the dead man was Agent Alpha, a very high priced mercenary he had hired to act as his chief agent and personal bodyguard. Either he wasn't as good as he had presented himself to be or the swordsman who had slain him was a formidable warrior indeed.

Noticing the direction of Gemini's eyes, Brad frowned slightly at what he viewed as a slightly unnecessary kill. "Unfortunate that, but I'm afraid your man made the mistake of calling Nathaniel a demon. People don't tend to live when they do that." Looking back to the captured villain he noticed the knife pressed to the man's neck. "That's enough Ashleigh, he's not going anywhere." He was pleased to see the assassin withdraw her knife and step away after only a moment's hesitation, quickly making her way to his side.

Relieved to once again be able be breath normally, Gemini also noticed that the air around him became slightly less cold as the ice-wielding mutant backed off. "I take it you are Brad. Might I enquire why you have seen fit to attack my base and kill my agents? I don't remember doing anything to invite such an attack." The commander of WEE knew he could not have done anything in particular to warrant this assault, but was intelligent enough to know that there had to be a reason of some kind.

The downfall of WEE headquarters had been swift to say the least. Once The Raven's weapons had destroyed all of the base's offensive armaments it had divulged a small armada of landing craft from the hangar bay on its underside. The released craft were of a more conventional design than their mother ship, with large flat wings attached to a bulky cargo compartment that could be rigged to carry either troops or more traditional cargo. The wings had two jet engines each, capable of turning ninety degrees to give the craft vertical tack-off and landing capabilities as well as greater control over their speed and flight path. They did however share the same beak-like head as their larger counterpart. Despite being at least the size of a large truck the transports were capable of impressive speeds, and two wingtip-mounted auto-cannons gave them a reasonable amount of firepower.

The landing craft had descended on the WEE headquarters like a flock of hungry birds, setting down on the unprotected extremities and releasing their sizeable cargos of heavily armed soldiers. Brad's small army of goons had then proceeded to make their way into the base itself, quelling all resistance in a rapid and orderly fashion. Their standing orders were to kill as few WEE agents as possible, so most of Gemini's minions had either been shot in non-vital areas or captured without harm. There had of course been those who refused to surrender and had to be dealt with lethally, but they were thankfully few.

Though there had been little effectively organised resistance to the assault, a small group of WEE agents had managed to hold out for quite some time outside their commander's audience chamber, lead by the somewhat overzealous Agent Alpha. Even most of them had survived though, surrendering quickly after Nathanial effortlessly slew their leader. Now all that was left was Gemini himself.

Raising an eyebrow slightly, Brad almost made it look like he was surprised by the questions directed towards him. "I see you've heard of me, and I would think the answer to your questions would be obvious. I seek total domination of all villains, and right now you're one of the few who I do not control. This WEE of your's is well organised, and perhaps a bigger threat to me than anything else in the villainy community. But you could also prove a rather valuable asset, and that is the true reason you were attacked." A small smile crossed the suited villain's face as he locked eyes with Gemini. "I do not fear you, but I could use you. I'm offering you a chance to join me. An offer I suggest you take."

Though he could hear the implied threat in Brad's voice, Gemini was not the kind to give in so easily. "And if I don't accept your offer? What will you do then? You have done little to convince me of the value of joining you so far." Trying to move slowly so no-one would notice, he reached below his desk with his flesh-and-blood left hand.

Shrugging slightly, Brad vaguely motioned towards Nathaniel. "If you do not accept, than your Agent Alpha will not be the only one impaled on my enforcer's sword this day. As for convincing you, I assure you there are many benefits in joining me other than the mere fact that you will stay alive."

Grinning slightly as he found the hidden button he was looking for, Gemini posed his pointer finger over it. "Such a kind offer, but I'm afraid my answer is…" He quickly pressed the button. "No!" Two slots opened in the front of his desk and fired out a wave of razor-sharp shuriken, just as a massive weight fell from the ceiling and went plummeting towards the group standing below.

Almost laughing at the foolish attempt at an attack, Ashleigh drew a pair of knives from her belt and leapt high into the air. Clearing the path of both the shuriken and the weight by a good few feet, she spun quickly and sent both her knives hurtling into the shuriken launching mechanisms. Their barrels clogged, the hidden weapons promptly tore themselves apart and shut down, causing a sizeable amount of damage to the desk they were housed in.

While the assassin took care of the shuriken launchers, Brock looked up and smiled slightly at the seven tonne weight falling towards them. Dropping the men he carried and reaching up with both arms, he casually braced himself and caught the solid chunk of iron almost effortlessly. The floor beneath his feet cracked slightly and groaned in protest at the added weight but nevertheless held. The mutant's arms showed only the smallest amount of strain as they held the weight up, a few bulging veins and small trickles of sweat the only visible signs. It was fortunate that the muscle-bound male was taller than his companions as it meant the block cleared all of their heads by a good distance.

Staring in utter shock at the results of what he had been sure would be a deadly trap, Gemini was devastated to see that not even those shuriken that had been launched before Ashleigh's attack had done any real damage. Bringing his sword around at speeds the WEE leader had not expected, Nathaniel had blocked most of the deadly blades with his weapon and the dead body suspended on its end, turning Agent Alpha's corpse into something resembling a pin cushion. The few that he had not blocked had mostly been those that missed anyway.

However, while Brad and the swordsman himself had been fully protected Brock's larger size had made him slightly more vulnerable, and while Nathaniel had blocked those shuriken that would have hit the mutant's vital areas he had nevertheless been struck a few times. Three shuriken had lodged themselves in the bald male's arms and a fourth had struck his right leg, but his thick skin had prevented them from penetrating too deeply and he was still largely unharmed.

Throughout the whole thing Brad had not moved an inch, trusting in his enforcers' abilities to protect him. The grey-haired man frowned slightly and his eyes showed annoyance as Nathaniel moved his sword and its accompanying body from between himself and Gemini. "That was not a wise move. You are lucky I am in a giving mood today, or else I would have you killed for that, as it is though I am willing to offer you one more chance. Join me or die."

Gulping audibly, Gemini slowly nodded his head, knowing that now was the time to give in. "You have given me no other choice. Very well, I accept your offer. I do however expect to be something more than just another one of your grunts." The one-eyed villain valued his life enough to pledge his allegiance but was far from willing to give up all of his power.

Brad smiled slightly at the audacious commands, impressed with Gemini's confidence in his own importance. "Do not worry my friend. Such a lowly assignment would be a waste of your obvious talents. You will find that the vast majority of your agents are still alive and will remain under your command. WEE will become a sub-organisation loyal to my own, but I will be the only one able to directly give you commands. Limited command of my own forces will be gifted to you, though I and some of my other subordinates will be able to override any commands you give. This is the best deal I have given any of the villains I have captured, and I therefore expect your continued loyalty."

Nodding quickly, Gemini was pleased to hear that he would retain at least some of his power. "Good, good. I think this might be the start of something great." He missed the flash of annoyance that crossed Brad's face at the unintended implication that the new villain's organisation had not been great before, the evil twin distracted by the crashing sound of Brock relieving himself of the weight he had held by throwing it across the spacious room.

------------------

Standing silently in the center of her temporary living quarters, Shego appeared to be staring intently at the featureless wall before her. While her eyes seemed focused however, in reality she saw nothing of the outside world, her attention instead turned inwards to the darkest depths of her memories.

It was a defence in a way. She knew that she would soon have to tell Kim the full truth of her past, something she was not even remotely looking forward to. Shego hoped that by reliving the events of those hellish three days in her head she would somehow be able to soften the blow of putting words to them, though so far she was regretting the decision.

As a particularly vivid memory crossed Shego's mind her fists began to clench so tightly that her fingernails drew blood from her palms, a burning sensation quickly spreading across her fingertips. Even the pain of her blood unleashed however was not enough to break the pale female from the meditative state she had willingly allowed herself to slip into.

The thief's lips curled into a snarl as she remembered the horrible things that bastard had done to her, the nameless tortures she was subjected too. That man was the embodiment of a dark side of humanity that Shego dearly hoped to never encounter again, and would wish no-one else to ever be subjected to. Shawn Reiken, a man comparable to the devil himself in the plasma-wielder's mind, had set out to break her utterly. He had very nearly succeeded as well, and would have been pleased to know that he had lead his captive to a dark path she would walk for several years to come. But he was dead now, and his mutilated corpse long since buried and forgotten by all but a few.

It was a strange thing that the criminal was remembered only for an event that everyone who knew of it wanted totally erased and yet could not forget. Even now Shego could almost feel the bullet wounds in her shoulders and thighs, the injuries that had prevented her from even being able to fight back against her tormentor. Even her enhanced healing rate could do little to protect her then, and her own blood had been painfully utilised against her.

Without Shego noticing it thin wisps of plasma were beginning to escape from her body and her hands had ignited so brightly that should her eyes have actually been focused she may have blinded herself. Even as green light began to flicker across the mercenary's eyes however, she still failed to notice the build up of her powers, her attention too fixed on keeping her fragile sanity intact.

The lack of attention meant nothing to the plasma though and it licked hungrily at its creator's body, peeling off and incinerating small bits of her skin. As absorbed in her thoughts as the pale thief was, even she couldn't fail to notice that. Her mind returning to the real world, the plasma vanished from Shego's hands and from around her body, the intense heat that had taken a grip on the room dispersing soon after.

Taking a moment to realise what had happened, the plasma-wielder surveyed the damage to her body, surprised that her own powers seemed to have attacked her. A dim memory reminded her that this wasn't the first time she had released plasma from her body, nor the first time it had done such damage to her skin. Shego could only guess that the ability was triggered by rage or despair, or maybe a combination of both. The problem was that she didn't seem to be fully able to control it, which made it a threat to her and more importantly to those close to her. It would seem that dwelling on the past was physically dangerous in and of itself.

A soft hissing sound drew Shego's attention to her room's door, which slid open to reveal one of the people she least wanted to see. "What do you want buffoon? I have neither the time nor the patience to speak to you about trivial matters." If the blonde had something truly important to say than she would listen, but she was not interested in having a casual discussion with him. She had enough problems as it was without having to deal with him.

Ron didn't respond, far more interested in Shego's dishevelled appearance. He wondered how her skin had become damaged and why her now shoulder-length hair appeared singed. Stranger still was the thin layer of sweat he could see on her body, something he had never witnessed before. It didn't help matters that the black biker shorts and tank top she was wearing clung tightly to the curves of her body.

Quickly noticing her guest's wandering eyes, Shego shot the young sidekick a death glare and folded her arms across her partially exposed chest. "What the hell are you doing Stoppable!? Get your eyes off my body or I'll make sure no-one ever inherits your stupid genes!" She certainly wasn't above rearranging the boy's anatomy if he kept up his current behaviour.

Having the decency to look embarrassed, Ron rubbed nervously at the back of his head. "Wait, I wasn't looking at you. I was just looking at your umm… injuries. How'd you get like that anyway?" The predicament he found himself in had easily made him forget his original reason for coming to the former villain's room.

Though Ron may originally have merely been surveying her wounds, Shego knew that his eyes had nevertheless wandered to places they shouldn't have and as a result was less than impressed with his explanation. "That's not really any of your business Stoppable, nor should my wounds have drawn such enraptured attention. Now tell me what the hell it is you want or get out!"

The plasma-wielder's sharp words penetrating his slight stupor, Ron quickly remembered the purpose of his visit, his expression darkening because of it. "Monique says she already told you this, but I wanted to make sure you got the message. Don't hurt Kim. If you do, I'll make you pay for it." Having gained at least some control over his Mystical Monkey Powers he now had just enough confidence to openly confront the super-powered martial artist.

Her arms falling from her chest to hang somewhat limply at her sides, Shego took a deep breath to make sure she remained calm. "What is it with you people? Why do you think I'm going to hurt Kimmie? That's the last thing I want to do." She sighed as she hung her head slightly. "I guess I can understand why you don't trust me, but I swear I will never harm her, and I will never willingly allow any harm to come to her ever again."

For a brief moment Ron almost thought he could believe Shego's words, before reminding himself that this was a woman who had almost killed Kim at least once in the past and had proven herself far from trustworthy. "I don't know how you tricked KP into liking you, but sooner or later I'm sure she'll realise her mistake. You're a murderer. You can't be one of us." The blonde wondered if his powers were beginning to affect his personality. He certainly wouldn't have considered such words before.

Growling loudly, Shego generated plasma around her hands like she always did when she was angry. "The hell with you Stoppable! What makes you think I give a damn what you think!?" The problem was that she did care, because she knew that he was probably right. She had done too much to ever fully return to the side of good, and that realisation hurt.

Squaring his shoulders, Ron tried to look as authoritative as he could. "Whether you care or not isn't important. I'm right, and you'll soon outlive your welcome with us." The young sidekick had gotten over breaking up with Kim, it had been a mutual decision after all, but he still held a considerable amount of anger towards Shego for the part she played in their separation. It didn't help matters that the thief was taking up the majority of his best friend's time, drawing her further away from him.

Briefly considering just blasting Ron and doing away with his annoyance, Shego eventually chose instead to motion to the door with her flaming right hand. "Leave Stoppable… just leave. I've tolerated you long enough." She tried to sound angry when she said that, but a small hint of sadness crept into her voice, thankfully below the notice of the strangely confrontational blonde.

As her unwanted companion finally made his way from her room, Shego dispersed the glow around her hands and raised them to cradle the side of her head. Eyes half glazed over, the plasma-wielder stared at the ground for a long moment, playing the preceding conversation over again in her head. She would have never have thought the sidekick had it in him to say such things to her, but say them he had.

The worst part about the whole thing was that she knew Ron was right. She had travelled too far down a dark path to ever fully return to the hero she had once been. She had killed a man for hate and revenge, and had never once regretted the action. And because of that past she would never be able to fit in with Kim's family and friends. So how then could she possible hope to be a part of the redhead's life?

------------------

Stepping out of the base's small kitchen, Bonnie took a bite out of the sandwich she had made for herself. She was adorned in what she had dubbed her training clothes, which consisted of some loose shorts and a tight sweat shirt. Having been training by herself for most of day she was more than ready to take a break, though she was slightly curious as to where Shego had got to. The exercises the pale female had told her to do were useful and all, but one-on-one training would be undeniably better.

Absorbed as she was in her own thoughts Bonnie almost failed to notice Yori stepping out into the hallway in front of her and came very close to walking into the young ninja, avoiding collision curtesy only of her fast reflexes. "Heh, I'm walking here!" It wasn't the most intelligent response to the situation but it would do.

Yori raised an eyebrow at the other girl's outburst, not fully understanding the basis of her argument. "I do not see how I am any more to blame for our near collision than you Rockwaller-san. I would say we were both equally at fault, though given your position I am surprised you did not notice me sooner."

Despite attempts to maintain her frustrated appearance, Bonnie couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the ninja's response. "You know you don't always have to be so polite, this isn't Japan. Here you just sound weird. I mean I don't go around calling you Yori-san, or whatever your surname is."

A little surprised by the informal and non-confrontational response she had received from the brunette, Yori took a moment to consider the hidden question at the end. "I do not have a last name. I was abandoned as a baby at the entrance of Yamanouchi. Sensei gifted me with my name but did not assign me a surname in the hopes that I might one day find my family and adopt their name." Though she had never had a real family, the teenager had never really felt the loss. Yamanouchi had been her family. But now that family was gone.

Studying her companion's face, Bonnie wasn't sure if she should say something consoling or not. Yori didn't look saddened by her lack of family, but then as a trained ninja she was likely very good at hiding her emotions. In the end the brunette decided to just ignore the subject completely, moving onto something less emotionally dangerous. "You know I told Shego that I wanted to become stronger so that I could beat Kim, and she said that while I should hold onto that goal I had to aim lower to start with." She paused for a moment to make sure she had the other teenager's attention. "She suggested I aim at you."

Maintaining her calm outward expression, Yori suppressed the thoughts that mention of her destroyed home had brought up. "Aim at me? Why did she suggest that?" It truth the Asian girl could think of several reasons why Shego would suggest such a thing, but she would like to hear what it was her current companion had been told.

Waving a hand vaguely, Bonnie took a couple of seconds to recall exactly what had been said. "Something about you being the next best fighter above me in this place or something. I think she said at my current level Soldier Boy might be in-between us but she thinks I'll surpass him soon enough and that you're a more respectable target anyway."

Though she had to pause a moment to figure out exactly who 'Soldier Boy' was, Yori soon identified him as Will and smiled slightly at the interesting insult, figuring that it had originally come from Shego. "She sees talent in you if she thinks you can surpass Agent Du so easily. He has been quite extensible trained, though a large part of that training has likely been in the use of firearms and numerous gadgets." In all truth the ninja was no more a fan of the young agent than anyone else in the underground facility, she just hid her dislike better than most.

Shrugging, Bonnie made it seem as if she wasn't affected by the hidden praise she had received from her teacher, though that was far from the truth. "I'm going to become as strong as I can get. I refuse to be dead weight when this stuff starts getting serious. I want to fight for myself, not have others fight for me." The last thing the cheerleader wanted was to have to be defended by Kim, or even worse Will.

Nodding slowly, Yori was somewhat impressed by the brunette's conviction to pull her own weight. "I suspect that we are all going to be fighting for our lives sometime in the near future. And you are right. We can not afford to carry any of our members. We must all stand on our own, or else we could all die." That was a little morbid, but it was actually what both girls believed.

Though she hesitated a moment, Bonnie eventually held out her hand. "I'm going to make myself strong enough to beat you, you can count on that. But you're my ally, not my enemy." The turquoise-eyed teenager knew that her life might rely on the ninja some time in the future, so figured they might as well be on semi-friendly terms.

From what Ron had told her about Bonnie Yori would not have expected such an action, but was perfectly willing to take the offered hand. "Don't expect me to be a stationary target. I will continue to build my own strength, and you already have a considerable amount of ground to cover if you wish to catch up." She hoped that the brunette maintained her conviction throughout the coming ordeal. It was something she was definitely going to need.

As the two shook hands they failed to notice a third figure hiding just within the doorway of a nearby room, hands slowly curling into loose fists as she listened to the conversation going on outside. Brushing a stray lock of her long hair out of her dark-brown eyes, Monique frowned slightly at the other two girls' words. She knew they did not mean to imply what they implied and would have worded themselves differently if they knew she was near, but the message was clear enough. Those who couldn't fight, people like her, were dead weight. She could get them all killed.

------------------

Grumbling to himself, Will Du stalked down one of the many vacant corridors of the GJ underground facility. He had just received a rather harsh admonishment over his communicator from Dr. Director, having apparently pissed off his housemates of sorts to the extent where they actually went to the trouble of officially complaining about him. Or rather they went to the trouble of having Kim officially complain about him.

Needless to say the young agent was quite peeved about the others' actions and even a little annoyed at Dr. Director for taking their side. Had he not been ordered to the contrary he might very well have given them all a piece of his mind. He dearly wanted to teach them that he was to be respected and obeyed, but with Kim the one technically in charge he didn't really have a basis for such arguments.

The two Will had become to detest the most were definitely Shego and Bonnie, with the younger of the two apparently following the older girl's lead in her abject hatred of him. The teenager at least took every opportunity she could to insult his intelligence or fighting skills, seeming to take a perverse pleasure in watching him steam. Though the easily irked male hadn't yet realised it, trying to force the cheerleader to respect him was only making matters worst, as it was such behaviour that had encouraged her actions in the first place.

As far as Will was concerned the worst insult was the fact that Bonnie seemed to think that she would soon surpass him as a fighter, a position that was apparently supported by Shego as well. To the GJ agent it was the ultimate insult of his abilities to think that someone with such little training could possibly hope to overcome him in hand-to-hand combat. To him the very proposition was laughable.

Looking up suddenly at the sound of footsteps from the other end of the hallway, Will was a little surprised to see Monique facing him, the look in her eyes implying that he was the reason for her presence. The African-American girl was beneath his notice for the most part, her lack of fighting skills or obvious scientific talents making her seem insignificant and scarcely worth his time. It would seem though that he was about to be forced to interact with her.

Striding forward until the distance between them was a rough two meters, Monique tried to convey in her eyes that she was far from happy with what she was about to say. "Look, you probably realise that I don't exactly like you, but I have a favour to ask." She paused for a moment to make sure that Will was listening and not just ignoring her as he usually did. "I can't fight. I don't know how and my body isn't really up to the task of the kind of things you guys do. So I need you to teach me how to protect myself regardless."

Folding his arms across his chest, Will was seriously tempted to just say no and leave the matter at that. He certainly didn't want to go to the trouble of doing something he didn't have to, but Dr. Director had told him to be helpful and he did somewhat understand that the girl needed to be able to defend herself. "I'm guessing you mean you want me to teach you how to use a weapon of some sort, probably non-lethal."

Monique nodded, at that last part more than anything else. "I don't want to kill anyone, but I want to be able to stop them from killing me. Do you have anything that can help me do that?" With access to the GJ armoury Will had quite a range of gadgets at his disposal and he had brought many of them with him when he came to the underground facility.

Shrugging noncommittally, Will brought a hand to his chin as he considered the idea of training Monique. The action should help him please Dr. Director and recover some of the respect he had apparently lost. "I think I can find something for you to use, it's going to take some practice though. The easiest weapons to use tend to be the lethal ones." He smirked slightly at the dark look he received for that statement, though it was certainly true enough. His companion was fooling herself if she thought otherwise.

------------------

Stepping into one of the many interconnected chambers that made up Brad's hidden base of operations, Gemini had to restrain himself from gaping in awe. He had emerged into a massive amphitheatre, dominated by a huge device that resembled a misshapen tower. Whatever the mechanical monstrosity was, it was covered in numerous power cables, miniature generators and twisted pieces of mismatched machinery. Given its appearance it was little wonder that the weapon's construction had been headed by the slightly unhinged Dr. Drakken. The only part that looked at all normal was the very tip, which was dominated by a massive diamond held aloft by spindly but obviously strong arms.

Though the mangled contraption was nearing completion it was still missing a single vital piece of technology, without which it had no hope of functionally correctly. Though Brad knew where he could get the schematics to build the part he needed he was not quite ready to steal them yet. Instead he intended to bide his time and kill two birds with one stone, which was where his new ally came in.

Turning to the still slightly awestruck Gemini, Brad cleared his throat and drew intention to himself. "Impressive isn't it? This is the weapon that's going to bring the entire world to its knees for me. You can be a part of that, in exchange for your continued service, and one last thing. I'm told you have a considerable amount of knowledge concerning that irksome organisation Global Justice." A high-pitched barking coming from the small cage his companion carried caused the grey-haired villain to raise an eyebrow but he continued nonetheless. "I want to know where I can find a hidden base in the Middleton area, there are some things there I need to take care of."

For once Gemini didn't become angry by the naming of his sister's organisation around Pepe, knowing that his current company were not the sort of people to be yelled at. "I'll have to check but I'm pretty sure there's a facility near Lowerton, or at least there was last time I gathered information on that particular area." The one-eyed male was actually almost certain that there was a GJ base on the outskirts of Lowerton, having investigated the area quite extensible when he discovered Kim Possible lived in Middleton.

Pleased with the knowledge his latest acquisition seemed to posses, Brad turned his attention back to his up-and-coming doomsday device. Once he brushed aside those that had been foolish enough to stand against him he would finish and activate the weapon, striking at the entire world in one fell swoop and taking control of everyone and everything. His plan could not fail now. It was far too perfect.

------------------

Lying spread-eagled on her back, Kim wondered why it was so quite. Turning her head to the side she looked at the figure leaning against the side of her bed, or rather at the back of the woman's head. "What's wrong Shego? You seem quite, even more so than usual." It was true that such silence from the thief was not exactly rare, but this one had gone on longer than the norm.

Sitting with her back against the side of Kim's bed, Shego had her eyes closed, although she was far from being asleep. Her left leg was clutched to her chest with her head resting on the knee, while her right leg was spread out before her. "It's nothing, don't worry about it. I'm just thinking about… about us I guess."

Pulling her body up into a sitting position, Kim turned so she was more fully facing her pale companion even though the older girl was still looking the other way. "Someone talked to you again didn't they? Who was it this time? Whatever they said they were just being stupid." The redhead was becoming increasingly frustrated by her friends' claims that Shego was not good for her, and even more so by the things they seemed to say to the plasma-wielder herself. It wasn't any of their business.

Slowly shaking her head, Shego leaned back as far as she could and looked up into Kim's eyes. "They weren't being stupid. They were right, I don't fit in here. Not with your friends, and not with your family. None of them are ever going to be comfortable around me." Despite her conviction in those words they saddened her greatly. She would have liked for this to work.

Gritting her teeth, Kim tried to think of who could have said such things to her ex-rival. "It doesn't matter what they say Shego, they don't know you like I do. If they can't accept you than that's their problem. I don't need people around me who can't abide by my choices." Though it would sadden her to be separated from her family and friends, she would rather be with someone she knew would accept her no matter what.

Drawing in a deep breath, Shego let it out in a long drawn-out sigh. "I won't come between you and them Princess. You need them more than you need me. Stoppable was right, sooner or later you'll realise that starting this thing with me was a mistake. So why shouldn't I just end it now and saved us both some pain?" Despite how much she wanted to deny it, the plasma-wielder knew it would hurt her deeply to lose Kim, but she refused to come between the teen hero and those closest to her.

Scowling visibly, Kim silently cursed out her long-time sidekick in her head. What business was it of his who she had a relationship with? He was her best friend not her master, and he might not even be that for much longer if he continued to try and come between her and Shego. Worst than just telling her such things, it actually seemed that Ron had somehow managed to make the emerald-eyed thief believe what he said.

Trying to suppress the anger she was feeling towards her supposedly best friend, Kim did her best to smile reassuringly at Shego. "This isn't a mistake, and I don't think it's going to cause either of us pain. All you have to do is give it a chance." Leaning down quickly, she attempted to place an upside-down kiss on her companion's mouth.

Their lips were only in contact for a second however before Shego raised her right hand and pushed gently on Kim's neck, forcing the younger girl to bring her head up again and break the kiss. "I'm sorry Kimmie, but I won't allow you to walk this path. Like I said before, the closer you get to understanding me, the closer you get to becoming me. And besides, the closer you and I get, the more painful it's going to be when we ultimately separate. So I'm going to end this here."

Kim opened her mouth to protest but stopped when Shego rose from her reclining position and turned to fully face her. The look in the pale female's face was mournful, but there was a steely determination in her eyes. It would seem she really was serious about ending things between them.

As the green-skinned mutant turned and starting walking towards the room's door, Kim finally found the words to protest. "Shego wait! What about what you said before, about always being on my side and sticking with me whatever happened? Are you just going to forget about all of that?" The redhead could hardly believe what was happening.

Not trusting herself to make eye-contact with the teen, Shego spoke without turning around. "I'll still be on your side Princess, and I'll stick around for as long as you need me. You just can't afford to have this kind of relationship with me, not now, not ever. Trust me on this, you'll thank me later. I'm not the kind of person you want to get too deeply involved with. I proved to myself today that not even I can really stomach some of the events of my past, so what hope do you have?"

Realising that Shego really intended to break off things between them, actual tears began to flow down Kim's cheeks. "I want to try! How can you say I'll thank you for this!? There's no way I'd ever do that! I want to continue this relationship… with you!" The young hero was feeling equal parts anger and despair, though much of the anger was directed towards a certain blonde idiot who was apparently responsible for all this.

Though she sighed loudly, Shego still refused to turn around. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this. One day you'll understand, hopefully sooner rather than later, it will be easier on you that way. For what it's worth, it was… fun." It had been more than fun but this situation was hard enough as it was.

As the older martial artist moved to exit the room, Kim tried one last ditch effort to convince her to stay. "Shego, I love you!" Even though she had not truly been prepared to make such a statement, the redhead was almost certain it was true, having never felt as strongly about anyone as she felt about the pale thief. She hoped the admission would convince the other girl to stay, but if that didn't work she was prepared to try physical restraint.

Hesitating for a moment on the precipice between the room and the hallway, Shego had to mentally force herself not to turn around, not wanting to see the expression on Kim's face. "No, you don't. Maybe you think you do, or maybe you're lying, either way it doesn't matter. You don't love me."

Shocked by the unexpected response, Kim just stared as Shego stepped fully outside her room, the solid steel door sliding shut between them and blocking off any chance of communication. That was it, it was over. To the teenager it felt as if that door had slammed shut on her heart, and a quick battle raged within her between her anger and her despair. Eventually it was her despair that won out, and a storm of tears came unbidden to her eyes.

On the outside Shego wished that the door was just a little bit more soundproof, as somehow, even through the solid obstacle, she was still able to hear Kim cry. It was a sound that made her want to do a lot of things. One of those things was to go back and embrace the crying redhead, another was to go and kill Ron with her bare hands. In the end though she just forced herself to walk away, but not before slamming her clenched fist into the concrete wall and leaving a bloody dent behind.

------------------

Leaning casually against a badly burnt tree, Samuel Williams took a long drag on his cigarette. He was one of the GJ agents assigned to patrol around the hidden entrance to the Lowerton facility but he wasn't taking the assignment very seriously. The young agent didn't think there was much threat of an underground base like the one he was meant to be protecting being attacked, regardless of who was occupying it.

He was not alone in that opinion, though most of his fellow agents were at least doing their jobs properly. Most of them believed that their presence, no matter how well hidden, was more likely to draw attention than provide any form of affective defence. They had heard what happened to those that stood against Brad, aware that in the event of such an attack all they would be able to do was provide warning and call for backup.

As lax as his attention might have been though, Agent Williams was not so out of it as to not notice the sound of a tree branch creaking somewhere above him. Swiftly raising his gun he aimed it at the trees above, only to have the barrel split apart by the tip of a wickedly-bladed knife, frost quickly spreading across the entire weapon.

Eyes opening wide at the destruction of his firearm, Samuel didn't even notice the second knife until it was too late. As the razor-sharp blade plunged into his throat the defeated agent let out one last pained gasp and then collapsed, the blood flowing along the knife rapidly beginning to freeze.

Dropping down from the branches of a nearby tree, Ashleigh calmly retrieved her two knives from their respective locations. Though it didn't show on her face she was annoyed with herself for being detected before she could make the kill, even if she had still managed to stop him from getting off any shots.

As the assassin cleaned the bloodied knife on the dead man's uniform her long hair was suddenly blown out in front of her as several of The Raven's transports descended from the surrounding sky. A crazed smile crossed her face as she considered the coming battle. "Ready or not Shego, it's time for you to die." Her words were barely audible over the eruption of automatic gunfire as the mercenaries divulged from the transports engaged the patrolling GJ agents.

* * *

End Notes: For lack of a better metaphor this chapter marks the end of the beginning of this story, which means that the next chapter will be the beginning of the end. Later chapters will probably be more interesting than the previous few so I hope you all continue to read. Reviews are welcome as always. 


	16. The Storm Pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of its characters or concepts.

Author's Notes: Technically since I never set dates for my chapters this chapter isn't late, but all things considered it's probably more accurate to say that it is. I started back at Uni so I didn't really have time to work on this much. Anyway this is the first part of what will probably be a three part chapter which is pretty self-explanatory.

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Storm Pt 1**

Sitting at the large conference table of her temporary abode, Shego was fiddling with a small device she had found among her personal possessions that Betty had recovered from Drakken's base. The plasma-wielder was trying to absorb herself in the task as much as possible in an attempt to keep her mind off Kim. Unfortunately she was only being marginally successful.

The device she was working on was in fact her old Team Go Communicator. Circular in nature, it was fitted with a semi-circular screen and small sensitive keypad. Like pretty much everything she owned it was coloured green and black, with even the screen emitting a faint green glow. Though still largely intact some of its circuitry needed attention before it would be able to function properly.

As she worked on the fairly old piece of technology, Shego couldn't quite stop her thoughts from drifting to the redhead she had left crying in her room. That really wasn't the way she had wanted things to end. She hadn't wanted things to end at all. The pale thief could almost see herself spending the rest of her life with Kim, but that was a foolish dream that she could not afford to hold onto. It was better this way.

A dull buzz informed Shego that her maintenance attempts had finally succeeded in bringing the communicator online and she quietly keyed in her desired frequency, wondering if her brothers were still using the same old things. That question was soon answered as the face of one of the Wegos appeared on the communicator's screen.

Smiling at his older sibling, the teenaged twin was clearly surprised by who had contacted him. "Heh sis! What's up?" He hadn't even known that Shego still had her old communicator, though he was dimly aware that she had taken the device with her when she left all those years ago. She'd just never used it again until now.

Returning the smile and shrugging slightly, Shego made sure not to let her inner turmoil show on her face. "I just reactivated this old piece of junk, wanted to see if it worked. Why are you guys still using these things anyway? They're seriously outdated."

Taking a moment to consider that question himself, the Wego eventually just shrugged. "Hell if I know, I guess Hego's just too lazy to get better ones. You were always the one with the technological know-how anyway." He paused for a moment and looked off-screen. "Hang on a sec, my other half wants to talk to you as well."

Her screen going to static for a moment, Shego was soon confronted by a face almost exactly identical to the one she was talking to earlier. To most people it would have seemed she was receiving the same feed as before but the martial artist was easily able to tell the difference. Among her siblings she had always been the one best able to tell the twins apart, somehow able to separate them despite their identical appearance.

The second Wego mimicked his brother's smile as his face appeared on the screen. "Heh, good to see you again sis." He looked off to the side of the screen for a moment. "Oh, my other half supports that statement as well."

Groaning audibly, Shego was genuinely annoyed with her younger brothers' continually childish behaviour. "How many times do I have to tell you guys, you're not the same person? There are two of you, count them, two. Just because you each have the power to multiply yourselves does not mean that one of you is just a copy of the other." The two boys had been claiming to be the same person for as long as their sister could remember and it had pissed her off for just as long.

At least one of the Wegos probably would have responded to that statement, had not Shego's attention been distracted by what sounded suspiciously like an explosion coming from the facility's entrance. In fact the thief's highly trained senses suggested to her that it was the sound of the base's hidden entrance being blown open, the few thin rays of sunlight coming down the stairs supportive of this assessment.

Still clutching her now thankfully quiet communicator in her hand, Shego crept slowly towards the stair's base, watchful for any signs of attack. While she was ready for any physical attack though she had not expected a small explosive to tumble down the stairs and land at her feet, the timer on the top informing her that she had only seconds to get clear.

Cursing loudly and leaping backwards as fast as she could, Shego raised her arms and legs to protect her face and body as the powerful explosive went off. Small pieces of shrapnel were sent hurtling across the room as a huge fireball erupted at the foot of the entrance stairs, leaving a large area of devastation in its wake.

While Shego managed to clear the actual blast radius she nevertheless suffered several hits from the flying shrapnel, though thankfully due to the protective position she had curled her body into they resulted in only minor wounds on her exposed limbs. A flying piece of metal however had gone straight through the center of her communicator, rendering it once again useless. Although her eyes were covered she was able to hear the unmistakable sound of footsteps rushing into the base.

Landing deftly on her feet some distance away from the explosion's source, Shego quickly uncovered her eyes and scanned the area for intruders. At first all she saw was a billowing cloud of smoke left over from the recent devastation, but then a huge brute of a man burst from the thick haze and took a mighty swing at her head.

Quickly focusing her partially rattled senses, the plasma-wielder ducked swiftly to the side and just barely avoided the incoming fist. As she watched, the massive arm sailed past a mere inch from her head and slammed into the wall behind her, the concrete breaking apart under the force of the blow.

Noticing the blue glow that was being emitted from the man's now wall-embedded fist, Shego remembered what Mego had said about a new Meteor Mutant with the same powers as Hego. If that punch was anything to go by then this was definitely the same man. "So you're this Brock guy who copied my brother's power. Mind telling me why the hell you're here."

As loud sirens went off all throughout the base, Brock pulled his fist from the partially destroyed wall, turning to face his desired prey. "I'm here to kill you and your friends girly, me and all the others who came with me." He smiled at the slight look of distress that crossed his target's face. "You don't have time to worry about them, you've got plenty of problems yourself."

Narrowing her eyes at the super powered male's mention of others, Shego tried to suppress the feelings of anxiety that rose within her at the idea that Kim may be hurt by one of those other invaders. Whatever might be happening in the rest of the base, she knew she had to take out this bastard first. "Don't get ahead of yourself. You're an idiot if you think you can beat me." Raging plasma ignited around her hands and sent green light flickering across the room. "Let's get this over with."

------------------

Somewhat startled by the sirens that blared all around her, Bonnie rushed out into the hallway adjoining her room. Intent on finding the source of the disturbance she headed for the entry hall, moving as fast as her legs could carry her. She had absolutely no idea what was happening, but if this was a battle than she fully intended to fight. She would not be dead weight.

Turning a corner, the brunette suddenly found her legs swept out from under her by a yellow blur that passed her at lightning speeds. As Bonnie's back hit the floor the blur solidified into a yellow-haired teenaged male who shot her a cocky smile. Despite the smile though there was a slight look of worry in his eyes as he scanned her body for any injuries the fall might have caused.

Annoyed both by being knocked down and by the scrutiny she was now being subjected to, Bonnie rose hurriedly to her feet and stood with hands on hips. "Who the hell do you think you are!? And what the hell are you doing here!?" From the way she asked those questions it seemed clear she was more interested in beating the boy than actually getting any answers.

Rick's smile widened further at the questions, though it was also partially because he was glad to see the girl wasn't actually hurt. "It's really nothing personal but I was told to find one of the occupants of this base and keep them occupied. I found you so I'm going to have to keep you occupied. I'll try not to hurt you too much." The young mutant didn't really mind causing minor injuries but he didn't want to do anything too serious.

Realising that this encounter was not going to end peacefully, Bonnie dropped into a somewhat improvised combat stance that vaguely resembled the one she had originally been taught in karate school. "You'll find I'm not as easy to keep occupied as you might think." The cheerleader was damned if she was going to lose her first real battle.

Appearing somewhat disappointed by his companion's clearly aggressive stance, Rick sighed deeply. "If that's the way you want to do this then I guess I have no choice. Catch me if you can." His head turned to the side slightly and then he took off, moving pass Bonnie at such speeds that he once again became little more than a blur.

------------------

Turning off the safety on his pistol, Will grabbed another couple of gadgets from the desk before him and prepared to leave the small workshop which he had been using as his own personal storage room. He had fortunately been here when the alarms went off and so was already fully equipped to tackle whatever threat he might be going to face. Despite his readiness though, even he was surprised when a pink-skinned girl suddenly stepped out of the wall in front of him, literally phasing through the solid obstacle.

Without hesitation Will drew his ranged-taser from his belt and fired out the electrified cords at Theresa's chest. However rather than hit the stationary teen the taser extensions just pasted straight through, latching onto the wall behind her instead. The wall did not care about the electrical discharge the cords released, so the entire attack was rendered utterly useless.

Looking down at the thin cables passing through her chest, Theresa was silently thankful that such attacks were ineffective against her. "I don't want to fight you. Please, just stay here and no more violence will have to pass between us. All you have to do is stay out of the way." A pacifist by nature, she really would prefer that the two of them avoid a violent confrontation.

Pressing the retract button on his taser, Will watched as the cables were pulled back through Theresa's body and into the weapon's head. "I'm afraid that I can not just stand by while this base falls under attack. I would prefer to go around you, but if it is through you that I must go then so be it." Stowing his weapon back at his belt he raised his fists up before him, knowing from conversations with Dr. Director that physical attacks were the only thing truly effective against this opponent.

Like her brother, Theresa sighed at the inevitability of combat, though in her case she was even reluctant to cause the most minor of injuries. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this. I have no other choice. I'll do my best not to hurt you." She began to sink back through the wall, dropping down slightly into the floor as well. "But I won't allow you to leave this room."

------------------

Hurriedly unzipping the long duffle bag containing those possessions she had either managed to bring with her from Yamanouchi or acquired before being moved to the underground facility, Yori began rapidly hiding shuriken throughout the small compartments in her ninja garb designed for the task. She was well aware that such sirens would not be sounding unless something very serious was occurring somewhere else in the base. She did not however realise that the problem was far from contained.

A slight glint of steel was the only warning Yori got of an approaching attack, but it was enough for her to back flip away just as the blade of a sword streaked through the air where her head had been. The overly-long blade sliced deeply into the concrete floor before rapidly retracting back to its source.

Following the weapon's progress, the young ninja was not surprised to see her attacker was none other than Monkey Fist wielding the shape-shifting Lotus Blade. That he seemed to be able to extend the blade of the ancient sword at will implied that the villain had mastered at least some of its secrets but Yori hoped that he had not yet fully learned to control it, or else she was as good as dead.

Smiling at the obvious look of distress that crossed the teenager's face, Monkey Fist rested the now normal length Lotus Blade on his shoulders. "When Brad told me that you had survived the destruction of Yamanouchi I was quite annoyed with the news. You after all have been involved in foiling my plans in the past. That is why I intend to correct the oversight of your survival."

Reaching behind her back, Yori drew several of the shuriken she had stashed there and with a single swing of her arm sent them spinning through the air towards the hairy mutant. Monkey Fist however simply smiled and morphed the Lotus Blade into a large shield which was quickly utilised to guard against the incoming attacks. Once the assault was defeated the artefact was morphed back into its sword form and its blade sent racing towards the ninja's chest.

Back flipping again, Yori was just barely able to avoid the elongated blade a second time but was caught off guard when the weapon suddenly morphed into a whip and wrapped itself around her leg. Her leg pulled out from under her, the Japanese teenager crashed to the floor on her back, groaning from the pain of the impact.

Returning the Lotus Blade to its sword form once again, Monkey Fist raised it above his head and prepared to bring it razor-sharp edge down on his stricken foe. The lethal blow never landed however as a fist suddenly slammed into the side of the sword-wielder's head, knocking him off balance and sending him stumbling a few meters to the left.

Quickly righting himself and bringing the Lotus Blade around to a defensive position, Monkey Fist turned to face the new arrival with a scowl. His eyes narrowed as he recognised the blonde standing before him. "You! How fortunate that you should come to me, saving me the trouble of searching for you. Above all others, even above your ninja friend, you are the one I most want to kill. There can only be one wielder of the Mystical Monkey Power, and it will be me!"

Though his eyes returned Monkey Fist's gaze with steely determination, internally Ron was far from comfortable with his position. This was an opponent who had proved himself a truly formable fighter many times in the past, possible even on the same level as Kim. To make matters worse he held the Lotus Blade, a weapon that despite being meant for good was capable of great destruction and evil.

Her thoughts closely mirroring Ron's, Yori jumped deftly to her feet and stepped to the sidekick's side. "We will fight him together Ron-kun, only then can we achieve victory." Hatred burned in her eyes and her hands clenched into fists as she turned to face their enemy. "Monkey Fist is one of those chiefly responsible for the destruction of Yamanouchi. Today will be the first step in our revenge."

Nodding slowly, Ron tried to keep his anger in check, still wary of the warning Yori had conveyed to him earlier about his powers. "You're right, you're both right. Together we can win, and after this day only one will wield the Mystical Monkey Power." Conveniently both he and Monkey Fist had forgotten that some of the power lay in Rufus as well.

Growing more and more angry by the second at the teens' apparent belief that they could actually defeat him, Monkey Fist growled loudly as he pointed the Lotus Blade at Ron's chest. "Like I said before Stoppable, that one will be me. Now die!" The blade of his ancient weapon shot out, seeking to deliver a single fatal blow.

------------------

Having finally managed to fully don her battle-suit and wipe the last few stray tears from her eyes, Kim shot through the twisted corridors of the GJ base as fast as her enhanced legs could carry her. Other than the obvious fact that they were under attack she had no idea what was going on but knew that whatever was happening she needed to help.

Even as she attempted to focus on the task of finding and protecting her friends though, the redhead's mind inadvertently turned to Shego. Between the moment the older girl left her room and the moment the alarms began to sound Kim had barely moved an inch, sitting on her bed with a vacant look and a tear-stained face.

She still couldn't understand why Shego had done what she did, broken off things between them so suddenly just because Ron had told her she didn't fit in. Kim guessed that it probably had something to do with the plasma-wielder's rather negative life experiences, a decision based on the cumulation of numerous past events. But that still didn't explain why she thought their relationship was negative. It made no sense.

Right now, more than anything, Kim wanted to find Shego and have the pale thief tell her that it had all been a mistake. She wanted things to go back to what they were, to what she thought they were meant to be. Such intense feelings were relatively new to her but she knew with conviction that they were the truth. She couldn't let go of the one she loved.

As the teen hero's mind continued along its trail of thought a soft but undeniably pain filled scream echoed through the surrounding corridors, bringing Kim to a rapid and rather sudden stop. She recognised that scream and was quickly able to discern the general direction from which it had come, but for several seconds she just stood still. Why didn't she move? Was it because she knew the scream was not Shego's? Because her heart told her that she should not go that way?

Whatever the reasons for her stillness, Kim quickly pushed such thoughts from her head. The scream was Monique's, and whatever else might be happening throughout the base the redhead knew that she had to save her friend. Forcing her thoughts to focus once again on the task at hand she took off down the hallway, racing towards the scream's source.

Passing by several unused rooms, Kim narrowed her eyes as yet another scream pierced through the sound of the sirens. Whoever it was that was harming Monique would soon learn not to pick on those who could not defend themselves, for fear of enraging those who could. Depending on what she found, even the young hero was not sure exactly what she would do, but there was a fairly good chance it would not be pleasant.

As Monique's scream rang out once more Kim finally burst into the nearby sparring room which she thought the source of her friend's anguished cries. No sooner had she entered though then she was forced to roll quickly to the side in order to avoid a knife that would have otherwise buried itself in her right eye. It would seem she had found the correct room, and an opponent she would rather have not had to face.

Crouching in the room's dead center was Ashleigh, the deadly assassin lowering her arm slowly from its throwing position. She had changed considerably since Kim last saw her though not beyond recognition, with her skin now a very pale white and everything else an icy blue. Even her hair appeared to be made of ice, though it was her eyes that looked like they could freeze somebody's soul.

Monique was on her knees in front of the older girl, having been forcible pushed into the position after a short and humiliating defeat. Her face bore a look of restrained agony and it wasn't too hard to see the reason. Blood flowed down her left arm and side, its source a large knife buried deeply in the teen's shoulder.

Slightly surprised that her attack had missed, Ashleigh rose from her crouched position. "Impressive. I didn't think you were that fast, or is the suit doing everything for you? I guess it doesn't matter, either way this might be a better fight than I would have thought. I wanted to fight Shego but I suppose you'll do. At least you'll be better sport than this one." Pulling violently on the knife in her left hand she ripped it from the shoulder of the African-American girl kneeling before her.

Though she tried to hold it in, Monique couldn't help but scream again as the bladed weapon pulled free. She had been unfortunate enough to come across Ashleigh only moments after the alarms began to sound. The fashion diva had attempted to use the taser Will had supplied her with to keep the older girl at bay but the effort had been practically useless, buying her a couple of seconds at most. The next thing she had known she was being forced to her knees and had a knife twisted around in her shoulder to make her scream.

Infuriated by the abuse her friend was suffering, Kim quickly rose to her full height and leaped towards the room's other occupants, launching herself into a spin kick that aimed to collide with the side of Ashleigh's head. Though the assassin no longer had a knife in her right hand she was able to block the attack with her forearm, the limb taking the solid blow seemingly without protest.

With her momentum halted mid-air, Kim found herself exposed to Ashleigh's counterattack which came in the form of the mutant's left fist slamming into her abdomen and sending her flying halfway across the room. Spinning around quickly and landing on her feet, the redhead was pleased to see that her suit's protective qualities had prevented her opponent's blow from doing any serious damage but annoyed that her own attack had been so easily repelled.

For her part Ashleigh was impressed with Kim's ability to take such a blow without protest, considering that she might just have to take this fight seriously. She had not thought she would need to do that against anyone but Shego but was pleasantly surprised to find she had been wrong. Well if she was going to fight seriously case then there was a certain annoyance she had to get rid of first.

Clutching painfully at her wounded shoulder, Monique couldn't stop herself from gasping in shock as she was suddenly pulled to her feet by an icy hand. She tried to turn to face her attacker but received a booted foot in the chest for her troubles. Striking at the base of her ribcage, the viscous attack instantly knocked all the air out of her lungs and literally sent her flying across the room. Ashleigh's aim was good and the teenager flew straight through the room's open doorway, her head slamming into the wall of the hallway outside and pitching her world into darkness.

Something that resembled a mix of rage and despair shone in Kim's eyes as she watched her friend's body slide limply to the ground, the back of her head leaving a thin trail of blood behind as it moved down the wall. Without a second thought she launched herself towards the open doorway, seemingly heedless of how dangerous it was to turn away from her current opponent.

Though Ashleigh was quite sure she could have put a knife in the redhead's back at that very moment that was not the way she wanted to win this battle. Instead she hurled one of her blades just past the edge of Kim's ear, the deadly weapon burying itself in the door's control panel and causing the bulkhead to swiftly slam shut. A thick layer of ice spread across the touch-pad, preventing further use and causing damage to the internal circuitry.

Skidding to a halt just short of the door, Kim stared for a moment at the solid obstacle that now separated her from her injured friend. Though part of her considered that she could probably just kick the door in, that knife had reminded her all too clearly that she needed to focus her attention on Ashleigh. She could not help Monique if she herself was dead. Her eyes swivelled to the frozen control panel. "I see you've upgraded."

Waiting for the younger girl to turn around and face her once again, Ashleigh smiled wickedly at the restrained rage she could see on the teen hero's face. "I have received the Meteor Enzyme, yes. I can lower my temperature to levels where I can freeze solid objects with a touch, sometimes even without it." As she spoke the room's air began to grow inexplicably colder and a thin layer of ice began to form on all exposed surfaces.

Though her suit and her own body heat provided her with some protection from the cold Kim was not entirely immune from the effects, the exposed skin of her face in particular beginning to grow colder. Though slight movements of her limbs was enough to prevent any ice from gaining a hold on their surfaces, even the battle-suit couldn't prevent a slight feeling of numbness from spreading through the teen's body.

Pleased to see that her powers were having an effect, however minute, on her opponent, Ashleigh continued to speak in a deceptively calm and even tone. "At first I had no way to truly use my powers at range, limited to what radiated out of my body, unable to focus it. Unlike your friend Shego I had no kinetic basis for my attacks." Drawing one of the remaining knives from her belt she slowly licked its blade, quickly turning it blue. "But then I figured out a way around that flaw. By putting my power into my knives!" Hoping to catch Kim off guard, she sent the knife streaking towards the younger girl's chest.

Though it was true she was not fully prepared for the attack dodging it was still within the scope of Kim's reaction time and she leaped quickly to the left. Despite the increase in speed supplied by her battle-suit though the redhead's right arm still received a shallow cut from the knife as it sailed past. Such a minor wound would normally have been nothing more than an inconvenience, but it wasn't normally accompanied by a bone-numbing cold spreading across the wounded area.

Watching in satisfaction as Kim's eyes went wide with shock, Ashleigh raised an eyebrow slightly as she witnessed the suit healing over the wound. "What use is it if your clothing heals but leaves the wound within? The cut was shallow so the effect shouldn't be too severe but I just put a little bit of my frost into your blood, it will spread through your system and dull your senses. Every time I cut you it will get worse." A sadistic smile crossed her face. "Can you feel it, the cold? You're going to die."

Gritting her teeth in determination, Kim forced herself to ignore the freezing sensation spreading through her body from the cut on her arm. It was only a slight chill, nothing that could really slow her down. The surrounding air though was proving more of a problem. Even as she lowered herself into a defensive stance, the martial artist could feel the surrounding cold biting at her skin almost as if her suit was not even there.

With the closing of the door the sparring room they stood in was completely sealed, stopping the cold air from escaping and perpetuating the chill. Already the walls and ceilings were covered in ice and the floor was quickly freezing over as well, a process that itself was adding to the rapid drop in temperature.

Ashleigh herself stood unaffected, the cold air not even able to compare with the icy blood that ran through her veins. She did not feel the effects of her own power, though she could easily see the effect it was having on her opponent. "There's no use fighting it, you should just give in. Trust me, it's better to die from the cold than from my knives."

Her olive eyes narrowing in anger, Kim clenched her fists as tightly as she could. There was no way she was going to let a bit of chill beat her, no matter how intense it was. "I don't intend to die here. I'm going to win." Though her words were confident she silently realised that this fight was quite likely beyond her, hoping that someone came to her aid before it was too late.

------------------

Brock growled loudly as his fist collided with a wall once again, its intended target having leapt over his head and out of his range. "Damn you girl, you're just like that ice bitch. Why won't you just stay still?" Though he took some pride in the fact that no-one, not even Nathaniel, was willing to take a direct hit from one of his punches it was frustrating fighting opponents who seemed able to perfectly predict his every move.

Landing with cat-like grace a few meters away, Shego took a moment to survey the heavy damage the entrance hall had already been dealt. The walls and floor had taken several direct hits from her opponent's powerful attacks, each one leaving a small crater in its wake. "And let you hit me? Please, how stupid do you think I am? I fought my brother once, and I learnt then that it was a bad idea to take those kinds of hits."

Pulling his fist from the already heavily damaged wall, Brock turned to face his nimble opponent. "So you're just going to keep running away? I didn't think you were a coward." He smirked at the annoyance that flashed across the pale female's face.

Clenching her right hand, Shego very nearly generated a concentrated plasma bolt right then and there but forced herself to suppress the urge to use her more powerful attacks. She couldn't afford to waste energy in this fight, more powerful opponents having undoubtedly arrived alongside the muscle-bound moron. Unfortunately dodging Brock's attacks was tiresome as well and her weaker abilities had proven largely ineffective against his heightened endurance.

Time too was a factor. She needed to end this quickly so she could go to the others aid, or more importantly to Kim's aid. Brock though was not going to go down unless she expended some more power against him, leaving her at somewhat of an impasse. The martial artist would have to find the most efficient path.

Noticing that his opponent seemed somewhat distracted Brock wasted no time in charging across the distance between them, hoping to finally be able to land a hit. Shego was not as distracted as she appeared though and his punch ended up hitting nothing as she leapt up and sprung off the extended limb, pushing the scarred male somewhat off balance in the process.

As Brock stumbled forward a couple of steps Shego generated a large plasma ball mid-air and threw it at his back, the almost entirely kinetic attack bursting on impact and sending him slamming face-first into the concrete floor. She was not done at that though and quickly began to power-up the plasma around her right hand.

Groaning in pain, Brock rolled over onto his back and started to push himself off the floor. He had hardly even started though before he saw Shego slash downwards with her right arm and was confronted by three highly dangerous plasma spears zeroing in on his chest. A few choice swear words escaped his lips.

Finally falling back to earth, Shego landed in a low crouch and smirked as her plasma spears exploded against Brock's chest. The triple explosion threw up a large cloud of acrid green smoke that temporarily obscured her view of the fallen criminal but she knew that attack would have hurt.

Hopefully she would be able to finish this fight without expending too much more of her energy. She was pretty sure Ashleigh was lurking around somewhere in the base, and there was a good chance that the guy who had killed the Yamanouchi sensei was present as well. If they were there then Kim might be under threat and in need of saving.

Shego had promised herself some time ago that she would not allow any harm to befall her Princess, let alone allow her to die. She was determined now to keep that promise even if her reasons were somewhat selfish. After all she didn't think she could go on living if she failed Kim in this.

As the smoke finally began to fade it revealed Brock slowly rising to his feet, though it was clear he was far from unscathed. A large section of his black bodysuit had been ripped apart and the skin below was bruised and bleeding. Though the wounds were certainly painful however, they weren't enough to keep him down.

Breathing heavily, Brock tried his best to ignore the trail of blood making its way from the corner of his mouth. "That's it, now I'm angry." He pointed to his forehead with his thumb. "When this battle is over I'm going to have to get this tattoo changed."

Though she had absolutely no idea what that meant Shego could tell that it was supposed to be a threat, probably a serious one. More than anything else his willingness to fight convinced her of the threat he posed. "Look I don't have time to play around with you, so as bothersome as it is to drain so much energy I'm going to have to take you down quick."

Ignoring the pain in his chest and abdomen, Brock straightened his back to stand at his full and imposing height "Don't insult me girly! You're the one who's going to die!" He dived forward, attempting to tackle his younger opponent to the ground, though even he wasn't surprised when that attack was dodged.

Jumping backwards, Shego narrowed her eyes as both of Brock's fists colliding with the floor where she had been standing, the powerful impact shattering the concrete both directly at and around the point of contact. As she did so she placed her hands together and fired a plasma beam at her larger opponent, fully intending to follow it up with some of her more powerful attacks. She refused to lose this battle.

------------------

Diving somewhat haphazardly to the side, Ron only just barely managed to avoid having his head split open by the large glaive Monkey Fist had morphed the Lotus Blade into. Although together he and Yori had managed to land a couple of hits on the genetically-altered villain they had been unable to cause any sort of significant danger, thanks mostly to the incredible power of the older man's weapon.

Having apparently come close to mastering the transformation abilities of the ancient artefact, Monkey Fist was able to not only form it into different kinds of weapons and shields but also able to manipulate its size within such forms.

The only good part was that for some reason the Lotus Blade did not always respond to his mental commands as quickly as he would have liked, sometimes taking a crucial second to respond. Time which was used by Ron and Yori to avoid what would otherwise be fatal attacks.

That was not to say however that the two teens had avoided injury. On the contrary they were in much worse condition that their villainous opponent, having both been cut several times by the unpredictable attacks of the Lotus Blade. None of the injuries were really life threatening, but the resulting loss of blood was beginning to take its toll.

Rising back to his feet, Ron watched intently as the glaive which had almost been his doom morphed into a whip. He laughed slightly. "Heh, I don't suppose you'd consider giving up would you? I mean we do kinda have you outnumbered." It was far from the smartest response to the situation but it was how the blonde responded when his life was threatened.

Monkey Fist though did not find the question humorous and showed as much when he lashed out with his new formed whip. Passing by Ron at quite some distance the weapon instead lashed itself around Yori's right arm, stripping off a section of her sleeve and making her drop the shuriken held in her hand.

Gritting her teeth as the weapon stripped off some of the skin on her arm, Yori pulled back with her captured limb in an attempt to pull Monkey Fist off balance but was thwarted when the whip unravelled and morphed back into its sword form. Once the Lotus Blade had returned to its original shape the sword immediately shot out, aiming to penetrate the young ninja's heart.

Quick reflexes allowed Yori to jump backwards far enough to avoid a fatal injury but the weapon still passed effortlessly through her left leg. The blade just barely missed the bone but nevertheless did a considerable amount of damage, her backwards momentum making the wound even worse as the sword tore free.

As her feet hit the ground Yori's injured leg collapsed, sending her sprawling to the ground. Despite her training not to show her pain she couldn't help but cry out in agony at the injury she had suffered, a sound that caused Ron's eyes to narrow dangerously.

Heedless of the younger male's reaction to his attack Monkey Fist retracted his weapon's blade and morphed it back into a glaive, preparing to bring it down on his stricken opponent. The long artefact streaked through the air in a downwards arc as it prepared to kill one of the last surviving members of Yamanouchi.

Less than a second later the glaive hit flesh and a trickle of blood ran down its blade, but it was not its intended target that had been struck. Instead it had hit a hand, one surrounded by a strange blue energy that had somehow protected the hand from being completely severed by the deadly Lotus Blade.

Having received only a shallow cut from what should have been a mutilating attack, Ron closed his fingers around the glaive head. "I won't let you hurt her." His voice was uncharacteristically low and dangerous, and as his eyes caught Monkey Fist's intense anger shone in their depths. "I won't let anyone hurt her!"

* * *

End Notes: Like I said before this is the first part of what will probably be a three part chapter so there's not really much to say at this point, other than the usual thing about reviews being appreciated. 


	17. The Storm Pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of its characters or concepts.

Author's Notes: Nothing much to say here, except to apologise for my update speed slowing down so much, due to other commitments though this is sadly unavoidable. This is the second part of what I am still hoping will be a three part chapter, though it may end up being four parts long if I'm not careful.

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Storm Pt 2**

Adjusting her eye patch as she had a habit of doing when she was suffering from severe stress, Betty Director willed her agents to work harder despite the fact they were clearly going as fast as they could. Indeed at the pace her technicians and lower-ranked agents were running around it was a surprise none of them had collapsed yet.

Although many of the agents assigned to guard the Lowerton facility had been killed before they even knew what was happening the others had managed to radio-in to headquarters. Betty had responded quickly and mustered all of the experienced agents she had available to send to the base's aid, assigning everyone else to help her in coordinating the counterattack.

One of her chief technicians spun his chair around to face his leader. "Ma'am, the assault helicopters have taken down The Raven's transports with minimal casualties. Our own transports are landing but encountering heavy resistance."

Dr. Director nodded slightly, hoping that most of her agents would come out of this alive. "Make sure they know that while I'd prefer live prisoners than dead bodies it is their own safety that most take priority. If it's kill or be killed, then tell them to kill." The lives of Brad's soldiers were not worth as much as those of her agents, no matter what information they might hold.

The technician nodded and turned around, relaying the communication through the multi-frequency transmitter on the desk before him. Meanwhile several other agents got into communication with the pilots of the transports, directing them to the most advantageous landing spots. The helicopters were ordered to provide covering fire while watching out for any further enemy troop arrivals.

Clearing her throat Betty drew the attention of all of the nearby agents. "As soon as the surface is clear I want them all to descend into the base, their primary objective is to rescue those inside." She would be damned if she was going to allow Will and the others to die while they were under her protection.

Pausing only a moment to make sure that the GJ leader had finished with her instructions, the agents hurried off again to carry out their various tasks. Many of them had never worked this hard in their lives and those that had chose to forget such previous occasions. It didn't matter anyway. The lives of their fellow agents were at stake, they would do whatever they had to do.

------------------

Swinging out as hard as she could with her right hand Bonnie tried to make contact with Rick's head but was foiled as he ran swiftly to the side, easily clearing the attack's path. The brunette's fist collided with the concrete wall instead and she hissed painfully, knowing that her knuckles were going to be bruised from that.

So far Rick had been doing exactly what he'd said he'd be doing, keeping Bonnie busy without harming her too badly. Indeed the cheerleader had done more damage to herself than the super-fast teen had dealt her. It was somewhat his fault though as it was his constant dodging that caused her injuries.

Ignoring the painful throbbing in her right hand, Bonnie turned and glared angrily at her slightly older opponent. "Stop being such a coward, stand and fight me! Or are you chicken?" She was somewhat of an expert at confrontational conversations and planned to use those skills to lure the nimble boy into a trap.

Despite his usually calm and cocky nature Rick was known among those closest to him as somewhat of an irrational hot-head. He wasn't all that bright either. "I'm no chicken! I was just trying not to hurt you!"

Hiding the small smile that threatened to reveal her plan, Bonnie lifted her hand and waved her fingers in a mocking gesture. "Come on then, I'm not afraid of you. If you're such a big man then show me what you've got."

His anger finally getting the better of him, Rick charged towards Bonnie at impossible speeds. The girl responded by taking another failed swing at his head, which was dodged more through incredible agility than any skill, the lightning-fast move putting the teenaged male well within striking distance.

Slowing down slightly in order to lift one of his legs off the ground, Rick swung out with the raised limb. Even at his reduced pace the leg was little more than a blur as it streaked through the air, striking the side of Bonnie's abdomen with such momentum that it sent her stumbling sideways. To the trained eye however a sudden drop in speed was visible the moment before impact.

Bonnie let out a pained breath but nevertheless managed to keep her feet and her senses, finally allowing herself to smirk. "Nice, but not good enough." Before Rick was able to react she clamped her arm down on his still raised leg, trapping the limb to her side. "Thanks for slowing down though."

The brunette had figured out pretty quickly that she could not catch Rick when he was running, he was simply too fast for her. She had however also noticed his apparent unwillingness to seriously injure her and figured that should she goad him into attacking he would slow himself down before actual delivering the blow, giving her the opportunity she needed to make her move. Underhanded perhaps, but effective.

Quite shocked by what had happened Rick hesitated for a few crucial moments, giving Bonnie's free hand the time it needed to collide solidly with his cheek, sending him reeling backwards as he was finally released. Surprisingly the force of the blow was enough to send him crashing to the ground, his heightened agility failing him for once.

Still somewhat in shock that he had actually been hit and more than just a little pained from the blow, Rick slowly began to rise to his feet only to have Bonnie slam her foot into his back and push him back to the ground. It was evident that she had no intention of being gentle with him now that she had the advantage.

Keeping her foot on the now stationary teen's back Bonnie smiled victoriously, pleased with herself for having finally managed to do some damage. "You really shouldn't have underestimated me, I'm a lot stronger than I look." She pressed down harder, keeping her opponent pinned.

Despite his rather unfavourable position Rick couldn't help but chuckle softly. "Got to say I wasn't expecting that. I really didn't expect a girl to be able to hit that hard." He turned his head slightly to look up at his attacker, the developing bruise on his cheek clearly visible. "You're worse than my sister."

Eyes narrowing slightly, Bonnie's mouth twisted into a scowl at the boy's sexist comment. "Why you damn…" She raised her foot off Rick's back and reached down to grab his vest but instantly regretted the decision.

Placing the soles of his feet on the ground, Rick launched himself up with a burst of kinetic energy. The manoeuvre allowed him to quickly move out of Bonnie's reach and rise to his feet several meters away. He might be hot-headed and gullible but he wasn't completely stupid.

Bonnie mentally slapped herself for her mistake, quickly getting into her combat stance. The action produced a smile from Rick, followed by his increasingly annoying habit of looking to the side before disappearing into a blur.

------------------

Hurling one of her knives at her redheaded opponent, Ashleigh grunted in annoyance when the weapon bounced harmlessly off the younger girl's shield. Kim had erected the defensive barrier when it became apparent that she would be risking death without it, an action that was causing the assassin no small amount of frustration.

So far the shield had proven fully effective against Ashleigh's knives, reflecting them with no difficulty at all. It was proving less effective however against the cold, the surrounding air unhindered by the energised barrier. Adding to that particular problem was the fact that Kim had to stay still in order to maintain the shield and the lack of movement was aiding the chill's spread.

Bending down slightly to pick up one of her fallen knives, Ashleigh stowed it back at her belt, adding it to the few remaining. She figured as long as that shield was up she might as well go about replenishing her weapon supply. "That's not a bad trick, for a coward." Her ever-present smile widened slightly as she pulled another knife from the room's wall.

Forcing her teeth not to chatter, Kim watched angrily as Ashleigh slowly circled around her in her quest for fallen knives. "And what you did to Monique wasn't cowardly? She never stood a chance against someone like you, how could you do that to her?"

A dangerous expression crossed Ashleigh's face as she continued her recovery efforts. "What the hell do you know about me? I know who you are, the great Kim Possible. Perfect girl, perfect life, perfect family. How could you possibly understand me? How could you possibly understand what it was like?" Her voice remained calm and even throughout but deeper emotions showed in her eyes.

Kim was somewhat surprised by the response, having expected something less informative. "You're right, I don't know anything about you. But I don't want to know either, I've seen the sort of person you are and I know some of the things you've done. You're a cold blooded killer."

Raising an eyebrow slightly, Ashleigh temporarily stopped her movement to stare more intently at her opponent. "Is that what I am? Well, you're probably right. But ask yourself this, is your friend Shego any different? I know she's killed before, more than once."

If anything Ashleigh's attempts to badmouth Shego annoyed Kim even more than the shallow cuts hidden beneath her self-repairing suit. "You and her are not the same! I know what she's done, whose she's killed. Only one was deliberate and she wasn't in her right mind when she did it. You however, you've killed people you don't even know just because someone else payed you to do it."

Finally picking up the last of her knives, Ashleigh chuckled softly as she placed it back on her belt. "True enough, I've lost count of how many I've killed. I remember a few though, a little girl, an old lady, there's been a lot. If I was a better person I might actually regret some of that, but I don't and I probably never will."

Though she was slightly surprised by her opponent's honesty, Kim didn't allow her thoughts to show on her face. "I use to believe that people like you didn't exist, or at least I convinced myself that I believed that. But I guess that was always just GJ's jurisdiction, something I never really saw."

For the entire time the two conversed Kim had diligently maintained her protective shield, weary for any sign of attack. At the same time though she could feel her body slowly giving in to the cold, her inability to adequately move accentuating the problem. Already her fingers and toes were almost completely numb, a feeling that was quickly spreading up her arms and legs, with the rest of her body slowly but steadily following suit.

Tightly clenching her right hand, Ashleigh began to focus as much of her freezing powers as she could freely control around the fist. "You know I've heard great things about you, but I guess in the end you really are just another weak little girl. If you think that shield will protect you from me, then you're dead wrong!"

As Kim watched intently thin blue wisps of freezing air wrapped themselves around the clenched fist. The wisps' temperature was so low they were able to freeze the water vapour in the surrounding air, forming a thin film of ice all the way around the assassin's hand and lower forearm.

With the room's temperature so low the air was already beginning to lose its hold on its water vapour and what was left was easily drawn out by the even severer temperature drop now centered around Ashleigh's hand. The mutant moved the now thoroughly frozen hand around slightly, picking up more water vapour in the process and adding to the already formed ice.

When the flow of cold air was finally cut off Ashleigh's right hand was encased in ice almost two inches thick, the frozen gauntlet spreading halfway up her forearm and cementing her hand into its clenched position. It was translucent, though the icy blue hand within was still almost invisible against the ice.

Lifting her right arm up and holding it out before her Ashleigh noted that her new weapon was quite heavy, a struggle to hold up even for her. Still it was not unmanageable and the weight would only add to its destructive force. "You should count yourself lucky, I only just figured out how to do this before coming here. I haven't yet had a chance to actually test it in combat so you'll have the honour of being my test subject."

Kim didn't respond but she couldn't stop a slight look of worry from crossing her face. During the incident aboard The Raven she had become painfully aware that her shield was susceptible to sufficiently powerful brute force impacts. Worse still an impact capable of breaking through the shield would also drain most of the suit's power in the process, making erecting another barrier next to impossible.

Taking the younger girl's silence as a sign of defeat, Ashleigh crouched down low and placed her non-frozen hand on the ground. "If you're done talking then I guess I'll just finish you now!" Pushing off with all three available limbs she propelled herself several feet into the air, leaping high above her shielded opponent.

Grabbing her right elbow with her left hand, Ashleigh used the strength of both her limbs to raise her ice fist above her head just as she began her downward descent. Spinning herself around mid-air she swung out with her right hand, the frozen gauntlet making contact with Kim's shield just as her arm extended to its full length.

For a fraction of a second the force of Ashleigh's punch fought against the shield's energy, the power of both appearing equally matched. Then at the exact same time the shield collapsed and the frozen gauntlet shattered into close to a hundred tiny pieces.

Fortunately for Kim she had been prepared for the possibility of her shield's collapse and leapt backwards as soon as the blue field dissipated, just barely managing to clear the path of Ashleigh's fist which had continued on despite the loss of its protective layer. Its momentum too strong to be diverted, the wayward fist slammed into the ground and left a slight dint where it landed.

Though she was pleased that she had managed to get through the obstacle of the redhead's shield Ashleigh was not so impressed by the damage suffered by her right hand, blood flowing from several wounds caused by both splinters of ice and the fist's subsequent impact with the ground. "Well if that's not enough then I'll…"

Before Ashleigh could finish her sentence Kim's right foot collided with the side of her head, driving her sideways and sending her skidding haphazardly across the ground. That attack had been delivered with as much strength as the injured hero could summon and even the highly-trained assassin was temporarily stunned by its force.

Taking a step forward, Kim fully intended to continue her attack but stopped as her half-frozen limbs faltered in their movements. Her skin now almost as pale as her opponent's the teenager collapsed to her knees, fighting against the numbness spreading throughout her entire body. "I… I can't… move." As her blue lips struggled to form words she realised that that last attack had drained what little power her suit had left, leaving it unable to aid her in her seemingly pointless endeavours to rise.

Wiping away the trickle of blood flowing from the corner of her mouth, Ashleigh turned her cold eyes towards her attacker. "You little bitch! How dar…" She trailed off as she noticed Kim's stricken state, her usual smile returning to her face. "So you've finally succumbed have you? It's about time. Most would have fallen long ago." She reached behind her back to draw more knives. "You can't beat the cold, no matter how hard you fight."

------------------

Baring his teeth in a silent snarl, Monkey Fist once again attempted to pull the Lotus Blade from his opponent's grip but found himself still frustratingly unable to do so. For some reason the ancient weapon was rejected his mental commands to change its form, stubbornly remaining in the shape of a glaive. Perhaps it had something to do with the trails of blue energy winding their way along its length.

Though he too was attempting to pull the Lotus Blade to him Ron's face showed none of the trepidation or uncertainly that dominated Monkey Fist's expression, though intense anger still shone freely in his eyes. The blue energy was emanating from his right hand, which still held the glaive head in its grip.

The thin veil of blue energy that covered his palm somehow managing to prevent him from being cut by the blade he held, Ron narrowed his eyes further as he glared at the target of his anger. "The Lotus Blade was meant for good, I will not allow it to be used for the purposes of evil. Thanks to your greed Sensei is dead, so now it is mine!"

Not even getting a chance to respond, Monkey Fist found himself suddenly hit in the chest by an open-palm thrust that he never saw coming. There was enough power behind the attack to drive him a good few feet backwards, the wall behind him the only thing stopping his movement. It had all happened so fast that he had not even had time to prepare himself for the strike, his back hitting the wall with such force that he left a large impression in the solid concrete.

Though an immense amount of pain shot throughout his entire body the villain was mostly just glad that the impact had not broken his spine, though his expression darkened considerably when he realised that he had lost his grip on the Lotus Blade. Looking up he was just in time to see the ancient weapon morph back into its sword form. During the transformation it managed to change its directional orientation, the perfectly crafted hilt coming to rest in Ron's outstretched hand.

Lowering his left hand back to his side, Ron raised the Lotus Blade and rested its blade across his shoulders in what could best be described as a casual manner. "I remember the last time I held this thing, the first time I ever heard of Yamanouchi. To be honest its power scared me, or maybe it was my power, whatever it was the monkeys definitely didn't help. Less than a week ago I would have still said the exact same thing, but things have changed since then.

"Thanks to you Yamanouchi has been destroyed and Sensei has been killed, you were not alone but you were the only one who would have known the school's location so it's your fault anyway. You took a lot from me, and worse you took everything Yori had. But that wasn't enough for you. You had to try to kill her. Forgetting everything else, just for that I'll take this power I fear and use it to defeat you!"

Had almost anyone else said those words Monkey Fist would have just laughed it off, but this was Ron Stoppable, a boy he had thought utterly incapable of such anger as now showed on his face. "Do you… do you really think I fear you? The Lotus Blade is no simple tool to master, you don't have the skill to defeat me." Despite his best efforts a small hint of fear was audible in his voice.

Ron raised his newly acquired weapon and for a moment appeared as if he was on the verge of attacking. He held himself back however as a soft hand closed around his ankle, causing a minute break in his hate-filled expression. Eyes trailing down he met the gaze of his injured companion. "Yori? What… what's wrong?"

Doing her best to ignore the bolts of pain shooting up her left leg, Yori made sure to keep a firm hold on the blonde's ankle. "Remember what I told you Ron-kun, do not give into your anger. You will lose yourself, and I… I will lose you." Her eyes and body-language plead with the boy to heed her words.

For a moment the two just stared silently at each other then all the tension suddenly went out of Ron's body and he slowly lowered the Lotus Blade to his side. "You're right, I'm sorry. It won't do either of us any good if I become the very thing we're fighting against." For a brief moment his usual goofy smile returned to his face. "Well at least it wouldn't be as bad as turning into a monkey right?"

Although Yori returned the smile she wasn't given a chance to give any verbal response as several shuriken suddenly came spinning towards them, threatening to strike them while they're guard was down. Monkey Fist's surprise attack however did not go exactly to plan as the razor-sharp projectiles were suddenly deflected off a large circular shield that appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

More worried than surprised that his attack had failed, Monkey Fist watched with a sneer as the Lotus Blade returned quickly to its sword form, noting that it had not transformed so quickly when he had held it. "Beginner's luck, it will take more than a shield to defeat me."

Consciously forcing himself to suppress his anger, Ron kept his expression as calm as he could. "I suppose it's a good thing than that the Lotus Blade is so much more than just a shield. Or are you actually foolish enough to believe that was beginner's luck." Without waiting for a response he morphed the ancient weapon into a long staff and took a swing at his opponent's head.

Leaping back with ape-like agility, Monkey Fist thought he would easily clear the swing's path but was caught off guard when the staff suddenly extended and struck solidly against his left temple. Dazed by the blow, the monkey-mutant tumbled to the ground but quickly regained his senses and rolled effortlessly to his feet.

Ron was far from finished however and swung his now considerably elongated staff in a low ark, aiming to strike at his opponent's legs. The villain leapt over that attack but ended up playing right into the sidekick's hands as the Lotus Blade morphed into a whip and lashed itself tightly around his legs, bringing him crashing to the floor once more.

To Monkey Fist's surprise the whip released his legs almost as soon as he hit the ground, freeing him to rise once more. The reason for the release though soon became clear as Ron's right foot came seemingly out of nowhere and slammed into the bottom of his chin, striking with such force that he was actually lifted off the ground and sent hurtling across the room. The last thing he noticed before losing sight of his opponent was that that same blue energy had surrounded the foot just before contact.

------------------

Firing off a barrage of plasma blasts, Shego frowned when they had no apparent effect against the muscle-bound mutant charging towards her. Despite the damage she had already dealt to Brock's chest her weaker attacks were still proving essentially useless against the escaped prisoner, his inhumanly resilient skin shrugging them off seemingly effortlessly.

For his part Brock was getting more and more annoyed with Shego's habit of leaping out of the road of his attacks at the last second, often using them as a springboard for her own assaults. His anger was already reaching boiling point as it was but when his green-skinned opponent side-stepped his attack once again and delivered a powerful though ineffective kick to his abdomen he lost it completely.

Even though she thought she was ready for anything Shego found herself unprepared for the guttural roar that erupted from Brock's throat, sounding suspiciously like the cry of a badly wounded animal. The sound itself had no physical force but the pale thief allowed herself to become temporarily distracted by the strangeness of it, her abdomen suffering a direct hit from the ex-con's right fist as payment for her mistake.

The roar was quickly forgotten as the blow struck home, Shego feeling somewhat like she'd been hit by a car. Since the fight began she had known that it was important that she avoid any and all of Brock's attack but now thanks to a brief lapse in concentration she had taken a direct hit and found herself rocketing across the room.

Even after such a heavy blow however Shego still managed to keep her head enough to realise that she did not want to collide with a wall at the speeds she was currently travelling, which made the rapidly approaching concrete barrier behind her somewhat of a problem. Stretching out as far as she could with her left foot she managed to make contact with the floor, not enough to really slow her down but enough to push her into a slight spin that allowed her to send three plasma spears streaking out towards the wall from her right hand.

Moving at greater speeds the plasma spears reached the wall first, exploding against it with tremendous force and creating a shockwave that provided enough resistance for Shego to take full control of her movements and to slow her down considerable. Spinning herself around, the former-villain hit the thoroughly shattered wall with her feet and bent her legs to absorb what was left of her momentum before springing off and performing a perfect summersault to land gracefully on the room's concrete floor.

Despite having avoided a painful impact with the wall though Shego still had to deal with the damage caused by Brock's punch. She had fortunately been close enough that the bald man had been unable to swing all his strength into the attack and had therefore received less damage then would over wise have been the case, but that did not mean that she was unharmed.

The mercenary's protective layer of muscles had prevented her internal organs from being seriously damaged but her entire abdominal area ached with pain, somehow managing to transcend even the intensity of her burning blood. Had she been struck but a little higher her ribcage may very well have been shattered.

Forcing herself to ignore the pain as best she could, Shego rose to her full height and held her right hand out before her. "If you want to play rough…" The extended hand clenched into a fist and an immense amount of plasma began to gather around it. "Then I'll put you out of your misery before you can suffer at my hands." She hadn't been going to use this attack but the muscle-head had now thoroughly pissed her off.

Unaware of the true power of the attack he was about to be subjected to, Brock smiled slightly at the slight hint of pain he could hear in Shego's voice, having trained himself to detect such signs of weakness during his criminal years. "I hit you once girly, I can do it again. Do you really think those green energy blasts of yours scare me."

Shego almost smiled at her opponent's utter stupidity but stopped herself from doing so as to not warn him of the true power of the attack now ready to be released from her right hand. The fact that the concentrated plasma bolt would kill him didn't even register to her, her anger at being struck overriding any form of rational thought. She brought her arm back, ready to end his life.

Though Brock didn't and probably never would know it his life was saved by whoever it was that chose to suddenly strike him from behind as he foolishly prepared himself to receive Shego's lethal attack. At that moment though the unexpected assault served only to make him even angrier as he crashed face-first into the hard concrete floor.

Having been mere seconds away from launching an attack that would have ended the fight and Brock's life at the same time, Shego was understandably a little shocked to see the criminal fall without her even doing a thing. Shock was replaced by relief though when she saw who it was that stood behind the fallen goon. "I was wondering when you'd show up."

Placing his large foot on Brock's back, Hego smiled slightly at his sister. He was attempting to look calm and regal but the over-the-top way he puffed out his chest ruined the effect. "Greetings sister, the Wegos believed you might be in trouble." He failed to realise that what he saw as a heroic attitude seemed utterly foolish to his female sibling.

Ignoring her older brother's stupidity as much as she could, Shego was unsurprised to see Mego and the Wegos descending the stairs behind the oldest of the Golovin siblings. Her attention was diverted however as Brock began to stir. "Ah Hego, you might want to watch out?"

Somehow Hego failed to notice the movement beneath his foot and raised his eyebrows at his sister's warning. "Watch out for wha…" He was cut out as he was suddenly flung halfway across the room by Brock, who had somehow managed to grab a hold of the younger man's ankles.

His anger focused on his latest attacker, Brock rose to his feet and charged towards where Hego had landed. Despite the distance he had travelled though the blue-haired man was mostly unfazed by his flight and rose quickly to face his newfound opponent, the two falling into a familiar pattern as they fought each other for the second time.

Keeping one eye on the fight between Brock and her oldest brother, Shego focused the other half of her attention on her other three siblings. "What's the situation outside?" She didn't ask how they had arrived, such details meaningless in the current situation.

Assuming the role of the leader as he was always liked to do, Mego made a vague gesture with his hand that really could have meant anything. "GJ are fighting a small army of Brad's goons. They seem to be doing pretty well but I'd recommend going and helping them when we're done down here. I'm sure at least my expert fighting skills would be of use up there."

Just as she chose to ignore Hego's abject stupidity Shego also chose to ignore Mego's self-obsessed nature. "There are other people in this base, I think they're under attack as well. Go find them… help them. I'll finish things off here."

Though Mego was going to object to being ordered around he was silenced by a single piercing look from Shego. "Umm… right, okay we're going." He turned on his heel and ran towards the nearest hallway, the Wegos doing the same but choosing a different exit.

Silently hoping that no harm would befall her siblings, Shego forced herself to focus once again on the problem of defeating Brock. With Hego here there was no need for her to waste power on her more powerful attacks, especially not on the concentrated plasma blast. Instead they should have no problem effectively weathering him down in a reasonably short time frame. But would they be fast enough?

Her eyes half-closing, Shego's mind inadvertently returned to Kim, her worry for the redhead's safety having worsened considerable as her fight with Brock progressed. Every passing moment was another that could be the teen hero's last, a possibly lost opportunity to save her.

Shego's thoughts were interrupted as Hego suddenly slammed into the ground just before her feet, having apparently been thrown across the room once again. Still apparently unharmed though the superhero rose ponderously to his feet, looking up at his sister as he did so. "Seems he's still just a little bit stronger than me, but don't worry together I'm sure we… Is something wrong?" As dense as he was even he couldn't fail to notice the distressed look that shone in his sibling's eyes.

Noting that Brock was getting ready to charge them again, Shego knew she didn't have time to beat around the bush. "It's Kimmie, I'm worried about her. This guy isn't the strongest of Brad's enforcers, if one of the others…"

Placing a finger to the pale thief's lips, Hego stopped her mid-sentence. "It's okay Shego, you can go." He turned slightly so that he could fully see Brock, his face totally serious for once. "I'll take care of things here."

Opening her mouth to object, Shego closed it again when no valid words came to mind. She wanted, no needed, to save Kim. Turning towards the part of the base where she had last seen the younger girl she offered one last parting remark to her oldest siblings before sprinting from the chamber. "Whatever you do Hego, you better not die."

Giving his sister a somewhat goofy looking thumbs-up and a small smile, Hego allowed the expression to slip as soon as she turned away. Brock was stronger than him, he knew that. He did not know the reason for the difference between their powers, though if he had to guess he'd probably say it had something to do with the runaway prisoner already being quite strong when he received the Meteor Enzyme. Whatever the reason he knew this would be an uphill battle but as he prepared himself to meet his opponent's charge he also knew that it was a battle he could not afford to lose.

------------------

Once again attempting to hit the button that would open the door and release him from the room in which he found himself imprisoned, Will Du was foiled as a pink hand passed through the control panel itself and attempting to grab a hold of his wrist. The young agent leapt backwards quickly, wary of allowing himself to be caught. He had already had one mere miss when his foot had been pulled part way into the floor, a quickly detachable boot the only thing saving him from being trapped. It was not something he was keen to repeat.

Things had been going much slower in this confrontation than Will would have liked but he could not afford to rush things and end up trapped in a wall, a position which he would have no real way to escape from. For her part Theresa was more than pleased with the slow progress as it allowed her to cause the least amount of injury possible, though if she could just get him stuck there would be no need to fight at all.

The most frustrating thing as far as Will was concerned was that he was in a room utterly filled with GJ gadgets that were totally useless in his current situation. Adding to his frustration was the fact that Theresa had not communicated with him since the battle began, apparently because she didn't want to become involved in a verbal confrontation despite already being involved in a physical one.

Just as the young agent was on the verge of losing his composer and attacking the wall itself though there was suddenly an audible yelp and Theresa's hand was pulled back through the wall, assumingly following the path of the rest of her body. Wasting no time Will dashed across the room and slammed the palm of his hand into the control panel, immediately triggering the door to open.

The sight that greeted the young man on the other side was not exactly what he'd expected. Mego, a man who lost points in Will's book merely for being Shego's brother, was holding Theresa off the ground by the front of her blouse. Unable to make contact with any of the object around her the teenager was finding her powers useless in her current situation.

Only vaguely noticing Will's arrival, Theresa frowned slightly at her not overly gentle capture. Through her own foolishness she had allowed part of her back to emerge from the wall in which she had been hiding, allowing Mego to pull her out and separate her from anything she could phase through.

Mego himself seemed quite impressed with his own actions, allowing a self-rewarding smirk to cross his face. The expression faded quickly however as he remembered the fighting he had seen outside. "Why are you doing this? You don't really seem the type." Having already seen Brock he was not overly surprised to see the girl present as well, but still this whole situation did not fit her character.

Attempting to pry Mego's fingers from her blouse, Theresa reluctantly gave up when she discovered he was simply too strong for her own rather meagre strength. Her frowned widened slightly as she considered the question. "I don't really have a choice, I mean even my brother is smart enough to realise that we won't just be able to up and leave after having been gifted with our powers. And… it's not like we're hurting anyone right? We're just keeping them busy for awhile. Everyone… everyone will be okay."

Looking into Theresa's eyes Mego knew that she wanted him to tell her she was correct, that she needed him to tell her that no-one was getting hurt. Putting aside his own selfishness for a moment, he really wished he could. "No, everyone will not be okay. Outside… outside people are dying, maybe inside too. Some people… some people are already dead."

------------------

Only just barely managing to stop herself from crashing to the ground as Rick once again swiped her legs out from under her, Bonnie managed to slam the palms of her hands into the ground and propel herself into a flip that brought her back to her feet. Since that one hit her opponent had been acting much more cautious around her, hardly even coming within striking distance and even when he did giving her no opening to attack.

As had now become his custom Rick bolted away almost as soon as his attack landed, not even hanging around long enough to see its effects. Fortunate perhaps for his ego as Bonnie had already become accustomed to recovering from his various attempts to unbalance her and was no longer taking wild swings that only ended up injuring her own limbs.

Though she knew he would eventually just attack her again Bonnie nevertheless took off in pursuit of Rick, sprinting down the hallway he had disappeared into. Had she been aware of the seriousness of the situation facing some of the base's other occupants she would not have been wasting her time chasing after the annoying male but as far as she knew no-one was in any actual danger.

As Rick has so far shown no real ability in the area of ambushing despite his considerable speed the brunette was more than a little surprise when strong hands suddenly closed around her abdomen and pulled her back into an open doorway. Bonnie regained her composure quickly however and viciously elbowed her capture in the gut, gaining a pained grunt for her efforts.

The attack was also successful in that whoever was holding her withdrew their arms in order to cradle their injured stomach, giving Bonnie the opportunity she needed to spin on her heel and slam her right foot into their chest. The red-skinned teen who had been holding her skidded some way across the ground before doing something very strange, namely disappearing into thin-air.

Several other teens of an identical appearance looked down at where the first had disappeared, one of them glancing up to face another standing across the room. "Good thing we decided not to grab her personally."

The one who had been addressed nodded, looking more than a little perturbed at what had happened. "Yeah, that could have been one of us. If it hadn't of just been a clone we wouldn't have been in a very good situation."

For her part Bonnie was becoming more and more confused by the second, which was something she didn't like in the slightest. "Who the hell are you guys!? Are you in league with that running bastard!?" If they were allied with Rick then she wouldn't hesitate to beat them up.

The boys looked confused, the whole lot of them exchanging quick glances. "Actually we're the Wegos… Shego's brothers." Only two of them talked, taking turns to do so, but the others nodded in agreement. "We're not here to fight you… we're here to help."

Though she didn't look totally convinced by their explanation, Bonnie didn't get the time to question them further as Rick suddenly tumbled into the room. The only thing that stopped the brunette from being hit in the back by the off-balance teen was two of the Wego clones pulling her out of the way.

As Rick finally regained his footing he was confronted by several more Wegos stepping through the room's door, having just been responsible for throwing him through it. The yellow-skinned boy looked considerable unnerved as he brought a hand to the back of his head. "Well… this isn't good. Familiar though."

------------------

Lifting Kim off the ground by her neck, Ashleigh smirked before tossing the redhead across the room. She wasn't really fighting a battle anymore, her opponent remaining conscious through will power alone. The younger girl had valiantly attempted to fight back even after her initial collapse but the pure adrenaline the teenager had been running on couldn't keep her going forever.

Unable even to fight back now, Kim's back slammed into the room's sealed door, the force of the impact enough to split its hinges and send her crashing into the hallway outside. As she skid across the ground she was only just barely able to raise the strength to stop her momentum with her left arm, her body so numb she could no longer even feel the wounds she had sustained.

As she tried in vain to rise to her feet though the redhead noticed something peculiar. Monique was nowhere in sight, a thin trail of blood leading away from where the fashion diva had earlier collided with the wall. Hopefully that meant that she had managed to escape on her own or had been helped by one of the others, not that she had been found and taken by yet another enemy.

Striding through the now effectively open doorway, Ashleigh looked almost disappointed that her fight was about to end. "I'll admit you fought well. If I didn't have my powers you may have actually been able to beat me, though I doubt it. Wether you could have or not though doesn't matter, you gave me a good fight and for that I promise I'll make your death quick."

Able to do little else but stare as Ashleigh drew one of her many knives, Kim smiled slightly at the apparent inevitability of her death. It wasn't really something that should be smiled at but there wasn't really anything else she could do. She had always known there were some things that weren't possible, even for a Possible. She had just hoped that survival wasn't one of those things.

As her opponent drew back her arm and prepared to throw the knife that would end her life Kim's mind turned to those that mattered most to her, a montage of images from the times she had spent with her love ones flashing through her mind. Her parents, her brothers, her friends… Shego.

She was too numb to cry but that was what Kim felt like doing as she thought of all the people she would be leaving behind. Would they ever get over her death, or would their lives be destroyed as well? She wished she had gotten a chance to say goodbye, or at the very least that had of been able to tell them all that she loved them just one more time.

Smirking viciously, Ashleigh enjoyed the depressed look that had crept onto her opponent's face. "It too late for regrets now. All you ever achieved, all you ever were is nothing. But then again I was never anything in the first place so what do I know? Now die." The relevant calmness of her voice was offset both by her words and by the deadly knife she hurled at the redhead's face.

Both Kim and her would-be assassin were sure that that knife would be the teen hero's end so they were understandably surprised when it was suddenly knocked aside by a blast of glowing green energy. Of even more surprise to Ashleigh was the solid stream of plasma that slammed into her chest, sending her back through the doorway behind her and slamming her into the far wall. The mutant's back hit the wall with such force that the point of impact crumbled into rubble and her body was temporarily obscured by smoke.

Not even bothering to follow Ashleigh's path with her eyes, Kim's attention instead focused on her saviour. She was struggling now just to keep her olive eyes open but was still able to twist her lips into a small smile. If anyone was to save her, she had known it would be the pale female who had done just that. "Thankyou… Samantha." The girl lifted her right arm slightly and reached out towards the former-thief, only for it to fall to the ground once more as her eyes finally slid shut.

Unaware and uncaring of the younger girl's loss of consciousness Ashleigh pulled herself up into a standing position, her head hung and blue blood trailing down her body from several minor wounds. "I was wondering when you'd turn up." A low laugh rose from the knife-wielder's throat as her mouth twisted into its usual smile. "Now it's finally time to play."

Lifting her head in an attempt to make eye-contact, Ashleigh was a little surprised to find that Shego wasn't even looking in her direction. Instead the mercenary's attention was focused entirely on the unconscious girl behind her, her hair having grown long enough to cover her eyes with the tilt of her head.

Shego stared vacantly at Kim's near-frozen body, the rest of the world seeming totally insignificant at that moment. She could feel an intense anger welling up within her, along with another feeling that was undefined but distantly familiar. The strange feeling begged her to give into it, promising her the power she needed should she do so.

The ex-villain could vaguely remember the last time she had felt this feeling so intensely. Back when she was seventeen and had just been told her blood had destroyed the foetus growing with her, the one her tormentor had left her with. Shego could only vaguely remember the events of that day, though Shawn Reiken's death was still vivid in her mind. Somehow, this time it seemed… worse.

An unfamiliar sense of fear running through her icy blood, Ashleigh watched with slight trepidation as the still strangely silent Shego turned to face her and stepped into the room, her black hair moving aside to reveal the most intense and dangerous looking eyes the assassin had ever seen. Something decidedly deadly and unhinged burned in the depths of those eyes, and they almost seemed to glow with power.

Every muscle in her body tensing, Shego allowed a familiar madness to grip her mind, speaking in a low and empty voice. "You hurt Kimmie… that makes you worse." Her hands clenched tightly into fists and plasma erupted around them. "Worse than anyone, even worse than him." The thief's voice dropped lower for a moment and thin wisps of plasma began to emanate from her body, accompanied by a sudden and intense wave of heat rushing across the room. "And because of that…" Her mouth suddenly twisting into a manic grin, the plasma-wielder's eyes somehow became even more dangerous and intense. "I'LL KILL YOU!!"

* * *

End Notes: Well this marks the return of the dark Shego from the first chapter, which is something I really did mean to do earlier but I got side-tracked. Next chapter will hopefully finish off this group of battles though right now it looks like I might need to add a four chapter to fit it all in. I would appreciate any reviews. 


	18. The Storm Pt 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of its characters or concepts.

Author's Notes: Well after several lengthy delays in the writing process I've finally managed to finish this chapter. However as I had already begun to expect I was unable to fit everything I wanted to into this part so what was going to be a three part chapter is now going to become a four part chapter. It is also interesting to note that this is the longest chapter I have posted for this story so far.

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Storm Pt 3**

Heading for the underground facility's entrance chamber, Bonnie moved as fast as her legs could carry her. She had wanted to stay and continue the fight against Rick but the Wegos had solemnly informed her that there were more important battles going on in other parts of the base and that she would be of more use there. The assertion that some of the other's might be facing death was all that it took to send the cheerleader on her way. Despite her dislike for many of her companions she definitely didn't want to see any of them die.

The Wegos had also attempted to convince Rick of the true nature of what was going on but he had said he didn't believe them, though Bonnie got the feeling that he just didn't want to believe. Instead the yellow-haired teen had simply stated that he wasn't going to run away this time, apparently referring to his previous encounters with the multiplying teens.

Right now though neither Rick nor the Wegos were important to Bonnie since she was pretty sure they weren't going to seriously injure each other, what mattered were those whose lives were under threat. If she couldn't do anything now then she'd just become dead weight, something she had promised herself she would never be. She would prove her usefulness, whatever it took.

Crossing the intersection between two corridors, Bonnie was going to continue on the way she was headed but skidded to a stop as she noticed a red stain on the floor of the other hallway. Closer inspection revealed a trail of blood that headed both ways, disappearing around a corner in either direction.

For a moment the cheerleader stood undecided. She knew she had to follow the trail but didn't know which way to go, not wanted to reach the blood's end only to find she'd gone the wrong way. Her indecision vanished though as she noticed that a lot of the blood was smeared as if something had been pulled over it, most likely part of the body of whoever had made the blood. All the smears pointed in the same direction so Bonnie took off that way, somehow finding it within herself to increase her speed beyond her self-perceived limit.

Whoever had made the blood it didn't look like the bleeding was slowing down, the trail not thinning at all. There were a few spots where the blood had pooled in larger amounts, signs that the wounded person had occasionally stopped only to force themselves to move on once again.

Bonnie was hoping that she'd find an enemy at the end of this trail, though she wasn't entirely sure what she'd do if she did. Part of her thought that she should help them even if they did turn out to be an enemy, but another part told her it was more important to find and help those who deserved it.

In the end however Bonnie didn't have to make that decision, turning a corner to find someone who definitely wasn't her enemy. "Monique!!" As the brunette fell to her knees beside her fallen classmate she gasped loudly at the other girl's condition.

Not having the strength to stand, Monique had been forced to drag herself along the ground in order to move, her useless right arm trailing listlessly at her side. Though the wound in her shoulder had produced the most blood the one on the back of her head had produced its fair share as well, enough to redden her hair and turn it into a sticky mess. Despite her rather serious condition she had moved quite some way but had eventually found herself unable to move on, losing consciousness mere moments before Bonnie discovered her.

Forcing herself not to vomit at the amount of blood that flowed across her hands as she lifted Monique's head into her lap, Bonnie gritted her teeth in anger instead. "Who the hell did this to you?" When there was no response she quickly checked for signs of breathing, glad to find that the fashion diva was still performing the basic bodily function.

Glad that she was wearing more than one layer of clothing, Bonnie pulled off her shirt and somewhat regretfully ripped it in two. Though this left her with only a sports bra to cover the top half of her body she didn't have time to worry about that right now. Trying to be as gentle as she could she wrapped one half of the ruined shirt around Monique's head, making sure that it pressed tightly across the wounded area and hoping that her patient was too unconscious to feel anything. The second half of the shirt went around the injured girl's right shoulder and was pulled considerably tighter than the first, producing a slight moan in response.

Pausing for a moment to see if Monique was going to regain consciousness, Bonnie breathed a sign of relief once she was sure her companion was going to remain blissfully unconscious. "I'm sorry. I don't know how to do anything else. My sister's the doctor not me. I can't stay, but I hope you'll be okay." Careful not to bump any injured body parts she lay the other girl back down and rose to her feet.

The cheerleader would have liked to stay and do more but she really had done all she could do and as far as she knew some of the others could need her help even more. With that in mind Bonnie turned on her heel and took off once again, casting one last worried glance at Monique before doing so.

------------------

Pulling a small splinter of concrete from the back of her right hand, Ashleigh raised it to her mouth and licked up the small amount of freezing cold blood that flowed from the wound. So far the battle against Shego had not exactly been going in her favour, with the other mutant's more powerful plasma attacks proving quite difficult to contend with.

The exploding spears and glowing energy streams though were not what really bothered Ashleigh. Sure those things hurt but it was the look in her opponent's eyes that frightened her. Those eyes seemed to burn even brighter than the plasma encasing their owner's fists, the anger and hatred they contained almost indescribable. Fear was not an emotion the assassin was familiar with but she knew that it was what she was feeling now, and it felt… good.

Making sure to keep her eyes on Shego the entire time, Ashleigh clenched her right hand into a tight fist and concentrated her power around it once again. The ice gauntlet formed faster this time, encasing the fist in a matter of seconds and spreading all the way to the elbow. "It's been a long time since I've had this much fun, it's so much better when you're life is on the line don't you think."

Her mouth twisting into a manic grin, Shego's eyes maintained their fearsome appearance. "I wouldn't know, my life isn't the one under threat." The ice surrounding Ashleigh's lower arm didn't bother her, in her current state fear was as foreign as compassion, which basically meant it didn't exist at all. By now the burning plasma around her hands was so hot it was stripping away and consuming bits of her skin, producing small flecks of black in the vibrantly green energy.

Ashleigh only had to look at the plasma-wielder's hands to know that she was beyond pain right now, meaning it was going to be all the harder to stop her. But then it was these kinds of fights that the assassin thrived on. "I told your little friend that you and I were similar. I'm glad to see I was right. That's why I'm going to enjoy ripping out your throat when this is done."

Even the pain in her abdomen having long since vanished, Shego felt nothing but rage as she raised her arms into a crossed position before her. "Maybe you're right, maybe we are similar. But it doesn't matter. You're going to die here anyway!" Arms slashing out to her sides, the pale thief sent six plasma spears streaking through the air.

Having expected the attack, Ashleigh leapt swiftly to the side. Having thankfully managed to so far avoid any real damage to her legs she was able to clear the path of the explosive attacks with reasonable ease, taking the opportunity to charge directly towards her opponent.

At the exact same moment that the spears violently detonated against the room's far wall, Ashleigh leapt into the air and swung downwards at Shego with her ice-encased fist. She wasn't even remotely surprised when the target of her attack turned sideways to avoid it, her left hand wiping around from where it had been hidden behind her back and sending two knives straight towards the other female's chest.

As she had not expected the secondary attack Shego was very nearly caught off guard by the knives but even in her unhinged state her mind and body reacted quickly. A hastily generated plasma blast from her left hand was enough to deflect one of the knives from its dangerous course and she dropped to the ground quickly in order to avoid the second.

Though the higher of the two thrown, the second knife was not so high as to miss Shego entirely as her body lowered. It passed across her left shoulder, leaving a shallow but nevertheless noticeable cut. A sweep kick from an already lowered leg was enough to force Ashleigh to jump back but as far as she was concerned the damage was already done. There was enough of her energy focused in that knife to turn the mercenary's entire arm and half her chest numb.

Landing in a graceful crouch some distance away, Ashleigh smiled viciously and waited for her fellow mutant to clutch at her soon-to-be unmovable limb. She was fairly confident of victory now, doubtful of Shego's ability to fight with only one arm. The only problem was that the plasma-wielder was showing no signs of feeling anything at all.

Considering for a moment that Shego might just be pretending not to feel the freezing sensation that should have been spreading through her limb, Ashleigh's eyes widened considerably when she saw the real cause. Steam was rising from where the knife had left its mark, the small amount of blood that the attack had managed to freeze being rapidly vaporised by the ocean of burning green blood that surrounded it. From the expression on her face it didn't even seem that the blood's owner noticed.

With the heat that continued to radiate from Shego's body Ashleigh had not been surprised that the environmental effect of the room's still quite low temperature were lost on her opponent but she had not thought that a direct injection of her powers would prove so useless. "So you really are like me, but the opposite as well. Our powers cancel each other's out."

The grin from earlier returning to her face, Shego raised her left arm before her and clenched her fist to further prove the uselessness of Ashleigh's attack. "You're wrong there. My power might cancel out yours but you'll find it doesn't work both ways. I bet if I injected you with my plasma you'd still burn to a crisp. Would you like that?"

Knowing that her opponent was being entirely serious, Ashleigh reassured herself by shooting a quick glance at her still intact ice gauntlet. "I can think of worse ways to die, but that doesn't matter anyway. I'm not going to be the one to die here. If I can't freeze you to death I'll just have to go for a more direct response. If you underestimate me then it won't take you long to die!"

Her grin only widening at the threat, Shego motioned mockingly with her left hand. "Attack me then, we'll see who's the one that dies." A low and quite disturbing chuckle rose from her throat. "I'm going to enjoy watching you die. I wonder what you're last words will be, I'm just so curious."

Taking the laugh as a sign of distraction, Ashleigh leapt to the attack. She was already moving by the time Shego finished her statement, though she still heard it. "I've often wondered that myself, but I promise you… you won't be the one to hear them!" As she closed the distance between herself and the unstable plasma-wielder she swung out with her right hand again, this time fully intending to connect with the attack.

Despite having ample time to dodge the assassin's charge, Shego chose instead to take it head on. Indeed in her current state the idea of falling back even a little bit never crossed her mind. Both hands moving quickly to her right side, the thief generated a sphere of plasma and threw it at her incoming opponent.

Not having the time to avoid the plasma even if she wanted to, Ashleigh instead struck it directly with her ice gauntlet. The two attacks collided with a considerable amount of force, with the sphere detonating almost immediately following the impact. The resulting kinetic shockwave pushed both combatants back slightly but less than a second later they had leapt towards each other once again.

Her right arm having been pushed back behind her by the force of the plasma sphere's detonation, Ashleigh had to summon most of her strength to swing the heavy limb back out in front of her but was confident she would still be able to strike with impressive destructive force. Meanwhile Shego pushed off the ground and flung herself into a spin-kick, her right foot on a collision course with the slightly younger female's head.

Ashleigh saw the incoming foot moments before it would have taken off her head. Ducking as low as she could, she could feel the force of the powerful limb passing just above her head. More importantly though as she completed her spin and touched down on the ground once more, Shego was left with her back exposed to the assassin's attack.

Having only lost a small amount of her momentum from having to duck under Shego's kick, Ashleigh swung out with her right arm as hard as she could. Even as her target bent forward slightly she was still confident that she was going to make contact. That was at least until the pale thief placed her hands together and fired a beam of plasma at the ground below her.

Pushing off with her legs at the exact same moment as her plasma hit the ground, Shego used the extra force to propel herself into a back flip that passed straight over Ashleigh's head. Touching down behind her opponent she swung out with both arms and sent six plasma spears slamming into the icy mutant's back at what was practically point-blank range.

------------------

Never really comfortable in the presence of a crying female, Mego was especially confused about what was the appropriate thing to do when the girl in question was also supposed to be his enemy. Still it was somewhat difficult to maintain his grip on Theresa's blouse when silent tears were trickling down her cheeks. It would seem the news that people were really dying had hit her rather hard.

Choking slightly on the salty taste of her own tears, Theresa did her best to clear her throat. "I… I didn't know, I swear." She turned her face away as best she could. "But that's not an excuse is it? If I really wanted to know I could have found out. I just didn't want to believe we could have gotten involved in something like this. How could we have been so stupid?"

Though Mego loosened his grip slightly he still made sure to keep his captive's feet from touching the ground. "How did you get involved in this? You two never really seemed to belong around that big guy, or those you're working for." Provided Theresa could supply him with a reasonably valid explanation he was prepared to let her go, for once putting his own selfishness aside in his consideration.

For a moment Theresa seemed to consider her answer, and then signed deeply at how simple the entire thing had been. "It was stupid really. We were thieves, have been since we were kids. Mom died when we were young and I don't think we ever met dad so we sort of only had each other to rely on, crime seemed the easy way to make ends meet. We weren't so bad at it, Rick's a pretty good pickpocket and I've got the whole distraction thing taken care of.

"I'm not really sure why Mr. Betters chose us. Maybe we were just the first amateur thieves he could find. Whatever the reason he offered us a job stealing things for him, and in return he promised to make us the best thieves in the city, perhaps even the country. I know that every deal always has a catch but I just assumed the catch in this case was that we were likely to get caught. And besides, Rick was really enthusiastic about it.

"When we got our powers we were obviously pretty surprised, I think the shock was actually the reason we didn't question those first few thefts. Besides it seemed innocent enough, just steal a bunch of stuff that's probably insured anyway and only owned by people who are already filthy rich. The Diamond was a bit weird but we weren't exactly going to start questioning orders with Brock hanging around. We got taken to the base of someone called Brad a couple of times but we were never allowed to actually see where we were going. The people there were… weird, but by then it was already too late to start questioning what we were doing."

The flow of tears down her face quickening, Theresa had to mentally force herself not to sob. "They told us no-one was going to die. We were just supposed to distract people. What were we supposed to do? If we had objected we would have been killed. It was better to just believe in the lie. I'm sorry."

Mego was trying to think of something constructive to say when something Theresa had said near the end started nagging at his thoughts. "Wait a second, you said you were meant to be a distraction. A distraction for what exactly? Is there another reason for this attack other than bloodshed?"

Her eyes widening dramatically, Theresa seemed to temporarily forget her tears. Perhaps she would have a chance to redeem herself after all, by helping to throw a spanner in the works of those who had lied to her. It would not be enough to totally atone for what she had been a part of but it would at least be a start.

------------------

Bringing his arms up in a useless attempt to defend himself, Monkey Fist groaned loudly as Ron's left foot found its way through the gap between the crossed limbs and struck his chest with enough force to break several ribs. The villain had already endured more of those kinds of hits then he could count, each one colliding with bone-breaking force. Really it was a wonder he was still able to stand, let alone attack his clearly superior opponent.

Having now fully managed to bring his anger under control Ron was fighting cautiously, even though he had the clear advantage in power and still held the Lotus Blade in his right hand. Mostly he just avoided or blocked any attack Monkey Fist was able to throw at him and then counterattacked whenever he got the chance.

Attempting to punch Ron's face despite the fact that his shoulder was partially dislocated, Monkey Fist was forced to endure the sight of the blonde stepping calmly to the side and watching as the limb passed by. Even worse than the fact that he had dodged so effortlessly was the fact that had he wanted to it was clear that the sidekick could have snapped the arm in two or even sliced through it with the Lotus Blade.

Although he did not take the opportunity to break the offered arm, Ron did take a swing at Monkey Fist's completely exposed abdomen with his left hand. The attack landed as a palm thrust, striking with enough raw force to lift the hairy mutant off the ground and send him rocketing across the room only to slam into the far wall.

The force of Monkey Fist's impact against the wall was enough to shatter the concrete barrier, actually pushing him through the originally solid obstacle into the room beyond. As he slammed into the floor of the now debris covered room the villain made one fitful attempt to rise before collapsing completely, finally loosing consciousness after having almost every major bone in his body broken.

Smiling slightly as he realised his opponent was not going to be rising again for quite some time, Ron turned his attention towards Yori who had already begun to work on her leg wound. Though she had kept at least half her attention focused on the fight at all times the ninja had been unconcerned with the outcome for quite some time, knowing that her friend was going to be the one to win.

The smile remaining on his face, Ron took a step towards his seated companion only to stop mid-stride as he suddenly felt all the tremendous energy he had been feeling drain from his body leaving him totally exhausted. For a moment the boy looked thoroughly confused before promptly collapsing to his knees and toppling over side ways to land on his side with a solid thump.

Eyes widening in shock, Yori quickly pulled herself over to the fallen teen's position. As soon as she reached the sidekick's side she turned him onto his back and frantically began checking for signs of life only to stop suddenly when she noticed his chest rising and falling in regular intervals and the relaxed expression on his face. It would seem that using the Mystical Monkey Power had taken more out of Ron than she had thought. He was asleep.

A small smile crossed Yori's face as she turned around and lay back with her head resting sideways on the sleeping boy's abdomen. With the damage her leg had suffered she couldn't move effectively by herself, if at all, so she thought she might as well stay where she was and make sure no-one tried to kill her companion while he was asleep. "Ron-kun, you were amazing."

------------------

Falling to the side more than actually diving, Hego only just barely managed to avoid a punch from Brock that probably had enough force behind it to take off his head. Their battle had seemed even enough at first but it hadn't taken all that long for the older of the two to gain the upper hand, the brutality of his fighting style beginning to take its toll on his weaker opponent.

Hego was still unsure exactly why it was that Brock seemed to possess more strength than him but found himself wishing he had learnt martial arts with his siblings when he had the chance instead of just relying on his incredible strength. To be fair he had never in his wildest dreams imagined that anyone else would ever gain the same powers as his family, knowing the meteor to have been completely destroyed in the impact. The idea that their own blood could be used to create further mutants had never even crossed his mind.

Rolling to the side, Hego cleared the path of Brock's suddenly falling fist by scant inches. The blue-haired hero jumped to his feet as the ground beneath him buckled and cracked under the force of the murderer's blow. Struggling to maintain his footing he stumbled backwards slightly in an attempt to escape any further attacks only to have his back hit the room's remarkably still intact table.

Noticing the other male stumble slightly as his back hit the large piece of furniture, Brock turned around quickly and dived towards his now stationary opponent, his arms outstretched and ready to deliver excruciatingly painful blows. An attempt by Hego to avoid the attack by jumping onto the table was only half successful, as one of the incoming fists did indeed miss but the other slammed full force into his abdomen and drove him down into the table below.

The force of Brock's blow was enough to split the table apart, sending most of it crashing to the ground in a mangled heap. Hego meanwhile was pushed straight through the table and into the floor below, his body making a small crater in the thick concrete. The pain from the blow was so much that the oldest Golovin sibling almost blacked out, only just barely managing to fight of unconscious but still totally unable to move. All he could do was lay there and wait for it to end.

Smiling to himself as he lifted his fist from where it had landed, Brock laughed slightly at Hego's predicament. "You should have known when this battle began that you were no match for me. Even that stupid sister of yours put up more of a fight than you. Once I finish you off I'm going to go find her. She's good looking enough so I'll have my way with her before I kill her."

His eyes narrowing in rage, Hego attempted to reach up towards his opponent's throat but found his arms stepped on before he could even raise them fully off the ground. Unable to attack he was forced to settle for attempting to transmit all of his anger through his eyes. "Don't touch her! If you touch her I don't care how strong you are, I'll kill you!" He would not allow Shego to go through that kind of thing ever again, even if it cost him his life.

His face showing amusement at the stricken man's bravado, Brock pulled his right arm back and made a fist that pointed directly at Hego's chest. "You fool. I'm going to kill you. You aren't going to be able to stop anything." As he spoke he failed to notice the sound of hurried footsteps approaching the ruined table.

Paying slightly more attention to his surroundings however Hego did hear the sound of the footsteps. They were light, practically indistinguishable over the sirens that still echoed through the large chamber but definitely getting closer. Turning his head to the side slightly, the Team Go leader caught sight of a pair of tanned legs pushing off part of the table's debris just as Brock's fist began to descend.

Not noticing the new arrival until she was barely more than an inch away from him, Brock didn't even have a chance to react before the brunette's right fist struck his cheek with all the strength she could muster. The blow was weak by his standards but was still enough to turn his head to the side and knock him ever so slightly off balance.

Somewhat surprised by what had just happened, Hego nevertheless noticed immediately when the foot on his left arm lifted slightly. Lifting his freed limb up as fast as he could he pulled on Brock's raised leg, further unbalancing the muscle-bound male and freeing his right arm in the process. With both arms now useable he secured a firm grip on his opponent's ankles and with all his remaining strength threw him over his head and towards the nearby communication screen.

As Brock was sent flying, Bonnie landed somewhat gracefully in a low crouch. She had arrived in the entrance chamber just in time to see Hego ploughed through the circular table and, realising from his outfit that he was another one of Shego's brothers, had sprinted across the chamber to engage his attacker. The cheerleader was somewhat disappointed by how little damage her own attack had done, but pleased by its ultimate results.

Finally regaining some movement in his lower limbs, Hego pulled himself up into a seated position. The movement caused waves of pain to pass through his abused abdomen but he forced himself to ignore them. "Thankyou for your help, but this isn't the kind of fight you should become involved in." He did not know who this teenager was but from the results of her surprise attack he was confident that she didn't have the strength it would take to bet Brock.

Bonnie looked a little annoyed at Hego's comment but still managed to smile slightly in response. "Too late, I'm already involved. Besides you don't look like you can take much more of this by yourself. Can you even stand?" She hoped that he could because she was definitely going to need his help to defeat this opponent.

Gritting his teeth against the immense pain in his abdomen, Hego resolutely pushed himself back to his feet. He puffed out his chest as he did so, attempting but failing to look authoritative. "I'm sorry miss but I can't stand by and watch you get hurt. I'll take care of him by myself, you should run before he comes after you."

Noting that the blue-haired man was somewhat unsteady on his feet, Bonnie laughed slightly at his attempt at a commanding tone. "Like I said, I'm already involved. It's too late for me to run away now." Her eyes narrowed slightly as she turned to face where Brock was slowly beginning to pull himself from the communication screen's wreckage. "I will not be dead weight!"

Though Hego would have taken the argument further he wasn't given the chance as Brock finally dropped back to the ground and with an animalistic roar came charging towards them. Despite his skin's enduring nature small bits of the glass screen had embedded themselves in the criminal's skin, the resulting trickles of blood giving him a somewhat demonic appearance. An appearance that was only heightened by the expression of pure rage on his face.

Stepping in front of the stubborn cheerleader, Hego crossed his arms and readied himself to receive the charge head-on. Less than a second later Brock was upon him, swinging out with his right arm with such force that when it impacted the point where the superhero's arms crossed it drove him several meters backwards, forcing Bonnie to perform a rapid series of back flips in order to remove herself from harm's way.

When Hego's momentum finally stopped he was left with a painful throbbing in his arms and the knowledge that Brock was still free to take a swing at him with his left fist. Thoughts of a second attack though were lost as he felt something brush his legs and looked down to see the battle's newest combatant sliding between them.

As soon as she was sure that her target was in range, Bonnie slammed her left hand into the ground. Careful not to hit the limbs on either side of her, she used the resulting force to strike upwards with her right leg. "Just because I'm weaker than you two doesn't mean I can't do some damage!" Before either male could even react her booted foot slammed full-force into Brock's poorly protected crotch, producing something that sounded remarkably like a high-pitched squeal from the attack's unfortunate receiver.

The look of rage that had dominated Brock's expression disappeared quickly to be replaced at first with one of shock and then soon after one of pain. Forgetting entirely about his plans to strike Hego further, he stumbled backwards and brought both hands down in an attempt to protect his already thoroughly abused manhood. It seemed as if he wanted to say something but couldn't form words through the pain.

Attempting to take advantage of his opponent's obvious distraction, Hego swung out at the injured man's head with all the strength he had remaining. Unfortunately though Brock was not quite as distracted as he might have seemed and was able to knock the punch aside with his left hand, before retreating several meters to make sure Bonnie didn't get a chance to repeat her earlier attack.

Meanwhile, having extricated herself from her position between Hego's legs, Bonnie rose back to her full height and smiled viciously at the damage she had managed to inflict. She turned her head so that her turquoise eyes were fixed on her ally. "Glad I didn't run away now?"

In the end it was a mistake on Bonnie's part to turn her attention away from Brock. Though her attack had caused him a considerable amount of pain he was a hardened criminal who had endured worse in the past and had no intention of being floored by just one underhanded attack. Speed wasn't his strong point but that didn't mean he was totally slow.

By the time Bonnie noticed Brock's incoming fist she only had time to leap backwards and hope she cleared its path. Swinging around in a wide sweeping gesture it just barely made contact with her abdomen, but even the brush of knuckles from such a powerful attack was enough to send the brunette's light-weight body hurtling backwards.

Though unable to stop the attack, Hego attempted to retaliate by striking at the murderer's exposed side but found his fist faltering part way as a burst of pain shot through his body. The slight moment of resulting hesitating allowed Brock to step around the extended arm, delivering a punishing elbow to his opponent's already damaged abdomen and sending him crashing to the ground once more in a state of unconsciousness.

At first it seemed as if Bonnie would crash into a large piece of concrete that had been upturned by one of Brock's previous attacks but moments before impact she was suddenly swept up by a familiar yellow blur. As soon as the cheerleader was secure Rick skid to a rapid halt, his right leg swinging out and leaving a trail of dust as it created some drag to more quickly slow him down.

As Rick finally stopped completely his attention turned to the closest doorway, where two identical red-skinned teens stood. "This is why you lead me here wasn't it?" He looked to the girl in his arms, who was huddled over slightly in pain. "You wanted me to see this?" For once the usual jovialness of his voice was completely absent.

The Wegos wore serious expressions, slightly worried by their older brother's position on the floor. "You needed to see this… with your own eyes. Otherwise… you would not have believed." As usual they split each of their sentences in two, more out of habit than anything else.

His eyes closing for a moment, Rick carefully lay Bonnie down on the damaged floor. "You're right, I needed to see. I'm sorry I didn't believe you before." As his eyes snapped open they showed a remarkable degree of anger, all of which was directed towards the man he had thought his team-mate. "You… you're seriously trying to hurt these people aren't you Brock? You're trying to kill them!"

Having more or less recovered from the damage he had taken earlier, Brock smirked at the boy's anger. "So you've finally figured it out have you? It took you long enough. Did you really need to see this to know it? Are you really that stupid!?" He really had thought that the teen and his sister would have worked out what was going on long ago, but it seemed they were even less intelligent than he had originally perceived.

Being too angry to even respond to Brock's insult, Rick seemed ready to launch into an attack when he noticed the Wegos begin to multiply. Their numbers grew rapidly until there were at least twenty of them, all of whom seemed to have their attention fixed on the staircase at the chamber's far end.

Responding to the unspoken question they could see on their companion's face, the two original Wegos spoke without taking their attention away from the door. "Our siblings are strong… they can take care of things here. But outside… people are dying. We have to help… or else more will die." Those who knew them would be surprised by their serious expressions and voices, though they were fitting given the circumstances.

Realising the twins' intent, Brock calmly walked over in front of the entrance stairway. "You're fools if you think I'm just going to allow you to leave. I want to have the pleasure of killing you all personally. If you want to get outside you'll have to go through me first, and that is never going to happen."

The small army of Wegos only smiled at the threats. "If you underestimate us… you'll come to regret it. We're stronger… than we look. And we… outnumber you." Even as they said those words though they knew getting past Brock would not be easy. Against him the clones would dissipate with a single hit, and if he managed to hit a real one then it could be very bad indeed.

Despite their fears though the Wegos were determined to reach the surface. Their multiplication abilities would be of greater use against the opponent's up there than the ones down here so it was the logical place for them to go. If they had to go through Brock to get there than so be it. All of the clones launched themselves forward in perfect synchronisation, sprinting towards the one who dared to stand in their way.

As the multiplying twins rushed towards their target, movement by his feet drew Rick's attention to Bonnie's struggling form. The brunette had successful pressed both of her palms to the ground and appeared to be attempting to rise. She only managed to lift her body a few inches off the ground though before she collapsed, her arms shifted to a position where they were cradling her damaged abdomen.

Concern replacing the anger in his eyes, Rick bent down and reached a hand out to help the fallen girl only to have it violently pushed away by Bonnie's left. The cheerleader turned her eyes to the other teen as she once again tried to rise to her feet. "Don't help me. I don't need your help." A sudden burst of pain brought her left hand back to her abdomen while her right struggled to hold up the weight of her top half. "Damn it, he only scraped me with his knuckles. If I take this much damage from only that than what use am I?"

Rick watched as Bonnie finally managed to push herself up onto her knees and then back into a sitting position. "You shouldn't feel bad that Brock was able to injure you. You're stronger than me, if I took that hit I don't think I'd be able to get up again. The only things I've got going for me are speed and agility and I didn't earn them fairly anyway." He frowned deeply as he averted his eyes. "At least you chose the right side." The yellow-haired boy was just about ready to go bash his head against the concrete walls for what he had allowed himself to become involved in. Worse, for what he had allowed his sister to become involved in.

Unable to force herself to rise any further, Bonnie slowly turned her attention to where the Wegos were fighting the man who had put her in her weakened state. The red-skinned teens were swarming around the muscle-bound criminal and it was clear from their movements that they were the more skilled combatants. Skill and numbers alone though were not enough to overcome Brock's strength, a fact he demonstrated when a single swing of his arm caused four of the clones to shimmer out of existence.

As their companions disappeared several other Wegos leapt into the air behind Brock, swinging downwards with their legs and delivering what should have been punishing blows to the man's neck and shoulders. The murderer however seemed unfazed as he whirled around to strike at his attackers, actually head butting one of them into nothingness. Though more clones appeared to replace those who had fallen it was abundantly clear that there was frustratingly little they could do.

Her turquoise eyes turning back to Rick, Bonnie could tell from his expression that he had every intention of joining in the fight at the base of the stairs. Perhaps it was because he was worried that one of the real Wegos might be struck if he didn't help or merely because he wanted revenge against Brock, in the end though that wasn't what mattered. "What do you intend to do?"

No longer trained on the injured cheerleader, Rick's eyes had resumed their angry appearance. "I intend to make all of them regret ever giving me these powers. I'll show them what these mutations of mine can really do. Do you hear that…!? Brock!!?" The last word was shouted loud enough for everyone in the chamber to hear, echoing slightly off the walls.

The sound of the other boy's voice caused the Wegos to temporarily break off their attack and drew Brock's undivided attention to where Rick stood. The unfeeling killer smiled viciously at the threatening expression on his former ally's face. "Oh, what is it you want know? If you want to fight than I'll gladly tear you apart. You're too far away. Even with you're speed I'll see your attack coming."

Kicking the ground almost absentmindedly with his feet, Rick didn't take his eyes off Brock's for even a second. "You think you know the limits of my speed, but you're wrong. You've never seen what I can really do." He twisted his right leg slightly as he pushed down hard on the ground, doing the same to his left soon after. "You're within range. You won't see a thing." His eyes temporarily shifted to the Wegos. "I'm only going to be able to do this once. He'll stop moving for a few seconds. Use that opportunity to get to the surface."

Believing the teen to be bluffing, Brock allowed a deep chuckle to rise from his throat. "Oh really? I won't see a thing? Well then why don't you come and we'll se…" The enforcer's sentence was cut off as Rick's right leg struck his abdomen at impossible speeds, the limb not even visible until the moment of impact. Even his amazing endurance wasn't enough to stop the murderer from releasing an agonised roar as a massive wave of pain shot through his body.

As his leg sunk slightly into his opponent's flesh, Rick allowed a slight smile to cross his face as he felt the skin beneath the limb shudder at the force of his kick. "Even though you're a lot harder than my leg, if it's moving fast enough even you'll feel the magnitude of my momentum." His smile slipped slightly as a trickle of blood descended from the right side of his lips, accompanied by more blood making its way to the surface from small tears all across his body. "But then so will I."

Quickly sprinting towards the temporarily unguarded staircase, the two original Wegos took the risk of exposing themselves to enquire after the reason for Rick's bloodied appearance. "What happened… are you okay?" As they swept past the two intermingled combatants they noticed Brock's arms beginning to move again.

Noticing the movement as well, Rick quickly brought his leg back down and moved swiftly beneath his opponent's arms and to his back. "It's okay, my body just isn't quite able to keep up with my speed. As long as I don't do it again I should be okay so don't worry about it." He could sense Brock beginning to turn around behind him and quickly dashed up the stairs at speeds that reduced his appearance to a blur.

The intense pain in his abdomen nothing compared to his anger, Brock fully intended to pursue his escaped attackers. His attention was so fixed on the stairs however that he didn't notice Hego's incoming fist until it actually struck the side of his head, colliding with enough to send even him crashing to the ground and very nearly breaking his neck.

Hego was breathing heavily and still appeared somewhat unsteady on his feet but that didn't stop him from fixing a determined expression on Brock's rising form. "I thought I already told you… to leave my family alone. Even if I don't understand everything that's going on here… I know one thing. I'm the one who's going to defeat you!"

------------------

Half-facing his apparent ally as he rushed down one of the GJ facility's many featureless corridors, Mego was still somewhat sceptical of whether he could trust the girl that ran beside him. "Are you sure the information you were given was correct? It could have just been another lie."

Keeping her eyes trained solely ahead, Theresa shook her head slightly at the question. "No I'm pretty sure it's correct. We were told that if things looked like they were going badly we were to prevent anyone from entering the security room at the far end of this base. I think they were willing to sacrifice us to get what they wanted. We probably weren't meant to survive this mission."

Noting that they were heading for a dead end, Mego didn't object as Theresa grabbed his arm, the same thing having already happened several times. "So one of those Demenbot things is going to hack into the GJ security mainframe. What are they planning?" He shivered slightly as he experienced the rather odd sensation of being pulled through a concrete wall.

Theresa paused slightly as the two emerged from the other side of the barrier and she released Mego's arm, taking a moment to get her bearings before sprinting off again. "I don't know why they're doing it. I didn't even know what GJ was until you explained it to me. Whatever their purpose is though we can be sure it isn't good."

Bringing himself parallel with the teen once again, Mego nodded solemnly at Theresa's statement. "If we get there quickly enough we should be able to destroy it before it can complete whatever its doing. If we do that than it should at least cause this Brad guy a headache, if not ruin his plans completely."

Pulling her companion through yet another wall, Theresa took off towards an intersection partway down the corridor they had emerged into. "I'm pretty sure this is it. All we have to do is…" Her speech stopped suddenly as she turned the corner and came face-to-face with someone she had desperately hoped not to encounter.

------------------

Emerald eyes softening somewhat as they turned to Kim's unconscious form, Shego took a single step towards the younger girl's fallen form. That one step was all she got though before she caught sight of movement out of the corner of her left eye and turned to see a sight she had not truly expected, any trace of softness quickly disappearing from her expression.

Though the back of her sweater was ripped to shreds and the skin beneath looked like it had been attacked with a chainsaw, Ashleigh was nevertheless beginning to pick herself up from where she had fallen. Her still gauntleted right fist slammed into the ground with enough force to crack the concrete as she levered herself back onto the balls of her feet. "Don't think… you've defeated me yet." The assassin's head snapped up, revealing eyes that glowed with something that could only be described as total madness. "I'm still going to kill you!"

If she was acting normally Shego would have complemented Ashleigh on actually being able to move after taking six plasma spears in the back, as it was though she just re-ignited the plasma around her hands. Words didn't matter anymore, what mattered was putting the other mutant down and this time making sure she stayed that way. For what she had done to Kim, she could never be forgiven.

Finally managing to raise herself to a standing position Ashleigh stumbled a little before steadying her stance. Blood flowed from the left side of her mouth, only emphasising the madness of her eyes and the manic smirk that dominated her expression. "Time out is over. It's time to play again!" With speed that came only with experience she swiped a knife from her belt and sent it racing straight for Shego's heart.

Deflecting the knife with a plasma blast from her right hand, Shego sent a second one at Ashleigh's head only to have the nimble enforcer duck beneath the attack and strike out with her ice-encased right fist. Jumping straight up to avoid the attack, the plasma-wielder swept downwards with her left leg. The strike would have smashed the knife-wielder's head into the ground had she not leapt backwards and left it to strike the ground instead.

Her feet touching down for only a second, Ashleigh pushed off with all the strength remaining in her legs. She used her momentum to propel herself into a spin kick, successfully managing to strike Shego's right temple as the former-villain straightened from her previous attack. Again touching the ground for the shortest of seconds she launched herself forward, swinging downwards with her ice gauntlet in an attempt to catch her pale opponent off guard.

Though Shego had indeed been caught off guard by the kick, she had already managed to regain her bearings by the time Ashleigh's frozen fist was within striking distance. Her right foot pushing off sideways from the ground, she dropped down low and allowed the other mutant's attack to pass overhead before knocking her legs out with a well aimed leg sweep.

Her badly injured back slamming into the ground, Ashleigh bit her lip to hold in a cry of agony before flipping her whole body onto her hands just in time to avoid being struck by Shego's descending fist. Pushing herself back onto her feet, the manic assassin allowed herself to slide a few meters across the still partially frozen ground. Somehow throughout it all she managed to maintain her unhinged expression.

Though she was beginning to run low on blood Ashleigh didn't care. This was the kind of fight she lived for. This was fun. It had been a very long time since she had suffered this much damage at the hands of an opponent and she was enjoying it intensely. Even if she died here there was no way she was going to back down.

Pulling her fist from the slight crater it had made, Shego briefly wondered why Ashleigh would continue to fight with such injuries before dismissing the thoughts as irrelevant. Her burning eyes narrowed slightly as she straightened. "So you're desperate to die at my hands are you? That's okay, I was going to kill you anyway. I think I've played with you long enough." She crossed her arms in a familiar position and increased the flow of plasma around them to the point where it was literally beginning to rip her skin apart.

Aware of what was coming Ashleigh launched herself off the ground even before the eight plasma spears came rocketing towards her, only just barely managing to clear their path. As the explosive attacks detonated against the wall behind her she used the force of the resulting shockwave to help propel herself forward and once again into striking position with her right arm. Either way she was going to make sure this ended soon.

It was at that moment though that Shego showed that while usually utilised in waves her plasma spears could also be fired individually, as one of them slammed straight into Ashleigh's gauntlet, exploding on impact with even more violence than the average spear. The force from the explosion was enough to shatter the entire gauntlet, sending small pieces of ice whizzing out in all directions.

Despite the destruction of its protective ice Ashleigh's fist still continued along its path, though it was now bleeding intensely where large shards of ice had penetrated the skin. As its momentum faltered slightly a flaming hand closed around its wrist and the blue-haired female realised that while she had allowed herself to become distracted by the spear her opponent had somehow managed to get beside her.

Ashleigh was going to pull her arm away from the slightly older female but before she could do so Shego's grip tightened dramatically and there was an audible snapping sound as the wrist broke. The assassin didn't even get a chance to cry out in pain before her arm was twisted sideways and the plasma-wielder's left knee shot up to connect solidly with the side of her elbow, shattering the joint completely.

Not quick enough to stop herself this time Ashleigh let out half of an agonised scream before biting down on her lip with enough force to draw blood. The look of madness in her eyes wavered slightly as she once again unsuccessfully tried to pull back her now thoroughly damaged arm from Shego's torturous grip.

Aware that it would only be a matter of time before Ashleigh finally remembered she had a second arm, Shego quickly pressed the index and pointer fingers of her left hand against her opponent's shoulder. "This game has gotten boring. I don't think I want you to use this arm anymore." Before any response could be given a thin beam of energy shot out from between the two fingers, passing effortlessly through the assassin's shoulder and then ripping upwards through the skin, almost severing the limb completely before dissipating.

The acute pain of the plasma laser focused Ashleigh's mind enough for her to finally bring up her left arm and take a swing at her opponent. Though the move was successful in that Shego let go of her now thoroughly mutilated right arm it didn't stop the plasma-wielder from slamming her right leg into the base of the knife-wielder's ribcage, propelling her across the room to once again slam into a wall with concrete-shattering force.

Her body beginning to fall forward from the imprint it had made in the wall, Ashleigh placed her left hand on her knee just before she lost balance completely and pushed herself back into a standing position. Shego's kick had shattered several of her ribs and a few shards of bone had punctured her left lung, in one case missing her heart by less than a centimeter. The damage to her chest and arm combined with the agony of having her already damaged back collide so forcibly against the concrete wall should have rendered her unconscious but there was too much adrenaline running through her system for that to happen.

As the assassin coughed up a veritable torrent of blood she raised her head so that her maddened eyes were once again trained on those of her opponent. "It doesn't matter… what you do. I'm not… going down. You'll have to kill me first!" Totally ignoring the torrent of blood that poured from her right shoulder she launched herself forward on legs that bleed from numerous wounds of their own and drew her last two remaining knives with a left hand that trembled visibly with pain.

Unperturbed by the half-dead fighter's words, Shego just stood casually as Ashleigh bore down on her. "I've taken out all three of your right arm's joints, you can't use it anymore. Do you really think you can beat me in your current state, with just one arm?" She didn't even blink as the other mutant's last two knives came whizzing towards her, merely raising her left arm and allowing the two blades to lodge themselves in her pale flesh.

Her right arm trailing uselessly by her side, Ashleigh screamed like a crazed beast as she ducked below Shego's raised arm. Striking out with what little strength she had left she grabbed the plasma-wielder by the neck and forcible pushed her back into the nearby wall, noting with satisfaction the small trickle of blood that escaped her opponent's mouth as her head hit the wall.

Shego's arms fell to her sides and for a moment Ashleigh thought she might have actually succeeded in knocking the other woman unconscious. Those thoughts however were squashed when she noticed that the mercenary was still looking at her with the same angry eyes, though those same glowing orbs now held a hint of curiosity as well. One thing they did not show was pain, the knives lodged in her left arm and the damage to her cranium apparently going unfelt.

Hardly even feeling the grip Ashleigh had on her throat, Shego made no attempt to remove the knife-wielder's hand. "I wonder, if I had walked but a slightly different path would I have ended up like you? Back then, what would have happened if I allowed my emotions to consume me instead of hiding them away where even I couldn't find them?" Though anger was still the ex-villain's dominant emotion she couldn't completely put aside her curiosity.

Knowing intrinsically that any attempt to strike with one of her legs would be intercepted, Ashleigh contented herself with returning Shego's hate-filled gaze. "What does that matter!? I already told you we were alike! It doesn't mean I'm not still going to kill you!" She tightened her grip as much as could, aiming to crush her opponent's windpipe and finish the fight right then and there.

From Shego's expression it was difficult to tell if she even felt the tightening grip or if it was just another trivial thing beyond the edge of her perception. Whatever the case she responded to Ashleigh's actions by making some minute movements with her mouth and cheeks and then promptly spitting in the other female's face. The spit was a green-white, a mixture of her saliva and her blood.

As the plasma-wielder's spit hit her straight in the eyes, Ashleigh instinctively tried to raise her right arm to wipe it away only to have pain shot through her entire side as her muscles pulled uselessly on her gaping shoulder wound. The pain from the movement attempt was quickly forgotten however as another sensation came to the assassin's attention. A burning sensation centralised on her eyes.

Her left hand releasing its grip on Shego's throat without a second though, Ashleigh took a step back as she quickly tried to scrub the burning blood from her eyes only to find that the saliva it was mixed with made it sticky and hard to remove. As she worked furiously at disposing of the acid-like substance the knife-wielder failed to notice her opponent calmly reaching out towards her, that was at least until a powerful hand closed around her throat and lifted her effortlessly off the ground.

Before Ashleigh could remove her arm from its position across her eyes, Shego pulled out one of the knives that had earlier embedded itself in her left arm. "Thanks for this." Steam rose off the blade as the plasma surrounding the thief's hand heated the previously frozen metal. "Mind if I use it." Without waiting for a response she plunged the knife into the mutant's shoulder and gave it a violent twist before ripping it out sideways, producing a miniature explosion of blood. At the same time she maintained her grip on the icy female's throat with her left hand, but not quite so tightly as to cut off the air supply.

Not able to stop herself from crying out in agony, Ashleigh reluctantly allowed her left arm to fall to her side as she found herself unable to keep it raised. She no longer had enough strength to even try to make either of her damaged limbs move, what little amounts of adrenaline she had left focused on keeping her breathing with only one workable lung and a heavily constricted throat.

Able to feel the knife-wielder's life ebbing away through the slowing heartbeat at her fingertips, Shego watched with burning eyes as the blood flowing from Ashleigh's shoulders began to freeze, covering the wounds with a thin film of ice. "Interesting, the nature of your power minimises your chances of dieing from blood loss. However…" Letting her captured knife clatter to the ground the unstable ex-villain brought her right arm back in preparation for an attack, her outstretched and outspread fingers aimed at the assassin's heart. "I will still kill you."

Her tormented mind briefly noting that she had once held Kim in a very similar position, Shego ignited her plasma around her posed hand. The burning green energy quickly spread all the way to her elbow, flecks of black clearly visible where it licked hungrily at the vulnerable skin beneath. As the plasma raged its creator seemed unaware that her arm was slowly but surely loosing several layers of skin to the indiscriminate destructive force. The green and black flame was so violently bright that it was almost totally blinding in its intensity.

Able to feel the heat from the burning arm despite the fact that it had been drawn back away from her, Ashleigh had to struggle to form words through her constricted throat. "You're… going to kill me?" A choked laugh rose half-heartedly from her throat. "Do you really think your friend would want you to do that?" Her already partially glazed eyes shifted to look at Kim's still comatose body.

Her intense eyes not moving from those of her opponent's, some of the anger seemed to seep away from Shego's eyes. "No. Even if it meant her own life I don't think Princess has it in her to kill anyone. She wants to save lives, not take them away. But…" Her emerald eyes narrowed slightly as her left hand's grip tightened. "I am not like her."

Struggling just to draw in breaths as the grip on her throat tightened, Ashleigh could not respond to Shego's words. She could remember feeling this hopeless once when she was still young, before she had killed her parents. It was a feeling she had promised herself she would never experience again and yet it was without a doubt what she was experiencing now. For the first time she could remember the assassin felt utterly drained and defeated, wondering if this was the way her victim's felt before she delivered the fatal blow.

Shego smiled slightly as she saw the fear in Ashleigh's eyes, though there was no real maliciousness in it. "You said before that we are alike. I believe that you are correct. Kimmie… she's the kind who thinks that everyone can be saved. But you and I know better than that, we've seen the dark side of humanity, we've walked that path. She's not like us… she isn't a killer."

Knowing that her captive was unable to respond and preferring it that way, Shego turned her body slightly so as to allow herself to make a more direct strike with her right arm. "I want you to know this isn't just about revenge, it's a necessity as well. I can't trust GJ to keep you secure. If I let you go then you'll just go and kill again. You'll become a threat to my Kimmie again. I can't allow that to happen." Two sperate pairs of eyes widened to their maximum as the plasma-wielder's flaming limb released all its pent up strength and streaked through the air toward the ice mutant's chest.

Zeroing in on its target's heart, Shego's right hand struck the skin above Ashleigh's heart with such force that it ripped straight through, the burning fingertips slicing through the gaps of the dieing female's rib cage to stab viscously into her already inoperable lung and failing heart. The ribs of the area had already been damaged in earlier attacks and were shattered completely as the rest of the hand slammed into them followed quickly by part of the plasma-encased arm.

Her mouth opening in a silent scream, Ashleigh could think of no words to describe the agony as the burning limb passed straight through her heart only to burst through the back of her ribcage and out of her back. As her life blood flowed out across the offending arm she could feel her death closing in, impenetrable darkness forming both in her mind and in the corners of her eyes. Drawing in her last breath she used what little strength she could summon to force out a single word from her dying lips. "Nathaniel."

* * *

End Notes: Okay so this has ended up not being the end of this multi-part chapter. Despite that though I'd still appreciate reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Questions about what's going to happen in the next chapter will not be answered conclusively 'cause that would ruin it. 


	19. The Storm Pt 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of its characters or concepts.

Author's Notes: Before even looking at any reviews I can tell that a lot of you are not going to like this chapter. This is fair enough because if I was reading this story I probably wouldn't like this chapter either. All I can say in my defence is that this chapter is necessary to the continuation of this story. While I'm at it I'll apologise for how appallingly late this chapter is. I've been quite busy so it was unavoidable.

* * *

**Chapter 19: The Storm Pt 4**

Light, sound, heat. Her breath beginning to come more easily, Kim awoke to the feeling of the numbing cold that had rendered her unconscious slowly seeping from her body. As the redhead's eyes fluttered open she was unsurprised to see a faintly glowing hand pressed gently to her chest. Her gaze shifted slightly to meet the eyes of her rescuer and a tired smile crossed her still blue-tinged lips. As of yet she found herself unable to form words, hoping instead that her eyes relayed her thanks.

Releasing a breath she had not realised she was holding, Shego lifted her hand from the younger girl's chest while keeping her body radiating as much heat as she could safely handle. She had headed to the young hero's side as soon as she had pulled her arm from Ashleigh's corpse but had become worried when Kim failed to respond to attempts at waking her, eventually resorting to heating up the teenager's chest with a carefully controlled flow of plasma. Though the process had been tedious and time-consuming it had allowed the mercenary time to fully regain her fragile mentality.

As the two locked eyes a new feeling of warmth spread through Kim's body, one that she knew wasn't a result of Shego's raised body temperature. Though she had hoped someone would come to save her she had truly expected that she would die at Ashleigh's hands. Coming that close to death had only strengthened the girl's convictions, including her desire to mend the gap between her and the one she knew she could rely on the most.

Noticing Kim's lips beginning to move in an attempt to form words, Shego cut her off before she could actually speak. Though not as cold as when she had addressed Ashleigh, the former-villain continued to speak in a somewhat emotionless voice. "Listen Possible, before you say anything there's something I need to tell you." Her emerald eyes moved sideways slightly as she turned her face away, not wanting to see her companion's reaction to what she was about to say. "I killed Ashleigh."

The words she had been ready to speak died on Kim's lips as what she had just been told sunk in. Her body stiffening, the girl's mind desperately tried to reject the words she had heard. It felt like she'd just been kicked in her still somewhat frozen gut and the shock itself was sufficient to stay her mouth long enough for Shego to rise fully to her feet and begin to turn away.

Her back now facing the stricken hero, the plasma-wielder forced herself not to turn around as she prepared to leave. "I told you that you'd get hurt if you got too close to me. I guess you understand now why this won't work." Shego paused for a moment as she examined her right hand, noting that Ashleigh's freezing blood had already evaporated off it. "I'm sorry."

Her fear of causing an irreparable relationship rift finally winning out over her revulsion at the act of killing, Kim reached out weakly with her right arm and managed to grab onto the retreating female's ankle. The force of the teen's grip was weak but Shego stopped all the same, though she kept her attention fixed forward.

Drawing in breath through her tired lungs, Kim tried to think of the best way to word her response. "You don't... have to apologise. I don't know why you did it but I'm sure you had a reason. And whatever your reason was, I... forgive you." Though she had wanted desperately to believe that Shego was never going to kill again, part of her had realised that the pale thief was too emotionally and psychologically damaged to ever truly be predicted. At the same time though it was that irreparable damage that meant the redhead could forgive the ex-villain her transgressions. There was only so much that could be expected.

Eyes widening noticeably at the unexpected response, Shego took a moment to steady herself before slowly turning around to face her younger companion. She had expected many things but forgiveness was not among them. Though blood still leaked from the sides of her mouth she allowed a small but sincere smile to cross her face and for the first time in awhile a hint of emotion showed in her eyes. Knees began to bend into a crouched position but were utilised instead to leap backwards as a thick beam of black energy suddenly blasted between the two, missing Kim's outstretched arm by less than an inch.

As Shego skidded to a halt two pairs of eyes fixed on the nearby doorway and the dark figure that stood there. Both of the room's occupants were noticeably surprised by the unusual features of the male clearly responsible for the energy beam. Appearing to be in his early twenties his skin was the colour of ash, the featureless grey giving him a rather odd complexion indeed. His skin aside everything else about him was distinctly black. A black shirt, black cargo pants, black boots, spiked black hair and strangely enough black eyes. His eyes in fact where entirely black, no pupil or iris distinguishable among the darkness. The hilt of a sword was visible over his right shoulder and a computer module of some kind was attached to the side of his pants. What appeared to be small bolts of black electricity arced haphazardly across the swordsman's raised left hand, while his right held a limp figure by the belt.

Stepping into the room, Nathaniel lowered his left arm to his side as the electrical bolts finally disappeared. At the same he dropped Will Du's unconscious form by his side, no longer bothered with carrying the agent around. Though the nature of his eyes made it difficult to discern the focus of his attention a slight tilt of his head suggested that he was looking at Ashleigh's dead body, which still lay on the other side of the chamber. The ends of his lips twisted down slightly, though whether in emotion or thought was unclear.

Though not entirely sure of the new arrival's identity, Shego was able to make an educated guess based on Ashleigh's last words. "You're Nathaniel aren't you?" She was fairly certain he was the same one that had killed the Yamanouchi sensei and appeared alongside Brad when he contacted GJ headquarters. Plasma erupted around her now clenched fists as she prepared to engage the new threat.

His head turning slightly, Nathaniel appeared to shift his attention to Shego. "And you are Samantha Golovin, more commonly known as Shego. You are also my target." Turning to face the plasma-wielder fully his body appeared to stiffen slightly as he prepared himself for combat, though his hands remained at his sides.

Gritting her teeth as the anger she had felt earlier began to return, Shego crossed her arms before her and began to concentrate what plasma she had left along her forearms. "You bastard. I took down one of you, what makes you think I won't..." She bit of her sentence in shock as Nathaniel suddenly dashed forward with speed she had not expected, ducking low beneath her defense before launching back up and swinging out with his right fist. Before the thief could even react, the fist passed through the gap between her arms and delivered an incredibly powerful uppercut that lifted her off the ground with apparent ease.

For a moment Shego almost thought she was going to loose consciousness but quickly fought back the darkness, lowering her head in an attempt to get her bearings for an effective landing. All the action did though was allow her to see as Nathaniel pivoted on his left foot and slammed the metal sole of his right into her abdomen. The second attack hit with even more force than the first, sending the pale female hurtling backwards until she slammed full-force into a wall. The particular wall section she hit had already been shattered slightly by an earlier impact but the collision still added its own fair share to the accumulated damage.

A stream of burning blood erupting from her mouth, Shego came close to collapsing as her body sagged forward slightly and the plasma vanished from her arms. Much of her energy had already been expended in her fights against Brock and Ashleigh and she was fast running out of reserves. She forced herself to remain standing however, sensing more than seeing Nathaniel moving in for another attack.

The third attack came as fast as its predecessors, but this time it met resistance as Shego linked her hands together and managed to put them between herself and the incoming fist. The appendages slowed the attack down only marginally and it still struck the base of its target's diaphragm with excruciating force, though the blow was cushioned somewhat by the fact that the fist itself did not make contact but struck through the hands instead. It was still enough however to be almost totally debilitating.

Pulling his right arm back, Nathaniel watched dispassionately as Shego slid down the wall. Though it didn't show on his face he was surprised to see that the ex-villain was still at least partially conscious, her eyes open though somewhat glazed. "I owe you an apology, I underestimated your strength. That was my strongest martial arts attack. Usually the first blow is enough to render my target unconscious and even Ashleigh would have succumbed to the second. That you were actually able to partially block the third and still retain consciousness is... unprecedented. Were I still as I was you may have even been able to defeat me."

Every second a battle against the blissful unconsciousness that beckoned her, Shego wasn't even able to summon the strength to raise her head as she spoke through her laboured breaths. "Don't... don't hurt her. I'll... kill you." There was no passion in her voice or half-closed eyes but it was clear still that she meant her words.

Crouching down in front of his fallen opponent, Nathaniel cast a glance over his shoulder at where Kim was struggling to rise. "Your fear is misplaced. I told you, my target is you. Right now she is of no importance to me. But you need not worry, my master commanded I kill no one of significance." His eyes shifted slightly as he witnessed Shego finally succumb to unconsciousness. "At least not yet."

Arms collapsing beneath her once more, Kim only just barely managed to save herself from head butting the ground. Another attempt to rise was halted as a shadow fell over her bringing with it a sense of dread. Having witnessed Shego fall, the redhead didn't have to look up to know who stood over her. "If you killed her..." She let herself trail off partially because she didn't want to think about what she would be prepared to do and partially because there was nothing that she could do.

Nathaniel kneeled down beside the teen, using his left hand to lift her chin so that she was looking into his black eyes and noting that she didn't even seem to have the strength left to resist such a simple action. "Your friend is not dead and I have no intention of killing her. My master wants her alive." Though he paused for a moment he showed no reaction to the widening of Kim's eyes. "I was told to inform you that should you want her back you would have to come and get her, and for that purpose I was bidden to leave you and the rest of your companions alive."

Though she opened her mouth to protest Kim was cut off as Nathaniel suddenly dug a finger into a pressure point on the back of her neck, effortlessly rendering her unconscious. The swordsman showed no emotions at his own actions, merely rising to his feet once more and crossing the room to the place that had first drawn his attention. The spot where Ashleigh's corpse lay.

Pausing over the body of his fallen ally, a flash of what may well have been emotion crossed Nathaniel's face. His voice however maintained its monotonous nature. "I often wondered which one of us would be the first to die. Strange, I thought it would be me. Still I don't think I'll be that far behind you." A slight narrowing of his eyes preceded a moment of thought. "I didn't really think I was capable of feeling anything any more, I'm not sure I ever really felt anything but anger and hate to begin with. But I think I felt something for you. I never figured out what it was but I... didn't want you to die. You were the only one I would have saved."

Featureless eyes shifting to face Shego's fallen form, Nathaniel's lips twisted slightly into what could be interpreted as anger. Raising his right hand, he pointed it at the unconscious thief as the fingers spread wide. "It has been a very long time since I actually wanted to kill someone. I am a weapon, I kill because it is what my master commands. But I think maybe I want to kill you. I think maybe I... hate you." For almost a minute he maintained his position but eventually his hand fell to his side once more. "I was ordered to keep you alive. I cannot betray my master."

------------------

Lifting himself from where he had fallen, Brock angrily wiped the blood away from the corner of his mouth as his eyes fixed on his amazingly still standing opponent. "You fool, you're just postponing the inevitable. I'll make sure you suffer before you die. I'll kill your precious family before your eyes!"

Though every step threatened to lead to his collapse, Hego nevertheless began to advance on the criminal once more. "I told you... that I was going to be the one that defeated you. No matter what... I refuse to loose. I won't let you harm my family." Though he had managed to land his fair share of hits it was clear that the oldest of the Golovin siblings was losing the battle, having been struck numerous times by attacks that would have single-handedly felled a weaker man.

Bonnie was experiencing problems with standing as well, breathing heavily as she half-knelt on an upturned piece of rubble. Though she had so far managed to avoid being struck again she had experienced a few close calls and her attempts to distract Brock with her relatively ineffective attacks while avoiding his punches was tiring her considerably. She had however successfully managed to provide Hego with a couple of opening which he exploited to strike their murderous enemy.

Continuing his advance towards the now waiting Brock, Hego noticed Bonnie leap from her perch and begin her own advance. He had long since abandoned his attempts to convince her to stay out of the fight, even though he could tell her abdomen still pained her where she had earlier been struck. Her determination to prove her worth was quite impressive, seemingly allowing her to push beyond her own limits, though that could easily be as dangerous as it was useful.

As he clenched his fists Brock's muscles bulged, veins standing out both on his limbs and his bald head as his teeth grinded against each other. He was going to wait until his two weaker opponents reached him then he was going to attempt to bash their heads in, not particularly caring if they died or were simply rendered unconscious. Before he could put his plans into action however the wall behind him suddenly exploded into debris, a particularly large chunk of which slammed into his back and sent him crashing to the ground.

Fortunate in that the no debris had flown far enough to reach them, Hego and Bonnie watched uneasily as a figure emerged from the smoking hole the explosion had left behind. When the obscuring haze finally cleared they both gasped audibly, not so much because of the grey-skinned male's odd appearance but because he was carrying Shego's unconscious form over his left shoulder. Even the dark crackling energy around his right hand was less interesting to them than that fact.

Climbing back to his feet, Brock glared angrily at Nathaniel as the other enforcer came to stand beside him. "You little shit, watch where the hell you fire those things! I'm having enough trouble with these two without having to deal with stray attacks from you!" He growled slightly as he too noticed the figure slumped over the younger male's shoulder. "That one is mine, give her to me! Or else I'll ta..." He was cut off as a spray of blood escaped his lips and he felt an explosion of pain at the base of his ribcage.

Looking down Brock was noticeably surprised to see that Nathaniel had struck him with his open right hand, the attack landing with enough force that the fingers had actually torn through the skin. The resulting weakening of the flesh between allowed the hand's open palm to push through slightly as well, though overall the hand did not penetrate too deeply. The lack of total penetration was an insignificant point however when compared with the intense pain the buried hand was causing.

Though his eyes were basically incapable of showing emotion the nature of Nathaniel's facial expression made it clear he was experiencing at least some degree of anger, though it was unclear who it was really directed towards. "She died, so what gives you the right to survive? Why should I allow you to survive?" The only response he received was a restrained roar of anger and pain accompanied by a pair of powerful hands closing around his left wrist. A slight narrowing of the swordsman's eyes immediately followed the action. "Too late." With no further hesitation he fired, a beam of black energy blasting straight through Brock's body and killing him almost instantly.

As soon as the attack was released though several crackling bolts of dark electricity raced up Nathaniel's arm, wrapping around the limb and stretching all the way up to his shoulder. It was clear that the electrical discharge was at least somewhat painful to its receiver as the affected arm jerked slightly and a slight hiss escaped through gritted teeth. The energy disappeared as quickly as it appeared however, leaving no apparent signs of lasting damage.

His original surprise turning to utter shock, Hego had a great deal of difficulty comprehending what had just happened. "You killed... but he was... no." Shaking his head, the superhero gave up on trying to understand what was going on and focused instead on the most pressing issue at hand. "Relinquish your hold on my sister evildoer or I will be forced to resort to force."

Restraining an instinct to strike her dim-witted companion, Bonnie instead settled for simply shaking her head. "How dumb are you? He just killed that guy for no apparent reason. What the hell makes you think he'll give into your demands?" She clenched her hands into fists, doing her best to ignore how heavy her limbs felt. "Battle is our only option."

Only vaguely paying attention to the conversation of the chamber's other occupants, Nathaniel almost absentmindedly generated and fired off another beam of energy from his left hand. The black blast struck Hego in the chest and propelled him backwards into the wreckage of the room's table. From firing to collision the attack had barely taken more than a second, giving little time for reaction. The resulting discharge this time only made it half way up the attacking arm and appeared to have a less painful effect on the limb's owner.

Having already seen one man killed by such an attack Bonnie was understandably worried about her ally's health but dared not take her eyes off her newly arrived enemy. Though her face spoke of anger and determination, fear gripped her heart as she stared at what could well be her death. The cheerleader didn't want to find out how she would fair if struck by one of those black beams.

For his part Nathaniel did not really seem interested in dealing with Bonnie and began silently walking towards the base's exit almost as if the brunette was not even there. The blast he had struck Hego with had not been powerful enough to kill the superhero from such range but should have been sufficient to render him unconscious long enough to keep him out of the road. He would obey his orders not to kill any of those his master had marked as significant, while disposing of any insignificants that got in his road. Strangely enough the visibly weak teenager who was staring at him as he walked was included in that sphere of protection.

Realising that the swordsman intended to pass her by, Bonnie suddenly flung out her arms and moved herself so that she was standing directly in his path. "I... I won't let you leave. Not unless you give Shego back." Though she tried to keep her voice steady the fear she was feeling showed through and try as she might she couldn't stop her arms from shaking. She wanted to be brave, to prove her worth once and for all, but it was difficult when you were staring into the face of death.

Finally stopping to look into Bonnie's eyes, Nathaniel paused a moment to think through his current situation. This girl seemed frail enough that even some of his weaker attacks could likely prove fatal so he was not entirely sure what he should do. The mutant couldn't quite decide whether it was a better idea to go around her or to just go straight through.

As it turned out however Bonnie was spared from facing her fear, as Nathaniel was from making a decision. Instead the last of Brad's enforcers was forced to leap backwards in order to avoid an excessively long sword blade that had come dangerously close to slicing across his chest. Landing on all three available limbs, the black-eyed male immediately turned his attention to the one who had made the attack against him.

Retracting the Lotus Blade back to its normal length, Ron rested the ancient weapon across his shoulders. "I'm not exactly Shego or Bonnie's biggest fan but I'm not just going to let you hurt either of them. You won't be the first villain I've defeated today." Already the blonde's eyes were beginning to glow blue and his weapon's blade exhibited an accompanying blue sheen.

Remaining in his crouched position, Nathaniel regarded Ron dispassionately, though a slight curve to his lips indicted an interest in the new opponent. "My master told me I should be careful of you. He said you had a hidden strength." His featureless eyes moved to focus on the Lotus Blade. "I have seen the powers of that weapon first hand. They are formable but you'll need more than that to defeat me." He paid little attention to the figure half-leaning against the wall in the corridor the boy had come from.

Though her companion was facing away from her Yori knew he was listening as she spoke. "He has changed Ron-kun but I know it is him. He is the one who... who..." Try as she might she found herself unable to finish the sentence, merely thinking about the fall of Yamanouchi almost bringing her to tears.

Turning his head just enough so that he could see Yori out of the corner of his left eye, Ron nodded solemnly. "I know. I know what he did. And I swear, for that he will pay." His eyes shifted back to Nathaniel. "Are you ready murderer? I'm not going to go easy on you." Dropping the Lotus Blade back to his side he morphed it back into a large glaive and then charged forward with speed gained from a vast experience with running away.

Ducking to the left to avoid Ron's opening thrust, Nathaniel's eyes narrowed slightly as the Lotus Blade morphed into a whip and swung back in towards him. Raising his only available arm he allowed the elongated weapon to wrap around it before pulling viciously, hoping to pull his opponent off balance. As quickly as it had constricted the limb however the whip unwrapped and changed back into an elongated sword which cut a shallow wound across the grey-skinned mutant's right cheek as it extended even further.

Slightly surprised that he had actually been injured, Nathaniel was unable to react in time before Ron's right foot slammed into his chest with an immense amount of force. The attack had come from his left, making it almost impossible for him to guard against and effectively allowing it to bypass his slightly lowered defences. The kick struck with enough force to push the enforcer backwards and send him tumbling across the ground, causing him to lose his grip on Shego's unconscious form.

Rolling onto his hands and knees, Nathaniel used his momentum to propel himself back onto his feet and turned quickly to face his attacker. Shego had fallen a small distance away, even her impact with the ground not enough to rouse her back to consciousness, but at that moment she was no longer of any significance. The black-eyed warrior closed his right hand around the hilt of his sword.

Racing across the intervening distance between him and his target, Ron swung the extended Lotus Blade out in a long and possibly deadly arc. Rather than strike flesh however the ancient weapon struck steel as Nathaniel drew his sword with impressive speed and used it to block the incoming attack. As sparks flew from where the swords struck the longer of the two morphed once again into a whip and wrapped tightly around its counterpart.

Pulling back sharply on the Lotus Blade's handle, Ron attempted to disarm his opponent but was foiled as Nathaniel twisted his sword slightly and pulled back diagonally. The combined actions ended up unbalancing the blonde instead and he was struck in the chest by a black energy beam before he could successfully steady himself. Having not expected such an attack the teen was caught by surprise and hurled backwards by the largely kinetic assault.

As Ron landed in a low crouch he retracted the Lotus Blade back into its normal sword form and took a moment to steady himself before rising. "I guess I should have known you had some kind of power. I was careless." As he moved both of his hands to his weapon's hilt the artifact and his hands alike were engulfed in flowing blue energy. "I won't make the same mistake again."

Regarding Ron expressionlessly for a moment, Nathaniel slowly sheathed his sword. "You are strong, but not strong enough to truly fight evenly with me." His left hand moved to tightly clench his right wrist as the attached hand was turned upwards with the fingers spread wide and curved up at the ends. "Survive this attack Ron Stoppable and become stronger for it." Black electricity began to arc all across his body, many of the bolts coming together just above the palm of his right hand.

As the eyes of the chamber's three other conscious occupants widened the conglomeration of dark energy above Nathaniel's hand began to take shape, eventually forming into a small tennis ball sized sphere of seemingly pure darkness. Residual electricity flickered across the sphere's exterior as the remaining energy bolts quickly disappeared from the meteor mutant's form. The energy ball had only barely finished forming when its creator brought back the hand that held it and then thrust forward rapidly, sending the crackling orb racing towards its intended target.

The entire process had taken barely a couple of seconds, in which time Ron had remained foolishly still. Now as the attack sped towards him the idea of moving finally entered his mind, only to be set aside when he realised that dodging the attack could result in it striking one of his companions conscious or otherwise. Instead the blonde shifted the Lotus Blade into a large tower shield and raised it just in time to block the incoming attack.

For a fraction of a second after the energy ball struck the Lotus Blade there was an ere stillness. A stillness that was broken spectacularly when the sphere exploded violently, consuming Ron and the surrounding area in a swirling abyss of dark energy. Such was the force of the explosion that the concrete of the surrounding floor splintered and cracked and a keening wail could be heard as the air itself was ripped asunder. It was not an attack that any normal person would be able to survive.

Doing his best to ignore the painful electrical discharge that was his payment for such a powerful attack, Nathaniel waited for the energy vortex to dissipate and show him whether he had accidentally broken his master's command. He did not think that attack was strong enough to kill Ron but there was always the chance that he was wrong. However small that chance was.

Yori watched the same scene with a far less dispassionate expression, her eyes showing a mixture of shock and intense fear. If it wasn't for the injury to her leg there was a very good chance that she might have actually ran into the vanishing vortex, despite the obvious danger to herself. It wasn't until a figure began to become visible in the haze that she finally released the breath she had unconsciously been holding.

Becoming completely visible once more, it was clear that Ron had been left far from unscathed by the powerful attack. He was bleeding intensely from shallow cuts spread all over his body, including one that had come dangerously close to slicing open his right eye. Though it had morphed back into its sword form it was clear that the Lotus Blade had protected him against the majority of the damage, though in the process it itself had become cracked and slightly warped.

Collapsing to his knees, Ron kept himself upright only by using the Lotus Blade as a makeshift support. His breath was heavy and somewhat uneven but he was breathing nonetheless. "I... I won't... die like this." As he spoke small wisps of red energy began to seep from his wounds and broken sword alike.

Eyes narrowing slightly as he noticed the cracks that covered the Lotus Blade begin to recede, Nathaniel was at least thankful to see that Ron himself was not healing at a visible rate. "I had no intention of killing you, if I did you would not be speaking right now." Something that almost sounded like a sigh escaped his lips as he lifted and crossed his arms horizontally. "No interference." Twins beams of energy shot out from each of his palms, one of the them heading straight for the injured blonde.

Although the beam was the only thing he saw coming it was the shuriken that reached the teen first, spiraling past the left side of his face. They had barely gone a few inches further though before they were consumed by the incoming energy blast. Though the beam passed him by it did not take long for Ron to realise who its true target was.

Having pushed herself away from the wall in order to freely throw her shuriken, Yori had no chance of dodging on her injured leg and Nathaniel's blast struck her squarely in the chest. With only one leg really usable for support she had no chance of keeping her footing after taking the blow and was quickly sent crashing to the floor of the corridor. Rolling once, she ended up on her side with no immediate signs of movement.

On the other side of the chamber Bonnie was struck in her already weakened abdomen at the exact moment she pushed off the ground. She had been planning to kick Nathaniel as hard as she could while he was distracted, not aware that he had seen her approach until the energy beam struck home. Already being airborne at the moment of impact there was nothing to stop the blast from hurling her backwards across the room, her back slamming into the closest wall moments before her head.

Though it pained him to move in the slightest, Ron forced himself to turn around just enough to train his eyes on Yori. He was on the verge of calling out to her when she began to move again, pushing herself up on her hands and raising her head far enough to lock eyes with her companion. Though it was clear she had been injured at least slightly by the attack she did not seem overly hurt.

Sighing in relief that the young ninja was okay, Ron turned his attention to where he had last seen Bonnie, any real sense of relief vanishing as he saw the brunette's current state. Having been knocked unconscious when her head hit the wall, the cheerleader had slumped down against the concrete with her arms hanging limply between her slightly raised legs. Blood could be seen leaking from her largely exposed abdomen and more trickled down from the back of her head.

Ron's lips curled back into what came very close to being a snarl as he gaze moved to fix on Nathaniel, his eyes beginning to take on a slightly red glow. "How could Sensei have allowed himself to lose to someone like you? How could he have allowed your darkness to continue? How did you defeat him!?" The blonde just could not comprehend how the old man he had admired so much could have allowed himself to lose to the demon that stood before him.

Frowning slightly at his opponent's words, Nathaniel looked down at his hands as they clenched into fists. "You're wrong." He raised his head to look into Ron's eyes. "I never defeated the old man. I lost. I killed him, not just because my master commanded me to do so but also because I couldn't stand to have someone stronger than me living in this world."

------------------

_Sword swinging down in an overhead arc, Nathaniel was not surprised when his elderly opponent casually sidestepped the attack as if it was insignificant and left it instead to split another piece of finely tailored furniture in two. He had seen the same action repeated over and over again, fists, feet and sword alike missing their mark. The room itself had the appearance of a __war zone but the target of all of the attacks stood completely unaffected._

_Appearing totally unfazed by the violent assault that had been launched against him, the Sensei of Yamanouchi took a moment to study his attacker further. "You are indeed strong, and fast as well. Your skill too is impressive but it is what is failing you in your current__ endeavour__. I would ask, why is it you are doing this?" Though he held a staff in his right hand he had no real intention of using it, having no desire to kill the swordsman that had invaded his chambers so violently._

_Nathaniel showed no real reaction to the question, casually lifting his sword from where it had half-buried itself in the floor and resting it across his shoulders. Eyes that had witnessed the darkest side of humanity met eyes that hid an ancient knowledge as the two locked gazes. For a long moment the two simply stared, trying to learn as much as they could of the others intentions and power._

_Eventually it was Nathaniel who broke the silence, finally answering the question which the Yamanouchi Sensei had posed. "My master commanded me to kill you and as long as I draw breath I will obey his commands. I am his sword, it is my purpose to kill those he wishes slain. And as long as I survive, as long as I am able to protect my master, my master will never die."_

_Though he had seen far more than he expected to see in the young man's eyes, the elderly ninja master did not allow it to effect his composure. "You would serve another so willingly, so completely. Why? What has this master of yours done to command such blind obedience from you?" Though he knew well that such a thing was possible, it still surprised him that an evil man could ever inspire such loyalty._

_Thinking his opponent's__ defences__ lowered by their conversation, Nathaniel launched himself forward with all his might. "He is the one..." Turning his sword so that one side of the blade was facing forward, he swung it in an arc at the old man's neck. "...who saved me." Slicing through the air, the cold steel of his blade zeroed in on his target's throat._

_For a moment Nathaniel thought he may have finally succeeded in fulfilling Brad's orders as his sword struck something solid. The blade however failed to continue on and the enforcer looked more than a little shocked when he__ realised__ his sword had been stopped by a single__ unarmoured__ hand. Somehow the Yamanouchi Sensei had managed to stop the deadly attack merely by catching the oncoming weapon between the fingers of his left hand._

_Seemingly unaware of the impossibility of his actions, Sensei tightened his fingers' grip slightly and sent cracks racing across the whole of Nathaniel's sword. "I see, so that is what you believe. It is an__ honourable__ sentient to follow the one who saved you. It is a shame that your master does not share such__ honour__."__ Realising__ his grip on the damaged blade he instead thrust his hand forward and gently palmed his still-shocked opponent in the chest, causing his entire body to jerk._

_Eyes widening considerably as the blow struck, Nathaniel suddenly__ realised__ that he could no longer move his body. "What... have you done to me? Why can I not move?" It felt almost as if his entire body had turned to stone, his limbs feeling so heavy that he couldn't even move them an inch. And yet he remained upright with his arms suspended before him, his whole body remaining totally rigid._

_Sounding almost sad as he spoke, the Yamanouchi Sensei took a step backwards so that he could more easily gaze upon Nathaniel's face. "I have stunned your muscles. They will no longer move at your command. I have left your vital organs functional and granted you your speech but other than that there is nothing you can do anymore."_

_His eyes closing as he__ realised__ he had failed in his assigned task, Nathaniel would have spread his arms wide if he was able. "Kill me then. If I cannot even fulfill my master's wishes then I have no more reason to live. Such is always the price of failure." He had never expected to encounter someone he could not defeat. He had trained his whole life to be the strongest there was but it seemed that was not enough._

_Gazing knowingly into the enforcer's eyes, the elderly martial artist slowly shook his head. "No, I cannot kill you. When I looked into your eyes I saw the singly greatest thing you will ever do and it must be allowed to pass. You must live until your time, I cannot stand in the way of that. I only wish you to remember one thing. Beyond your loyalty to your master you must be loyal to yourself." Touching his hand to Nathaniel's chest once more he leapt backwards onto one of the few pieces of furniture left intact._

_Realising__ that he was able to move again, Nathaniel wasted no time in leaping to the attack. He was outmatched, he knew that now, but as long as he kept fighting there was a chance he would emerge victorious. Fulfilling his master's command was all that mattered, though intentional or not the words of his opponent were stored away safely in his memory._

_For a short period of time the two returned to fighting as they had before, with Nathaniel making powerful attacks that didn't so much as scratch his target. A distraction soon arrived though in the form of Yori, who tried to rush to her Sensei's aid only to be ordered away by the one she wished to save. The exchange was brief and of little real consequence but would be the last time the student and teacher would ever talk._

_Sprinting forward with what little energy he had left, Nathaniel thrust forward with his badly damaged sword. He had intended to catch his opponent off guard, but knew almost as soon as he launched the attack that he had been noticed. The Yamanouchi Sensei even turned to face the attack, having adequate time to defend against it if he wished. Instead though he allowed his staff to be knocked from his hands, showing no visible signs of pain as the broken blade passed through his body._

_Finding himself staring directly into the dieing man's eyes, Nathaniel tried to comprehend why he had not defended himself. "Did you want to die old man? Was this entire fight just a way to buy time for your students to escape?" His master's command had been fulfilled but the victory felt empty, maybe because he had not achieved victory at all. He had killed his opponent but the battle was not his._

_His life blood spilling out across his opponent's sword, the man who had been the guardian of Yamanouchi for decades smiled his last smile as he looked into the eyes of his killer. "For all you've done... I forgive you." His final breath escaping his lips, the martial artist's eyes slid shut and all traces of life slowly left his body. Though he didn't live long enough to see it, he would not have been surprised by the look of utter shock that crossed Nathaniel's face._

------------------

Knowing that Ron was unable to raise himself from his knees, Nathaniel didn't hesitate to turn his back on the teen as he crouched down to lift Shego's unconscious form back onto his left shoulder. "I do not regret killing the old man but I know I did not defeat him. Even as I am now I may still have been outmatched. He was without a doubt the strongest person I have ever fought."

Unsure of the truthfulness of Nathaniel's explanation, Ron chose not to respond until he had time to process the information he had received. He could not understand why Sensei would have allowed the deadly enforcer to live, especially considering the fact that he had already killed again since the attack on Yamanouchi. Could his future actions really be so important? Worth the blood that had been spilt?

Rising back to a standing position, Nathaniel turned his eyes back to his defeated opponent. He noted that the red energy he had seen early had vanished, apparently leaving the blonde even more physically debilitated. Knowing the rest of the room's occupants to be either unconscious or unable to fight, the swordsman turned away and silently headed for the exit. He stopped however at the faint but distinct sound of a handgun being cocked.

Though his enemy's eyes moved with his, of the two it was Ron alone who was surprised by what they saw. Standing in the center of the hole Nathaniel had created with a high caliber handgun held in her hands, was Kim. She appeared somewhat unsteady on her feet and her hands shook on her weapon's grip, but steely determination shone in her eyes. Those eyes were fixed on Shego and the one who carried her, barely even noticing that there were others in the chamber as well.

Though Nathaniel didn't seem very interested in the gun pointed at his chest, he did notice that he had seen the weapon before. "Perhaps I should have disarmed Agent Du before leaving him with you, but it doesn't matter. You can't shoot me. If you were capable of that you wouldn't be Kim Possible." Having been shot before, the black-eyed mutant was fairly confident that he could survive a bullet, provided nothing vital was hit. That was if the teenager could even hit him.

Her eyes narrowing in anger as she attempted to steady her hands, Kim looked almost as if she was ready to spit venom. "Shut up! I won't let you take her from me! She's been through enough!" Her body still felt stiff but with a rising blood pressure she was slowly beginning to regain her movement. But then again she didn't need to move to shoot someone.

Finally looking like he was prepared to take the threat seriously, Nathaniel flexed his right hand. "If you are going to shoot me then I suggest you don't miss, because you know I won't. Is she really worth that much to you? Is she worth risking your own life?" He was already fairly sure of the answer to those questions, asking them merely because he thought Brad would want him to do so.

Annoyed by the knowledge that she wouldn't even be able to stand without the aid of her battle-suit, Kim forced herself to show not a moment of self-doubt. "You wouldn't be able to understand. I love her, there's nothing I wouldn't risk to get her back. Even if I have to kill you to do it!" Despite herself her voice faltered slightly at the end even as her eyes continued to radiate determination.

Nathaniel listened silently to the redhead's words, the only sign that he was listening at all the thoughtful twist to his lips. "You're right, I don't understand what love is, I never did. Yet somehow, I still don't think you can bring yourself to pull that trigger. You don't have it in you to be that person. And that makes you..." His right arm swinging forward, the mutant fired a black energy blast before Kim could even react.

Knowing the muscles in her legs had not recovered enough for her to be able to dodge the incoming attack, Kim was faced with a single split-second decision on whether or not to pull the trigger on Will's gun. Part of her wanted to do it, needed to do it. If she shot Nathaniel she could save Shego. But ultimately she knew the swordsman was right, she didn't have it in her to be that person. She released her grip on the gun.

Slamming into Kim's abdomen, Nathaniel's beam did not contain enough power to penetrate the young hero's battle-suit but was nevertheless enough to throw her back through the hole she had used to enter the chamber. Though her suit absorbed the majority of the damage the teenager's badly weakened body was still unable to cope with the shock it received and she had already lost consciousness before she even hit the ground. Somehow though that didn't stop tears from running silently down her frost-bitten cheeks.

Having been released the moment before impact, Will's gone clattered to the ground among the rubble only to be blasted apart by another one of Nathaniel's beams. The attack's source stood largely unmoved, completely ignoring the discharge crackling across his right arm. As always his expression was nearly impossible to read but to the trained eye he looked almost... disappointed.

Turning his back on the damage he had caused, Nathaniel only vaguely noticed Ron's useless attempts to rise. The blonde was not a threat to him and even if he managed to rise it was more likely he would move to his allies' sides than make any more foolish attacks. As the enforcer placed his foot on the first step of the damaged staircase he finally finished the sentence he had started earlier. "Weak."

------------------

Watching as another of his comrades was knocked to the ground by a yellow blur, one of Brad's soldiers raised his gun and opened fire on the unknown attacker. The weapon fire stopped however when the gun was knocked from his hands and a lightning-fast kick struck the side of his head. Driven to the ground by the force of the blow the man was lucky that he only lost consciousness, rather than having his neck snapped by the sheer speed of the attack.

Skidding somewhat haphazardly to a stop, Rick glared angrily at the small group of men he had taken down. He would rather be beating up those who were really behind the whole attack but since they weren't around he was satisfying himself with the basic soldiery. These men however were attempting to kill GJ agents so he had a fair share of anger directed towards them as well.

As Rick turned away from his defeated opponent's, he scanned the area for any more enemies. Nearby the Wegos were finishing off another group of the mercenaries, using their clones as bullet shields while they knocked the men out with coordinated martial arts attacks. Together the three teens had already taken out quite a number of Brad's soldiers, turning the battle in GJ's favour. The men they had just defeated had been attempting to circle around a group of nearby agents who were moping up what little resistance remained.

Exchanging a brief look with his companion's, Rick took off towards where they had last seen the main force of GJ agents. To the yellow-eyed boy's annoyance there had been casualties on the surface for either side, even though Betty's men were doing their best to take live prisoners rather than dead bodies. The mercenaries were far less concerned with the taking of lives however and on occasions their actions had required a lethal response. It didn't help matters that the burnt-out forest gave little opportunity for taking cover.

It was more a sense of instinct than anything else that led to Rick ducking low just as a beam of black energy shot over his head. His legs spreading wide as he spun in a circle, the teen took a moment to realise who it was who had attacked him. His assailant had changed somewhat since the last time they met but there were still enough similarities for him to be identifiable.

Looking at least a little surprised that his attack had been avoided, Nathaniel considered for a moment whether or not he should draw his sword. He wasn't surprised to see that Rick had changed sides, Brad having made a point of informing him that the siblings could not be trusted. Something that would have been abundantly clear to the mutant even without the warning.

Before the two could get a chance to engage each other the Wegos arrived on the scene, the twins immediately recognising the figure slung over Nathaniel's shoulder. Words seemed to escape them as they noticed the blood leaking from their sister's mouth as well as from her external wounds. Though they gave no verbal response, a tightening of fists and the appearance of a large number of clones made their intentions clear.

Frowning slightly at the inevitability of yet another conflict, Nathaniel made sure to take note of which Wegos were the originals. "Why is it that your families cannot seem to let me be? I have defeated all the others and yet I still must continue to fight. At least once I am done with you there will be no others to stand in my way."

Eyes widening as the meaning of the swordsman's words sunk in, Rick narrowed his eyes dangerously. "What have you done to my sister?" Beyond Theresa he had no one else, he couldn't afford to lose her. Especially considering that it was his fault they were in this situation to begin with.

Noting that the Wegos had formed a circle around him, Nathaniel responded while he considered what course of action he would take. "You need not worry, she is not dead. My master marked both you and her as significant, knowing the likelihood of your betrayal." His eyes moved slightly to one of the surrounding clones. "I left her with the younger of your brothers, the first that tried to stop me."

Cursing slightly under their breaths, the Wegos prepared themselves to launch forward as Rick did the same. At the same time Nathaniel's body visibly tensed and his eyes shifted slightly in anticipation. The expressions of the grey-skinned male's opponents were uniformly determined while his remained dispassionate. A whisper, a slight movement of eyes were all that preceded an explosion of movement as the battle began.

Nathaniel's first action upon the beginning of movement was to throw Shego's unconscious form at the largest approaching group, freeing up his left arm for attacks while simultaneously halting some of his attackers in their tracks. Leaping sideways he only just barely managed to avoid Rick's opening kick but used the opportunity to fire off an energy beam as he flipped back to his feet, catching one of the original Wegos off-guard and sending him slamming solidly into a nearby tree.

Though he did not hit the tree hard enough to knock him out, the damage the Wego had sustained from both the blast and the impact was transmitted to his clones, leading a full half of those attacking to suddenly collapse and then dissipate entirely. Meanwhile his twin was too distracted by the fact that Shego had literally been thrown into his arms to notice Nathaniel's approach until the enforcer's booted foot struck the side of his head with enough force to send both him and his sister careening to the ground.

Skidding to a halt, Rick appeared utterly shocked as he watched the remaining clones dissipate. He would not have believed that the Wegos could be taken out so quickly had he not seen it with his very own eyes. Anger was clear on the teen's face as he turned towards Nathaniel and began to kick the ground. "You bastard, I can't believe I was ever on the same side as you. You're as bad as Brock." His feet switched from kicking to twisting as he crouched down low. "I don't care if I have to injure myself to do it, I'm taking you down!" In an indistinguishable blur of movement he disappeared entirely.

Though he was slightly surprised that the yellow-eyed boy was capable of such speeds, Nathaniel's face didn't show a moment of trepidation as he fired two energy beams directly forward. For a short moment Rick became visibly as he sidestepped the blasts, only to disappear again as he rushed forward once more. Wary of his opponent's beam attacks, the speed mutant zigzagged towards the other male only to find his progress suddenly stopped as a fist buried itself in his abdomen.

Coughing up blood, Rick had only a few seconds of consciousness in which to ponder how he had been defeated. He had been sure that no one could keep track of his movements when he ran at such speeds and yet had found himself struck at the exact moment he stepped within striking distance. As blood leaked from the cracks he had made in his own skin, he slumped into blissful unconsciousness.

Allowing Rick to fall to the ground as he pulled back his fist, Nathaniel paused for a moment over the younger male's unconscious form. "Your speed is well beyond my ability to follow, but you are too predictable. It's not that hard to hit you, when I know where you're going to be." Turning away he lifted Shego back onto his shoulder, ignoring her weakened brother's useless attempts to stop him.

Everyone in the vicinity either unconscious or unable to stop him, Nathaniel simply walked to where he had hidden the sleek black jet that had brought him to the base. Strapping Shego somewhat carelessly into the back seat, he jumped into the front and pulled down the canopy before keying the ignition sequence. "You shouldn't have let me live... old man." Silently lifting from the ground, the plane angled upwards and shot off into the sky.

* * *

End Notes: So now that you know what I was talking about in my opening notes, feel free to tell me what you thought about this chapter. I'm anticipating annoyance but that's okay, I'm always up for a bit of constructive criticism. Also, in regards to the Yamanouchi Sensei, I know he doesn't actually have prophetic abilities but I gave him some for my own purposes. 


	20. Recovery

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of its characters or concepts.

Author's Notes: I do apologise for how excessively late this chapter is but with end of semester exams and assignments I really haven't had any time to write. Since my writing time has been so fragmented this chapter is essentially a bunch of separate sections stuffed together and may read a little strangely. Overall though I'm reasonably happy with it and I hope you are too.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Recovery**

His hands folded before his face, Betters studied the chess board before him with an intense gaze. Finally choosing one of his pawns, he moved it forward a single square. "I'll be honest, your strategy confuses me. You lost a lot of men in that attack, some of your best as well." His eyes looked up slightly to lock with those of his opponent.

Brad smirked at his companion's statement, apparently unconcerned with his losses. "That is why you have yet to defeat me my friend. You fail to fully comprehend the value of sacrifice." Picking up one of his pawns, he placed it in the path of Better's rook. "I have successfully rated the strength of my enemies and I had only to sacrifice a few pawns to achieve it."

Taking the offered piece without hesitation, Betters paused for a moment in consideration of the callous response. "The mercenaries are easily replaceable and many more remain under your command, but were your Meteor Mutants really so expendable? Ashleigh at least was a powerful asset." The crime lord had never liked the knife-wielder all that much but he could not find fault with her fighting ability.

Pausing for a moment himself, Brad eventually released a low chuckle. "She was powerful yes, but her loyalty to me was less than absolute. Her purpose in life was killing, her service to me was a side-note at best. She was always expendable. The other three were of even less interest to me, two of them potential traitors from the start and the third a fool who needed to learn his place. In any case it is of no consequence. I have lost some pawns but my queen remains and the enemy's queen is now in my possession."

It was Betters' turn to chuckle at the other man's choice of words, his characteristic smirk gracing his face. "Queen?" It wasn't that he didn't understand who it was that Brad was talking about, he just found the reference humorous.

Ignoring his colleague's disrespectful tone, Brad returned to studying the chess board between them. "Do not allow the gender connotations to confuse you my friend, I speak merely of the most powerful pieces on the board. I have them both, I cannot lose." Glancing up, he read the unspoken question in Betters' eyes. "She will serve me, rest assured. One way or another her allegiance will be to me. And his loyalty is already absolute."

Noting that his position on the board was beginning to look grim, Betters moved his knight defensively. "And are queens expendable, or are they so unique you would be unwilling to sacrifice them?" The crime lord wondered if Brad would throw away such valuable assets merely to achieve a goal.

Looking away from the board to fix eyes with his colleague, Brad frowned slightly as he gave his answer. "To throw away a queen is a terrible thing, a waste of great power. But then, even the queen exists only to protect the king and in the right situation even a queen can be sacrificed." White eyes finally coming to rest on a weakness in Betters' strategy, the villain smiled as a white glow surrounded his queen and sent it speeding across the board to secure his victory. "Checkmate my friend. If only the coming war could be won so easily."

------------------

An air of depression hung over the west wing of the Middleton General Hospital, almost debilitating in its intensity. If not for the distinctive smell it would have been difficult for any visitors to know they were even in a hospital, the patrolling GJ agents an unusual sight in such a location. Perhaps even stranger were the heavily-armed agents standing guard at the various doors, questioning even the doctors seeking entrance.

Being the closest medical facility capable of dealing with mass casualties, Betty had simply taken over the hospital's wing for GJ purposes, evicting the resident patients to the building's other wings. The staff had made some complaints at first but were quickly silenced when they realised just how many casualties they were dealing with. The amount of bullet wounds they were being forced to treat was almost overwhelming.

Despite the doctors' best efforts some of the injured GJ agents had regrettably passed away, adding to those that had already died at the Lowerton facility. The deaths had filled the other agent's with a mixture of sadness and anger, the combined emotions almost tangible in the surrounding air. The multitude of nurses rushing through the corridors were fast learning to avoid the brooding individuals that surrounded them.

Sitting on a sofa in one of the hospital's many waiting rooms, Betty's singular eye was focused on a thoroughly uninteresting piece of carpet. She was trying to decide what the carpet was made of in an utterly failing attempt to keep her mind off how many agents she had lost. She was so distracted by her turbulent thoughts that she didn't even realise someone was approaching her until their shadow fell over the carpet. "What?" She didn't look up as she spoke, assuming it was just one of her agents wanting to make another report on the status of the injured.

The brunette was a little surprised as the shadow shifted and a weight came to rest on the other end of the sofa. Finally looking up to eye her companion, it took her a moment to realise the identity of the redhead who sat beside her. "You're Kimberly's mother aren't you?" Betty sighed, having already known the other woman worked in the hospital and was inevitably going to wish to speak with her. "I guess you want an explanation."

For a long moment Ann said nothing, silently studying Betty's face. "This is really tearing you up inside isn't it?" She had wanted to be angry at the GJ commander, to blame someone for her daughter's injuries. She had expected someone uncaring of what had happened however, not the emotionally exhausted woman seated beside her.

Her attention returning to the carpet, Betty inhaled deeply. "Could I have done it another way, avoided these deaths?" Her hands clenched into fists as anger shone in her eye. "Maybe I should have just ordered them to kill them straight off, at least then their own lives would have been preserved. Did I put too much value in the lives of those mercenaries?"

Unsure of how to deal with Betty's anger Ann remained silent for a long moment, only speaking when the other woman turned to face her again. "I'm sure you did what you thought was right. I do not have the necessary knowledge to comment on your decision but I'm sure it could not have been an easy one to make." There was nothing else she could say, not without a greater understanding of the facts.

Though she took no comfort from the surgeon's response Betty appreciated the effort and managed to force a slight smile onto her face. "You're daughter, is she alright?" She had made sure Kim would receive the medical treatment she needed but had not heard of the teen since, her attention too focused on her own men.

Smiling slightly herself at the question, Ann nodded her head. "She's fine. Her body is still worn out from being frozen but her blood is flowing properly again and her vitals have returned to normal. She should regain consciousness soon, though it's best if she remains under for a little while longer." Raising a hand, the redhead cut off the question she could see forming on Betty's lips. "Her friends are fine as well, and Shego's brothers too. Plus those other two teens you brought in."

A look of relief crossing her face, Betty was glad to hear some good news. "That's good. They were the ones we were meant to protect." The brunette's expression suddenly darkened. "But in the end it seems they only survived because that boy allowed them too." She still knew basically nothing about Nathaniel but was beginning to hate him intensely, realising that even her strongest agents would find him an almost impossible opponent to defeat.

Her own expression darkening alongside Betty's, Ann turned her thoughts to her missing house-guest. "What about Samantha? What happened to her?" At first she had not been surprised that the plasma-wielder was not among the injured but after consulting one of the more level-headed GJ agents she had been told that Shego had been taken by one of the attackers. The news worried her considerably.

Betty could only shake her head at the question, having no idea herself what fate had befallen Shego. The Wegos had still been lucid enough to inform the GJ leader that Nathaniel had carried their sister away but beyond that she had no idea what had happened to her. It seemed unlikely that the swordsman would have killed her, so the one-eyed woman was working on the assumption that the pale thief had been kidnapped. Though for what reason she did not know.

Knowing from the look on Betty's face that she would receive no further answer to her queries, Ann rose slowly to her feet. "That one has been through enough in her life, will there be no end to what she is forced to endure?" She smiled tiredly as she looked back at her companion. "Still, let's just hope she's alive."

------------------

It was the dawn light filtering through the slated curtains of her hospital room that finally forced Bonnie's eyes open, the turquoise orbs staring vacantly at the perfectly white ceiling. For a long moment the cheerleader's mind remained unfocused, half-formed thoughts trying to make sense of what she was seeing. Eventually however the thoughts clicked into place, bringing with them a surge of questions. The questions were set aside unanswered however as a new sensation flooded her senses. Pain.

Shooting up to a seated position, Bonnie immediately regretted the action as one hand went to her throbbing abdomen and the other to the back of her head. She could vaguely remember being struck by one of Nathaniel's blasts and sent hurtling backwards but after that her memory just went blank. How had she ended up here? For that matter where was here?

"Bonnie?"

The sound of her name being spoken brought Bonnie's mind fully into focus as she looked around for the source of the voice. She was not surprised when her eyes rested on the one who had spoken, having already realised who it was from the voice alone. She would have been surprised had she heard the concern in her sister's tone but she had not been focused enough to realise such a thing. "Connie."

Frowning for a moment at the slight bitterness evident in the younger brunette's tone, Connie unceremoniously rapped Bonnie across the head with a clipboard clutched in her right hand. "You idiot, I know I got all the brains but can't you at least think. How dumb are you?"

Temporarily forgetting her injuries, Bonnie reached out quickly to grab a fistful of Connie's white coat. "What do you think you're do... huh?" The teen's expression became one of pure shock as her older sister suddenly bent down and pulled her into an embrace, apparently making a genuine effort not to apply any pressure to her damaged abdomen.

Her arms encircling Bonnie in an almost possessive manner, Connie placed her chin on the younger girl's shoulder. "What would we have done if you died? Do you have any idea how worried we were? You were bleeding internally! I don't ever want to see my little sister under the knife again!"

It took a few seconds for Bonnie to even realise what was happening and even more for Connie's words to finally sink in. "You were... worried about me?" She sounded almost surprised by the realisation.

Finally pulling back enough to look into Bonnie's eyes, Connie nodded quickly. "Of course I was worried about you! We don't really get along, and that's probably my fault, but you're still my little sister. I don't like seeing you get hurt, anymore than I like seeing Lonnie get hurt." She was a little sad that her worry was not self-evident, though she could understand why.

The pain in her abdomen returning with a vengeance, Bonnie brought her hands down to the injured body part. "You said I'd been under the knife. How long was I out?" She didn't protest as Connie gently pushed her back down into a reclining position, relieving her pain somewhat.

Sucking her teeth in thought, Connie made sure to put a restraining hand on her sibling's abdomen before giving her answer. "It's been three days." The doctor was glad she had left her hand where it was as Bonnie tried to sit up again. "Stay put, you're just going to hurt yourself more!"

More than a little shocked by the answer she had received, Bonnie would have forced her way into a sitting position had a burst of pain from the back of her head not warned her it was a bad idea. "Three days!? How the hell!?" The brunette's expression sobered unexpectedly as a realisation hit her. "Damn, mom must not have taken this well." Her mother annoyed her sometimes but she hated to worry the woman.

Connie chuckled slightly, thinking of how frantic their mother had been over the condition of her little 'Bon-Bon'. "She was here before I'd even heard what happened, hasn't left since. All that worrying finally wore her out a few hours ago. I left her sleeping out in one of the waiting rooms. She was still mumbling about you."

A slight feeling of warmth spread through Bonnie's body at the story, making the pain in her abdomen and head just a little bit more bearable. She looked thoughtful for a moment as she counted days in her head. "If I've been out for three days then today's the day that Lonnie's doing that fashion show. She'll be annoyed that mom didn't go." Of the three sisters the blonde was the most vain, hating it when she was ignored.

Chuckling again, Connie enjoyed the look of confusion that crossed Bonnie's face at the sound. "Somehow I think she'll get over it. See for yourself if you don't believe me." Pointing to the floor on the other side of the bed she wasn't disappointed by how shocked her youngest sibling was by the sight.

Lying spread-eagled on the floor in an apparently blissful sleep, Lonnie looked thoroughly out of place in her expensive and somewhat revealing clothes. The model had actually fallen asleep while leaning against the wall, having simply slid down it and rolled over to end up in her eventual position. The fact that she was sleeping on a fairly hard floor didn't seem to bother her though as her chest rose and fell rhythmically.

Her little sister's eyes swinging back to face her, Connie smiled slightly at the questioning look she received. "She's been here as long as I have, she just didn't drink enough coffee." Taking a pen from her coat's pocket, the brunette tossed it across the bed to land almost perfectly on Lonnie's nose. As expected the impact was enough to raise the blonde from her sleep, her eyes snapping open quickly as a hand brushed the pen away from her delicate skin.

Pushing herself into a seated position, Lonnie turned to glare angrily at Connie only to find another set of eyes facing her. "Bonnie!" Previous tiredness forgotten completely, the middle sibling leapt to her feet and embraced her injured sister. Unfortunately she forget to take account of the younger girl's injuries and pulled back at an audible hiss of pain. "Oh, sorry."

Though she wanted to be angry at Lonnie's stupidity, Bonnie couldn't hold onto her anger when she could see such obvious concern in her sister's eyes. "Forget it, it's not important." The cheerleader's attention flickered back to Connie. "Do you know how the others are?"

Pausing in thought for a handful of seconds, Connie eventually shrugged. "More or less. Other than that Monique girl they've all regained consciousness and her condition is stable. That Kim Possible is acting a little strange though, something to do with someone named Shego I think." For the most part the oldest sibling had only been concerned with Bonnie's condition so her knowledge of the other patients was a little limited.

Frowning at the response, Bonnie looked slowly between her two sisters. Noting that they looked a little worried at the frown, she forced herself to smile. "Not that I don't appreciate you guys being here but would you mind getting mom? I should probably talk to her, you know she'll have bad dreams otherwise."

Though Connie was a little suspicious of the manner in which Bonnie had asked the question she couldn't think of any reason not to perform the simple task. Their mother would probably be annoyed if she found out they had not notified her as soon as possible. It seemed the same thought occurred to Lonnie as well as both of them headed for the door, neither wanting the other to look like a more responsible sibling in their mother's eyes.

As her older two siblings left the room, Bonnie lifted her hospital gown slightly and frowned at the bandages wrapped around the entire lower half of her torso. Though she couldn't see them she could tell from the pressure that a similar set of bandages was circling her head, most of the material concentrated at the back. "I'm still too weak." Swinging her legs off the side of the bed, the teen stood haphazardly. Pain shot through her body at the unwelcome movement but she angrily pushed it aside. She didn't have time for her own weakness.

------------------

Smiling down at the small rodent curled up at the foot of his hospital bed, Ron could only wonder how Rufus had managed to sleep through the entire attack at the underground base. Granted the whole incident had been over in a fairly short period of time but the blonde would have thought the sound of the fighting would have been enough to wake his pet from its slumber.

Seated on the side of Ron's bed with her injured leg hanging off the edge of the mattress, Yori had other things on her mind than why Rufus had remained asleep. "Do you think he was telling the truth, about how Sensei died?" She had been asking herself the question since she regained consciousness, desperately wanting to understand the truth of the old man's death.

His smile disappearing at the question, Ron sighed as he lay back on his arms. "I really don't know. He had no reason to lie but I don't know if I can bring myself to believe it." He turned his head slightly to look into Yori's questioning gaze. "I don't understand why Sensei would allow him to live. What was he seeking to preserve?"

The query caused Yori to look down at her injured leg, wondering herself why Nathaniel had been allowed to survive. "At least... at least one of those responsible is behind bars where he belongs, and another lies dead." After receiving emergency medical treatment at the hospital, Monkey Fist had been transferred to a secure GJ holding cell for what was to be a protracted stay.

Ron didn't appear to draw any comfort from his companion's statement, no more than Yori did herself. "But the one who did it, the one who killed him, escaped. We couldn't stop him. Worse, we survived only because he let us live. I don't know what I should do. I thought I'd finally mastered my power but it wasn't nearly enough." His blue eyes wandered to the sword propped up in the corner of his room, its flawless blade hiding the truth of its defeat. "I could barely even scratch him."

Allowing herself to fall backwards, Yori joined Ron in his contemplation of the ceiling as she lay across his abdomen. Sensing the tension in the air she thought in prudent to change the subject rather than dwell on things they could not change. "I saw you attempt to speak to Possible-san earlier. I did not listen in but the conversation seemed... hostile." The young ninja would actually say hostile was an understatement for describing the confrontation she had witnessed.

Though the question was successful in distracting Ron from darker thoughts, it did not do much to improve his mood. Indeed he frowned deeply at the recollection of the meeting in question. "KP is... angry at me. I said some things to Shego, things that apparently lead to a rift between them. She says she won't forgive me for it but I still think they had to be said." His eyes narrowed slightly. "She wasn't one of us. She proved that when she killed again."

Worried to hear such words coming from the usually carefree blond, Yori found herself for once feeling the need to disagree with him. "Shego-san is not as bad as you make her seem. It is true that she killed the assassin but can you really blame her? Had their roles been reversed it is not as if her enemy would have done any differently. Should we not be grateful that she disposed of one of those responsible for Yamanouchi's destruction?" The Japanese teenager had seen Ashleigh slay her fellow ninja firsthand, it was difficult for her to feel anything other than satisfaction at the knife-wielder's death.

Though Yori was unable to see it, Ron's eyes narrowed slightly at her words. "When I was fighting Monkey Fist, a small part of me wanted to kill him. But I resisted that temptation, I pushed it away. She gave in, she killed. She cannot be one of us." His statement was answered with silence as he had known it would be. He did not wish to have another confrontation about Shego so he let it go, knowing that the girl resting across him would do the same.

------------------

Hoping no-one would notice that he was still favouring his right leg, Mego assumed what he thought to be an impressive stance before Dr. Director's desk. Standing on either side of him, the Wegos wondered if he was just trying to look even more foolish than their oldest sibling. Though of course that would be an almost impossible task to achieve even for him.

Seated behind her desk for the first time in three days, Betty eyed the three males with a critical eye. It was clear to her that Mego at least was not yet fully healed and she suspected that the same could be said of the Wegos, though they were managing to hide it well. "You understand why I have asked you here don't you? What it is I wish to discuss?" She had known those standing before her for as long as she had known Shego, from when she was the head of the Go City Police.

Mego answered the questions hurriedly, hoping to show his younger brothers that he would be the one doing all the talking. "We are here to discuss what is to be done with Rick and Theresa." He paused for a moment as his eyes narrowed. "Beyond that though we want to know what you intend to do about rescuing our sister."

Though Betty had expected such a response she was still hesitant to discuss the issue of Shego. "I realise you are worried about Samantha and I assure you we are doing all that we can to find her but right now it is more important that we focus on Rick and Theresa. They could be useful but they have already proven themselves to be less than totally reliable."

Although he totally understood Dr. Director's point, Mego still had to disagree with her. "They started out on the wrong side true, but they were quick to help us when they realised the true nature of what they were helping to do and they seem generally regretful." The brother and sister duo had expressed their regret over their previous actions on several occasions since the attack on the Lowerton facility, neither at any point either asking for or expecting forgiveness.

The former thieves had been quick to reveal all that they knew about Brad's operation but the information they had to give was of little real use. Though they had been taken to the villain's base on a couple of occasions they had no real idea where it was, having never been allowed to see the outside or the path they took to reach it. Within the base they had seen nothing but the rudimentaries, not being privy to any of the more secret or dangerous contents.

Briefly wondering whether she had some sort of soft spot for mutants, Betty sighed as she leaned back in her chair. "You three seem to have developed a rapport with them so I'll make you a deal. Provided you continue to work closely with Global Justice I'll temporarily release them into your custody and allow them to work with you until we have found and rescued Shego. After that point I will evaluate them again and should I find their behaviour acceptable I will release them permanently. However, should they at any point do something that displeases me I will throw them back into GJ holding cells without hesitation. Is that clear?"

Glancing at his brothers quickly to confirm that they were in agreement, Mego nodded firmly. "There is no need to worry Dr. Director, we will make sure they do not stray back down the criminal path." All they needed now was for Hego to recover and then they could start searching for Shego, an endeavour for which Rick and Theresa would undoubtedly prove quite useful.

------------------

The stiff dawn breeze blowing her hair across her face, Kim sat precariously on the handrail at the edge of Middleton General Hospital's roof. The redhead didn't seem bothered by the fact that her legs were hanging out over a six-storey fall, her attention focused on the rising sun before her. She knew that the heat of the sun would not be enough to banish the cold feeling in her heart but the sight did serve to calm her tattered nerves.

She didn't regret yelling at Ron, he had deserved it as far as she was concerned. Because of his actions Shego had told her their relationship was over, and thanks to Nathaniel she had been taken away before Kim could do anything to mend the rift. Part of her knew she was eventually going to have to forgive her longtime friend and sidekick but she wanted to hold onto her anger for as long as she could. It was something real, something raging, something to distract her from the emptiness.

It was strange, they had been enemies for so long and yet after such a short period of closeness Kim found that she couldn't stand to be separated from her ex-rival. It was like a part of her was missing, leaving a void that she couldn't fill. In a way such feelings scared her but they gave her determination as well. Whatever it took, whatever she had to do, she wouldn't stop until she could hold Shego again.

Kim was so distracted by her thoughts that she didn't even realise she had company until Bonnie leant on the rail beside her, resting her arms on the cold metal. The brunette raised an eyebrow slightly at the shocked expression on the redhead's face, wondering why it had taken so long for her to be noticed. "Judging by the look on your face you're either losing your edge or you were contemplating something pretty deeply."

A little surprised by Bonnie's insight, Kim turned her attention back to the now fully risen sun. "Didn't realise you were awake, it's been three days you know?" Even with the sedatives she had been injected with, the young hero had only taken a day to regain consciousness, though her injuries hadn't been all that serious.

Not sure whether she should be insulted by the possible insult in her rival's words, Bonnie eventually chose to ignore it. "Yeah, I knew that already. It was the first thing I asked." Shifting her legs slightly, she winced as another wave of pain spread through her abdomen. "Damn it, I'm still so weak." She was referring more to how long she'd been unconscious but the pain she was still experiencing only added emphasis to her belief.

Turning away from the sun long enough to study the other girl more thoroughly, Kim noted the bandages she could see through the gap in Bonnie's gown as well as those circling her head. "If you're still injured it's not a good idea for you to be moving around. You should go back to your room." Even though they didn't usually get along, the martial artist didn't like the idea of the brunette walking around in pain.

Only vaguely hearing what the redhead said, Bonnie ignored the suggestion without a second thought. Part of the reason she had gone looking for Kim was to prove to herself that she could force her body to move despite her injuries and endure the resulting pain. There was also something she needed to say. "The last training session we had, Shego told me something important."

Feeling a sharp pang of sorrow at the mention of Shego's name, Kim did her best to keep the emotion from her face. She had no particular interest in hearing what Bonnie had to say but knew that it would serve as another distraction to keep her thoughts turned away from her internal void. The teen hero did not say any words, but the look in her eyes told her companion to continue.

Wondering whether she was doing the right thing, Bonnie paused a moment before continuing with the story she had come to tell. "She asked me why I wanted to become stronger. I told her it was because I wanted to be stronger than you. I half expected her to get angry at me but instead she told me it was a good goal. Only, she also said it wouldn't be as straightforward as I might believe.

"She said she was... weaker than you, that your strength came from more than your combat ability. The person you were, the things you did, these were what I was told made you strong. She said that if I wanted to surpass you I'd have to become you first, let go of my jealously and anger and fight for the same reasons you fight. Fight for the sake of others."

For a few seconds silence hung between the two, Kim waiting to see if Bonnie had finished what she had to say. When it became apparent that the cheerleader had indeed finished her recounting the olive-eyed girl took the opportunity to speak. She would not have expected Shego to say such words but somehow she did not doubt her schoolyard rival's honesty. "My strength? How can I believe myself strong when I wasn't strong enough to protect her?"

Her own eyes fixing forward, Bonnie sighed slightly at her classmate's defeated tone. "K, even after knowing what Shego told me, I still want to pursue my goal. I still want to be stronger than you, even if it means becoming you. I wouldn't mind... being like you." It was a state of mind she was pretty sure she'd never be able to achieve but it wasn't something she'd hate.

Even in her depressed state, the shock was still visible on Kim's face as she turned to face Bonnie once again. Something about the look in the brunette's eyes told her she was being totally serious, resolute in her goal. It was enough to bring a slight smile to the martial artist's face. "You'll help me save her won't you? Even though it may mean risking your own life."

Returning Kim's expression with a slight smile of her own, Bonnie nodded. "I said I wanted to become stronger than you. That isn't a goal I can achieve by staying behind while you go out and risk your life. And besides, I owe Shego for helping me train." Her smile quickly turned into a smirk. "Don't think this makes us friend's though. I still don't like you."

Chuckling slightly at the last statement, Kim flipped off the railing and landed safely on the roof beside Bonnie. "Whatever you say B. But even if we're not friends lets at least be allies." The teen's expression darkened slightly as she thought of the reason for their agreement. "At least until we've saved Shego."

There was firmness in both girl's eyes as they shook on the agreement. They knew that rescuing their missing companion would not be simple but they would not waver from their chosen path. The help of others would be needed, that was clear but the two of them at least knew they could depend on the other for as long as it was necessary. But then, in a way they had known that all along.

------------------

It was difficult to tell that the amphitheatre near the center of Brad's base had once been little more than a storage facility, given the massive doomsday device that dominated it entirely. The maze of cables and generators that had previously dominated the weapon's exterior had been covered by a layer of pitch black armour, the occasional strip of flashing red lights the only things alleviating the otherwise monotonous appearance. The crystal held aloft at the structure's summit shone slightly in the reflected glow of the room's lighting.

Looking up at the device, Gemini tried to hide the fact that he was impressed with the work of his fellow villains while silently noting that there was one less guard present than he had expected. Drakken and Dementor had worked tirelessly with a small army of Brad's goons to bring the weapon online and prepare it for final activation. Now that it was complete they were somewhat impatiently awaiting the order to switch it on, eager to see their work come to fruition.

Gemini had at first been somewhat disappointed with the mixed results of the attack on GJ's Lowerton facility but had changed his mind when he realised that they had achieved all that was necessary. Having simply ripped the memory device from the body of the Demenbot that had interfaced with the base's computer, Nathaniel had successfully delivered it to his master and the contained information had allowed the weapon to finally be completed.

At first Gemini had been concerned that the base might be detected before Brad's plan could be put into motion but Dementor had assured him that they were practically undetectable. Drakken however had pointed out that once 'his' masterpiece was online even Dementor's Techno-Camouflage systems would not be able to mask their presence, but by then it wouldn't matter anymore.

His one good eye swiveling to the side at the faint sound of one of the chamber's doors hissing open, Gemini was unsurprised to see Drakken step inside. He watched as the blue-skinned scientist walked to a small desk at the edge of the room and picked up what appeared to be some sort of welding tool. Looking the device over for a second, the villain suddenly ripped out its fuel tank and stuffed it in his pocket.

Confused by the other man's actions, it took Gemini a moment to notice that his colleague had turned and was looking directly at him. For a couple of seconds Drakken's expression appeared quite serious and contemplative but the look was soon replaced with his usual expression. Looking slightly indignant he quickly turned and left the chamber.

It wasn't the first time that the head of WEE had witnessed Drakken exhibiting such strange behaviour but the look had been so short that he wasn't even sure if he had seen it. Initially Gemini had considered the scientist a bit of a loon and of only limited usefulness but lately it seemed that there was more to him than was at first apparent. He warranted further investigation.

Though he had sworn loyalty to Brad, Gemini had never been truly loyal to anyone but himself. It was a mindset that he knew was shared by the other villains working beneath his temporary master. The one most obvious in his independence had been Monkey Fist but now he was in the hands of GJ in what was most likely a completely planed event. The message was clear, they were all expendable and would be sacrificed without pause at the first sign of dissent. The leader of WEE would remain subservient, for as long as it was necessary.

------------------

Secured to the wall by more shackles and chains than she could count, Shego wasn't sure if she should be angered or saddened by her predicament. Even if she had not been bound she would have found it almost impossible to move, several thin tubes pumping a constant flow of drugs into her system against which it was difficult just to remain conscious, let alone generate plasma. Her surroundings were a combination of twisted metal and complex machinery, halfway between a prison cell and a research lab. Most of the time the chamber was pitch black but occasional it was illuminated by glaring overhead lights, as it was now.

As the lights came on Shego waited a moment to open her eyes, wondering who it was that had come to see her. Most likely it would be Brad with another attempt to convince her to change sides, either through conversation or more invasive and painful methods. She really didn't have any intention of betraying Kim though, no matter what her captor subjected her to.

Her eyes finally easing open, Shego was a little surprised to find that it wasn't Brad who stood before her nor anyone else recognisable. Rather it was one of the many usually faceless mercenaries who spent most of their time either sleeping or wandering aimlessly around the base. This one however had pulled up his mask so it rested on top of his head, revealing the rugged face of a middle aged man. From the way he was licking his lips it was clear he had not come to chat.

Sighing loudly as she dropped her head, Shego almost felt sorry for the man. "Keep dreaming buddy, you haven't got a chance of getting what you want." Her voice was raspy due to the dryness of her throat but the plasma-wielder's words were still clear enough to cause a frown to cross the man's face.

Annoyed that his intended conquest would defy him despite her predicament, the unmasked mercenary took a step towards her and reached down towards the lower half of his uniform, only to freeze as he felt something drop to the floor behind him. His eyes narrowed in suspicion and then widened in shock as the blade of a sword plunged through his back and protruded from his chest. A sword lined on one side with serrated teeth.

Swinging his sword to the side, Nathaniel paid no heed as it ripped its way free of the man's body and flung him across the room. The blood that splashed across his arm and chest was meaningless to him as he returned his soiled weapon to its sheath, all the time keeping his eyes fixed on Shego.

Brad had ordered Nathaniel to watch Shego so that she wouldn't escape, knowing that even if she was somehow able to free herself she would never be able to get past the swordsman in her debilitated state. For the most part he had simply lay motionless on the single rafter spanning the room's width, alone with the woman he had captured. No words had passed between them but each had been acutely aware of the other's presence at all times.

Turning her head slightly to view the nearby corpse, Shego chuckled darkly at the man's fate. "I had a feeling you were going to do that. Does killing come so naturally to you that you would employ it so casually?" Had the situation been but slightly different than she herself may well have killed the man, but he had not been her ally.

Empty eyes staring blankly for a moment, Nathaniel eventually moved his shoulders in what was vaguely recognisable as a shrug. "Killing is what I do. I am a weapon, it is my reason to exist. Death, the taking of lives, is a natural thing to me." He was hard pressed to remember a time when he felt any sense of unease at the thought of taking a life or at actually performing the task.

Closing her eyes for a moment as she focused through the cloud of drugs that filled her head, Shego put thoughts of what had occurred aside to ask the only real question she wanted Nathaniel to answer. "Do you even understand what it means to feel? To fell anything? Love, anger, hate, happiness, anything?" She saw in the grey-skinned mutant too much of what she may have become had Kim not entered her life.

Though his expression remained calm, Nathaniel was caught slightly off guard by the unexpected question. It wasn't that he didn't understand what it was he was being asked, he had just never expected such a question to be asked of him. When he did respond, a trace of what may have been emotion could be heard in his voice. "Anger, hate, rage, I knew these things once. I knew wrath. But it has been so long that it is difficult for me to remember how they felt. I may have felt them again but I cannot be sure. Happiness? Happiness I have never known and I doubt I will ever know it. As for love, well, I never understood it in the first place."

Having expected no response at all, Shego frowned noticeably at the one she was given. "How could you wish to live in such a manner? Does it affect you at all that the last word Ashleigh ever spoke... was your name?" Nothing could be seen in the black depths of Nathaniel's eyes but for a moment she almost thought she saw them widen slightly.

* * *

End Notes: Since I'm now on holidays I'll hopefully be able to produce chapters at a faster rate than I have recently, though there's no guarantee I won't become distracted by something else. The next chapter should include the Nathaniel flashback that was cut from earlier chapters, though right now I'm not quite sure how it's going to fit in. Please review if you have the time, I'd appreciate any comments. 


	21. Demon

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of its characters or concepts.

Author's Notes: I got about halfway through writing this chapter when I suddenly realised that this entire section of the story was dragging out too long. As such I decided to rewrite the entire thing and get the story moving along at a more acceptable pace. Because of this you'll find that this chapter starts off a few days after the end of the last chapter but the jump shouldn't be too problematic. There were a couple of scenes I was sorry to lose but I just couldn't make a decent chapter out of them. I should also point out that my original characters feature heavily in this chapter but hopefully that won't prove too annoying to you.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Demon**

The labs in the Global Justice headquarters were quieter than usual, due largely to the presence of the organisation's one-eyed commander. Leaning on the railing of an upper floor, Betty was staring down intently with her one good eye at one of the scientists below. "Are you sure about this? This is significant, I can't afford for you to be wrong."

Sweating a little under the brunette's gaze, the scientist nodded his head firmly. "I'm positive ma'am, I've run the tests five times already and gotten the same result each time. I'd stake my reputation on these findings." Although his current work for GJ was top-secret the man had received considerably acclaim in his earlier career for his genetic-research innovations.

Taking a moment to consider her subordinate's claims, Betty sighed loudly. Though she had expected many things when she entered the labs what she had actually been told had not been one of them. It wasn't really a bad thing, a plus really, but she didn't like surprises. "I just want to know one more thing Dr. Jenks. Would he be able to feel it?"

The scientist cast his eyes downwards at the question, wishing he could respond in the negative but knowing he could not. "Yes, he should be able to feel it, though I cannot even begin to fathom what it must feel like." He knew the person he was speaking of was meant to be their enemy but still… what he was describing was not a fate he would wish on anyone.

Being GJ's chief genetic researcher, Dr. Jenks had been in charge of running experiments on the small sample of Nathaniel's blood that had been recovered from the entry hall of the Lowerton facility. The aim of the tests had been to try and find some way to counter the energy blasts the swordsman fired but instead he had discovered a shocking truth.

The power Nathaniel generated was near pure energy, flowing through his veins to reach every single part of his body. Had the energy been truly pure it would have been white but there were impurities within it, turning both the energy and the mutant's blood an inky black. It was the source of these impurities that had shocked Dr. Jenks. The energy was literally eating away at its host's body, consuming his bodily tissue as fuel and breaking apart the very bonds that held his cells together.

The process was extremely slow, only barely noticeable at a cellular level, but its progress was nevertheless dramatic. It was not something a human body could maintain, no matter how inhumanly strong it was. One thing was abundantly clear, Nathaniel was dieing, fast. Sooner or later his body would no longer be able to sustain the energy's demands and would quite simply wear itself out. At most he had only a month left to live, if he was lucky.

Above the lamenting scientist, Betty slowly turned her attention to the greying man standing beside her. "What do you make of this? He's dieing and yet he continues to fight for that man. Why?" For the most part she wanted to know if there was a way to break Nathaniel's loyalty but part of her also wanted to understand how the young male could stand to fight for the man who had essentially killed him.

Adjusting his spectacles, Dr. Ikkens for once didn't consult his ever-present clipboard before responding. "To face ones own death, to know it is coming, is a powerful thing indeed. Most people would question their convictions. For this Nathaniel character to remain loyal to one such as Brad in such circumstances is… irregular. Something must have happened, something in his past. Whatever it was he must feels he owes his master… everything."

------------------

_Just about as far north as you can get without hitting ice, the frozen wastes of Siberia are not the kind of place that should be traversed in anything less than several layers of thick winter clothing. The small figure of a boy trudging his way through the snow and chilling wind however was not obeying this simple rule. Indeed the child, who could not have been older than five or six, was wearing nothing at all, the blood spilling from his form the only thing supplying him with even the smallest amount of insulation against the cold._

_Looking at him it was difficult to comprehend how he was even able to keep moving, how he could possible hope to survive in the harsh environment that surrounded him. His frail, malnourished body sported far too many injuries for one of such a young age, with his upper half having by far received the worse of it. Cuts and bruises covered his chest and arms, some of the wounds open and bleeding while others were covered with freshly formed scabs. Though most had been dealt by the hands of others some of those adorning his arms were clearly self-inflicted._

_If his chest and arms were bad though than his back was a hundred times worst. Long bloody scars ran across it in every direction, the fresh covering the old in a grotesque pattern of blood and battered skin. Continued movement had caused some that had closed to reopen and a veritable curtain of gore flowed down the boy's back, only the cold air that whipped across it stopping him from bleeding out completely. Even if it slowed down the bleeding somewhat the air was not a welcome companion, digging its way into the open wounds and tearing at the weakened flesh._

_Such damage alone should have been enough to stop the child in his tracks but the worse injury by far was the one that had been dealt to his left shoulder. Unlike most children his age the boy knew what it felt like to take a rifle round to the shoulder, to have flesh and bone blasted apart by a deadly metal projectile. Not only had the bullet broken the joint apart but it had shattered his upper left ribs as well, puncturing his left lung with splinters of bone and forcing him to breath through his right alone. The wound generated rivers of blood that flowed all the way to his fingertips and rendered his left arm completely useless._

_Despite such crippling injuries the child moved on, his eyes showing a peculiar mixture of unbreakable determination and seething rage. The tip of a short ceremonial sword dragged through the thick snow behind him, the handle gripped tightly in his right hand and the blade covered with blood that was not his own. The weapon was lifted with what little strength the boy had left as he entered a small clump of trees and for the first time in hours encountered another human in the frozen wilderness._

_Seated on the trunk of a fallen tree, the clearing's other occupant didn't seem concerned that a blood-soaked child was brandishing a sword at him. He did notice that the boy's appearance was strange apart from his injuries, with his skin almost as white as the snow around him but his hair as black as night. The man himself had a more typical complexion though his platinum blonde hair was already beginning to show signs of grey despite him only being in his late twenties._

_For a long moment the two simply stared at each other, two pairs of grey eyes meeting in an intense exchange. One pair was raging and held an unquestionable will to survive, the other spoke of power hidden beneath a thin veil of civility and restraint. The blonde man was surprised that the boy had the guts to meet his gaze so evenly, his sword held steadily before him._

_Calmly pushing himself to his feet, the fully-clothed male towered menacingly over his visitor. "Who are you little one?" No response was forthcoming and for a brief moment the child looked confused. Realising his mistake, the man repeated his query in Russian and was pleased to see comprehension in the boy's eyes._

_If anything the child's rage appeared to build as he answered the question in his own broken Russian, the response nevertheless understandable to the older male. "They didn't give me a name. They said I didn't need it. All they ever call me… is Demon." The way he said the last word made it abundantly clear that he detested the title he had been branded with._

_Something about the small boy triggering his interest, the man decided to test how far the child could push himself in his already weakened state. "So that is the reason you appear the way you do? Only a demon could appear as you. Is that not correct, little Demon?" Even as he spoke he could see the pale child's rage building, his expression becoming almost feral._

_The sound of his hated title ringing in his head, the boy tightened his grip on his sword. "I told them I told them I told them I told them!! I'M NOT A DEMON!!!" Screaming like an injured animal he charged forward, swinging out with his blade at the one who had dared question his humanity. The rapid movement was agony on his body but he didn't care, it didn't matter anymore._

_Pleased by the reaction he had received the man almost carelessly swung out with his left arm, striking the side of the boy's sword and sending it spiraling from his grip to land harmlessly in the snow. Before the child could even react to the loss of his weapon he was struck in the chest by the man's open right palm, his small body sent flying into a nearby tree by the force of the blow._

_Unable to suppress an agonised scream as his injured back met the tree, the boy slid down the trunk until he was sitting brokenly in the snow. The terrible wound in his shoulder exploded in pain, almost as if it wanted to remind him that it was still his most serious concern. Every nerve in his body told him that he had to stop, that to fight on was suicide. Barely able to focus on anything beyond the pain he nevertheless lowered his right hand to the ground._

_Looking on with a hint of curiousity, the man smiled slightly as the boy began attempting to lever himself up despite his obvious pain. "You interest me boy. That drive you have is unlike anything I've ever seen. Your will to survive is unquestionable, absolute. Your body is spent, you should be dead, and yet you would continue to fight." Looking to the side at the bloodied sword lying in the snow he allowed himself to frown slightly in thought. "Tell me what has happened to you boy. What brought you here?"_

_Somewhat confused by the sudden change of attitude in his companion, the dark-haired child took a moment to respond. When he finally did speak his words were full of anger and hate, broken slightly by the blood flowing freely from his mouth. "He said I… I was the reason they died. He blamed… the sickness on me. They tried to sacrifice me… to kill me like they had always wished to do." His eyes swiveled slightly to fix on his distant weapon. "He wanted to plunge it through my heart but I… I plunged it through his instead. They tried… to kill me for it." His eyes moved to his damaged shoulder. "I ran. They shot me. I kept running."_

_From the moment he was born the boy had known not a single moment of happiness. He did not know who his father was and his mother had supposedly died in the process of giving birth, leaving him to be raised at the village's orphanage. His appearance had quickly led the other children to fear him and the adults to hate him, branding him with his detested title. He was always the last fed, if he was fed at all. Even as a baby he was punished severely for even the slightest misbehaviour, or sometimes just because someone felt like hitting him._

_Eventually he was thrown out of the orphanage completely, barely more than two years old and left to fend for himself in the bitter cold. Forced to eat whatever he could get his hands on, he had done his best to endure the taunts and rocks the other children hurled at him. Harder to ignore where the beatings he received from the adults and adolescents, many of them leaving him bleeding and half-dead in the snow. Were he ever to make a retaliatory swing he would be strung up and whipped to within an inch of his life._

_Even the boy himself didn't know how long he had gone on in such a way but he did know how it had ended. Sickness had come to the village, killing some of the older residents and infecting many more. The local priest, the one who had proclaimed the child a demon in the first place, claimed that he was the cause of the sickness and that he needed to be sacrificed immediately. No-one had objected, no-one had cared. It was in truth a very backwards village, more concerned with archaic religious rites than the technology of the world._

_For a little while he had almost considered giving in and allowing himself to be killed but even if he hated his life he still desired to live. So instead of giving in, he had plunged the priest's own sword through his beating heart and then ran for his life. He had been pursued and one of the villagers had managed to shoot his shoulder but somehow he had managed to lose them in the snow despite gross physical disadvantage. Problem was the frozen landscape was just as dangerous as the villagers, merely offering a slower death._

_Impressed that the boy had managed to evade an untimely fate, the man allowed his lips to twist into a minute smirk as an idea came to mind. "Tell you what kid, I'll make you a deal. Swear your loyalty to me, allow me to make you stronger, and I will help you kill anyone who dares to call you Demon. Do we have a deal?"_

_His attempts to rise halted by the unexpected proposition, the injured child could hardly believe his ears. He had never expected anyone to offer him aid, having thought the entire world was surely against him as the villagers had been. Was the rest of the world different than the hell he had been raised in?_

_Taking the silence as a sign of consideration, the man crouched down to look the boy in the eyes. "How about it kid? Time to make a decision. If you refuse I'll have no choice but to just leave you here to die."_

_Coughing once to clear his mouth of blood, the boy stared intently into the blonde's eyes, searching for the truth of his words. He could not be sure but he did not think the man was lying and his offer was more than worth any risk. "If you will really help me then I will follow you in anything, I swear it. I don't care what I have to do, that name must be silenced. It has to be." His eyes squinted shut at the end and a couple of crimson tears could be seen sliding down his hollow cheeks._

_The man's smirk widened as he grabbed the child's wrist and pulled him forcibly to his feet. "Good. I've gone by many names but you can call me Master Brad, or just Master. If you're going to serve me though you'll need a name as well." For a moment he studied the boy's features. "Hmm… I think I'll call you Nathaniel, it means 'gift of god'." To the blonde's satisfaction his newfound subordinate's eyes opened wide at the statement and he appeared far from displeased._

------------------

Once again seated in his throne-like command chair in the heart of his hidden base, Brad looked down at the technicians scurrying below with a bored expression. He was pleased that everything was going to plan but was becoming tired of the relative lack of action. His attempts to break Shego provided somewhat of a distraction but she was proving annoyingly resistant to his persuasive powers.

Soon Dr. Drakken's pet project would be complete and Shego's resistance would become a mute point but it still bothered the grey-haired man that he had for once failed to break his opponent. For the time being though he still had Nathaniel to fight for him, providing him with an almost unbeatable fighting force. He was however well aware that that particular asset was not going to last much longer.

The entire reason Brad had tested the Meteor Enzyme on true expendables like Rick and Theresa was to avoid needlessly losing his more useful servants to a faulty product. After the initial tests though DNAmy had been so certain that it was safe to use, with all of the test subjects having shown enhanced abilities with no obvious side effects. What had not been anticipated was the prospect of a power, not the enzyme itself, proving fatal.

Brad was… disappointed at the idea of losing Nathaniel. The idea did not raise any real emotion within in but he had not planned on disposing of his most useful tool in such a way. He had trained the boy since the day he found him wandering in the snow and he had proved an excellent student, becoming stronger and faster than even his master had anticipated. By his teenage years the young swordsman was already almost unbeatable in combat.

While his physical training was important, Brad had also trained his student's mind. A weapon could not be allowed to feel and it was a weapon that he was being shaped into. Though his emotions had largely been stripped away during the course of his early training, Nathaniel had continued to harbour hatred for the villagers who had tormented him deep within his heart.

Such lingering hatred could not be tolerated by Brad in his otherwise perfect weapon and he had quickly devised a strategy for stamping it out. He had taken Nathaniel back to the village in which he was born and given him a simple order. To kill everyone within, and leave the village in ruins. The order had been carried out quickly with relish and bladed steel.

Mere hours after entering the village Nathaniel had emerged as the sole survivor, leaving a trail of death and destruction behind him. Even in the cold wind the houses burned brightly, outmatched only by the inferno that had been the village's church. It didn't take long for the bloodied snow to claim the bodies of the fallen inhabitants as the buildings slowly crumbled to ash.

Though victorious, Nathaniel had appeared a physical mess. He sported several bullet wounds across his form and evidence of many more near misses. The injuries didn't seem to bother him though and for the first time he truly appeared the weapon Brad had wanted him to be. There was no emotion left in his eyes, it had all been washed away with the blood of his tormentors.

Rising from his seat, Brad strode purposely from the chamber and into a nearby elevator. As his decent began he wondered how long it would be until his opponents made their next move. He already had them where he wanted them but like any considerate opponent he would allow them to make a move before making another himself. Such were the unbreakable rules of chess.

Some of his subordinates, Gemini in particular, had questioned the nature of his plan. They thought he should strike continuously until there was no-one left to stop him. That however would be too easy. There was no point in taking over the world if he couldn't have fun doing it. He wanted his opponents to think they had a chance then be there to witness the looks on their faces when they realised the inevitability of their destruction.

Stepping out of the elevator, Brad walked quietly down the hallway it opened into. The walls here were lined with prison cells, each of them containing the huddled form of a once mighty villain or crime lord. No identifying features could be seen in the oppressive darkness of the cells and the prisoners remained totally silent. They had been kept alive in case a use could be found for them in the future but in all likelihood they would die in the same darkness.

As Brad finally reached the end of the long corridor he reached for the handle of the large steel door that bared his path. He paused however as he heard the sound of quiet voices on the other side, the words indistinguishable. Interesting… no-one other than Shego and Nathaniel should have been in the room beyond and the swordsman would have disposed quickly of any unauthorised intruders.

Finally swinging the door open, Brad was not surprised to find Nathaniel facing him with his usual calm expression. The mutant's senses were uncannily good, likely he had known his master was approaching before he even reached the door. It truly was a shame to lose an asset such as he. But perhaps a replacement could be found.

Stepping past Nathaniel, Brad smirked visibly at the withering glare he received from Shego. He was mildly impressed that the plasma-wielder was still conscious, especially since he was quite sure that she hadn't slept since originally regaining consciousness in her cell. A normal person would have succumbed long ago to the chemicals flowing through her system but her eyes still burned brightly with hatred as they met his own.

His white eyes glowing, Brad watched as a small syringe lifted from the table in the room's center and moved swiftly to hover just before his eyes. "I see your resistance continues Shego. No matter, you will serve me eventually. I guarantee it." He was pleased to see his own powers were improving, objects moved by his mind no longer surrounded by an obvious white glow.

Chuckling menacingly at the insignificant display of power, Shego ignored the green blood flowing from the corners of her mouth as she smiled. "Your telekinesis doesn't scare me Brad. It's just a shame it's not killing you like your boy here." Her emerald eyes moved to Nathaniel but he showed no physical reaction to her statement.

A little surprised by Shego's knowledge of Nathaniel's condition, Brad turned to meet eyes with his subordinate. In a way he hated those eyes, even though they mirrored his own in everything but colour. The enforcer had always been difficult to read but those black eyes made the task practically impossible. In the end it didn't matter. Though unexpected, conversation between the two was of no real consequence.

Mentally propelling the syringe forward, Brad smiled as the needle at the end plunged through the flesh of Shego's chest and into her heart. "You've experienced this before, so you know how painful it is going to be. Submit to me and I might reconsider." Receiving no answer beyond a glare he forced the end of the syringe to push inwards, injecting its light blue contents into the ex-villain's heart.

Shego refused to give her captor the satisfaction of hearing her scream, biting into her lip as she felt the beat of her heart begin to slow. Intense agony spread throughout her entire body as the life-giving organ began to slowly shut down, every nerve in her body screaming at her to do something about the situation. As the freezing energy from the syringe spread her heart began to turn a pale blue.

As all this was going on Brad watched emotionlessly, well aware of what the ultimate effect of the injection would be. The fluid had been made by DNAmy, a concentrated version of the freezing energy that had flowed through Ashleigh's veins. It acted as an extremely effective stunning agent, to the extent where it could stop a human heart from beating. Against a normal human an injection into the heart would be deadly but Shego had a natural defence against such an attack, even if it did take awhile to really take effect.

The substance's initially introduction had flooded Shego's heart with freezing energy of such magnitude that her burning green blood had at first been easily swept aside. That same plasma-filled blood flowed throughout the martial artist's entire body however and torrents of it flowed into her heart at all times. Against such a relentless assault, the injected chemical could not last and slowly but surely the frozen heart began to thaw.

Shuddering visibly as she felt her heartbeat start to speed up once again, Shego wondered how many more times she was going to have to endure such a sensation. That had been only the third time but already she was beginning to consider what she could do to make the torture stop. Part of her wanted to give in but the rest of her screamed that surrender was not an option, not when it meant betraying Kim's trust. Raising her head to look Brad in the eyes, she smiled maliciously. "Is that all you've got… you fucking bastard."

The brief flash of annoyance that crossed her captor's face caused Shego's smile to widen. For the most part Brad's composure was unshakable so she was pleased with even such a minor victory. She had not yet succeeded in figuring out exactly what it was the villain wanted from her but she didn't really care either. The plasma-wielder had spent most of her time wondering whether Kim would try to save her, divided within herself over her opinion on the issue. Half of her wanted the redhead to come, to save her from her torturous imprisonment. The other half wanted the one she cared most for to stay well away, to save herself from the possibility of suffering the same fate. The internal battle was almost more painful than the external world. She wanted to be saved but not if it meant any harm befalling her Princess.

Struggling slightly to retain his composure, Brad resisted the urge to give his defiant prisoner another injection. He was weakening her heart enough as it was and he didn't want to kill her, not while she could still prove useful to him. "I'm afraid that your continuing resistance is futile Shego. One way or another you will serve me, even if I must seek the aid of Dr. Drakken's inventions."

Appearing a little shocked at the mention of her former boss, Shego frowned at Brad's words. What could Drakken possibly be making that could be used against her? Sure he knew more about her powers than almost anyone else but he'd never be able to make anything of it. He could be smart when he wanted to be but his attention span was usually far to short for him to make anything truly significant. That and the fact that he had a bad habit of overlooking the little details that more often than not ultimately proved his downfall.

His characteristic smirk returning to his face once more, Brad cast his eyes towards the table in the room's center. "You've proven quite resistant to my methods Shego but I assure you that your ultimate fate is inevitable. You will be my faithful servant soon enough, and you will be stronger for it." Turning to leave, he briefly locked eyes with Nathaniel. "Speak with her if you must but do not grow too attached." He chuckled slightly as he left the room, considering how unnecessary the order was.

All of the pieces were slowly falling into place and in only a few short turns he would close the noose around his opponents' necks. Those who stood against him would no doubt make calculated moves of their own but it was too late for them to turn the tide. He would give them the illusion of a chance and then he would open their eyes to the true reality. His ultimate victory, his checkmate.

------------------

Only just barely managing to sidestep a fearsome punch thrown at her by her redheaded opponent, Bonnie leapt backwards in an attempt to dodge any follow up attack. Though the action was successfully in avoiding a sweep kick aimed at her legs, the brunette landed on loose ground and ended up sitting in the dirt regardless. Such impacts had become an annoyingly common occurrence for her over the last couple of hours and she was beginning to suspect that the shorts and sweat shirt she wore were never going to be clean again.

Smiling slightly at the fallen cheerleader, Kim extended a hand to help her back to her feet. "You're improving a lot Bonnie. That was more bad luck than anything else." The teen hero's own outfit was similar to her companion's, though hers sported considerably less stains.

Bonnie frowned but accepted the offered appendage nonetheless, allowing herself to be pulled up to a standing position. "I haven't seen you slip yet so don't act like it's entirely luck. You're better than me, I knew that when we started, but this is the only way I can hope to get stronger." Punching her right fist into her left palm, she attempted to look somewhat intimidating but her laboured breathing ruined the image.

Kim's smile didn't slip at Bonnie's attitude and she hopped back a few steps and lowered herself into a combat stance. The two of them were situated in the backyard of the Possible residence, with GJ having concluded that Brad had no intentions of taking any more immediate action against those he had earlier threatened to kill and allowing them to return to their friends and families. For all intents and purposes they were essentially being left out of the loop. The two embattled teenagers though had no intention of being pushed aside, not if it meant abandoning Shego.

The two had been fighting almost nonstop for a little over two hours, with both of them showing signs that they were reaching their limits. Kim had been holding back slightly against Bonnie in their fights to avoid seriously injuring her but not so much that she was not also beginning to tire. It was clear that sooner or later they were going to have to stop due to sheer exhaustion but for awhile at least both believed they could keep going.

Technically both of them were ignoring sound medical advice by undertaking such strenuous physical activity, which Mrs. Possible had pointed out to them immediately when they announced their attention to train. Ann had been silenced however by the intense gaze with which Kim had met her eyes, an almost unspeakable determination conveyed in the simple look. Their were times when the older redhead almost believed her daughter was back to normal but those occasional looks banished such thoughts. Though for the most part hidden under the surface the teenage hero had been fundamentally changed by the loss of Shego and nothing short of the older female's safe return was likely to change her back.

Watching in slight awe from one of the house's rear windows as the two teenagers clashed again, Jim and Tim were wondering just how long the two were planning to keep it up. So far they were enjoying the show, though it would have been even more entertaining had their sister been the one losing every single bout or if it had involved the use of advanced technological gadgets. Part of them was tempted to whip up such gadgets merely for such a purpose.

Of course the boys too had noticed the odd way their sister was behaving. Sometimes she seemed almost normal but she was training a lot more than she ever had before and there were times when they would catch her staring mindlessly into space. Neither of them really knew what was going on but they were worried for Kim, even if they would never admit it. They were going to have to find a way to help.

As the twins continued to watch, Bonnie attempted to land a powerful kick to her opponent's side only to have the limb stopped halfway by the other girl's arm. Thrown off-balance by the move, the brunette hastily raised her left arm to defend against an incoming kick from Kim only to end up deflecting the attack slightly and leading the redhead's foot to slam straight into her still damaged abdomen. It was clear the blow caused its recipient a considerable amount of pain as her hands immediately moved to the injured body part and she found herself falling unwillingly to her knees.

Her combat stance falling immediately, Kim appeared quite shocked by where her attack had ultimately landed. Kneeling down in front of Bonnie she hesitantly moved the cheerleader's hands apart slightly and was relieved to see that the surgical wound had not reopened, the barely visible rows of stitches apparently holding firm. She would have apologised but she had a feeling her companion would not appreciate her concern.

Though her abdomen throbbed with pain Bonnie refused to allow herself the luxury of dwelling on it, knowing that as long as the stitching held she would be relatively fine. Turning her head to the side slightly to avoid Kim's concerned gaze, the brunette frowned as she noticed two small figures looking at her from within the house. "Are your brothers… checking me out?" She couldn't be sure but they seemed to be staring more than was really necessary.

Shuddering at the thought of her brothers developing hormones, Kim shot them a quick look before turning back to Bonnie. "I seriously hope not, they're annoying enough as it is." She couldn't help but smile slightly at the end, remembering how much she had missed their antics while at the Lowerton facility. "So, are you ready to keep going?"

Looking down at her abdomen for a moment, Bonnie eventually sighed and laid herself out flat on the ground. "I want to, I really do. If I don't get stronger than all I'm going to do is get in everyone's way, but if I break my body trying to get stronger it will all just be a waste." The cheerleader's turquoise eyes narrowed dangerously as she glared up at the afternoon sky. "Am I always just going to be dead weight?"

Sighing loudly herself, Kim gingerly laid down right beside her schoolyard-rival as her expression all at once turned remarkably serious. "You're not weak Bonnie, needing to rest doesn't make you that. You're strong, stronger than you think, and not just in the physical sense. I need you to help me save Shego not just because you're a good fighter but because you're also one of the few people I can trust right now."

Frowning noticeably, Bonnie turned her head to look into her classmate's eyes. "Why do you trust me? I never gave you a reason to. You and I were never friends. Didn't we hate each other? Why are you so willing to trust me now?" She quietly noted that she had unconsciously referred to their reciprocal hatred in the past tense.

Calmly meeting the brunette's gaze, Kim didn't allow herself to be phased by the other girl's negative expression. She couldn't afford to have any doubt in those she was close to, not when so much was at stake. "I trust you because I know you Bonnie. You're right, we were never friends but in our own way we were always close. You and I know each other as well as we know our closest friends and we are more similar than either of us would care to admit."

Chuckling slightly through her heavy breathing, Bonnie turned her attention back to the sky. "What is it with you and making friends with your rivals anyway? When people try to beat you up or turn you into a social outcast it doesn't usually mean they like you." A wry smile spread across the girl's face as she looked at Kim from the corner of her eye. "You're not going to jump me or anything are you, 'cause just so you know I don't swing that way?"

Kim's face turned scarlet at the comment and she quickly punched her companion in the shoulder. "That's not funny Bonnie! You're striking way too low." She knew that the other girl was more or less fully aware of her relationship with Shego, partially from observation and partially from using her own intellect to fill in the gaps. The brunette didn't seem bothered by the idea, showing that she was tolerant at the very least.

Struggling slightly to breath through her laughter, Bonnie silenced herself quickly when she noticed something moving in the limbs of the tree behind her. "Hey Possible?" She waited until she had Kim's attention and then pointed up into the tree. "If you still want to fight, maybe she'd be willing to give you a go."

Her own eyes moving to the tree in question, Kim frowned slightly when she noticed the girl standing delicately on one of its limbs, immediately flipping back onto her feet and turning to face the new arrival. "Hello Yori, did you come alone or is Ron here too?" She didn't really mean to sound like she was angry with the ninja, because she wasn't. It was just that she was still angry with Ron and the Asian girl never seemed to leave his side.

Yori didn't take offence at Kim's tone, knowing that it was not truly directed towards her. "I came alone Possible-san, I wanted to speak with you about your plan." In truth there wasn't really much of a plan, more of an idea than anything else. Saying that however would not be a good way to begin the conversation.

In essence Kim's entire plan was simply to wait for either GJ or Wade to discover Shego's location and then just run in and save her. Despite the plan's simple nature Bonnie seemed to have accepted it as sound enough but Ron had informed his best friend in no uncertain terms that he had no intention of risking his life to save Shego, leading the redhead to begin avoiding him altogether.

As Yori leapt to the ground in front of Kim she was aware that the teen hero most likely assumed that she intended to talk her out of her plan. That however was not the case. "I wish to help you fulfill your goals, whatever the cost may be. I do not know why Ron-kun hates Shego-san so much but I assure you his feelings are not my own." Though still not fully recovered her injured leg was once again able to support her weight, allowing her to stand tall as she made her announcement.

Caught off-guard by the unexpected offer of aid, Kim took a moment to form a response. "I… Thank you, Yori. I'm sorry, you lost your home and I haven't treated you with any compassion since Shego was taken. I shouldn't have doubted you." She was ashamed that she had treated the ninja almost in the same manner as Ron, even though the other girl had done nothing to deserve the treatment.

Shaking her head slightly, Yori waved off Kim's apology. "There is no need to apologise Possible-san, your predicament is not an easy one. One of those you care most for has been taken from you. I have already lost many of those I cared most for, I don't wish such a fate to befall you as well." Though the loss of those she had considered her family still pained her greatly she would do her best to make something of her survival, to uphold the honour of Yamanouchi.

Smiling sincerely, Kim rested her hand on Yori's shoulder. "Thank you. I promise, as soon as we rescue Shego, we'll help you bring those responsible for Yamanouchi's destruction to justice." She wasn't entirely sure that the ninja's idea of justice was the same as her own but that was a matter that could be discussed later.

Gingerly pulling herself back to her feet, Bonnie did her best not to smile as she faced her companions. She could have said something considerate or inspiring but that just wouldn't have been her style. "Lets not turn this into a group hug okay, I don't trust Kim not to take the opportunity to feel me up." She couldn't stop the slight smile that spread across her face as Yori laughed quietly and the redhead in question shot her a glare.

Having to employ all her self-restraint to stop herself from responding in kind to Bonnie's mostly good-natured teasing, Kim allowed a small smile to cross her face as well. With the brunette and Yori both on her side she was feeling somewhat more confident in their ability to rescue Shego. She would have preferred to have Ron's aid as well, as he had shown himself to be an effective combatant when needed. Hopefully the blonde would eventually come around of his own accord but if he didn't she was not above forcing him to help, especially considering his recent actions.

In the end whether Ron chose to help them or not would not effect her decision in the slightest. There was no way she was just going to abandon Shego, even if she had to risk her own life to save her. The determination she felt now was unlike anything she had experienced before, even when she was busy saving the world from megalomaniac villains. It didn't matter how badly the odds were stacked against her and her allies, Kim would not allow them to fail. Because if the hollow feeling in her heart wasn't healed soon, she was quite sure it would kill her.

* * *

End Notes: I'm aware that lately my updates have come rather slowly but I'll make an attempt to put the next chapter up quicker (I said that last time didn't I?). While you're waiting you can leave a review, though obviously you don't have to. 


	22. Shego 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of its characters or concepts.

Author's Notes: Apparently fate has a problem with me getting chapters posted at the times I plan. For the first time in ages I was on track to release a chapter by the deadline I had set myself and then I was struck down by illness for a whole week. So here I am posting this chapter over a whole week later than I had intended. Despite all that I'm reasonably happy with how this chapter turned out, although I had hoped I'd be able to write the main scene better than I ultimately did. In the end I did the best I could and hope you all find it satisfactory. Bonus points for anyone who can pick the inspiration for Cobra's last name.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Shego 2.0**

Typing furiously at the keyboard before him, Brent 'Cobra' Holiday stopped momentarily as he heard the telltale footsteps of another passing patrol, sighing loudly when they faded into the distance. An elite NCS agent, he had been one of only a handful to successfully infiltrate Brad's mercenary army. Having spent the last few weeks gathering all the information he could, he had been preparing to bug out when everything had suddenly gone wrong. Somehow his identity had been discovered and now he was being mercilessly hunted by the other mercenaries.

While ultimately unaware of their locations or fates Cobra could only assume that his comrades were experiencing similar difficulties, making what he was doing now all the more important. Though his capture was more or less inevitable he was intent on at least somewhat achieving his mission, knowing that the consequences of failure could be dire for all. If he could just transmit his coordinates to the CIA then at least his death would mean something.

Cobra knew that the men Brad has sent on the raid of GJ's Lowerton facility had been recruited to and dispatched from a subsidiary base. The smaller base had already been raided by Betty's forces but they had found nothing there but empty barracks and blank computer hard drives, leaving them no closer to discovering the location of the main base. Agent Holiday however had been fortunate enough to be stationed at the main base itself and if he could just manage to transmit his coordinates then maybe a strike could be coordinated before it was too late.

As he worked Cobra erected a small transmitter device and hooked it into the network hub, hoping that the gadget would adequately perform its task. The device was designed to boost the transmitter signal of the computer terminal before him enough for it to send a short message out from the usually closed network, allowing him to fleetingly establish contact with the outside world. The downside was that it would also make his location abundantly clear to the base's technicians, effectively making it a suicidal last resort.

So absorbed was he in his task that Cobra didn't even notice he had company until the intruder was practically looking over his shoulder. Whirling around, the twenty-five year old was relieved to see that it was one of his fellow agents, their mask pushed up on top of their head in a similar position to his own. "Wolf! Jeez, you scared the hell out of me! This is really bad, I'm going to try and send our coordinates but I wouldn't hold out any hope for our own survival. At best we can hope that someone else can stop these guys before they activate that… thing! I don't suppose you know anything about the others?"

Looking strangely composed given their situation, Wolf calmly pulled his mask back down. "Their identities were leaked just as yours was. They have all been killed as retribution for betraying Master Brad." Noting that Cobra had placed his own gun foolishly out of reach, the muscular male raised his assault rifle and calmly pointed it at his former comrade's face.

Confused for only a moment, Cobra quickly narrowed his eyes as he looked down the barrel of Wolf's gun. One of the modified M-15s carried by Brad's mercenaries, the weapon was dubbed the M-15K, or 'Killer'. Having wielded one himself, the young agent knew just how deadly they could be. "You bastard, you betrayed us all!" Knowing his death was near he silently berated himself for having lowered his guard while damning the man before him with every fibre of his being.

If he was affected by the younger man's words, Wolf's mask hid it completely. "I was never on your side you fool. I have always worked for Master Brad, since before I even became an agent. And there are many more like me, wherever they are needed. You're infiltrators… have been infiltrated." With an invisible smirk his finger depressed on the trigger and Cobra's head was violently torn apart.

------------------

Flicking off his security monitor as soon as he was sure that Cobra was dead, Brad allowed himself a small smile at his victory. With the last of the NCS agents dead he had rid himself of all those who had tried to infiltrate his criminal empire. Many nations had tried, and several had thought they succeeded but in the end it was all for naught. None now remained to relay any information they may have possessed.

The room in which Brad sat was dominated by several large viewing screens, allowing him to monitor situations within his base and facilitate long distance communications. He had come here to watch as the infiltrators were hunted down but that had not been the only reason. In fact it had been only a secondary concern. A small light flickering on his armrest informed him that the transmissions he had been waiting for had finally been established.

Pressing the button directly below the flashing light, Brad folded his arms as the three screens most directly in front of him came to life. As each screen lit up it revealed the face of one of his primary benefactors, the Japanese, Hispanic and Russian ones to be exact. All three men wore serious expressions and it was clear they wanted to talk business. They were of like mind to the seated villain in that respect.

Keeping his arms where they were, Brad leaned back in his seat and projected an air of indifference. "Hello gentleman, I trust you have done as I asked. I need not remind you that I am not one to accept unnecessary delays." His plan had progressed to the point when he no longer needed to treat these men as equals, especially since their Italian counterpart was not part of the exchange.

Scoffing audibly at Brad's words, the Russian crime lord narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Who are you to talk about unnecessary delays? Your so-called super weapon has been ready for days. Why don't you just use it already?" He had invested too much in this endeavour to pull out now but the behaviour of his overly arrogant compatriot was beginning to get on his nerves.

Brad's own eyes narrowed at the Russian's tone. "Do not think of it as something to be used so lightly. That device has the power to extinguish all life on this planet. It is not something to be played around with." His white eyes scanned across all three view screens. "Now I will ask you again and this time I expect an answer. Have you done as I asked?"

Having seemingly paid no attention to the preceding conversation, the Hispanic man nodded. "We have each of us procured what you asked. They are being shipped to your location as we speak, guarded by some of our finest men." He paused for a moment as he considered the contents of the shipment. "Are you sure this is necessary? The weapon you have constructed should be more than enough."

Dismissing the other man's worries with a wave of his hand, Brad smirked slightly at the news that they had completed their tasks. "Do not worry, I merely wish to possess them as a contingency plan. If all goes according to plan, which I assure you it will, then I'll never have to use them. It never hurts to have something to fall back on though, especially when it concerns revenge."

Appearing less than impressed by Brad's explanations, the Russian kept his eyes narrowed. "So how much longer are you going to wait? Don't think that the governments of the world are just going to play by your rules. They'll destroy us all without a moment's hesitation if you give them the chance."

Pausing for a moment in thought, Brad never lost his confident smirk. "GJ have made their move, as ineffective as it was. As such it is once again my turn." His smirk widened as he remembered the look on Betty's face when she had found the subsidiary base abandoned, captured on the still-functional security cameras. "As we speak my latest servant is being completed. Once she is ready I will make my move."

The corners of his mouth twisting down, Brad's Japanese benefactor fixed eyes with the villain as best he could. "Your love of games could get you killed some day, if your overconfidence doesn't do so first. You can play with your captive and her friends all you want but do not let it get in the way of our objectives."

For a moment Brad's eyes narrowed but then his smirk returned and his tone became almost mocking. "I don't particularly care what you think of my methods, it doesn't affect me in the slightest. I will carry out my end of our bargain no matter what, you can count on that. Now if you'll excuse me…" Mentally pressing a button on his armrest, the telekinetic mutant calmly cut all connections as a small but noticeable frown crossed his face.

Sitting for a moment in silence, Brad considered the words of his benefactors. Although he hated to admit it they did have somewhat of a point. Though they may have been weaker than him his opponent's were not to be underestimated. The next stage of his plan was especially reckless and for a moment he considered rethinking his strategy but dismissed the thought just as quickly as it had come to mind. He had nothing to fear from them, not when he had a weapon that could quite literally take all of them out at once and effectively hold the world to ransom.

------------------

Lying half-asleep on his living room couch, Ron Stoppable gazed somewhat vacantly at the plain ceiling above. It was growing late but that was not the reason for his debilitated state, rather it was the result of heavy training on a body still weakened from earlier injuries. He wasn't quite sure what had compelled him to train, it certainly wasn't a desire he'd ever experienced before and yet it had been one he could not fight against. His eyes trailing to the sword leaning against the edge of his couch, the blonde got the feeling he already knew the answer to his own question.

With his body utterly spent, the young sidekick's mind had time to wander to matters he had been able to put aside while training. Though she had initially managed to depart without him noticing it hadn't taken Ron long to realise that Yori had left sometime in the afternoon, leaving him to train without an audience. He was pretty sure he knew where she had gotten to as well, most likely having gone to Kim's and voiced her support of the redhead's plan. That the ninja did not agree with his standpoint on the matter had been quite easy to discern.

Thoughts of Kim brought a frown to Ron's face, his mind turning to the drastic cooling of the relationship between him and his former girlfriend over the past few days. That the girl who he had known since kindergarten seemed to have begun hating him was bad enough, that it was because of Shego only made matters worse. Things had actually been going pretty well for him before that raven-haired vixen had come along and ruined everything. Why couldn't the others see that she was more trouble than she was worth?

The sound of his front door opening and closing brought Ron's eyes to the living room entrance, which was soon filled by a familiar figure. The identity of the figure was not surprising, given that his parents were not due to be home for a few hours yet. "Hello Yori. Do I even need to ask where you've been?" He supposed it was a little unfair to be annoyed with the girl but he couldn't shake the feeling that she had betrayed his trust.

Although proficient at keeping her emotions from showing on her face, Yori still frowned slightly at the blonde's tone. "Why are you so angry Ron-kun? This is not like you at all." It wasn't that she was confused over why he'd be annoyed with her, indeed that was fairly clear to her. It was just that she was concerned about his generally agitated state over the last few days. It just was not like him to so deeply harbour such dark emotions.

Ron looked a little taken aback by the question, but hid it quickly and shot Yori a look that was coming dangerously close to a glare. "I don't know, maybe because the people I thought were my friends are all turning against me. I mean first Kim decides she's not on my side anymore and now you've gone and done the same thing. So tell me, why shouldn't I be angry?" He wasn't sure if he should be satisfied or disappointed when his companion turned away in apparent shame. Part of him wanted to reach out and take back his words but it was a part he paid little attention to anymore.

Shame though had not been the reason Yori turned away, rather she had done so because she could not bear to have someone she cared for look at her that way. Too many of those she cherished had already been lost to her forever, she did not want to lose another. The Japanese girl didn't even sound angry as she responded to the accusation leveled against her but disheartened instead. "I am still on your side Ron-kun but you seem to have forgotten what your side is. All of us have our problems and yet you have chosen to focus only on your own, ignoring the suffering of those who hold you dear. You have always been one of the kindest individuals I have ever known and I cannot understand why you are acting this way now!"

Both Yori's words and tone of voice taking him by surprise, Ron's eyes once again traveled to the Lotus Blade as he frowned deeply. He didn't really feel any different but he was at least somewhat aware that he was behaving more selfishly than he had before. The change in his personality had been subtle even for him but he couldn't deny that a change had occurred since he began accessing his dormant powers. Up until that very second though the change hadn't bothered him at all. It had just seemed so natural, like he was meant to be this way. But maybe the ninja was right, maybe there really was something wrong with him.

Kneeling down beside the confused teenager, Yori looked into his eyes and laid a comforting hand on his chest. "I told you before Ron-kun, the Mystical Monkey Power is dangerous. If you allow anger to cloud your judgment on any issue the power will take that anger, twist it and enhance it. I know that losing Possible-san to another has angered you but your powers have taken that anger and enhanced it beyond your own intent." Tears began to trickle down her cheeks as she searched for understanding in the boy's eyes. "I am sorry, this is all my fault. I have never wielded the Mystical Monkey Power myself. I was not fit to teach it to you."

Looking at Yori now the blonde was reminded of the last time he had seen her cry, when she had detailed the destruction of Yamanouchi to him. The destruction of the only home she had ever known and the loss of those she had considered her family. Raising a slightly shaking hand, he endeavoured to wipe the salty water from her cheeks with only partial success. "Why are you apologising?" He smiled as best he could when his companion's expression became confused. "You didn't do anything wrong. You helped me get stronger, helped me find the strength I needed to defeat Monkey Fist. I'm the one who failed to control it. Please, help me gain control." The Asian teenager looked as if she was going to protest but wasn't given a chance. "Please." Gently cupping the girl's chin, Ron brought her face forward and gingerly planted his lips on hers.

------------------

Standing before a large rectangular window, six figures looked down upon the cavernous room below. Two of the figures stood behind mounted computer terminals, their hands posed over the keypads to either side of their screens. The remaining four simply watched, waiting patiently for the experiment to begin. An air of silence hung over the observation deck, broken only by an occasional beeping from one of the terminals and the observers' steady breaths.

His black eyes fixing on the small screen before him, Drakken smirked slightly as he read the statistics shown there. "Nerve integration is complete, vitals are stable. We are ready to begin." Blowing a few stray strands of hair from his eyes, he frowned as he noticed some of the strands were showing hints of grey. Couldn't he have just one achievement without something else ruining it?

Uninterested in the doctor's hair troubles, Brad peered down at the lone figure standing in the room below. Standing perfectly still the figure was surrounded on all sides by thick concrete barriers, the door that had allowed her to be placed within having long since melded seamlessly into the surrounding walls. In a sea of absolute blandness the young woman stood out markedly.

Drakken's experiments had changed Shego's appearance drastically, giving her the appearance of some kind of cybernetic warrior. A spindly metal exoskeleton clung to the length of each of her forearms, cutting off just short of her elbows. Two large claw-like blades rested on top of each limb, mounted on tracks that would allow them to slide forward and over the plasma-wielder's hands. Thin segments of wiring could be seen between the mountings and the mutant's skin, piercing through flesh into the nerves beneath. What made the metallic attachments grotesque however was not the blades but rather the two thick rods that held each of them in place. Attached to the exoskeleton on either side, the rods went straight through the pale female's arms, apparently unaffected by the small streams of burning green blood that flowed out around them.

On each arm a thin tube emerged from just behind the blade mountings, laid flat along the martial artist's muscular arms and over her shoulders where they connected with something that made the arm attachments look like child's play. Running the entire length of Shego's back was a wide strip of metal literally covered with small lengths of tubing and what appeared to be dull green lights. The mutant's blood flowed freely through the tubing, occasionally disappearing into the narrow confines of the metal contraption beneath. Lining the sides of the mechanism were seemingly hundreds of hypodermic needles, all of them angled downwards and penetrating deeply into their host's skin. Though they could not be seen many more needles extended from underneath the device, digging into the spinal cord itself along with a massive network of wiring meticulously tied into the thief's central nervous system.

The top of the spinal attachment spread out slightly around the back of Shego's neck, halfway encircling it in a thick metal collar. The back of this semicircle hid another network of wires that dug into the neck at it's base and connected to a lattice of thin metal arms that wrapped gently around the plasma-wielder's brain, securing small black pads across the surface of the fragile organ. A thin band of metal encircled the mutant's forehead, attached directly to her skull and sealing close the surgical cut in the bone. In turn a translucent green eyepiece hung down from the metal band and covered the mercenary's right eye, designed in a way that it would not infringe her vision while providing her with tactical readouts.

Of all the additions Drakken had made however the ones that stood out the most were the six long cylinders that extended out of the spinal attachment in groups of two. Approximately eight inches in length, each one stuck out at a slightly outwards angle so that the cylinders of each pair diverged from each other slightly as they rose. The three sets were evenly spaced along the spinal cord's length with the highest two just below Shego's neck and the lowest approximately three-quarters of the way down her back.

For the most part their surfaces were metal, broken only by a thin strip on the outward edge of each cylinder. These areas were constructed of a translucent material that allowed the cylinders contents to be glimpse, revealing a pale green liquid that emitted an eerie glow and swirled powerfully within the cylinders' confines. Where they connected to the spinal attachment each cylinder's base separated into several large hypodermic needles held at bay by a small mound of protective supports that all but hid them from view. Directly beneath each set of needles was a corresponding set of holes in the metal exposing Shego's skin, making it clear that the cylinders were designed to slide inwards when the use of their contents was needed.

Below the six main cylinders a seventh lay horizontally along the spinal attachment. Slightly longer than the others its base hovered just above Shego's waist while its top came close to touching the two other cylinders most directly above it. Its thin translucent section was on the part facing away from the device beneath and revealed its contents to be a pale blue liquid that's tranquil nature was notably opposite to the behaviour of its green counterpart. Its injection method, if any, could not be seen.

Though her lower half was still covered by plain green cargo pants, Shego's upper half was adorned in a more useful piece of clothing. The sleeveless top was composed of a tight fitting black fabric that reached only to the top of her abdomen and was secured at the back by thin strips of fabric crisscrossing their way through the maze of cylinders and tubing that attempted to obstruct their path. Fitted with a variety of concealed scanners, the top was designed to monitor the plasma-wielder's vital sign, relaying the information to the terminal currently at Drakken's fingertips.

With her eyes closed and chest rising and falling in a rhythmic fashion, Shego looked as if she was asleep but from his position far above Brad knew that this was not truly the case. On the very edge of sleep perhaps but not truly asleep in the usual meaning of the word, hence the reason she was still able to stand. Raising a small microphone to his lips, the telekinetic villain spoke three short words and waited patiently for the results. "Wake up Shego." The villain smirked noticeably as his captive's eyes began to open.

------------------

Lingering on the very edge of consciousness, Shego struggled just to form the most basic of thoughts. Something was clouding her mind but she couldn't focus enough to discern what it was, hardly even able to recognize its existence. Any attempts to move her body or open her eyes failed miserably, her limbs and eyelids alike as immovable as stone. It wasn't even that they felt too heavy, although her arms did feel as if they had gained a fair bit of weight, it was just that she couldn't find it within herself to will them to move. Something was definitely wrong but she didn't know how to fight against it, she was even having a hard time remembering why it was she wanted to fight.

A brief image of a redheaded teenager flashed across Shego's mind eye and for a short moment she struggled just to remember who this girl was. The name came to her quickly enough and the reason she wanted to fight came soon after. This was Kim, the one she cared most for, the one she wanted to return to. They had been separated but she couldn't quite remember how. Whatever the cause, right now the cloud hanging over her thoughts was directly preventing her from doing anything that would help her return to her Princess and as such it had to be banished. Even as these thoughts came to mind though, holding onto them was in itself a struggle and doing anything else was next to impossible.

As her thoughts began to waiver the idea of giving up briefly crossed the mutant's mind only to be crushed down by every ounce of will that remained in her body. She couldn't give up, not ever. Regardless of what was happening to her she had to fight or else the people doing this to her would win, whatever their names might be. It was at that very moment as she struggled to remember the name of her captures that three word inexplicably crossed her mind. "Wake up Shego." She knew that voice, Brad's voice, the voice of her enemy. And yet even as she identified him her body unconsciously responded to the command. Abruptly the cloudiness of her thoughts was swept away and she could think clearly once more, just as her eyes finally began to open.

Shego's eyes hadn't even gotten a chance to open fully before the pain hit her, searing through her body like wild fire. She could not see her own back so her now fully open eyes moved instead to her arms, widening dramatically at what they witnessed. It was clear now why her arms had felt so heavy before and she needed to look no further than the metal poles driving through her forearms to know where much of her pain was coming from. The martial artist was actually somewhat glad that she couldn't see her back, not really wanting to know what the source of her pain there was.

Surprisingly the eyepiece was actually the last thing Shego saw, realising its presence even after she felt the band it was attached to. The slight green tinge it inflicted on her vision had gone almost totally unnoticed and it was only the small glowing red arrow that appeared on it that finally garnered her attention. The graphic urged her to look upwards and she silently complied, her eyes narrowing and arms rising as the observation window above came into her line of sight. "You!" Her voice was surprisingly strong given how dry her throat felt.

Looking down at her with a confident smile, Brad was impressed at how their little experiment was handling the pain he knew she must be experiencing. "You should not sound so angry with me Miss Golovin. I have helped you after all. At no small cost to myself I might add." His smile only widened as he saw the fury in his captive's eyes. "Hmm… still fiery are we, even after everything you've been through? Good… I don't tolerate weakness in my servants."

Noting that her arms were moving with relative ease, Shego focused for a moment on the blades mounted on her right arm and was momentarily surprised when they slid forward and over her hand. "What the hell have you done to me?" Her teeth gritted together as she looked back to Brad and his companions. "What the hell have you done!!?" Green fire erupted around her left hand and she threw a plasma blast at the window above.

Though it flew true the attack struck harmlessly against the window, its power dissipated by the Transference Shield covering the entire wall. Safely behind the window, Dementor smiled to himself as he checked the computer terminal before him. "No damage, my shield will never be penetrated by petty attacks such as that." He looked to his side to see if Drakken was suitably impressed only to find that the other man wasn't even looking in his direction.

Ignoring Dementor as well, Brad merely tilted his head to the side slightly and looked at Shego with an apparently hurt expression. "What have I done? Why Shego, I have made you stronger. Stronger than you have ever been, stronger than you have ever even imagined you could be. If anything you should be thanking me, rather than attempting such useless attacks." He turned to the two men standing beside him. "Would you not agree?"

His ever-present smirk twisting maliciously, Betters cast a somewhat derisive look down at the enraged female below. "Indeed, she should give thanks for the power she has been gifted with. But then I suppose there's only so much you can expect from one such as her." Born into considerable wealth, the suited male had a habit of looking down upon those he considered inferior. Indeed there were only a bare handful of people he could actually be said to respect.

Putting more consideration into his response, Gemini couldn't help but frown slightly at Better's words. He knew that the crime lord had a similar opinion of him and didn't much care for the arrogant attitude. "I wouldn't put it down to her inferiority quite yet, perhaps she simply requires a demonstration of her new power before she will be able to see the light." His single eye moved to rest on Drakken, or more specifically on the terminal at his fingertips.

Nodding in agreement with the WEE leader's suggestion, Brad turned his own eyes to the blue-skinned villain, pleased to see his subordinate already looking back. "I believe it is time we gave your enhancements a real test Drakken. Allow us to see your genius at work." A slight smirk developed on his face as he looked back to Shego. "Send in the first two." The slight clicking of fingers on keys traveled quickly to his ears.

Still glaring upwards from below, Shego was trying to decide if she should hit the window with everything she had or just try to blast her way through one of the walls. The rippling effect of the Transference Shield had shown her that it only covered the wall in front of her which suggested that the other walls would be easier targets. On the other hand this might be her only opportunity to get revenge on Brad. Of course even if she could get through one of the walls there would probably be… any intelligent thought vanished from the plasma-wielder's head as the top two cylinders slid inwards.

Shego was no stranger to pain, having felt far more of it than most. In fact the nature of her blood had led her to experience pain every day of her life since she was seven years old and even before her mutation she had been quite familiar with the concept. Her pain threshold was considerably higher than the average individual's, allowing her to live with the agony of her body and shrug off most injuries as if they were nothing. By the time an injury became severe enough to warrant attention it was often life-threatening, though her abnormally high healing rate was usually enough to negate the threat.

The sensation Shego experienced as the two cylinders slid in though was unlike anything she had ever felt before. Compared to the effects the injections had on her system, the force of the needles penetrating her skin didn't even register. As the cylinder's contents flooded her system they reacted violently with the mutant's plasma-filled blood and in an instant the heat of the green liquid seemed to double, the agonising effect quickly spreading throughout her whole body.

Unable to take the strain any longer Shego collapsed to her hands and knees, biting down on her bottom lip in an only partially successful attempt to hold in her tortured screams. She felt her heartbeat quicken drastically as the torrent of burning blood within her ate away at her flesh with a vigor beyond anything it had ever exhibited before. It felt almost as if her body was being torn apart from the inside out except that she could feel herself somehow holding firm and although she could not see it thin wisps of plasma were beginning to escape from her skin.

Calmly watching as his captive writhed with agony in the chamber below, Brad raised an eyebrow as her back arched and her left fist slammed solidly into the concrete floor. The blow shattered the concrete with apparent ease and sent cracks spiraling over a meter from the point of impact. As the fist rose and fell again the crater deepened and the cracks spread out even further. At the same time the plasma-wielder's right hand dug its extended blades deeply into the concrete and with a flash of green fired a plasma blast at point-blank range, creating a crater similar to that of its twin. He raised his microphone back to his lips. "Can you hear me Shego?"

Hardly even noticing the craters she had unintentionally created, Shego had to force herself to lift her hands from the ground and slowly rise back to her feet. Though it had been pain that had originally made her fall she found that the change of position had no effect on its intensity and strangely enough her body was moving with even greater ease than it had before. To open her mouth without screaming was a struggle in itself but she managed it nonetheless. "Yeah I can hear you. Your little torture session… isn't going to stop me."

Raising an eyebrow and slowly shaking his head, Brad seemed almost confused by the pale woman's statement. "Torture? No I'm afraid you misunderstand Shego. The pain you feel is merely a side-effect of the true intention of my actions. Don't tell me you don't feel it? Even through the agony you must be experiencing you should be able to sense it. The drastic increase in your powers with which I have gifted you."

Though her eyes narrowed in obvious suspicion, Shego saw no threat in putting her pain aside for a few seconds and testing out Brad's claim. Raising her right hand before her face, she wasn't surprised this time when the metal blades obediently slid back to behind her wrist at a mere thought. Instead she focused her attention on the plasma that erupted around the hand, noting that it was slightly brighter than usual and licked at her skin with a greater hunger than before. The thief couldn't quite put her finger on it but something felt oddly different about the green flame. She would have been able to discern the change with far greater ease if there wasn't so much damn pain clouding her focus.

A self-praising smile crossing his face as he witnessed a slight widening in Shego's eyes, Drakken cast a quick glance at his computer terminal before looking back to his former sidekick. "It is genius is it not? My greatest invention yet, or perhaps my second greatest, whichever way it is irrelevant. I could have done something like this sooner if you'd only let me look at your genetics while you were still working with me. It really is amazing how your body works, quite amazing."

Not interested in waiting the required time for Drakken to finish explaining everything Brad cut him off, noting the minute twisting of the doctor's lips as he did so. "Upon closely examining your genetic code DNAmy discovered that your body actually feeds on the plasma that flows through your veins. Surely you have noticed before your ability to go for long periods of time without sleep or food, well we have discovered the reason. While you still require basic sustenance and occasional rest to keep your body operating for truly extended periods, the energy your body consumes from the plasma is for the most part enough. It is this energy that fuels your strength in combat, and it is this energy that we have increased.

"The chemical with which you have been injected was created from your own blood, a naturally occurring substance that temporarily increases your fighting strength during times of extreme need. Thanks to some truly inspired work by Dr. Drakken the device attached to your spinal column is able to synthesize large quantities of this substance from your system, and subsequently injecting such large quantities results in your blood producing truly massive quantities of plasma. The effect of this is a simultaneous increase in both your physical prowess and the power of your plasma attacks. The only significant side-effect is the increased plasma-flow's effect on your body but as your healing rate is also accelerated by the injections this is an irritation at best."

Though it had not effected his decision in the slightest, Brad was aware that even Shego's body would not be able to handle its destructive cycle indefinitely and that by speeding up the process he was most likely making things worse. He really didn't care if her body ultimately fell apart. She would survive long enough to serve her purpose and that was all that was needed. Beyond that her existence was meaningless to him.

Her lips twisting slightly as Brad explained what was happening to her in his usual arrogant but somewhat bored tone, Shego couldn't help but chuckle as her gaze fell to the floor. She could feel it clearly now, even through the pain her newfound power could not be ignored. If this was the reward then maybe it really was worth the pain. "I suppose I really should thank you then, for giving me this strength. But you're all fooling yourselves if you think…" She grinned maliciously as she raised her eyes to look at the observation window and brought her still flaming right hand up before her. "…that you can control me!" With a single swing of her glowing limb she sent three plasma spears streaking through the air towards the watchers above.

The heat of their passage leaving a slight shimmering in the air, the raging spears of plasma crossed the distance between Shego and the others in the blink of an eye. Slamming into the window they detonated simultaneously, the concussive force of their explosions sending powerful shockwaves throughout the chamber. As the glow from the blasts dissipated however it revealed no perceivable damage to the offending window or wall other than a quickly fading series of ripples, causing a snarl to cross their origin's face.

Laughing just loud enough for Shego to hear him, Dementor was not going to miss the opportunity to compliment his own work. "Attack all you want, my Transference Shield cannot be penetrated. The strength of my shield technology increases with size and this wall is far too large for you to defeat." The shield in question spread well beyond what could be seen, surrounding a large area of the base's interior and in so doing completing the circuit necessary for its operation. "My technology cannot be beaten by one such as…" He was cut off as a plasma beam struck the window directly in front of his face, sending out another ripple but otherwise inflicting no damage.

Frowning noticeably at the general lack of effect her attacks were having, Shego fired a barrage of one-handed plasma beams at the window above. Though she seemed to be having little affect against Dementor's Transference Shield her plasma was coming more easily than it had before, enabling her to use some of her most powerful attacks without any perceptible effect on her energy levels. With her beams ineffective, the mutant crossed her arms for a moment and sent out eight plasma spears to detonate far above.

Covering his eye momentarily against the glare of the powerful explosions, Gemini was just barely able to distinguish a soft beeping coming from Dementor's terminal. "Is there a problem Professor?" As the green light faded he could see that the rippling Transference Shield was still active but could only assume that the beeping meant all was not as it seemed. The ripples at least were certainly larger than before and he had no intention of sticking around if the shield was in danger of failing.

Waving off his colleague's concern, Dementor clicked a few quick keys on his terminal and the beeping stopped. "Just a temporary power deficiency, nothing to be worried about. As you can see the plasma failed to penetrate anyway but I'll just boost the power to full to be sure. I assure you it was only an advance warning, my technology is flawless." He shot another quick look at Drakken but frowned when his companion appeared unimpressed.

Becoming increasingly irritated by her failure to penetrate the shield, Shego fired off another wave of spears only to have them nullified like all the rest. The strength of her attacks had certainly increased and they were no longer draining her to the extent they had before, but she still couldn't summon enough power to fulfill her aims. What was the use of feeling so much agony if it didn't even give her enough power to reap her revenge? At this rate she would remain a prisoner, unable to return to the one she cared most for. Unable to return to her Princess.

Brad's smirk returned full force as Shego finally lowered her arms back to her sides, pleased to see the dejected look that crossed her face. "Why so gloomy Shego? No wait, let me guess. Oh I know, you're missing your friends aren't you? Or is it just Miss Possible you miss?" Though for the most part he kept his composure his eyes narrowed slightly as he noticed the increased flow of plasma radiating from the cyborg's body and the fact that both pairs of arm blades had slid over her hands. "Drakken, give me a readout on her vitals."

Looking to the three-dimensional portrayal of Shego in the center of his terminal's screen, Drakken scanned his eyes over the readouts to either side. "Yes, right. As expected her heart rate has increased considerably, with the increased blood flow accelerating the rest of her bodily functions. Her pain receptors are a little overactive but other than that her vitals are stable." He paused for a moment as he looked more closely at the readouts on her brain activity, an uncommon seriousness crossing his face. "Her aggression levels are rising."

Turning back to look at the strangely silent Shego, Brad's expression for once lost all signs of boredom as he seriously considered his next words. He had only planned to test the effect of the first two cylinders in this trial but the increase in his captive's powers had exceeded his expectations and he was now dreadfully curious. "Drakken… send in the next two. I want to see just how powerful this girl can become." Though there was a slight risk that such an action would cause irreparable damage to the plasma-wielder he considered the experiment worth the risk. There was only a brief moment of hesitation before the clacking of keys signaled the carrying out of the villain's orders.

The second pair of cylinders slid into the waiting slot below them with an almost imperceptible hiss, the hypodermic needles at their base penetrating their host's skin effortlessly. The swirling liquid within them rushed through the needles quickly, bursting into the blood beneath to incite yet another plasma increase. This time Shego couldn't hold it in at all. As the chemical spread she opened her mouth, threw back her head, and screamed.

Though by itself the second injection was no more potent than the first, their combined effect was something else entirely. As Shego's agonised scream echoed through the cavernous chamber she quite literally began to radiate plasma, heating the air around her to almost unbearable levels. As the glowing flames spread across her body they licked hungrily at her flesh, tearing off strips of skin and reducing them to nothing more than black flecks in the raging green energy. Even the metal contraptions marring her form were engulfed by the spreading fire, though they seemed unaffected by the incredible heat. Though her healing rate had been boosted once again, a small trickle of blood from the mutant's mouth showed what force was winning the battle raging within her body.

It took all of Shego's willpower and then some to stay on her feet, kept up only by the knowledge that falling would do her no good and a determination not to give her captures the satisfaction of seeing her on her knees once again. When her scream was finally cut off by lack of breath she coughed up a spray of blood, the green liquid hissing as it made contact with the concrete floor. As the plasma spread through her, her muscles flexed and small tears appeared in the skin above, releasing even more plasma and allowing her now vibrantly green blood to flow freely down her form. The pale female was used to the touch of her blood by now but this time it was far worse than usual, the liquid quick literally burning her flesh as it flowed.

Taking the silent look he received from Brad as a demand for another readout, Drakken looked a little apprehensive as he read out the results. "The effect of two consecutive injections appears to be more severe than anticipated. I wasn't expecting a result of this magnitude. She'll live but her vitals are not entirely stable. On the positive side her power increase is also beyond expectations, though I am reading a small degree of instability in her plasma readouts." A small frown crossed the blue-skinned man's face as he tried to make sense of the readouts he was receiving. "I would suggest against utilising the final two."

Smirking slightly as he noticed that for once Drakken had completely forgotten to cover up his out of character seriousness, Brad silently turned his eyes back to Shego. While his eyes had been diverted she had managed to cross her arms in front of her chest and excessively bright plasma was beginning to form along the length of the two limbs. Raging violently, the plasma was noticeably different from what she had previously used. It was considerably brighter and lifted further from her skin than it had before, spiking out into the surrounding air with wild abandon. Black specks could be seen throughout the predominately green energy as it quite literally shaved the top layers of skin from the mutant's already bleeding forearms. Even the extended claws had been engulfed by the powerful flames, taking on a green shade themselves from the reflected light.

The fifth and final occupant of the observation room, Nathaniel looked on stoically as his keen eyes picked up the sight of Shego drawing blood from her bottom lip in an attempt to keep in her screams. In truth he did not really see the purpose for what they had done to her. She had been powerful already and their seemed little point in making her stronger when the devices used could just as easily kill her. Part of him was aware that this was just another one of his master's games, played for no real purpose other than a perverted kind of entertainment. It was a game like this that had gotten Ashleigh killed and… he had no interest in such things. He would watch as he had been told to do but he took no enjoyment from it.

Finding it difficult just to breath properly through the terrible pain, Shego nevertheless found the strength within herself to form words through clenched shut teeth. "I never… wanted… to kill again. I wanted to be… better for her. I didn't… want her to be… disappointed in me. But no matter… how hard I try… I guess… I just can't… hide from myself." As her eyes rose to fix on Brad's they themselves almost seemed to be glowing green, reflecting the vibrant light coming from her arms. "I'm going to kill you!" As her arms swung out not one but two streams of plasma spears sprang from each, guided by the points of her extended claws. In total a wave of sixteen vibrantly glowing plasma spears sliced through the air towards the observation window.

This wave of spears was as different from their predecessors as the plasma from which they had formed. Their constantly shifting edges were so jagged that they actually seemed to cut at the air around them and the heat they generated was so intense that the air around them appeared as a greenish haze, making keeping track of the spears themselves a frustratingly difficult task. Of course it didn't matter whether Brad or the others could follow them or not as their speed had increased to the point that they crossed the distance between Shego and the window in a mere fraction of a second, where they detonated with a fury that put their weaker counterparts to shame.

The strength of each of these spears was roughly equivalent to three of Shego's regular spears, making their combined force truly devastating. Other than generating an almost blinding amount of light the tremendous explosions sent out powerful shockwaves and a wave of heat hot enough to burn through mere contact. Small and large cracks alike raced across the room's walls and floor, slowly fading out the further they were from the point of impact. Even the ceiling far above suffered a similar fate, with a few pieces of concrete actually crashing to the floor below.

Pushed back slightly herself by the force of her own attacks, Shego scowled deeply as the glare finally faded and she was able to see the fate of her actual targets. Though huge and somewhat chaotic ripples spread across its surface the Transference Shield had frustratingly held firm against her spears, leaving those standing behind it totally untouched by her efforts. Even though the shield had had no effect on the heat wave the explosion created that too had been nullified by the thick glass, which had become only slightly disfigured in the process. To make matters worse that attack had drained a considerable amount of energy even in her current state and she didn't think she could fire off any greater amount of spears at once. Which left her only one option.

His helmet doing nothing to conceal the dramatic widening of his eyes, Dementor could hardly believe what his terminal was telling him. "Unbelievable, even with the Transference Shield at its maximum that attack almost pushed it past critical." He swallowed audibly, picturing what might have happened had the shield not been able to hold back the spears' explosions. "As much as I hate to admit it I have to agree with Drakken. We must not use the last injection." The short German couldn't help but notice his fellow scientist's smirk at the apparent failings of his glorious Transference Shield.

Ignoring the glaring match going on between the two supposedly intelligent men beside him, Betters raised a well-trimmed eyebrow as his eyes remained fixed on Shego. "What is she doing now?" The mutant had her arms at her sides, with the elbows drawn back and her forearms horizontal to the ground. The metallic blades had slid back into their redrawn position and comparatively small spheres of plasma were forming around each hand. It didn't look anywhere near as threatening as when her entire arms had been alight but something in the bearded man's gut told him that whatever she was doing was not to be taken lightly.

Brad's white eyes narrowed slightly as their gaze moved to Shego's right hand and he couldn't help but be curious about what she planned to do. The plasma forming around the emerald-eyed female's clenched fists seemed even brighter than that which had composed the spears, appearing almost white. The hands within could only just barely be seen through the glare, something that could easily be considered a blessing. Though their spiking exterior had been forcibly smoothed the orbs ate hungrily at the flesh within, very nearly stripping the hands all the way down to the muscles.

Once, Shego had thought herself to be beyond fear. At that time there had been nothing left for her to lose, nothing to hold back for. She couldn't remember how many times her life had come close to ending in those years, how many times she'd lost herself in her madness and thrown caution to the wind. What she did remember was that throughout it all she had feared nothing, not even death. But now, driving like a spike through her pain, her fear had returned to her. Her own death however was not her greatest fear, rather it was the thought that should she do what she intended and kill her tormentors Kim might never forgive her. The thought of losing the redhead was almost too much to bear, even the agony of her body dimmed in its presence. But despite it all she could not help it. She could not let them live.

Paying close attention to Shego's face the entire time, Nathaniel was the only one who noticed the slight curving of her lips the moment before her arms began to move. Acting more on instinct than anything else, he flung out his right hand and pushed Drakken forcibly aside. The megalomaniac didn't even get the chance to open his mouth in protest before a concentrated plasma bolt traveling at impossible speeds passed through the space that had until very recently contained his head. Burning the skin on the swordsman's arm as it passed several inches overhead, the raging hot ball of energy slammed into the room's rear wall and disappeared into the base's twisting corridors.

Reacting a mere fraction of a second slower than his subordinate, Brad threw himself to the floor but was forced to suppress an agonised roar as the plasma bolt aiming for his head scraped the edge of his shoulder, the affected flesh simply melting away at the touch. Though making only the tiniest amount of contact the heat from the attack was enough to burn the entirety of the villain's shoulder and a good deal of his right arm and side. Like its twin it too disappeared deeper into the base, though both were destined to dissipate soon after their escape from sight. The damage was done regardless as the backlash of the two plasma bolts penetrating the Transference Shield had caused an overload that quickly knocked out the whole protective network, leaving the observation room's occupants utterly exposed.

As Brad's uninjured left hand rose to clutch at his face's lightly burnt right side a thick beam of black energy shot past just to his right, blasting another hole in the already damaged observation window and zeroing in on the plasma-wielder below. Though there was no heat in it, the villain could feel the force of the attack as it rent the air beside him. Fired from his left hand the blast was mostly a subconscious retaliation on Nathaniel's part, born more of habit and experience than any real anger or fear. Part of him actually wanted to take it back, though he did not really understand why.

Even through a curtain of pain, Shego had seen the attack coming before it was even fired. Her right arm was already raised before her body claws extended and with a single swing she struck the head of the blast with the plasma encased limb and redirected it to slam into the nearest wall. Though deflected from its intended target the black energy still detonated with a good deal of force, blasting out a large hole in the concrete barrier and adding considerably to the cracks already present. This however went largely unnoticed by all of those present, most of them too preoccupied with their own problems.

Completely ignoring the explosion to her right, Shego once again lay both arms across her chest and focused as much plasma as she could along her flaming forearms. Higher up, Nathaniel gripped his right wrist tightly and quickly generated a small sphere of dark energy, heedless of the black electricity that arced across his body and the slowly healing burns on his damaged arm. With no Transference Shield left to negate them the two were more than prepared to let loose with their deadly attacks but were stopped on the verge of release by a single word spoken in a strong and unquestionably commanding voice. "Stop!"

Mentally Shego dismissed the command without a second thought. She had told Brad she intended to kill him and she hardly intended to stop now just because he told her to in an apparently last-ditch attempt to save his own life. And yet as she commanded her arms to swing out and release there deadly spears she found them unable to move, or at least not in the way she intended. Rather than move in the way they had been ordered the limbs instead fell limply to her sides, the raging plasma around them vanishing almost as quickly as it had appeared. To the mutant's utter shock her entire body went practically limb, remaining only rigid enough to maintain a standing position. Even her head fell forward slightly and her jaw simply refused to work at all. Plasma still radiated from and ate away at her skin, her blood still burnt away at her flesh both within and without, and yet she could not move at all.

Knowing intrinsically that the energy ball had already vanished from Nathaniel's hand, Brad lowered his hand from his face and looked at Shego with a smirk that made all of his previous expressions look almost innocent. "There is no point trying to speak Miss Golovin, you are currently incapable of even such a simple task. Unless I tell you to do so you can no longer even move your eyes. You told me before that I would never be able to control you but you are now experiencing first-hand just how wrong you really were. As you should already know Dr. Drakken here has had previous experience with the science of mind control and with my resources at his disposal, along with the ability to quite literally get into your head, he was able to build me a device that gives me complete control over your body. Your mind may still be your own but your body is mine!"

Taking commands via a receiver built into the back of the semi-circular attachment around Shego's neck, Drakken's mind control device worked by overriding the usual neural network of the brain with small bio-electrical pulses. In such a way it was able to trigger states such as paralysis with almost no trouble at all, though encountered difficulty with more complex commands when forced to compete against a conscious and active mind. A defect that had been brilliantly solved by the device's blue-skinned creator.

By pushing its host's mind into a state of near-total unconsciousness, the device was able to take over as the mind's main source of will. In such a way an order could be given and understood completely then carried out with the same level of ability as would have occurred had the user's mind been fully conscious and willing to carry out the command without the contraption's interference. Wrapped around Shego's mind in an almost predatory manner, it was not something that could be fought against through will alone and any misguided attempt to disable it electronically would either fail entirely or trigger an electrical pulse capable of wiping the plasma-wielder's entire mind in seconds.

Unable to even look at her tormentors, Shego desperately tried to force her body to move. If she could just get a single finger to wriggle, a single toe to twitch, then at least she would know that fighting was a possibility but to her utter dismay she couldn't achieve even such minor movements. The unconscious functions of her body, heart beat, breathing, blinking, they all continued as normal but anything that require even the smallest amount of will simply refused to happen. And yet whether by intention or just an unfortunate coincidence she could still feel every ounce of the terrible pain that continued to tear mercilessly at her already fragile sanity.

In all her life Shego had never felt as completely defeated as she did at that moment, even during those hellish days when she was at the mercy of Shawn Reiken. Always before she had at least been able to somewhat fight back, even if such conflict was ultimately one-sided and anything but in her favour. And even when it was of little use the ability to fight back, even minutely, had been enough to keep her going. Now though she was under the control of Brad, a man who was probably capable of anything, and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it.

Finally managing to lift himself from where the momentum of Nathaniel's push had left him sprawled on the floor, Drakken cast a somewhat dismissive look at the motionless Shego. A cursory glance revealed his computer terminal to be fully intact and he returned to it quickly. "Should I activate the failsafe now?" His finger hovered over a small button to the left of his screen as he impatiently awaited an answer to his question.

Tilting his head slightly in thought, Brad eventually shook it lightly and with one last look at Shego turned to face the room's exit. "No, leave her as she is. I want to see how long it takes for the injections' effects to wear off." He was satisfied now that her body could handle the strain that had been heaped upon it, seeing no need to alleviate that strain just yet. Pausing for a brief moment he raised his microphone back to his mouth and without even looking back at his captive muttered too final words into it before flicking it off. "Sleep, Shego."

The fire in her eyes dimming instantly as they slowly began to close, Shego tried one last useless attempt to fight against the voice's influence before drifting back to the very edge of consciousness. The familiar cloud settled over her mind as the mere act of thinking became an almost insurmountable challenge, slightly beneficial only in that it finally shut out the pain that had been tormenting her. Without anything left to fight with the cyborg finally just let go completely, allowing her thoughts to dull and her perceptions to be totally swept away.

Not having to look to know that his words had achieved their task, Brad looked briefly to the still badly shaken Dementor. "Do not think that I will forget the failure of your technology here today professor. You will stay and monitor Shego's status while we are gone. I expect a full report when I return." He paused momentarily and cast his eyes over his nearby enforcer. "I will leave Nathaniel with you, just in case you require his services. The rest of you can come with me. It is time to initiate the next stage of my plan." With no further words he strode from the room, Drakken, Gemini and Betters following close on his heels. They all knew what the next stage entailed and could only wonder if the world was ready for the shock it was going to receive, knowing they would find out soon enough.

* * *

End Notes: It wasn't until I actually finished this chapter that I realised it was about half again as long as I'd wanted it to be. Short of a total rewrite though I had no way to cut it down and I really didn't have the time to do that kind of thing. As such I apologise if this chapter seemed to drag on excessively, it certainly wasn't my intention. I'd appreciate reviews and if my description of Shego's enhancements didn't make enough sense feel free to tell me and I'll try and fill in the blanks. Provided I don't get sick again my next chapter should be up within the next couple of weeks. 


End file.
